Pour l'amour d'un ange
by aviva94
Summary: Quand on aime, on est prêt à tout... Attention, je ne suis jamais le canon de la série, mais je m'inspire de certains événements.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans son lit alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de son retour à son appartement !

Il se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis soudain il se figea, il n'était pas seul, il en était certain. Il enfila rapidement un peignoir et prit son arme. Il la serra dans sa main et avança vers la porte entrouverte. Sans faire de bruit, il la poussa et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Au premier abord, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais lorsqu'il s'avança, il vit un individu allongé sur le canapé qu'un rayon de lune éclairait. Silencieusement, il fit quelques pas tout en détaillant l'homme endormi. Brun, le visage bien fait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'inconnu était couvert d'un manteau de la RAF. Aux barrettes qu'il y avait sur ses épaules, il devait être Capitaine. Cependant, le Gallois se secoua, qui porterait un vêtement pareil puisque la guerre était terminée depuis longtemps !

Le dormeur bougea dans son sommeil et le jeune homme recula. Puis l'inconnu ouvrit les paupières et son regard croisa les prunelles inquiètes qui le fixaient. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent silencieux, se toisant sans rien dire.

– Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

– Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness et c'est moi qui vous ai raccompagné cette nuit, fit-il en se levant, remettant rapidement de l'ordre dans sa chevelure.

– Raccompagné ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Vous étiez bien parti quand je vous ai rencontré et je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je vous ramène chez vous.

– Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

– Oui, bien sûr, je vous ai déshabillé et couché, mais je voulais m'assurer que tout irait bien à votre réveil alors je suis resté ici. Vous pensiez quoi ? Que je profiterai de votre état pour…

– Non ! le coupa le jeune homme en rougissant quelque peu. Je vous remercie, je m'appelle Jones, Ianto Jones, continua-t-il en baissant son arme et en lui tendant la main.

Jack la prit et lui fit un sourire, puis il s'écarta et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Je vais vous laisser puisque vous allez bien, fit-il en préférant s'éloigner. Essayez de ne pas recommencer trop souvent, je ne serai sans doute pas dans les parages à chaque fois.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire, répondit Ianto, mais merci quand même.

Il parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis au moment où Jack posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il se lança.

– Voulez-vous un café ? fit-il en espérant le retenir encore un peu.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Très bien, alors asseyez-vous, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Le Capitaine s'installa sur le canapé et tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir sitôt qu'il s'était assuré que le jeune homme était en sécurité chez lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu avoir besoin de lui. Dans l'état où il était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, surtout avec les personnes qui l'entouraient au moment où il avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il rentre.

Jack l'avait déjà croisé au sortir de ce pub, mais jamais il ne l'avait approché. Il était accompagné par une jeune femme et semblait heureux. Alors que s'était-il passé pour que ce jeune homme gai et souriant soit devenu cette personne taciturne et qui s'adonnait à l'alcool sans retenue ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son hôte qui lui tendit une tasse de café. Il la prit en le remerciant et en huma l'arôme avant d'en boire une gorgée. Les yeux fermés, il laissait le goût de la boisson chatouiller ses papilles puis il ouvrit les paupières et sourit.

– Il est délicieux, souffla-t-il, vous êtes doué.

– Il suffit d'avoir les bons ingrédients.

– Et le doigté, renchérit Jack dans un murmure qui donna des frissons au Gallois. Je peux vous poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Que vous est-il arrivé ? Je vous ai plusieurs fois croisé et vous me paraissiez bien dans votre peau. Hier, j'ai cru que le ciel vous était tombé sur la tête. Vous devriez être prudent, les individus qui étaient avec vous n'étaient pas tous des enfants de chœur.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais c'est mon affaire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagné, mais je vous prierai de ne pas vous immiscer dans ma vie. Ce qui a pu m'arriver ne vous regarde en rien ! lâcha Ianto en se détournant brusquement.

– Très bien, je vous demande pardon, fit le Capitaine en se levant après avoir posé son mug. Je vais vous laisser alors, mais si vous avez besoin d'une écoute amicale ou d'un peu de compagnie, vous pourrez me joindre à ce numéro à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, dit-il en sortant une carte de son portefeuille.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne la prenait pas, il la posa sur la table basse près de la tasse vide. Il le salua et se dirigea vers la porte. Après un dernier regard, il ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir sans rien dire. Une fois le battant refermé, il soupira et quitta du bâtiment pour se rendre à la base où ses collègues devaient déjà l'attendre.

Dans l'appartement, Ianto le regarda traverser la place puis il alla dans sa chambre pour se doucher et s'habiller. Quand il eut terminé, il passa dans la cuisine pour prendre des comprimés afin de soulager ses maux de tête. Il avait abusé de la boisson la soirée précédente, mais il devait maintenant faire bonne figure pour aller au rendez-vous qui lui avait été fixé par son employeur.

Quand il entra dans le Hub, Jack salua ses collègues et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine et soupira en pensant au délice que lui avait servi le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et commença à lire les rapports en attente.

Un léger coup lui fit lever la tête et il vit une jeune femme brune lui sourire. Elle s'avança à sa demande et lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il prit et posa sur la table.

– Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, fit-elle en regardant le leader reprendre sa lecture.

– Ce n'est pas ton problème, tout va bien, ne t'en fais donc pas.

– Mais Jack, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais bien que je peux écouter.

– Écouter oui, mais comprendre, tu crois que c'est possible ?

– Pourquoi es-tu désagréable avec moi ? fit-elle, la mine boudeuse.

– Parce que je t'ai déjà dit que ce que tu voulais ne faisait pas partie de mes prévisions à court ou long terme, alors il faudra bien que tu ailles chercher ailleurs !

– Pourtant, tu ne serais pas déçu, tu peux me croire, tenta-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le leader se redressa et se repoussa contre son dossier pour lui faire face. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il n'était pas dans ses intentions de lui donner satisfaction, il avait d'autres centres d'intérêt que cette femme qui se croyait irrésistible.

Au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur son bras, le téléphone du Capitaine sonna et celui-ci le prit rapidement. Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, il décrocha et attendit que son correspondant entame la conversation.

– Désolé, entendit-il avant que la ligne soit coupée.

Jack se leva brusquement ayant reconnu la voix du Gallois et sortit de la pièce sans un mot sous le regard surpris de sa collègue qui n'en revenait pas qu'il la laisse comme ça. Le leader quitta rapidement le bâtiment tout en activant le rappel du numéro, mais la ligne tombait sur la messagerie.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Ianto lui avait-il téléphoné et avait raccroché sans rien dire ? Il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite, il craignait un malheur.

Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, Jack arpenta la ville, mais il ne trouva aucune trace du jeune homme. Il téléphona à la base pour savoir si tout allait bien et chargea le médecin de s'occuper des différentes alertes, lui demandant de le contacter s'ils devaient sortir en intervention, mais la faille restait calme et les créatures des souterrains ne sortaient pas le bout de leur vilain nez. Quand il rentra au Hub en fin d'après-midi, Ianto ne s'était pas montré et le leader était inquiet.

– Tosh, fit-il en s'approchant de sa collègue, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

– Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en le regardant. Oh, toi tu es inquiet, que se passe-t-il ?

Jack lui sourit, elle était très observatrice, rien ne lui échappait, mais pouvait-il lui dire qu'il se faisait du souci pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine ?

– J'ai peur qu'un de mes amis ait des problèmes, répondit-il à voix basse.

– Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Voici son adresse, essaye de voir ce qu'il a fait quand il est sorti de chez lui ce matin.

– Mais je ne le connais pas !

– Regarde la vidéo, je te dirai qui c'est.

– D'accord, répondit-elle en se mettant à pianoter.

Gwen, qui les observait de son poste, se leva et vint près d'eux. Elle resta sans rien dire puis fixa le leader, voyant de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Qui était cette personne qui semblait lui tenir à cœur ?

– Là, fit-il soudain, c'est lui !

La Galloise se recula, le jeune homme qu'il venait de montrer était vraiment séduisant. Elle n'ignorait pas que son chef pouvait s'intéresser aux deux sexes, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de plus.

– Ok, retrace son parcours et tiens-moi au courant, tu veux bien ?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais cesse de t'agiter, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé son dernier lieu de passage.

– Merci ma belle, fit-il en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine.

Le café était infâme, mais il s'en contenterait. La faille restait sage et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre.

– Qui est-ce ? entendit-il soudain.

En se tournant, il croisa le regard de Gwen. Celle-ci s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du leader.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires, tu veux bien ?

– Mais Jack, nous sommes là pour nous entraider, c'est ce que tu nous dis tout le temps, serais-tu l'exception ?

– Je te le répète, ça ne te regarde pas !

– Il est mignon, tenta-t-elle.

Jack la fixa, ce qu'il entendait de ses pensées ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il savait qu'elle était têtue et rancunière, mais il ne lui accorderait jamais ce qu'elle souhaitait si ardemment. À ce moment, Tosh entra dans la pièce, elle les vit se toiser puis le leader se tourna vers elle.

– Tu as quelque chose ?

– Oui, il semblerait qu'il ait eu à faire en ville, mais quand il est sorti de l'immeuble, il était complètement abattu. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir.

– Il est où ?

– À cette adresse, dit-elle en lui tendant un papier.

Gwen essaya de lire ce qui était écrit, mais la jeune femme plia la feuille avant de la donner à son leader. La Galloise lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de quitter la cuisine en maugréant.

– Merci Tosh. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer.

– J'ai le temps, Owen m'invite au restaurant, il doit passer me chercher dans une heure.

– Très bien, alors bonne soirée et merci encore, fit-il en agitant le papier.

La Galloise avait entendu la jeune femme et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait sans doute rester un peu et profiter de l'absence des membres pour se rapprocher du leader, mais c'était sans compter le désir de Jack de retrouver Ianto au plus vite.

– Ok, je vous laisse tout boucler, lança-t-il en enfilant son manteau, je vous verrai demain matin.

Tosh lui fit un petit signe de la main et il passa le sas sous le regard surpris de Gwen qui soupira. Elle s'approcha de la Japonaise et s'assit près d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

– Un de ses amis a disparu, fit-elle.

– Jack a des amis en ville ?

– Il faut croire, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne vivait que pour Torchwood !

– Eh bien, tu t'es trompée, il a aussi une vie en dehors et tu le connais, il est toujours prêt à aider quand il le faut. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais fermer les ordinateurs et je m'en vais.

– Tu as raison, je vais faire ça ! répondit-elle dépitée.

Tosh la regarda aller à son bureau pour prendre ses affaires. Elle avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais ça lui passerait ! Quand l'alarme se fut tue, la jeune femme vérifia les programmes et mit les ordinateurs en veille avant d'enfiler sa veste et de s'approcher du sas. Avant de sortir, elle abaissa la protection pour permettre à leur chien de garde de se dégourdir les ailes.

En arrivant sur la place, elle se dirigea vers une voiture garée, un homme au volant. Celui-ci descendit en la voyant sortir, fit le tour et lui ouvrit la portière.

– Tu es toujours aussi galant Owen ? demanda-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

– Toujours avec les jolies femmes, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle prit place et boucla sa ceinture. Quand son compagnon l'eut rejointe, elle le regarda quelques instants et reporta son attention sur les personnes qui se promenaient sur la baie.

– Alors, du nouveau ? demanda-t-il en démarrant.

– Non ! Ah si, j'allais oublier, Jack aurait des amis en ville, tu le savais ?

– Depuis le temps qu'il est à Cardiff, je pense que c'est normal, pourquoi ?

– Il m'a demandé de faire une recherche sur un homme, il semblait très inquiet de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

– Oh, notre Capitaine serait-il parti en chasse ? fit-il l'œil grivois.

– Je ne sais pas, mais il se faisait vraiment du souci.

– Et tu l'as trouvé ?

– Oui, Jack s'est sauvé et Gwen ne semblait pas ravie, tu peux me croire, dit-elle en riant.

– Il faudra bien qu'elle finisse par comprendre qu'elle n'est pas le centre de l'univers de notre Capitaine, il ne veut pas d'elle, mais elle ne veut pas l'accepter.

– Oui, en tout cas, j'espère qu'il pourra le trouver, je ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je dois dire qu'il est mignon.

– À ce point ?

– Oh oui alors !

– Bien, si on y allait, je pense que tu veux te changer avant d'aller dîner !

– Oui et prendre une bonne douche aussi !

Owen quitta la place et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Quelques minutes après, il était assis dans le salon de son amie et attendait qu'elle termine de se préparer pour leur soirée. En patientant, il pensait à cette jeune femme gaie et agréable de compagnie. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il était bien avec elle. Chacun de leur côté avait eu des déboires amoureux, mais ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, se remontant mutuellement le moral. Quand elle avait accepté cette soirée avec lui, il en avait été heureux.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, il la fixa sans rien dire. Elle portait un tailleur crème et un chemisier gris qui mettait sa carnation en valeur. Elle termina de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles et s'approcha de son ami.

– Je suis prête, fit-elle.

– Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Il lui offrit son bras et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils entraient au Sushi Bar, la jeune femme rayonnait, cela faisait longtemps elle avait envie de se régaler de la cuisine de son pays, mais elle ne voulait pas aller au restaurant toute seule.

– Merci Owen, fit-elle l'œil humide.

– Mais de rien ma belle, j'espère que ça te plaît !

– Oh oui alors, mais comment as-tu su ?

– Nous sommes passés devant l'enseigne plusieurs fois lors de nos interventions et je te voyais la regarder. Je me suis dit que ce serait sans doute une bonne chose de t'y inviter.

– Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

– Monsieur, Madame, vous avez réservé ? demanda le serveur qui s'était approché.

– Oui, répondit Owen, deux personnes au nom de Harper.

– Très bien, suivez-moi, dit-il après avoir regardé sur la liste posée à l'entrée.

Il les conduisit au comptoir et les laissa s'installer. De leur place, le couple pouvait regarder le cuisinier préparer les plats et Tosh repensa à son pays.

– Eh ma belle, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, dit Owen en essuyant la larme qui coulait.

– Excuse-moi, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir…

Harper glissa sa main sur la joue de sa compagne tout en rapprochant doucement son visage et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il surprit un mouvement de recul de la jeune femme et se redressa brusquement.

– Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, fit-il l'air contrit.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle en passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour lui rendre son baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se vrillèrent et une douce chaleur les envahit. Leur bulle éclata lorsque le serveur leur demanda leur choix, tout à leur rapprochement, ils avaient oublié de lire la carte.

Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable, la jeune femme était ravie d'être avec son ami. Il se montra prévenant et ils apprécièrent les plats proposés. Après le dessert, ils commandèrent un café et le goûtèrent en faisant une petite moue, il était vraiment meilleur que celui du Hub ! Ils se regardèrent à cet instant et éclatèrent de rire puis ils se calmèrent et terminèrent leur repas.

Quand ils eurent fini, Harper régla la note et invita sa compagne à regagner leur véhicule. Il aurait souhaité que la soirée se prolonge, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et il prit la direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme. En arrivant devant son immeuble, il se gara et descendit pour aller lui ouvrir la portière. Il la conduisit devant la porte et l'embrassa presque timidement.

– Merci Owen, c'était vraiment une très bonne soirée.

– Je suis heureux que ça t'ait plu, si tu veux, je passerai te prendre demain matin.

– D'accord.

Elle poussa le battant et entra dans le hall puis elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarder son ami. Elle lui fit un petit signe et continua son chemin vers les escaliers. Quand elle disparut à sa vue, Owen retourna à son véhicule et rentra chez lui, il lui tardait d'être au lendemain pour être à nouveau près d'elle !

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine était allé au bar où Tosh avait vu le Gallois entrer. Il s'était assis à l'écart et surveillait le jeune homme qui vidait verre sur verre. Près de lui, un client caressait son dos et Ianto ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Jack se posait des questions, que se passait-il dans sa tête pour qu'il se laisse ainsi faire ? Les pensées qu'il avait captées la nuit précédente ne laissaient aucune place au doute, Jones n'était pas gay, alors pourquoi laissait-il cet homme l'effleurer ainsi ?

Jack les observa puis il les vit aller sur la piste de danse. La démarche du plus jeune ne semblait pas bien assurée et son compagnon en profita pour le serrer contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, après lui avoir parlé à l'oreille, ce dernier le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Le leader vida son verre d'un trait et leur emboîta le pas. Quand il franchit le seuil, ils avaient disparu, des jeunes discutaient devant l'entrée et il s'en approcha.

– Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu deux hommes sortir il y a quelques instants ?

– Si, ils sont partis par là, répondit une jeune femme en pointant la direction.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la ruelle et quand il tourna au coin de la rue, il vit les deux hommes qui semblaient se battre. Le Gallois essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte qui le plaquait contre le mur et le sang du Capitaine ne fit qu'un tour. En quelques enjambées, il fut près d'eux et attrapa l'agresseur par le col. L'individu grogna d'être dérangé et se tourna rapidement avec l'intention de faire rendre gorge à l'importun, cependant, le poing de Jack fut plus rapide et l'homme se retrouva dans la poussière.

Relâché, le Gallois s'écroula à son tour et le leader lui saisit le bras pour le remettre debout. Sans un mot, il l'entraîna à sa suite et le raccompagna chez lui. Ianto suivait sans rien dire, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Son compagnon de beuverie avait semblé intéressé par un rapprochement plus qu'évident, mais il n'avait jamais voulu ça !

En arrivant devant la porte, Jack fouilla dans la poche de Jones et se saisit de la clé qu'il glissa dans la serrure. Une fois le battant ouvert, il poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur et ferma du pied tout en plaquant Ianto contre le mur.

– Puisque tu sembles être réceptif à ce genre de relation, je n'ai pas à m'en priver, fit le leader avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage de sa bouche pour un baiser incendiaire.

Il l'obligea à écarter les jambes en glissant sa cuisse entre elles et commença à onduler lentement contre le bas-ventre du Gallois qui ne savait plus où il en était et gémissait doucement. Cependant, quand Jack le sentit répondre au baiser et ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux, il s'écarta et lui saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, il vaut mieux que tu te couches et que tu dormes !

– Pourquoi ? murmura Ianto visiblement au bord des larmes.

– Parce que, même s'il est vrai que j'ai envie de toi, je ne veux pas te violer ! Et dis-toi bien que si je n'étais pas intervenu, l'autre ne se serait pas gêné. Tu devrais dormir, je vais rester ici pour m'assurer que tout va bien ! fit-il radouci en voyant des larmes poindre dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Ensuite, nous devrons parler, je pense que tu en as besoin.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, il était épuisé et n'avait pas la force de se déshabiller. Le leader le regarda quelques instants puis quand il vit qu'il fermait les yeux, il quitta la chambre après avoir étalé un plaid sur le dormeur. Il retira son manteau et le posa sur une chaise puis il s'assit sur le canapé. Il repensait à ce qui s'était produit pendant la soirée et était soulagé d'avoir pu intervenir avant que ça ne tourne mal. Il finit par s'assoupir et la nuit fut calme.

Au matin, il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable et il décrocha rapidement.

– Jack ? s'enquit la voix féminine.

– Oui Gwen, que veux-tu ?

– Eh bien, il est 9 h et tu n'es pas au Hub, je me faisais du souci.

– Tu ne devrais pas, je suis un grand garçon et j'ai le droit de découcher, il me semble, fit-il légèrement agressif.

– Oui, bien sûr ! Mais tu comptes arriver dans combien de temps, nous avions une réunion ce matin.

– Je le sais. Préviens les autres que nous la ferons en début d'après-midi, pour le moment, je suis occupé !

– Je peux t'aider ?

– Gwen, fous-moi la paix, tu veux bien ! lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

– Jack ? entendit-il soudain.

Se tournant, il vit le Gallois sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

– Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? s'enquit le leader en s'approchant de lui.

– Bien… euh merci pour cette nuit, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

– C'est bien normal, je m'en serais voulu s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, répondit Jack en s'approchant doucement.

– Pourquoi, je ne suis rien ! répondit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

– Non Ianto, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu es important ! On l'est toujours pour quelqu'un. Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il se détourna brusquement sans donner de réponse et entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'avança vers le leader qui regardait par la baie vitrée.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'arôme, ce dernier lui fit face et prit la tasse tendue, le remerciant d'un sourire. Il en but une gorgée et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras pour le conduire au canapé.

– Il est vraiment excellent, dit-il en terminant sa tasse. Si nous avions quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi au Hub, ce serait le bonheur !

– Au Hub ? interrogea Ianto sans comprendre.

– Oui, c'est l'endroit où je travaille, je t'expliquerai sans doute plus tard, mais pour le moment, parlons de toi. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive !

– Rien !

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça, il y a quelques jours, tu semblais le plus heureux des hommes et aujourd'hui, tu bois comme un trou. Il n'y a que pour oublier quelque chose que l'on fait ça, alors dis-moi.

Jack s'était rapproché et lui prit le menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Ianto vrilla son regard dans le sien et se détendit peu à peu. Il était bien, il se sentait en sécurité, il avait envie… Non, ce n'était pas possible, que lui arrivait-il, il avait envie que cet homme l'embrasse comme il l'avait fait quand ils étaient rentrés pendant la nuit.

Le leader écoutait ses pensées et accéda à son désir muet en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres frémissantes. Le Gallois ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par un sentiment de plénitude, qui s'amplifia quand son compagnon demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Quand il entendit un léger gémissement, le leader rompit l'échange, il devait se retenir, il était important qu'il sache pour quelle raison le jeune homme abusait ainsi de l'alcool.

– Ianto, je voudrais que tu me parles, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis hier et que je ne suis qu'un étranger pour toi, mais je suis inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver.

Jones le regarda puis baissa les yeux, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que la femme qu'il aimait avait préféré la sécurité financière d'un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle à l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Que son patron venait de le mettre à la porte parce que sa fille, cette même femme, le lui avait demandé ? Non, il le prendrait pour un raté, un looser de la pire espèce !

– C'est ce que tu penses de toi, souffla Jack en le fixant toujours.

– Quoi ? fit Ianto sans comprendre.

– Tu crois vraiment que cette femme te méritait après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

– Comment…

– Il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais t'apprendre sur moi, mais pour le moment, il faut que je t'avoue que je suis télépathe. Eh oui… fit-il en le voyant ouvrir de grands yeux.

– Mais qui êtes-vous ? lâcha soudain le jeune homme avec un mouvement de recul.

– Je te l'ai dit, Capitaine Jack Harkness !

– Ça, je le sais, mais vous êtes quoi ?

– Un homme, un humain, mais pas de ton siècle.

– Vous vous moquez de moi ! fit Ianto en se levant brusquement.

– Non, c'est la vérité, en fait, je viens du 51e siècle et je dirige une organisation secrète qui chasse les extraterrestres et protège la Terre. Je peux également te dire que c'est la Reine Victoria elle-même qui a créé cet institut !

– Vous êtes fou ! Il faut vous faire soigner ! s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant.

– Non, je te dis la vérité, répondit Jack en se levant pour aller le rejoindre. Viens avec moi et je te le prouverai !

– Non, j'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes, je ne veux pas en rajouter.

– Que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive de plus ? Tu as été jeté par ta fiancée et son père t'a viré ! Ce que je te propose, c'est de travailler avec moi, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne vais pas aller raconter tout ça ?

– C'est toi, ton attitude et tes pensées, je sais que tu es effrayé, mais je me trompe rarement et je suis certain que je peux te faire confiance.

Le Gallois le regarda sans rien dire. Ce que cet homme venait de lui avouer dépassait l'entendement, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il était sûr qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

– Et si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mes services, que va-t-il se passer ?

– Eh bien, je te laisserai reprendre le cours de ta vie, mais tu oublieras tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre et tu m'oublieras moi, ce qui est le plus dramatique, fit Jack avec un léger sourire.

Celui-ci se ficha dans le cœur du jeune homme qui ressentit un trouble qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il avait besoin de temps, il ne pouvait pas se décider sans avoir mûrement réfléchi à ce que ça pouvait impliquer.

– Comment pourrais-je oublier ça, ce n'est pas possible !

– Si, nous avons le Retcon et je te garantis qu'il est très efficace ! Écoute, je te propose de venir voir ce que je t'offre et ensuite, tu feras ton choix, mais je ne pense pas que tu refuseras l'opportunité qui se présente à toi. Es-tu d'accord ?

– Oui… oui, je veux bien, souffla Ianto.

– Bien ! Veux-tu m'accompagner ou as-tu besoin de réfléchir ?

– Je pense que je vais venir et ensuite, je pourrai faire le point de tout ça.

– Très bien, alors habille-toi, je vais t'attendre, répondit Jack, retenant son envie de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser.

Ce jeune homme était tentant, mais il semblait perdu et il voulait d'abord lui redonner confiance. Le reste viendrait plus tard, il n'en doutait pas. En repensant à ce qui venait de se produire, il sourit, avec le Gallois au Hub, il pourrait déguster son nectar aussi souvent qu'il en aurait envie et il pourrait voir le jeune homme autant qu'il le souhaiterait.

Quand Ianto sortit de la chambre, le leader vit son image dans la vitre et se retourna. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, son hôte était vêtu d'un costume anthracite et d'une chemise rouge, chemise qui lui mettait le feu aux sens !

– Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd, souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

– Pardon ?

– Ton amie, elle n'aurait jamais dû renoncer à toi, elle ne saura jamais quelle chance elle avait de t'avoir dans sa vie !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux en rougissant quelque peu et Jack passa sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Il avança son visage et effleura les lèvres entrouvertes puis s'écarta bien vite laissant le Gallois frustré. Celui-ci se détourna pour que son compagnon ne voie pas sa gêne et l'invita à quitter l'appartement.

En sortant de l'immeuble, le Capitaine le conduisit devant la tour d'eau et lui demanda de se positionner près de lui. Ianto sursauta quand il sentit la plate-forme s'abaisser et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au leader qui le regardait en souriant.

Quand ils furent à mi-chemin, le Gallois put voir l'étendue de la base et leva les yeux en entendant un cri perçant. Le chien de garde saluait le leader et celui-ci se pencha vers son compagnon.

– Je te présente Myfanwy.

– Comment pouvez-vous avoir un ptérodactyle ici, ils ont disparu depuis longtemps ! fit-il en suivant le vol de la créature préhistorique.

– Oui effectivement, mais tu apprendras vite que notre travail nous fait aussi côtoyer des créatures que le commun des mortels n'a jamais vues, ni entendu parler.

En arrivant au sol, le Capitaine descendit, suivi par le Gallois qui regardait autour de lui. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha, rapidement rejoint par une jeune Japonaise.

– Salut Jack, tu nous ramènes un invité ?

– Owen Harper, je te présente Ianto Jones. Il est sans travail actuellement, mais il fait le meilleur café que j'ai jamais bu, finit-il avec un clin d'œil. Owen est notre médecin.

– Ianto ? Tu l'as donc retrouvé, je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien, fit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

– Oui, mais il s'en est fallu de peu, notre jeune ami semble attirer les personnes peu recommandables, répondit Jack en souriant. Toshiko Sato, notre informaticienne, finit-il à l'attention du Gallois.

– Mais tu étais là, il ne craignait donc rien, fit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Gwen, de son poste, regardait le groupe et se décida à venir les voir. Elle se plaça près du Capitaine et posa sa main sur son bras à la manière d'une propriétaire. Le leader s'écarta, l'œil sombre, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

– Alors, c'est vous que Jack est parti sauver ! Notre Capitaine aime jouer les chevaliers blancs, vous savez.

– Gwen, tu ferais mieux de te taire, lâcha ce dernier.

– Pourquoi ? Et d'abord, que vient-il faire ici ? demanda-t-elle contenant son agressivité. Tu invites les civils maintenant !

– J'avais l'intention de lui proposer de tenir l'office, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un là-haut pour assurer notre couverture et il pourra aussi s'occuper du Hub. Qu'en penses-tu Ianto ? dit-il en se tournant vers le Gallois.

Ce dernier avait suivi l'échange et se sentit soudain bien mal à l'aise. Cette femme semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre que le leader était chasse gardée et il recula de quelques pas.

– Je ne sais pas, fit-il doucement, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

– En aucune manière, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Si tu veux le poste, tu seras le bienvenu !

– Très bien, je pense que je ne risque rien à essayer, souffla-t-il ayant malgré tout le désir de rester près du leader.

– Parfait. Dans la cuisine, il y a une machine, pourrais-tu nous faire un café ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Tosh, tu veux bien l'accompagner ?

– Pas de problème. Tu viens Ianto ? Au fait, je peux te tutoyer ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et le jeune homme regarda la machine en souriant. Avec un appareil tel que celui-ci, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose et il se tourna vers la Japonaise.

– Tu crois qu'il serait possible d'en avoir une autre ?

– Oui, je pense, mais pourquoi ? Celle-ci ne te convient pas ?

– Disons que pour faire un café de base, c'est très bien, mais je suis habitué à quelque chose de plus efficace.

– J'en parlerai à Jack si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de souci.

Tout en discutant, elle avait sorti ce qu'il fallait et le regardait maintenant s'affairer. Il semblait à son aise et elle commençait à l'apprécier. Il était discret et efficace dans ses gestes, tout ce qui faisait un bon agent ! Quand tout fut prêt, il posa les tasses remplies sur un plateau et retourna dans la zone principale où le leader discutait toujours avec Gwen.

– Je suis désolé, mais ce ne sera pas le même que ce matin, fit-il en s'excusant.

La Galloise se redressa brusquement en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ainsi, c'était chez lui que le leader était quand elle lui avait téléphoné.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous pourrons arranger ça, dit Jack.

– Merci, fit Gwen en prenant sa tasse. Alors, si je comprends bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur notre travail puisque nous avons un larbin pour ranger à notre place ! finit-elle l'œil triomphant.

Le Gallois prit l'insulte en pleine face, mais accusa le coup. Il n'osait pas regarder la jeune femme et s'écarta pour proposer la boisson au médecin qui s'était approché de lui.

– Ianto n'est pas un larbin comme tu le dis si bien ! lâcha le leader. Je te prierai de bien vouloir lui montrer le respect qui lui est dû. Il va s'occuper du Hub, c'est certain, mais si je m'aperçois qu'il a plus de travail qu'il ne le devrait, tu lui donneras un coup de main. Je pense que tu as compris ce que cela veut dire !

La jeune femme tenta de soutenir son regard en gardant le silence, mais l'immortel ne céda pas et elle se détourna en maugréant. Jack s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne savait pas quoi faire et gardait les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

– Ianto, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle ne sait pas accepter les refus, c'est tout. En cas de souci, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je ne veux pas que l'ambiance dégénère pour une simple rivalité qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

– Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, souffla-t-il.

– Tu as ta place parmi nous si tu le souhaites et j'aimerais que tu restes, mais je ne t'obligerai en rien, c'est à toi de faire ton choix.

Le jeune homme le fixa sans rien dire, il était bien auprès du leader, il se sentait en sécurité, mais cette femme risquait de lui mener la vie dure.

– Je suis d'accord, je veux bien prendre le poste que vous me proposez, dit-il s'étonnant lui-même de sa promptitude à accepter sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Le leader sourit et demanda au médecin de s'occuper de la visite d'embauche du Gallois. Owen lui fit signe de le suivre à l'infirmerie pour passer des examens tandis que l'immortel montait à son bureau.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, le praticien l'examina et prit sa tension, puis il prépara un dossier qui devait être informatisé avant d'être classé. Ianto se laissa faire sans broncher sauf quand Owen voulut lui faire une prise de sang.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda ce dernier en le voyant blêmir.

– Oui, mais je n'ai jamais apprécié ces examens.

– Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul, répondit-il en souriant. Voilà, c'est terminé, tu peux te rhabiller.

– Merci, fit le Gallois en remettant sa chemise.

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Jack ?

– À vrai dire, je n'ai fait sa connaissance qu'avant-hier. Il m'a ramené chez moi alors que j'étais bien incapable de le faire tout seul.

Il se tut, au souvenir du baiser que le leader lui avait donné quand il l'avait reconduit la nuit précédente. Des papillons semblaient danser dans son ventre et il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_CptJackHarkness_** : Il a mis le Gallois au courant qu'il pourrait lui effacer la mémoire, mais il lui a quand même signalé que tout dans son attitude et ses pensées lui permettait de savoir qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

**_Titinesister_ **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement, Gwen va y mettre son grain de sel, mais chut ! Pour ce qui est des chapitres, il y en aura 28, alors bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Le médecin le regardait sans rien dire puis brusquement, il reprit la parole, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

– Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Enfin, si tu ne veux pas répondre, ne t'y sens pas obligé.

– Je n'ai rien à cacher. En fait, j'avais trop bu.

– Tu abuses souvent de la boisson ?

– Normalement non, mais j'avoue que ces derniers temps…

– Ok ! Tu penses pouvoir te reprendre en mains ?

– Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Ianto sans vraiment comprendre.

– Eh bien, nous devons pouvoir compter sur nos coéquipiers quand nous sortons en intervention et celui ou celle qui fera équipe avec toi, doit être certain que tout se passera bien.

– Pourquoi parles-tu d'intervention ? Je dois tenir l'office de tourisme et m'occuper du Hub !

– Oui, c'est ta fonction première, mais je pense que Jack t'emmènera avec nous également, sur le terrain. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux et quelquefois, des bras supplémentaires ne sont pas à dédaigner !

– D'accord.

– Tu sais te servir d'une arme ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Oui, pour mon précédent boulot, j'avais un permis. Nous nous occupions de sécurité.

– Très bien. Alors tu peux y aller, je verrai avec Jack pour valider ton embauche.

– Merci Owen.

– Mais de rien et bienvenue parmi nous, fit le médecin en lui souriant.

En traversant la zone, il fut arrêté par l'informaticienne qui l'invita à venir près d'elle. Elle devait s'occuper de ses badge et pass pour entrer au Hub.

– Ianto, pour le moment, tu auras un accès limité, mais je pense que Jack te laissera bientôt plus de liberté. Donc tu peux aller à l'office et venir ici sans aucun problème. De même, tu pourras te rendre dans les voûtes pour t'occuper des pensionnaires.

– Pardon ?

– Oui, dans les sous-sols, nous avons une zone de détention et il faut nourrir les créatures qui s'y trouvent.

– Les créatures ?

Ianto ne comprenait plus, il avait accepté un poste qui devait le mettre en contact avec les vacanciers de passage et s'occuper du ménage dans la base, mais jamais il n'avait été question qu'il joue les gardiens de cellules !

– Tu es certaine de ne pas faire d'erreur, le Capitaine ne m'avait pas parlé de ça !

– Il a dû oublier, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous allons voir avec lui. Bien, si tu veux, nous pouvons monter le rejoindre, j'ai tous les documents que je dois lui faire signer, dit-elle en prenant un dossier.

Il garda le silence et se leva pour la suivre. En arrivant devant le bureau du leader, elle toqua et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer. Jack sourit en les voyants sur le seuil et se leva pour venir à leur rencontre.

– Alors Ianto, tout se passe comme tu le souhaites ?

– Eh bien, j'aurais une question.

– Je t'écoute.

– Tosh m'a dit que je devais m'occuper des créatures qui se trouvent dans les voûtes. De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Des aliens que nous ne pouvons pas laisser en liberté en ville. Certains sont totalement inoffensifs, mais d'autres ne sont pas aussi pacifiques. Nous les avons installés dans des cellules en attendant de trouver une solution.

– Il me semble que ce sujet n'avait pas été abordé lors de votre proposition, tout comme le fait que je devrai sans doute vous accompagner en intervention.

– Non, effectivement, mais ne sachant pas si tu accepterais de rester parmi nous, je ne pouvais pas tout te révéler. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup, tu ne penses pas ?

Le Gallois baissa la tête et Tosh le scruta. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce que le Capitaine lui avait dit, elle avait peur de lui dévoiler des informations qui devaient rester secrètes.

– Il sait que je suis télépathe, fit le leader après avoir entendu les pensées de la jeune femme.

– Ok !

Elle ne dit rien de plus et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête. Le Capitaine invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir et contourna le bureau pour s'installer dans son fauteuil. Pendant quelques instants, il le regarda puis il se redressa et appuya ses bras sur la table.

– Tu fais donc partie de l'équipe maintenant. Aurais-tu des questions ?

– Oui, mais je ne sais par où commencer !

– Que veux-tu savoir ?

– Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Torchwood ?

– Nous restons dans l'ombre, nous devons passer inaperçus aux yeux de la population. Peu de personnes connaissent notre existence et ça doit continuer.

– Vous n'êtes pas nombreux, y a-t-il donc si peu de travail ?

– Oh non ! répondit Jack en souriant. Tous les jours ou presque, nous devons nous occuper des aliens qui se baladent dans les rues de Cardiff et de temps en temps, nous avons à repousser des invasions de nos voisins, fit-il en pointant le doigt vers le plafond.

Ianto suivit le geste et baissa les yeux brusquement sur le leader en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Vous voulez parler des extraterrestres ? Je croyais que vous plaisantiez lorsque vous me l'avez dit !

– Non, j'étais sérieux !

– Il y a donc de la vie là-haut ?

– Oh oui, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers, loin de là ! Certains sont pacifiques, d'autres beaucoup moins.

– Un peu comme les créatures des voûtes ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

– Elles ressemblent à quoi ?

– Je peux te montrer si tu le souhaites !

– Pourquoi pas, si je dois m'en occuper, autant que je sache ce qu'elles sont !

– Très bien, alors suis-moi, fit le leader en se levant.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et descendirent les escaliers. En arrivant au pied des marches, le Capitaine fut arrêté par la Galloise.

– Jack, tu n'oublies pas que nous avons des choses à voir, fit-elle en essayant de se mettre entre son supérieur et Ianto.

– Je le sais, mais pour le moment, j'ai plus important à faire, dit-il en la contournant et en prenant le bras du jeune homme.

Elle les regarda partir et soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention de la Japonaise qui leva les yeux de son écran.

– Tu sais ce qu'il lui trouve ? demanda Gwen.

– Ça ne me regarde pas, fit-elle en voyant les deux hommes s'en aller. Il lui fait visiter la base, c'est bien normal puisqu'il doit travailler avec nous. Tu devrais t'occuper de tes affaires, tu ne crois pas ?

– Je ne le sens pas ! Il paraît trop honnête, il doit cacher quelque chose, j'en suis certaine !

– Nous avons tout vérifié, il est clean et de toute façon, c'est Jack qui a décidé de lui proposer le poste, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait !

– N'empêche que je n'ai pas confiance, fit-elle butée, je vais l'avoir à l'œil, à la première incartade, j'en parlerai avec notre Capitaine.

– Fais ce que tu veux, mais je suppose qu'il sera déjà assez surveillé, répondit Tosh avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

Gwen la regarda un instant et se détourna en maugréant. Elle ne laisserait pas ce type se mettre entre elle et le Capitaine. Elle était certaine que le leader n'était pas indifférent à sa personne et elle entendait bien tenter sa chance pour le mettre dans son lit. Quand il aurait goûté à leurs étreintes, elle était persuadée que le Gallois disparaîtrait du paysage.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes étaient arrivés aux cellules. Jack le fit entrer et lui présenta les différentes créatures qui se trouvaient derrière les vitres sécurisées. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant un alien qui le fixait, penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux l'observer.

– Nous les appelons des Weevils, fit le leader. C'est nous qui leur avons donné ce nom. Ils arrivent par la faille et nous ne pouvons pas les faire repartir. Beaucoup de leurs congénères sont dans les égouts de la ville et nous devons les repousser de temps en temps, mais quand ils sortent, ce n'est, en général, que pour se chercher de la nourriture dans les poubelles des quartiers des restaurants. Cependant, nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils ne croisent pas d'êtres humains, ils pourraient les attaquer.

– Je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il que nous n'en rencontrions jamais, vous dites qu'ils sont en ville, ils doivent forcément croiser la route de certains passants !

– Oui, mais nous faisons ce qu'il faut. Je t'ai parlé du Retcon tout à l'heure, eh bien nous en utilisons pour effacer certains souvenirs.

– Vous avez le droit ?

– Tu sais, il vaut mieux que nos compatriotes ne sachent pas ce qui se cache dans les sous-sols, ça pourrait créer la panique et ça deviendrait vite l'anarchie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tout en continuant de fixer le Weevil qui s'était approché de la séparation. Celui-ci grogna doucement et posa sa paume contre la vitre. Ianto fut surpris et jeta un coup d'œil au leader qui cherchait la raison de ce geste.

– Tosh, fit-il par son oreillette, je voudrais que tu regardes les images de la cellule de Janet. Elle vient de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel, il faudrait essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

– Ok, je m'en occupe. Jack ?

– Oui ma belle ?

– Comment réagit-il ?

– Très bien pour le moment, répondit-il en glissant un regard vers son nouvel employé. Nous remontons dans quelques minutes, vois ce que tu peux trouver.

– D'accord.

Jack s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gallois qui tourna les yeux vers lui. Son esprit était encombré de questions diverses et il essayait de faire le tri dans ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici.

– On y va ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Je vous suis.

Ils quittèrent les cellules et retournèrent en zone informatique. La Japonaise visionnait les images tout en discutant avec le médecin qui s'était assis près d'elle. Gwen leva le nez de son écran en voyant passer les deux hommes et le coup d'œil qu'elle lança au Gallois lui fit froid dans le dos.

– Tosh, nous montons à l'office, fit Jack, surprenant le regard de l'autre femme.

– Ok ! répondit-elle sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Le leader se dirigea vers le sas et Ianto le suivit. Ils passèrent la roue de fer et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Adossé contre la paroi, l'immortel détaillait son employé qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de cette inspection appuyée. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, le Capitaine s'engagea dans le couloir et ouvrit le panneau qui donnait sur le bureau.

Ianto regarda la pièce, elle était petite avec un comptoir et une arrière-salle cachée derrière un rideau de fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur qui le laissait s'imprégner de l'espace et lui sourit.

– Voilà ton domaine, fit Jack. Il te faudra ouvrir tous les jours et renseigner les visiteurs.

– Ce n'est pas un problème. Je connais bien Cardiff et sa région, répondit-il en feuilletant une brochure.

– Ça va te changer de ton ancien poste.

– C'est certain, mais ce sera aussi plus varié.

– Effectivement. Au fait, tu as dit à Tosh que tu aimerais une nouvelle machine. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux aller en ville choisir celle qui te faut. Il te suffira de la faire inscrire au compte de Torchwood et de rapporter la facture.

– D'accord. J'irai pendant la pause déjeuner, fit Ianto.

– Si tu veux, par contre, il faudrait également que tu commandes le repas. Nous avons l'habitude de nous retrouver en salle de conférence, ça permet de faire le point sur le travail de la matinée.

– Et je décide comment ?

– Tu demandes simplement à chacun ce qu'il veut et tu vois en fonction de tes possibilités, mais dans la majorité des cas, nous nous faisons livrer par la même enseigne.

– Bien, je pense qu'il faut que j'ouvre ?

– Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, je garde un œil sur toi, fit Jack en lui montrant la caméra. En cas de problème, tu as un bouton pour nous joindre, dit-il en pointant le contacteur sous le comptoir. Il est relié au Hub et Tosh nous préviendra.

– Que peut-il m'arriver ?

– Tu sais, il y a des fous partout, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, tu en conviendras.

– Effectivement.

– Bien, à tout à l'heure, fit le leader avant de franchir le passage secret, laissant le jeune homme aller ouvrir aux visiteurs qui attendaient sur la place.

Quand l'immortel entra dans la zone centrale, il s'approcha de la jeune informaticienne et la prévint que le Gallois était à son poste, puis il monta à son bureau et alluma la CCTV, branchant la caméra de l'office. Il vit le jeune homme répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées, son visage avenant était souriant. Après quelques minutes, le leader s'occupa des dossiers posés sur son bureau et ne vit pas la matinée passer.

Un léger coup lui fit lever les yeux et il fit signe au réceptionniste qui attendait sur le seuil. Celui-ci s'approcha et s'assit à la demande de son supérieur.

– Alors, tout se passe bien ?

– Oui Monsieur. Je venais connaître votre choix pour le repas.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, fais comme pour les autres.

– Eh bien, justement, Owen et Tosh ont choisi italien et Gwen voudrait mexicain, je dois donc aller à l'autre bout de Cardiff, si vous avez une demande particulière...

– Écoute, ne te dérange pas et prends italien pour tout le monde, à moins que tu veuilles la même chose que Cooper !

– Non Monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Je voulais également une pizza.

– Bien, alors prends-en pour tout le monde.

Il vit le jeune homme se lever pour quitter la pièce, il avait compris qu'il était un peu gêné, mais Gwen n'avait pas à le balader dans toute la ville, simplement parce qu'elle voulait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

– Au fait Ianto, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler _Monsieur_. Ici, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms et tu connais le mien.

– Oui Mon… Jack pardon, fit-il avant de franchir le seuil.

Le Gallois quitta la base et se rendit à Jubilee Pizza puis il alla acheter la machine à café pendant que l'employé préparait la commande. Quand il revint, les boîtes étaient prêtes et il retourna au Hub, le percolateur devant être livré dans l'heure qui suivait.

Quand il franchit le sas, il leva les yeux vers la passerelle et vit le leader lui faire un signe. Tosh s'approcha et l'accompagna à la salle de conférence où il posa ses achats avant d'aller prévenir les autres membres.

– Si vous voulez venir, c'est prêt, fit-il.

Owen rejoignit ses collègues, suivi par Gwen qui prit place à table. Quand le Capitaine entra, il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et attendit que le Gallois se joigne à eux. Lorsque Jones passa le seuil, il fut accueilli vertement par la jeune femme et il se tourna vers la Galloise.

– Ianto, mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! J'avais demandé mexicain, lâcha-t-elle visiblement en colère.

– Je…

– Ne t'en prends pas à lui, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de commander des pizzas pour tout le monde, intervint l'immortel. Il a autre chose à faire que de traverser la ville pour te satisfaire !

– Mais…

– Pas de mais, si ça ne te convient pas, tu n'auras qu'à faire tes achats toi-même avant de venir ou aller déjeuner à l'extérieur !

Elle regarda le leader et soupira bruyamment, la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et elle ferait tout pour que ça change. Elle se servit et mangea tout en écoutant ses collègues discuter, jetant des coups d'œil au jeune homme qui essayait de passer inaperçu.

Ils avaient presque terminé quand une alarme résonna et Tosh se leva rapidement pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Arrivée à son poste, elle constata que c'était le livreur de la machine et qu'il attendait devant la porte de l'office.

– Ianto, c'est pour toi, fit-elle en revenant après avoir demandé à l'employé de patienter.

Le Gallois la remercia et se rendit rapidement à la surface. Quand il franchit le sas quelques minutes après, les quatre membres étaient dans la zone centrale et le regardèrent passer avec le carton.

– Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda le médecin.

– Ça ira, merci.

Il déposa son chargement sur le comptoir et entreprit de déballer l'appareil. Tosh s'approcha et l'aida à retirer le carton puis elle le regarda préparer la première tournée. Après avoir fait un nettoyage complet, le jeune homme mit la poudre et fit couler la boisson. Les tasses remplies, il les proposa aux membres qui attendaient patiemment.

Un murmure de contentement le fit sourire et la Japonaise posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de regagner son ordinateur. Le Gallois bredouilla quelques mots et retourna en salle de conférence pour nettoyer la table. En revenant, il vit que ses collègues étaient à leur poste et la porte du bureau du Capitaine était fermée. Après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, il monta à l'office et y resta toute l'après-midi.

Il venait de verrouiller le bureau quand il vit le leader entrer. Jack l'avait surveillé par le biais de la CCTV et avait remarqué à quel point il semblait à l'aise face au public.

– Tout s'est bien passé ?

– Oui, ça me change de la sécurité, répondit Ianto en souriant.

– Bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Va te reposer et sois à l'heure demain matin.

– Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ? s'enquit le Gallois visiblement déçu de devoir s'en aller.

– Non, pour aujourd'hui, l'équipe a nettoyé en bas, tu peux y aller.

– Très bien, alors à demain, fit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Jack, ça vous dirait de passer boire un verre chez moi ?

– Tu ne vas pas t'enivrer !

– Non Monsieur, c'était juste une idée comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas grave…

– Je veux bien venir, le coupa l'immortel. Je te rejoindrai un peu plus tard, j'ai encore à faire.

– Je vous attendrai.

Ianto quitta le bureau, le cœur léger, son supérieur allait venir chez lui et ils pourraient passer la soirée ensemble. Avant de rentrer à son appartement, il se rendit chez son traiteur et acheta des plats, si le leader l'acceptait, ils pourraient même dîner sur le balcon, la température le permettait encore.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Black59**_ : En effet, Ianto devra se méfier, mais il faudra aussi compter sur la détermination d'une femme qui se croit dans son droit ! Jack s'abaisserait-il à écouter les pensées des autres ? Peut-être bien, sait-on jamais... Pour le travail, on connaît le secret du Gallois, rapidité et efficacité (hi hi hi). Pour Janet, l'explication sera donnée dans un autre chapitre... Et les archives ne sont évidemment pas oubliées...

_**Titinesister**_ : Tu trouves que Gwen est butée ? Je pense que tu es assez loin de la vérité, mais je te laisse découvrir...

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Une heure plus tard, quand Jack sonna à l'interphone, le jeune homme terminait de s'habiller après avoir pris une douche rapide. Il déclencha l'ouverture et attendit près de la porte pour faire entrer son invité. Lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans l'appartement, il prit son manteau et l'accompagna au salon. Le leader s'installa à sa demande et attendit qu'il revienne de la cuisine avec une bouteille de whisky gallois.

– Que penses-tu de ta première journée, fit le Capitaine pour engager la conversation.

– Ça s'est bien passé, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas été nourrir les pensionnaires, dit-il un peu gêné.

– Je le sais. Je m'en étais occupé.

– Je vous remercie. I'ch iechyd !_(À votre santé !)_, dit-il en levant son verre.

– Tu parles souvent gallois ? demanda le leader.

– Ça m'arrive, mais je peux ne pas le faire, fit-il en levant les yeux.

– Non, surtout ne change rien. J'aime beaucoup cette langue, elle est douce dans ta bouche, souffla le leader en approchant doucement la main pour effleurer les lèvres de son hôte. Ianto…

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit les doigts caresser sa peau et Jack déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche frémissante puis il s'écarta et vit qu'il gardait les yeux fermés comme dans l'attente d'une suite qui ne tarda pas à venir. Après avoir posé les verres, l'immortel l'enlaça tendrement et darda une langue coquine qui fut accueillie par sa jumelle. Le baiser se fit plus possessif et les deux hommes finirent par s'écarter pour reprendre leur souffle.

– Ianto, sais-tu ce que tu fais ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Oui Monsieur… répondit le Gallois en entrouvrant les paupières pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Jack sourit quand il entendit le nom qu'il lui avait donné. Le jeune homme tremblait entre ses bras et il l'attira pour le serrer contre lui. Il lui caressa tendrement la nuque, attendant qu'il se reprenne et quand il sentit des lèvres se poser timidement dans son cou, il soupira.

– L'as-tu déjà fait ? demanda l'immortel, as-tu déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ?

– Non, répondit-il en continuant de butiner la peau tendre.

– Es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux ?

– Hum hum…

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais il avait envie que cet homme lui fasse découvrir un nouveau monde. Il ne voulait plus penser, l'odeur qui émanait du corps de son compagnon faisait monter en lui un désir qu'il refusait de réfréner.

– Ian… commença le Capitaine.

Il ne put continuer quand une bouche impatiente vint se poser sur la sienne. Il attira le Gallois qui s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et lui caressa le dos, cherchant à passer la barrière de tissu pour aller toucher la peau.

Le baiser s'enflamma bien vite et devint incontrôlable, mettant le feu aux sens des deux hommes. Jack réussit à glisser ses mains sous la chemise et bascula son futur amant sur le canapé. Il quitta sa bouche pour goûter le cou tout en déboutonnant le vêtement. Une fois le torse à sa portée, il traça un sillon brûlant, faisant se cambrer le jeune homme qui gémissait sous les sensations ressenties.

La ceinture débouclée, le pantalon glissa sur les jambes du Gallois et les lèvres continuèrent leur course folle vers le bas-ventre. Le boxer était déjà tendu par une érection bien visible et il passa sa paume dessus avant de glisser sous le tissu pour caresser la peau.

Électrisé, Ianto lâcha un gémissement plus sonore et s'accrocha au canapé, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant sous la tension.

Avant d'enlever le vêtement, le Capitaine remonta vers sa bouche et s'en empara à nouveau avant de s'écarter pour regarder le visage du jeune homme.

– Veux-tu continuer ? s'enquit le leader en laissant sa main dériver vers l'entrejambe tendue.

– Hum… oui…

Jack sourit et retira le boxer, laissant apparaître le sexe désireux qu'il saisit avant de le masser doucement. Puis il donna un coup de langue sur le gland suintant et le prit en bouche sans crier gare.

Surpris par la sensation nouvelle, Ianto attrapa ses cheveux et appuya sur sa tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne entièrement. L'immortel n'en demandait pas tant et s'appliqua à lui faire monter l'échelle du plaisir, graduellement, avant que dans un cri, il se libère dans cette chaude cavité qui l'enserrait. Le leader continua ses va-et-vient quelques instants puis quitta le membre radouci pour regarder le jeune homme perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Son corps tremblait, son souffle rapide soulevait son torse et la sueur faisait briller sa peau. Il était magnifique ainsi abandonné et Jack se gorgea de cette image.

Puis le Gallois entrouvrit les paupières avant de se redresser pour venir voler un baiser à son compagnon. Celui-ci se leva et le tira à lui avant de l'embrasser plus passionnément, collant son corps contre le sien. Le jeune homme ne pouvait manquer de sentir le désir qui l'animait et descendit une main hésitante vers l'entrejambe réveillée qui ne demandait qu'à sortir du carcan qui l'enserrait. Lentement, il défit la ceinture et le bouton avant de glisser ses doigts dans le vêtement, allant frôler le sexe désireux. Tout en répondant au baiser, il retira les bretelles qui tombèrent, entraînant le pantalon qui suivit le même chemin.

Quittant la bouche, il butina le torse, titillant les tétons qui se dressaient sous les caresses puis il continua sa lente descente avant de baisser les yeux sur le membre humide. Il s'inquiéta un peu de la taille de celui-ci, tout en se disant que lui-même n'avait rien à lui envier ! Il regarda son amant, Jack comprit son appréhension et se baissa pour l'allonger sur le tapis.

– Si tu n'es pas prêt, je ne te forcerai en rien, murmura-t-il. Nous pouvons très bien nous arrêter là si tu le souhaites.

– Je ne l'ai jamais fait… je…

– Je serai aussi doux que possible, je te le promets, souffla-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– J'ai…

– Peur, termina l'immortel, c'est bien normal crois-moi, mais après l'inconfort et peut-être la douleur, tu ressentiras du plaisir.

– Douleur ? interrogea le jeune homme.

– Oui, ce sera ta première fois n'est-ce pas et malgré une bonne préparation, tu peux avoir mal.

Ianto le regarda sans rien dire, il avait envie que le leader prenne possession de son corps, mais il avait peur de ne pas supporter l'intrusion. Brusquement, il se tendit, un flash lumineux passant devant ses yeux. Tout à son questionnement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Capitaine avait glissé un doigt dans son intimité et il venait de toucher sa prostate, lui envoyant des ondes dans tout le corps. Lentement, Jack poursuivit sa préparation, relevant sa jambe pour avoir un meilleur accès.

Les râles qu'il tirait du jeune homme l'incitaient à continuer son ouvrage et il ajouta une phalange puis une autre, les bougeant doucement pour préparer le passage. De son autre main, il finit de retirer son boxer et passa sa main sur son érection douloureuse, il devait faire attention à ne pas blesser son amant, la première fois était importante. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif, mais quand il voulut ouvrir le sachet, le Gallois lui prit et le posa plus loin.

– Je te veux sans ça, je veux te sentir sans barrière, fit-il doucement. Aime-moi.

Jack le fixa un instant puis il mit du gel sur son sexe et se positionna devant l'intimité de son compagnon. Par petites touches, il commença à entrer doucement, s'arrêtant brusquement en l'entendant crier de souffrance.

– Ianto… Ianto détends-toi…

Le jeune homme tentait d'occulter la douleur qui semblait le couper en deux et des larmes coulèrent vers ses tempes. Il serrait les bras de l'immortel et ses doigts pénétraient dans sa chair, mais Jack ne bougeait pas, il attendait que son compagnon s'habitue à sa présence. Après quelques instants, se rendant compte que les muscles étaient toujours aussi serrés, il commença à se désengager.

– Non, reste… souffla le jeune homme.

– Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal.

– Ça va aller, dit-il avec une grimace.

– Je peux t'aimer autrement, tenta l'immortel.

– Non, reste… répéta-t-il.

Le ton était suppliant et Jack se baissa pour l'embrasser délicatement. Les bouches s'ouvrirent et les langues se retrouvèrent et peu à peu, il sentit le corps se détendre et le passage se faire. Il reprit sa progression et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois quand il fut totalement enchâssé dans l'antre chaud qui l'accueillait.

– Ianto, c'est si bon… souffla-t-il en restant immobile. Maintenant, tu vas ressentir du plaisir, je te le promets.

Lentement, il commença à se mouvoir, sortant et entrant délicatement, cherchant la prostate de son compagnon. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, se laissait envahir par les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir autant pour accueillir le Capitaine, mais il était en lui et il en éprouvait du bonheur.

Jack prit son temps puis quand Ianto accompagna ses mouvements, il accéléra progressivement et buta contre la glande du plaisir, le faisant se tendre et gémir. Son visage s'éclairait sous la montée de l'extase et l'immortel ne se lassait pas de cette vue. Cet homme était un pur joyau et à ce moment précis, il se donnait à lui avec toute la force de ses sentiments, car il n'en doutait pas, les pensées qu'il percevait tandis qu'il se mouvait en lui ne pouvaient prêter à confusion, Ianto l'aimait… déjà !

Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux aussi, les emmenant tous deux vers les plus hautes sphères du plaisir. Se sentant sur le point de jouir, le Capitaine enroula ses doigts sur la virilité abandonnée et la massa au même rythme que sa pénétration jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se libère dans un cri, entraînant la jouissance de l'immortel au tréfonds de son corps. Continuant de bouger doucement, le leader fixait le visage extatique de son amant puis il le fit basculer pour qu'il se retrouve sur lui et reprit ses mouvements, restant dans cette gangue de velours qu'il ne voulait pas quitter.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Ianto se pencha sur lui tout en allant et venant lentement sur le sexe qui le fouillait si délicieusement, tandis qu'il durcissait à nouveau en lui et il sentit sa virilité se réveiller également. Cet homme était le diable en personne, mais il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le lui demandait. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, une clameur s'éleva dans la pièce, accompagnant le second orgasme des deux hommes. Le Gallois s'abattit sur le torse de l'immortel qui le serra dans ses bras, restant enfoui en lui jusqu'à ce que son sexe radouci quitte son abri.

– Je t'aime, murmura le jeune homme en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils se laissèrent happer par le sommeil et s'endormirent sur le tapis. Une heure plus tard, Jack ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant que Jones était toujours sur lui. Il était heureux d'avoir pu lui faire découvrir l'amour qu'un autre homme pouvait lui apporter et souhaitait que ce soit le début d'une histoire qui pourrait durer.

Ianto bougea et ouvrit les paupières puis se redressant, il croisa le regard de son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser délicatement.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, souffla-t-il.

– Et ?

– J'ai aimé, fit-il en rougissant quelque peu.

– Tu m'en vois ravi.

– Finalement, c'est une bonne chose qu'Hannah m'ait largué, fit Ianto.

– Pourquoi ?

– Si j'étais resté avec elle, je n'aurais jamais…

– Qui sait, tu aurais pu le faire avec un autre ! le coupa l'immortel.

– Non, je ne le pense pas, je n'aime pas les hommes. C'est juste toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

– Comment peux-tu être sûr de m'aimer ? Ce n'est…

– Non Jack, c'est comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le coup de foudre peut-être !

– Si tu le dis, mais tu voudras peut-être expérimenter…

– Inutile, le coupa le Gallois, c'est toi que j'aime, personne d'autre. Et dire que j'ai failli me marier avec Hannah, j'aurais fait la bourde de ma vie !

– Tu ne m'aurais jamais connu, tu n'aurais jamais su ! fit l'immortel fataliste.

– Sans doute, mais maintenant, je sais ! Que dirais-tu de manger un morceau et qu'on aille se coucher ? demanda-t-il en se relevant, ne voulant pas que son compagnon continue à émettre des doutes sur ses sentiments.

– Que je suis d'accord !

Ils dînèrent de bon appétit puis ils s'aimèrent à nouveau avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, le Capitaine regarda son amant dormir. La veille, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, mais n'était-ce pas un peu précipité ? Sa fiancée avait rompu depuis peu de temps, ne reportait-il pas sur lui ce qu'il avait perdu ? Pourtant, ses pensées ne mentaient pas, il était bien amoureux de lui, comment cela avait-il pu arriver si vite ? Ses phéromones ? Oui, ça devait être ça, le Gallois était envoûté par son odeur si particulière, il suffirait qu'il s'éloigne pour que la magie n'agisse plus.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas que Ianto le regardait et sursauta quand il lui toucha la joue. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de son amant et l'embrassa légèrement.

– Salut toi, bien dormi ?

– Oui, ronronna le jeune homme en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

– Tu ne regrettes rien ?

– Non, pour quelle raison ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu…

– Non Jack, je sais que je suis là où je dois être…

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques instants et se redressa en le fixant. Il s'inquiétait de la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Et si lui le regrettait ? Ou pire, s'il ne voulait plus de lui maintenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble !

– Non Ianto, j'ai aimé te faire l'amour et si tu veux encore de moi, je voudrais que nous puissions recommencer, mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important.

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et ton esprit me l'a confirmé, mais il faut que je te dise que dans mon siècle, sur ma planète, les hommes avaient quelques particularités, dont celle de sécréter des phéromones et je ne sais pas si tu es sensible à celles que je dégage ou…

– Tu veux dire que je pourrais me tromper sur ce que je ressens pour toi !

– Peut-être, souffla le leader.

– Comment le savoir ?

– Eh bien tant que tu travailleras avec moi, tu seras toujours sous leur influence, il faudrait que tu partes, que tu t'éloignes quelque temps.

– Il n'en est pas question ! lâcha le Gallois. À moins que ce soit ce que tu veuilles…

– Non Ianto, pas du tout, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te trompes de direction. Tu t'es donné à moi et je t'ai aimé, je voudrais continuer aussi longtemps que tu le voudras bien, mais tu étais prêt à épouser une femme !

– Sans doute.

Non, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point, l'amour qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis était de ceux qui n'arrivent qu'une seule fois dans la vie d'un homme et il ferait tout pour le conserver. Il était aussi surpris que le Capitaine de la force de ses sentiments, mais pour rien au monde il voudrait que ceux-ci ne soient pas réels. Sans un mot, il se dégagea des bras de l'immortel et quitta le lit en tenue d'Adam. Jack le regarda partir, il sentait qu'il se posait des questions et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui apporter les réponses. Il se leva à son tour et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, il le vit préparer le café et l'arôme vint lui chatouiller les narines pendant que la boisson coulait. Lentement, il s'approcha et l'enlaça, se collant contre son dos. Ianto se laissa étreindre, sentant la virilité de son amant se réveiller sous le contact. Oubliant les tasses, il se tourna et l'embrassa passionnément, passant ses mains dans son dos puis entre eux pour aller caresser le sexe désireux.

Jack ne put contenir l'envie qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour et il l'honora sur la table de la cuisine, lui faisant perdre ses repères et hurler son plaisir. Quand il se retira, il butina le visage de son ange gallois et sourit en le voyant abandonné dans ses bras.

– Ian…

Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard dans l'azur qui le surplombait. Jack avait beau dire, il aimait cet homme et ça ne venait pas de ses phéromones !

– Le café est froid, souffla-t-il tout près de sa bouche.

– Je suis désolé, murmura le Capitaine.

– Y a pas de mal, j'ai apprécié…

Ils se relevèrent et Ianto refit une tournée. Les tasses remplies, il en donna une au leader qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent prendre une douche, les mains se firent câlines, mais ils restèrent sages et une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement. Sur la place, ils se séparèrent et le Gallois se rendit à la boulangerie pour acheter le petit déjeuner de l'équipe tandis que l'immortel poursuivait sa route vers l'office.

Lorsqu'il passa le sas, il croisa le regard de la Galloise qui était déjà à son poste. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

– Salut Jack, comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

– Très bien. C'était calme.

– Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là.

– Gwen, je voudrais que tu arrêtes ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, il me semble. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pour habitude d'être ici quand vous arrivez que je ne puisse pas sortir comme je le souhaite !

– Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, fit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

– Oublie-moi, veux-tu !

À ce moment, la roue de fer bascula, laissant passer Owen et Tosh. Celle-ci sourit au leader et alla s'installer à son poste.

– Jack, dit-elle après un coup d'œil dans la salle, je n'ai pas vu Ianto à l'office, il ne vient pas aujourd'hui ?

– Si, mais il est allé chercher le petit déjeuner, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Cooper le dévisagea, il y avait quelque chose de changé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cependant, quand le Gallois entra, elle surprit le regard brillant de son leader et se douta qu'ils devaient avoir passé la soirée ensemble, mais elle ignorait qu'ils s'étaient également aimés durant la nuit. Elle s'éloigna en maugréant et s'assit devant son ordinateur pour ouvrir sa session.

Après avoir salué ses collègues, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'occupa de la première tournée de café. Le Capitaine le suivit et le regarda faire sans rien dire.

– Voici votre tasse, fit Jones en lui donnant la boisson.

– Tu sais, ici aussi tu peux me tutoyer, souffla le leader.

– C'est que…

– Ne crains rien, il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter, de toute façon, ici personne ne se vouvoie !

– Très bien. Je vais voir les autres, fit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

– Ianto, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, alors relax !

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_CptainJackHarness_** : C'est plus que probable.

**_Titinesister_** : Il faut bien leur laisser savourer leur bonheur XD. Pour les idées, elles vont et viennent, mais j'avoue que pour le moment, question TW, je suis un peu à sec, désolée.

**_Dibart_** : Je ne poste que lorsque mes fics sont terminées et mets un point d'honneur à poster tous les jours pour que le lecteur ne perde pas le fil, c'est important pour moi.

Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

Sur ces mots, l'immortel se rendit à son bureau et l'agent distribua les tasses. Tosh le remercia avant de reprendre son travail, Owen s'enquit de sa santé, le trouvant un peu pâle et Gwen le regarda sans rien dire, mais ses prunelles montraient toute l'animosité qu'elle avait envers lui. Sans un mot, il quitta la salle et monta à la surface pour ouvrir le bureau.

À l'heure du déjeuner et sur la demande de son supérieur, l'agent commanda des plats chinois. Lorsqu'il entra dans la zone avec ses paquets dans les mains, la Japonaise lui sourit en sentant le parfum de la nourriture, par contre, la Galloise se renfrogna.

Ils se retrouvèrent en salle de conférence pour le repas et discutèrent tranquillement avant que le jeune homme s'absente pour aller faire le café.

– Jack, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop timide, lança Cooper.

– Non pas du tout, il fait son travail en silence et sans se faire remarquer. Certaines personnes devraient en prendre de la graine ! répondit-il en la fixant.

Owen et Tosh se regardèrent, l'amusement se lisait dans leurs yeux, leur collègue venait de se faire remettre à sa place et elle ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier. Lorsque Ianto revint, il fut surpris par le silence qui régnait et déposa son plateau au centre de la table, laissant les membres se servir.

– Bien, cet après-midi, en cas d'alerte, tu viendras avec nous, fit le Capitaine en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme. Je voudrais voir ce que tu vaux sur le terrain.

– Je dois laisser l'office fermé ?

– Tu peux ouvrir si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, mais tiens-toi prêt à nous accompagner. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera la prochaine fois, mais il te faut participer à une intervention pour qu'on puisse savoir si tu peux te débrouiller. Tu m'as bien dit que tu savais te servir d'une arme !

– Oui, mon ancien emploi concernait la sécurité, mais j'ai dû rendre mon Glock, fit-il.

– Aucun souci, après déjeuner, tu viendras avec moi à l'armurerie et nous te trouverons ce qu'il te faut.

– D'accord.

Quand tous eurent terminé, ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant le jeune homme nettoyer puis le voyant ressortir de la cuisine, le Capitaine lui demanda de le suivre et ils descendirent dans les sous-sols. L'immortel choisit plusieurs armes, les soupesant avant de les poser sur un plateau qu'il prit pour se rendre dans la zone de tir.

– Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, dit-il en pointant les revolvers.

Le Gallois en prit un et le testa, mais ne le trouva pas à sa main. Il fit de même pour le suivant avant de se décider à tirer avec le troisième. Le leader le regardait faire, il semblait à l'aise malgré le léger tremblement qu'il pouvait percevoir.

Ianto se mit en position et fit feu par trois fois. Les projectiles atteignirent leur cible et Jack regarda l'impact. Les trois balles étaient groupées, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

– C'est parfait, fit-il en s'approchant. À la prochaine activation, tu m'accompagneras.

– Si tu veux, souffla le Gallois sensible à la proximité de son amant.

Celui-ci pencha la tête et effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser avant de récupérer les armes restantes et de quitter la zone. Ianto rangea celle qu'il avait gardée et se rendit à l'office pour ouvrir aux visiteurs qui attendaient sur la place.

L'après-midi fut calme, aucune alerte ne vint perturber l'équipe et le soir, le jeune homme ferma le bureau avant de descendre au Hub. Il devait nourrir les pensionnaires avant de rentrer chez lui.

– Tout va bien ? lui demanda la Japonaise en le voyant entrer.

– Oui, il y a eu quelques vacanciers, mais rien de bien méchant. Il n'y a pas eu d'activation aujourd'hui ?

– Non, heureusement que nous n'en avons pas tous les jours. Tu sembles déçu, fit-elle en le fixant.

– Eh bien, j'aurais voulu…

– Ça viendra, le coupa-t-elle, ne t'en fais pas, la faille ne reste jamais sage bien longtemps. Ok alors je vais te laisser, fit-elle en prenant ses affaires, bonne soirée.

– À toi aussi, dit-il en voyant le médecin s'approcher.

– À demain Ianto, fit Owen.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire avant de se détourner pour aller vers les cellules. Gwen le regarda passer et jeta un coup d'œil au bureau. La porte était fermée, elle décida de le suivre.

Quand elle entra en zone de détention, le Gallois s'occupait des pensionnaires et venait de s'arrêter devant Janet. Celle-ci le fixa sans bouger avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune femme.

– Alors Ianto, comment trouves-tu ton nouvel emploi ?

– Ça me change, mais c'est intéressant, dit-il en la regardant.

– Tu faisais quoi avant ?

– J'étais dans la sécurité.

– Ouh, effectivement, c'est une sacrée chute sur l'échelle des responsabilités, ironisa-t-elle.

– Sans doute, mais je préfère un emploi tel que celui-ci à un autre qui m'obligerait à faire des courbettes à des personnes qui se croient mieux placées que moi.

– Tu veux dire que tu penses avoir ta place en haut de la hiérarchie ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je ferai le travail qui m'est demandé, c'est tout. Si je dois avoir une promotion, c'est à mon travail que je la devrai ! lâcha-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Oh ! C'est bon à savoir, donc je n'ai pas à me faire d'idées n'est-ce pas ?

– À quel propos ?

– Jack ! Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire des bêtises…

– Écoute Gwen, je sais que tu voudrais qu'il t'accorde plus d'attention, mais il me semble avoir compris qu'il ne voulait pas de toi !

– Ce n'est que provisoire. Pour ce qui te concerne, il vaut mieux que tu saches où est ta place, tu pourrais le regretter sinon !

– Me menacerais-tu ?

– Non, je te préviens, c'est tout. J'ai l'intention de faire tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi et j'y arriverai, tu peux me faire confiance. Par contre, tous les obstacles que je rencontrerai, je les balayerai ! Nous nous sommes bien compris !

Elle le toisa, fière comme une femme certaine de son bon droit et le jeune homme soutint son regard. Puis elle quitta la zone, récupéra ses affaires et rentra chez elle, laissant le Gallois réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il sursauta quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et que des lèvres gourmandes vinrent se poser dans son cou.

– Laisse-la dire, souffla le leader, elle va bien finir par comprendre que je ne veux pas d'elle.

– Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda l'agent, tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à craindre ?

– Je te protégerai, sourit l'immortel.

– Je peux me débrouiller, fit Ianto en se dégageant.

– Ian, je plaisantais, je sais bien que tu peux de débarrasser d'elle, mais je voulais t'assurer de mon soutien.

– Excuse-moi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a. J'espère qu'elle ne sait pas…

– Pour nous deux ? fit Jack, je l'ignore, mais si c'est le cas, nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Voudrais-tu rester avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

– Je préférerais rentrer, souffla le jeune homme.

– Bien comme tu veux !

L'immortel le lâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner.

– Tu sais, on peut juste dormir, tenta-t-il.

– J'en ai conscience, mais on peut le faire aussi chez moi, fit le Gallois en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

– Tu m'invites ?

– Oui, à moins que tu n'aies autre chose à faire !

– Non, pas du tout.

– Très bien, alors je termine et on y va !

– Je vais mettre les ordinateurs en veille, je t'attendrai près du sas, fit l'immortel en sortant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils quittaient la base et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Le jeune homme voulait faire quelques emplettes et ils discutèrent tout en marchant, ne voyant pas la Galloise qui les surveillait en maugréant. Ainsi, elle avait eu raison de se méfier du nouveau, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner, elle voulait le Capitaine et elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans l'immeuble du jeune homme puis rentra chez elle, en jurant de se venger, elle n'avait pas oublié la main posée au creux des reins de son collègue et le sourire que celui-ci avait offert à son leader.

Dans l'appartement, la soirée fut tranquille, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, faisant plus ample connaissance puis ils allèrent se coucher, restant sages, avant de s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, quand le leader arriva à la base, Gwen était déjà à son poste, contrairement à ses habitudes. Il la regarda, un peu surpris, mais ne dit rien et monta à son bureau tandis que Ianto allait vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit sa session et lut les mails en attente puis lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme du sas, il se rendit sur la passerelle.

– Salut Jack, lança Tosh en le voyant.

Il rejoignit les membres qui venaient d'entrer et discuta avec eux en attendant que le Gallois apporte les tasses de café. Cooper n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de les fixer en cherchant un moyen d'évincer le jeune homme. Jack tourna la tête en entendant ses pensées puis l'arrivée de son amant détourna son attention. Ianto allait apporter la boisson à la Galloise quand le leader le retint.

– Si elle veut la sienne, elle viendra la chercher, souffla-t-il.

Owen et Tosh le regardèrent puis jetèrent un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas décidée à se déplacer.

– Bien, vous continuez ce que vous avez en route, fit Jack avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme hésita puis laissa le plateau sur la table basse avant de gagner la surface pour ouvrir l'office. Le couple se mit au travail et Gwen soupira bruyamment avant de se lever pour aller chercher sa tasse.

La matinée était calme. Le Gallois n'avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs à renseigner, il en profita donc pour ranger la réserve. Il réorganisa le classement pour avoir plus de facilité à trouver les prospectus nécessaires et une heure plus tard, il regardait autour de lui, satisfait de la nouvelle disposition.

– Tu admires ton œuvre ? entendit-il soudain.

Il se tourna et se retrouva enserré dans les bras du Capitaine qui était venu le rejoindre sans qu'il l'entende. L'immortel le fixa un instant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme lui sourit.

– Je pensais que ça serait plus pratique comme ça. On ne sait jamais, si un jour je ne peux pas venir, vous saurez trouver les documents pour remplir le portant.

– Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas venir ?

– Je ne sais pas, si je suis malade, si… je démissionne, fit-il en s'écartant rapidement, anticipant le mouvement du leader qui tenta de l'attraper.

Jack réussit à le coincer contre la photocopieuse avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

– Dans tes rêves Ianto… souffla-t-il en s'écartant. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse me quitter.

– Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, murmura le jeune homme, frissonnant sous les caresses de son compagnon.

– Ian, il faut que je te dise…

À ce moment, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha et le leader connecta son oreillette.

– Tosh, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

– Deux Weevils dans Bute Park, fit-elle.

– Très bien, demande à Gwen de nous rejoindre au parking, je descends avec Ianto.

– Ok, je transmets, dit-elle avant de couper la communication. Jack veut que tu le rejoignes au véhicule, poursuivit-elle en regardant la Galloise, omettant sciemment de lui dire que le Gallois sortirait avec eux.

Celle-ci sourit brièvement avant de saisir sa veste et de courir vers les sous-sols. Elle partait en intervention avec son leader, elle pourrait essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Elle échafaudait des plans pour le faire tomber dans ses bras, mais ceux-ci s'effondrèrent quand elle vit le Gallois assis à la place passager.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-elle, agressive.

– Ianto doit me montrer ce qu'il vaut sur le terrain, il en va de même pour tous les nouveaux membres, tu devrais le savoir. Et sois un peu plus aimable, tu veux bien ?

– Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas un gamin, marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu dis ?

– Rien, fit-elle en fixant le leader qui la regardait dans le rétroviseur.

– Bien, alors on peut y aller, dit-il en s'engageant sur la rampe de sortie.

La circulation étant fluide, ils arrivèrent assez vite sur les lieux et Jack évalua la situation rapidement. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de promeneurs, mais ça risquait de ne pas durer.

– Gwen, tu t'occupes d'empêcher les visiteurs de s'approcher. Ianto, tu me suis.

– Hé ! s'écria la Galloise, pourquoi c'est à moi de surveiller ?

– Parce que je viens de te le demander ! fit le leader en la toisant avant de s'éloigner, le jeune homme sur ses talons.

– Tu me le paieras ! marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse de l'agent, en les regardant partir.

Les deux membres repérèrent rapidement les aliens et les repoussèrent vers la sortie du parc la plus proche. Ils devaient faire attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par les quelques habitants qui passaient par là. Cooper les surveillait de loin et elle vit une des créatures fausser compagnie au Gallois. Elle sourit et sortit son arme, sous couvert de l'intervention, il pouvait arriver des accidents ! Elle se mit en position et visa, mais le leader, tous ses sens aux aguets, avait capté ses pensées et tourna la tête au moment où elle appuyait sur la détente. Rapidement, il se plaça devant Jones à l'instant où la balle allait l'atteindre. Jack prit le projectile dans la poitrine et s'effondra sur place, sans un cri, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'agent.

En entendant la détonation, les deux bêtes prirent peur et partirent se mettre à l'abri dans les sous-sols, tandis que Gwen courait pour rejoindre ses collègues. Elle arriva près d'eux au moment où le jeune homme prenait le Capitaine dans ses bras.

– Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa collègue.

– Oh ça va, fais pas ta chochotte, il va revenir !

– Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu l'as tué, il n'y a plus de pouls…

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, comment pouvait-elle réagir de cette manière et surtout lui dire des inepties pareilles ? Les morts ne reviennent pas, ils ne reviennent jamais !

– Tosh, fit-il la gorge serrée en connectant son oreillette.

– Oui Ianto ? Que se passe-t-il, tu as une drôle de voix !

– Jack est mort, souffla-t-il.

– Oh ! Que s'est-il… Où est Gwen ? demanda-t-elle en faisant signe au médecin d'approcher.

– Avec moi.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Elle lui a tiré dessus !

– C'est pas vrai, intervint la Galloise, je visais le Weevil !

– Il était à deux mètres de moi, ce n'était pas…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et fixa la jeune femme.

– Ianto ! Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Tosh.

– C'est moi que tu visais, c'est bien ça ! laissa-t-il tomber en défiant la Galloise du regard.

– Mais non ! se défendit Cooper.

– Gwen, ça suffit, lança Owen qui venait de prendre la communication après avoir écouté l'échange. On verra ça à la base. Pour le moment, ramenez Jack, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits devant les promeneurs.

– Owen, il est mort, fit le jeune homme au bord des larmes.

– Ne t'en fais pas Ianto, nous t'expliquerons ça quand vous rentrerez. Fais-moi confiance et dépêchez-vous !

– Ok, fit l'agent sans comprendre. Gwen, va chercher le SUV s'il te plaît.

– Vas-y toi-même ! répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Gwen, fais ce qu'il te demande et au trot ! s'écria le médecin.

– Ok !

Elle partit vers le véhicule tout en maugréant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une bonne explication à ce tir raté. Si le leader ne s'était pas mis devant la balle, le Gallois ne serait plus de ce monde et elle serait débarrassée d'un rival gênant, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

Après quelques difficultés, ils parvinrent à installer le Capitaine sur la banquette arrière et Ianto s'assit près de lui. Il le fit basculer pour qu'il soit allongé, la tête posée sur ses cuisses et glissa une main devant son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber. Gwen prit la direction du centre sans cesser de les surveiller dans le rétroviseur.

– Occupe-toi de la route, fit le Gallois de mauvaise humeur, un mort est déjà bien suffisant !

Cooper sourit intérieurement en se rendant compte que son collègue n'était pas au courant de la particularité de son supérieur, mais elle ne fit rien pour le rassurer.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parking souterrain, Owen les attendait avec un transbordeur. Ianto l'aida à y déposer le leader et le suivit tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la baie médicale. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, Tosh vit le visage défait du jeune homme et s'approcha de lui.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons t'expliquer quelque chose d'important, fit-elle en l'entraînant avec elle.

– Ianto, je pense que tu n'es pas au courant d'un point crucial concernant Jack, dit Owen en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

– À quel sujet ?

– Je voudrais que tu viennes ici et surtout que tu n'aies pas peur pour ce qu'il va se passer.

– Expliquez-vous ! fit le Gallois en les regardant tour à tour.

– Jack n'est pas comme nous, souffla la Japonaise, et quand il ouvrira les yeux, je suis certaine que c'est toi qu'il voudra voir.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Reste là et attends, ça ne devrait pas être long et surtout n'aie pas peur, fit-elle en lui caressant la joue avant de rejoindre le médecin.

Ils se rendirent dans la zone centrale et Owen s'approcha de la Galloise qui s'était assise à son poste sans rien dire.

– Maintenant, je veux une explication, fit-il, que s'est-il passé ?

– C'était un accident, j'ai visé le Weevil et c'est Jack qui a pris la balle !

– Ça n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir ! intervint Tosh. Ianto n'était pas au courant pour Jack, tu imagines ce qu'il peut ressentir ?

– Il s'y fera ou il démissionnera ! lâcha-t-elle en les fixant.

– Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour avoir Jack, souffla la Japonaise le regard dur.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos coms, voici la réponse à certaines de vos questions

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Dans la baie médicale, le Gallois caressait doucement la joue de son amant, ses larmes coulaient et il ne tentait pas de les retenir. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses collègues, mais il faisait confiance à Tosh. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près du leader avant de saisir une de ses mains et de la serrer dans les siennes. Les yeux fermés, il récitait à voix basse une prière galloise quand il sentit un tressaillement des doigts de son supérieur. Il se leva brusquement au moment où l'immortel reprenait une douloureuse inspiration, l'air emplissant à nouveau ses poumons.

– Ian, souffla-t-il après quelques instants.

– Je… je suis là… que… je… tu étais mort, bredouilla le jeune homme.

– J'aurais dû t'expliquer… j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, pardonne-moi. J'allais le faire, mais l'alarme… souffla le Capitaine.

– M'expliquer quoi ? le coupa-t-il.

– Mon autre particularité, fit-il en le regardant, je suis immortel. Lorsque je suis tué, je reviens, je reviens toujours…

Le jeune homme pâlit brusquement et se serait effondré si Jack ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras. Owen, qui avait entendu du bruit, descendit rapidement pour aider son collègue à s'asseoir. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau avant de prendre les constantes de son supérieur.

– Ianto, ça va ? s'enquit Tosh qui s'était approchée.

– Oui… oui… enfin non… répondit-il perdu.

– On s'en doutait un peu. Jack, tu aurais pu lui en parler quand même, fit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Il s'est fait un sang d'encre et Gwen n'a rien arrangé.

– Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?

– Justement rien, elle ne lui a pas dit que tu allais revenir, fit-elle.

– Ok, je vais régler ça. De toute façon, je veux savoir pourquoi elle visait Ianto au lieu du Weevil, lâcha-t-il, faisant lever le sourcil à Owen.

– Tu crois qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? demanda celui-ci.

– Il était à deux mètres de la bête et pas dans la trajectoire, il n'y a aucun doute, c'est lui qu'elle voulait avoir !

– Ouh, souffla Tosh, je sens qu'il va y avoir du sport.

Elle sourit avant de prendre la main du médecin pour l'entraîner hors de l'infirmerie. Les deux hommes avaient à parler et le Capitaine devait rassurer le Gallois.

Quand le couple fut parti, le leader se leva et s'approcha de son amant qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Ianto semblait perdu et incapable de faire un mouvement. Jack le prit dans ses bras et le jeune homme se laissa aller contre son torse sans rien dire.

– Pardonne-moi, souffla le Capitaine, j'aurais dû effectivement t'en parler, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour cela. Tu m'imagines te sortir entre la poire et le café ou après avoir fait l'amour : _Au fait Ianto, j'ai oublié de te préciser que je suis également immortel !_

Entre ses bras, le Gallois émit un petit rire et leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

– Effectivement, ce n'est pas évident à placer dans une conversation, convint-il. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Si tu avais eu un peu plus de temps, je suppose que tu me l'aurais dit.

– Oui, c'était prévu, avoua le leader. Maintenant, il va falloir que je discute sérieusement avec Gwen et que je sache pourquoi elle te visait au lieu de s'occuper du Weevil.

– C'est évident, tu ne crois pas, lâcha le jeune homme.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Elle doit penser que la place que j'ai auprès de toi, c'est à elle qu'elle devrait revenir.

– Elle se fait des idées ! Je lui ai pourtant expliqué que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Le seul qui m'importe, c'est toi, il faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse.

– Tu sais ce que l'on dit : _Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut !_

– C'est le cadet de mes soucis, elle pourrait bien vouloir la lune que je ne la lui donnerais pas !

– Ce n'est pas la lune qu'elle désire, fit Ianto, c'est juste toi, tu es bien plus accessible.

– Il faut y mettre un terme, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure et maintenant, elle a dépassé les bornes. Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser. Pourrais-tu prévoir le repas, il est presque l'heure ? demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

– Tu as fait ton choix ?

– Pour midi, disons chinois et pour ce soir, un Gallois, fit-il l'œil gourmand.

Jones se mit à rire et quitta la baie médicale, suivi par son supérieur qui attrapa le bras de Gwen au passage et l'entraîna vers le bureau dont il ferma la porte. Le jeune homme téléphona au traiteur et monta à l'office pour attendre la livraison. Quand il descendit, une demi-heure plus tard, il fut accueilli par une conversation des plus animées se déroulant à l'étage. Il jeta un coup d'œil et se tourna vers Tosh qui était assise à son poste.

– C'est comme ça depuis que tu es parti, fit-elle avec un sourire. Gwen ne veut pas lâcher le morceau et Jack non plus. Ça va se finir en pugilat !

– Aucune chance, il est trop gentleman pour lever la main sur une femme.

– Tu as sans doute raison, mais dans ce cas, que va-t-il faire ?

– Je l'ignore, il ne m'a rien dit. Si vous voulez déjeuner, allez en salle de conférence, j'apporte les plats.

– Ianto ! l'arrêta-t-elle.

– Oui ? fit-il en la regardant.

– Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais son attitude valait toutes les réponses et elle lui caressa la joue en lui souriant.

– Ok, je monte prévenir Jack, fit-elle en voyant le médecin approcher.

Ils la regardèrent monter les marches et s'arrêter devant la porte. Elle hésita à toquer, mais le leader lui fit signe d'entrer.

– Excuse-moi, mais le repas est servi. Ne tardez pas trop sinon ça risque d'être froid.

– Très bien, vas-y nous allons vous rejoindre. J'en ai encore pour quelques instants.

Elle referma doucement le battant et descendit retrouver les deux hommes qui l'attendaient au bas de l'escalier.

– Eh bien, ça chauffe, fit-elle. Il va falloir faire attention à ce que l'on va dire. Je la connais, au moindre mot qui ne lui conviendra pas, ça risque de partir en vrille !

– Ce n'est pas moi qui lui adresserai la parole, fit Owen et je suppose que Ianto non plus.

– Oh non alors, je tiens à ma peau. C'est passé très près ce matin, si Jack n'avait pas été là, tu serais certainement en train de m'autopsier, lâcha le Gallois avec une légère grimace qui fit sourire ses collègues.

– Ne t'en fais donc pas, tu as un garde du corps très efficace, fit Owen l'œil goguenard.

– Dites, je suppose que je connais toutes les particularités de Jack maintenant, il n'y a rien de plus, s'enquit Ianto.

– Tu en sais autant que nous. S'il y a autre chose, nous ne sommes pas au courant, mais tu sais, avec lui, nous ne sommes jamais au bout de nos surprises. Il vient du 51e siècle et à cette époque, qui sait ce que sont devenus les hommes !

– Sans doute, mais une planète peuplée d'immortels, ça ne doit pas être évident à gérer.

– Non, il n'y a que lui qui est comme cela et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est suite à un accident. Mais tu devrais lui demander de t'expliquer, ce sera plus simple.

– Je verrai. Bien, si on allait déjeuner, ça va être froid !

– On te suit.

Au moment où ils se dirigeaient vers la salle, Jack sortit de son bureau et descendit l'escalier, laissant Gwen seule dans la pièce. Elle était furieuse et voyait le Capitaine lui échapper. Il fallait vraiment que le Gallois disparaisse de la circulation et rapidement !

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté à la cuisine pour préparer la tournée de café qu'il servirait après le repas et il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille et des lèvres se poser dans son cou.

– C'est dommage que ce soit l'heure de manger, j'aurais bien besoin de réconfort, souffla le leader.

– Nous pourrons voir ça après, murmura l'agent.

– Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles, je serais bien capable de te prendre ici et maintenant.

– Ah non, j'ai dit après alors il te faudra patienter. Tu auras qu'à leur demander d'aller faire un tour, dit-il doucement.

– Très bien, alors on expédie le repas ! fit Jack en le lâchant brusquement pour rejoindre ses collègues.

Ianto se mit à rire et termina de préparer la boisson puis il se rendit en salle de conférence et croisa le regard noir de Gwen qui s'était assise de l'autre côté de la table.

Durant le repas, chacun fit un rapport succinct sur ses activités du matin et l'immortel se déclara satisfait de l'avancée de certains dossiers. Quand le jeune homme servit le café, il croisa le regard de son amant et lui sourit.

– Bien, Owen, je voudrais que tu ailles voir le fournisseur pour le matériel qui te manque à l'infirmerie. Tu emmèneras Tosh avec toi. J'ai validé ta demande et tu n'auras qu'à attendre qu'il te prépare la commande.

– Il ne devait pas nous livrer ? fit le médecin sans comprendre.

– Si, mais je préfère que tu y ailles.

La Japonaise posa sa main sur le bras de son collègue qui se tourna vers elle et vit son petit sourire. En un instant, il comprit le message et acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

– Gwen, tu vas aller au poste de police, ils m'ont appelé ce matin pour faire le point sur les différentes interventions que nous avons faites pour eux. Je veux que tu t'assures que les informations qui ne doivent pas être divulguées soient bien supprimées des dossiers.

– Pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? lança-t-elle avec humeur.

– Parce que je te le demande, ça te pose un problème ?

– Il ne peut pas y aller lui ! fit-elle en montrant le jeune homme qui restait silencieux.

– Il aura autre chose à faire ! Les artefacts des archives ne sont pas tous rangés, ça devient urgent si on ne veut pas d'accident.

– Et toi !

– Je reste de permanence pour le cas où une intervention soit nécessaire.

– Mais…

– Écoute Gwen, soit tu fais ce que je te demande, soit tu démissionnes ! lâcha le Capitaine en la fusillant du regard.

– Ok, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix !

– Non, effectivement tu ne l'as pas ! Bien, tous au boulot ! finit-il en se levant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne restait que les deux hommes dans la base et le leader demanda au Gallois de le rejoindre. Quand celui-ci passa le seuil du bureau, l'immortel était assis à sa table de travail. Ce dernier se leva pour aller près de lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers la trappe.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune homme, la tête posée sur le torse nu de son compagnon, reprenait doucement son souffle après le plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver. Il était bien et sentait les doigts du leader lui effleurer l'épaule. Il se redressa et vrilla son regard dans le sien avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

– Nous devrions nous habiller, fit-il, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir et je ne voudrais pas que Gwen…

– Laisse-la penser ce qu'elle veut, le coupa Jack, de toute façon, elle doit bien se douter de la raison pour laquelle je leur ai fait quitter le Hub, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, mais à quoi bon chercher les problèmes !

– Fais-moi confiance, il n'y en aura pas. Nous sommes des adultes et nous savons ce que nous voulons. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêchera de te faire l'amour si j'en ai envie !

– Je peux te poser une question ? fit Ianto en quittant le lit.

– Bien sûr !

– Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'elle ?

– C'est simple, c'est de toi que je désire et pas d'elle ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu toujours ces sensations avec les personnes qui ont partagé ma couche, mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je ne veux pas te perdre et à moins que tu veuilles que l'on mette fin à notre relation, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous arrêtions ? Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas feints et tu le sais parfaitement.

– Oui, je le sais, mais on ne peut pas savoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait, tu dois en convenir, fit l'immortel.

– Je suis d'accord, répondit le Gallois en terminant de nouer sa cravate. Je vais faire du café avant qu'ils arrivent.

– Ok, je te rejoins, dit le leader en le regardant monter l'échelle.

Il finit de s'habiller et quitta la pièce à son tour. Il descendait l'escalier, lorsque le sas bascula, laissant passer Owen et Tosh, les bras chargés de paquets. La jeune femme lui sourit et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour déposer les sacs avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

– Je te remercie, fit-elle en prenant la tasse tendue par le jeune homme. Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle en le voyant songeur.

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Pense à te ménager un peu, dit-elle, la fatigue n'est pas une bonne compagne lorsque l'on doit sortir en intervention.

– Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, finit-il avant de quitter la pièce avec son plateau.

Il distribua les tasses aux membres présents avant de faire le ménage dans la zone. Tout en vaquant à ses occupations, Ianto réfléchissait. Il avait avoué ses sentiments au leader, mais celui-ci n'avait admis que son envie de lui et avait dit ressentir quelque chose, mais sans admettre qu'il l'aimait aussi, que devait-il en penser ?

Du haut de la passerelle, Jack l'observait, il entendait ses interrogations, mais il ne voulait pas accepter que, lui aussi, ressentait de l'amour pour ce jeune homme brillant. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau lorsqu'inévitablement, le Gallois le quitterait. Cependant, il était bel et bien piégé et il s'en rendait compte.

Tosh le vit et lui fit un signe. Il l'invita à venir le rejoindre et ils s'installèrent dans le bureau. Elle lui tendit un dossier et attendit qu'il ait parcouru les documents.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu m'avais demandé de voir pourquoi Janet avait eu ce comportement avec Ianto. Eh bien, je pense qu'elle a senti qu'il n'avait rien de dangereux, bien au contraire. Il semblerait qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

– Tu penses qu'elle serait capable de ressentir ça ?

– Évidemment ! Ianto n'a jamais eu de geste agressif, il est aimable avec nous tous. Je suppose qu'elle doit percevoir des choses qui peuvent nous échapper. Quand il va les nourrir, ils ne font montre d'aucune agressivité, ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsque Gwen descendait les voir. Avec Owen et moi, ils étaient indifférents et avec toi, eh bien, ils te connaissent depuis longtemps. Tu n'as jamais été méchant avec eux, bien au contraire. Je sais qu'ils se parlent, les grognements qu'ils émettent leur permettent de se faire comprendre. J'ai visionné des bandes et c'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être bavards ! fit-elle avec un sourire.

– Sans doute, mais de là à dire que leur préféré c'est Ianto…

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais simplement qu'ils lui font confiance. Je n'en suis pas étonnée d'ailleurs, c'est une bonne recrue que tu nous as ramené et je suis certaine qu'il ne demande qu'à rester avec nous.

– J'en suis sûr également, fit le Capitaine en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée. Bien, je te remercie pour tous ces renseignements. Ne lui en parle pas, je préfère qu'il continue comme ça. Au fait, dit-il, j'ai relevé son accréditation, il a maintenant accès à toute la base.

– D'accord.

La jeune femme quitta le bureau et une heure plus tard, la base se vidait.

* * *

Il y avait maintenant six mois que le Gallois avait pris ses fonctions à l'institut et les interventions auxquelles il participait lui avaient permis de s'affirmer dans cette partie de son emploi. Il aimait les sorties sur le terrain et n'hésitait pas à accompagner le leader lorsque celui-ci le lui demandait. Le soir, les deux hommes se retrouvaient chez l'agent Jones et peu à peu, une routine s'installa, cependant, celle-ci était loin d'être ennuyeuse, bien au contraire. Chaque jour, le leader s'appliquait à prouver au jeune homme que sa présence à ses côtés lui était aussi vitale que l'air qu'il respirait et leur relation s'épanouissait lentement.

Après sa bévue, Gwen avait gardé ses distances, mais elle n'avait pas fait une croix sur son intention d'évincer le jeune homme. Elle l'observait, cherchant à déceler une faille dans laquelle elle pourrait s'engouffrer, mais Ianto faisait son travail avec application et elle ne trouvait rien à exploiter.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand l'alarme de la faille se déclencha. Tosh nota les informations et donna le papier à son leader qui était venu près d'elle.

– Ok, Gwen tu viens avec moi, fit-il en partant vers le parking.

La Galloise sourit et attrapa sa veste puis elle courut après son leader. Quand elle le rejoignit, il était déjà installé derrière le volant et démarra alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fermé la portière. Le véhicule s'engagea sur la rampe de sortie et stoppa brusquement pour laisser monter l'agent Jones qui attendait à la surface. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit en le voyant et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son leader qui reprit la route rapidement. Arrivé sur les docks, le Capitaine gara le SUV et descendit, imité par ses subordonnés.

– Gwen, tu vas passer par devant, nous allons faire le tour.

– Tu me laisses seule ?

– Tu es une grande fille ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne serons pas loin. Il n'y a que deux Weevils, il te faudra simplement les empêcher d'aller n'importe où. Nous allons les faire sortir pour les conduire à une bouche d'égout pour les renvoyer dans les sous-sols. Allez, viens Ianto ! lâcha-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Une heure plus tard, les créatures avaient rejoint leurs congénères et les trois membres reprirent le véhicule pour rentrer à la base. Cette fois, Ianto était à l'avant et Gwen fulminait intérieurement. Que faire pour se débarrasser de cet homme !

Tandis qu'ils traversaient la ville, une jeune femme vit le SUV passer et fut surprise en reconnaissant le Gallois. Elle décida de le suivre et le vit entrer dans l'office de tourisme après que le Capitaine l'eut déposé sur la place. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis elle coupa le contact et quitta sa voiture pour se diriger vers le bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte.

À son arrivée dans le Hub, Cooper s'assit à sa table et alluma la CCTV. Elle avait vu un véhicule les suivre et s'arrêter tandis que l'agent descendait pour aller reprendre son poste. En voyant les images, elle se demanda qui était cette femme qui souriait largement à son collègue. Sans doute le connaissait-elle !

Derrière le comptoir, le jeune homme avait vu la visiteuse entrer et était resté figé un instant avant de reprendre contenance.

– Bonjour Ianto ! C'est donc ici que tu travailles, fit-elle en s'approchant.

– En quoi cela t'intéresse ?

– Je t'en prie, ne sois pas si désagréable. Je m'en veux tu sais.

– De quoi ?

– D'avoir rompu avec toi, souffla-t-elle en avançant la main pour toucher la sienne.

– Il fallait y penser avant, fit-il en reculant d'un pas.

– Nous pourrions en discuter, tenta-t-elle.

– Non ! J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie maintenant et je ne vais pas mettre ma relation en péril à cause de toi. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Hannah, je te prierai de bien vouloir me laisser travailler.

– Tu m'as déjà remplacée ? Tu disais pourtant que tu m'aimais, tu as été prompt à trouver des bras pour te réconforter ! cracha-t-elle.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, retourne voir ton fiancé !

– Nous avons rompu, lâcha-t-elle.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème !

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

Vous avez raison de vous inquiéter, mais chut... voici la suite...

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

Derrière son écran, Gwen jubilait. Après avoir mis l'oreillette, elle écoutait la conversation tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil alentours pour s'assurer que ses collègues n'approchaient pas et se disait qu'elle pourrait faire tourner la situation à son avantage. Elle éteignit la vidéo et passa le sas sans rien dire. Quelques minutes après, elle était sur la place et attendit la sortie de la visiteuse. Quand elle la vit quitter le bureau, elle lui emboîta le pas et la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.

– Excusez-moi, fit-elle, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ?

Hannah la regarda puis elle hocha la tête. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, elle monta dans son véhicule et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Elle avait bon espoir de pouvoir récupérer Ianto, cette femme qui venait de lui parler lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait avoir une solution.

À 18 h, Gwen passa les portes du Dempsey's où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous et vint s'asseoir à sa table.

– Vous prenez quelque chose ? demanda la Galloise.

– Un café !

Cooper fit signe à un serveur et passa commande avant de s'adresser à sa voisine de table.

– Je vous ai écoutée pendant que vous parliez, fit-elle, et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une solution pour vous aider.

– Que proposez-vous ?

– Ianto n'acceptera jamais de quitter la personne qui partage sa vie, dit-elle, mais pour notre travail, nous avons accès à certains produits qui peuvent induire une amnésie de quelques jours, ou même de quelques mois et vous permettre de lui recréer une vie conforme à ce que vous souhaitez.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– C'est simple, vous voulez récupérer Ianto et moi, je veux la personne qui est avec lui.

– Vous êtes…

– Non ! fit la Galloise d'un air dégoûté, votre ex-fiancé couche avec un homme, son patron pour être plus précise, lâcha-t-elle.

– Quoi ? Ianto n'est pas gay, je m'en serais aperçue depuis le temps que nous étions ensemble !

– Vous savez, Jack est assez particulier, si vous le connaissiez, vous vous en rendriez compte.

– Que proposez-vous ? s'enquit Hannah.

– Je peux vous fournir un produit qu'il vous suffira de diluer dans un verre. Quand il l'aura bu, il aura besoin d'aller dormir et quand il se réveillera, ce sera à vous de lui implanter des souvenirs car il aura perdu quelques mois de sa vie.

– Et vous êtes certaine que ça fonctionnera ?

– Oh oui ! répondit Gwen en souriant. Ensuite, il ne vous restera plus qu'à l'emmener loin de Cardiff et à l'épouser. Mais il vous faudra faire vite car lorsque Jack saura quelles sont vos intentions, il tentera de vous arrêter par tous les moyens.

– Aucun risque. Je devais me marier dans deux semaines, le dossier est déjà à la mairie, il me suffira de changer le nom de mon futur époux et quand la cérémonie aura été célébrée, Ianto ne pourra plus me quitter, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ça.

– Très bien, alors je vous propose de nous retrouver demain, à l'heure du déjeuner et je vous donnerai les comprimés. Je vais le convaincre de venir vous parler en fin d'après-midi en lui expliquant que vous voulez vous excuser. Tel que je le connais, il ne refusera pas et ce sera à vous de vous montrer décisive. Après avoir bu le produit, il vous tombera dans les bras, je peux vous l'assurer.

– Vous avez vraiment l'air de tenir à cet homme, fit Hannah avec un grand sourire.

– Oui, mais depuis que Ianto a été embauché, c'est lui qui a toutes ses faveurs. Il est temps que ça change !

– Très bien, alors je vais vous laisser et je vous verrai demain.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le bar après avoir réglé l'addition et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez elles. Chacune souriait à la perspective de retrouver l'homme de ses rêves et il leur tardait d'être au lendemain.

Dans l'appartement du Gallois, la soirée fut câline et les deux hommes s'endormirent lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Ianto vit que l'immortel était toujours près de lui. Ce n'était pas souvent le cas, alors il apprécia sa présence et laissa courir ses doigts sur l'épiderme qui frémit sous la caresse. Fixant le visage de son amant, il constata que le sommeil commençait à desserrer son étreinte et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant la bouche du bout de la langue.

– Bonjour toi, souffla le leader avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils se séparèrent quand l'air vint à manquer dans leurs poumons et le Gallois laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse de son compagnon. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant les effleurements et lorsque le jeune homme se mit à califourchon sur lui, il ouvrit les paupières et arrêta son geste.

– Je voudrais quelque chose, souffla-t-il.

– Dis-moi.

– Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi, murmura le leader.

Ianto se redressa et Jack l'empêcha de s'éloigner puis il l'attira à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais possédé l'immortel et il s'inquiétait de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, cesse de te poser des questions.

– Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait !

– Il y a un début à tout !

– Et si tu étais déçu ?

– Aucun risque. Ianto, aime-moi, susurra le leader.

Après quelques hésitations, le Gallois se pencha pour embrasser le torse et glissa ses mains sur les flancs de son compagnon. Celui-ci soupirait doucement et se tendit alors que le jeune homme mordillait ses tétons durcis. Reculant lentement, il descendit vers le bas-ventre et donna un coup de langue sur le sexe dressé, faisant gémir son amant. La main calée à la base, il fit glisser le membre dans sa bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient, tout en caressant l'entrejambe qui s'ouvrit pour lui laisser le passage. Il effleura l'étoile cachée avant d'en forcer doucement l'entrée, glissant un doigt puis un second et enfin un troisième pour préparer sa venue.

Jack se contrôlait, il ne voulait pas jouir dans la bouche du jeune homme, il voulait venir en même temps que lui lorsqu'il le posséderait. Quand il fut sur le point de se déverser, il arrêta son jeune amant qui le regarda avec surprise.

– Prends-moi, souffla-t-il. Viens en moi.

Après avoir enduit son sexe de lubrifiant, Ianto se présenta devant l'intimité de son compagnon qui avait plié les genoux pour lui offrir son corps et il se posa avant de pénétrer doucement. Submergé par les sensations qui l'assaillaient, il dut garder toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas s'épancher sur-le-champ. Enchâssé dans la gangue de velours, il commença à aller et venir lentement, cherchant le point sensible de son partenaire et lorsqu'il le trouva, il vit le visage de l'immortel s'illuminer sous le plaisir ressenti.

– Ian… hum… oui… encore, prends-moi plus fort… ahhhh…

Après avoir relevé les jambes de son compagnon pour mieux s'enfouir en lui, le Gallois accéléra ses mouvements, butant contre la glande sensible encore et encore, tandis que l'extase montait dans son corps. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus se retenir, bientôt, il allait jouir dans cet antre soyeux qui l'accueillait.

Les coups de bassin devinrent erratiques, le leader accompagnait chaque retour, donnant plus d'impact aux coups de boutoir de son amant. Celui-ci saisit le sexe abandonné et le massa en rythme jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine se libère dans sa main en gémissant. La contraction des muscles le tira vers la jouissance et il se déversa à son tour, un râle rauque sortant de sa gorge. À bout de forces, il s'abattit sur le torse humide du leader qui referma ses bras sur lui, enserrant sa taille de ses jambes pour lui interdire tout retrait. Il sentait le membre pulser en lui et ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit les paupières quand un souffle effleura son visage et vit le Gallois qui lui souriait. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui rendre sa liberté et le jeune homme s'allongea près de lui.

– Tu vois, il n'y avait aucune raison de t'inquiéter, murmura le leader.

– Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations.

– J'ai aimé te sentir en moi, je t'aime tout simplement, fit Jack les yeux brillants.

– Je t'aime aussi Cariad.

Après quelques instants de silence, Ianto posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et quitta le lit pour aller faire du café. Jack s'étira et grimaça un peu en sentant le sperme de son amant couler le long de son entrejambe pour tomber sur le drap. Il se leva et retira le linge avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Quand il rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine, celui-ci finissait de verser la boisson dans les tasses.

– Merci, fit le leader en prenant le mug tendu. Euh, j'ai retiré les draps, ils ont été salis.

– Pas de problème, je vais faire tourner une machine, fit Ianto avec un sourire.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et s'habillèrent. Le Gallois refit le lit et alluma la machine à laver puis ils quittèrent l'appartement pour aller au Hub. Sur la place, ils se séparèrent et Jack entra dans l'office tandis que l'agent allait à la boulangerie.

Lorsque Cooper vit le leader passer le sas, elle sourit en baissant la tête. Si tout se passait bien, demain elle pourrait tenter un nouveau rapprochement avec le Capitaine.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ianto pénétrait à son tour dans le Hub et salua ses collègues avant d'aller préparer la première tournée de café. Gwen se leva et le rejoignit à la cuisine puis resta quelques minutes sans rien dire.

– J'ai réchauffé les viennoiseries, fit le jeune homme, sers-toi.

– Merci, dit-elle en prenant un croissant. Euh, Ianto ? C'était ton ex qui est venue hier ?

– Qui ?

– La femme qui te parlait hier à l'office.

– Tu me surveilles ?

– Non pas du tout, mais la CCTV était allumée et j'ai surpris ta conversation. Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû écouter.

– Effectivement, ça ne te regardait pas !

– Je te demande pardon, fit-elle simulant la compassion. Mais elle semblait bouleversée quand elle est partie.

– Nous étions fiancés et elle a rompu pour épouser un autre homme avec qui, apparemment, ça n'a pas marché !

– Oh, je comprends mieux. Que voulait-elle ?

– Discuter.

– Et tu as refusé, pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mais elle a peut-être besoin de parler, tu devrais lui accorder quelques minutes, en souvenir de ce que vous avez été l'un pour l'autre.

– Je n'en vois pas la raison, fit Ianto.

– Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de la rencontrer quelques minutes ? Ainsi tu pourras lui expliquer que vous pouvez rester amis, mais rien de plus !

– Peut-être, je vais réfléchir.

– Tu sais où la joindre ?

– J'ai son numéro quelque part, je verrai ça, fit le Gallois en lui tendant sa tasse.

Quand il sortit de la cuisine, la jeune femme souriait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son collègue se laisse avoir par son apparente compassion. Elle rejoignit son poste, surveillant le médecin du coin de l'œil. Quand il quitterait l'infirmerie pour la réunion matinale, elle devait aller rapidement prendre deux comprimés de Retcon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le leader appela les membres et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence, sauf Gwen qui s'excusa, prétextant une envie pressante. Quelques minutes après, elle prenait également place à la table, souriant intérieurement en sentant les pilules dans sa poche.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, les agents reprirent leur travail et Jack monta à la surface pour rejoindre Ianto. La matinée était calme et les visiteurs ne se bousculaient pas dans le petit bureau. Le leader proposa d'aller faire quelques pas sur la baie et le jeune homme accepta. Appuyé à la barrière sur le quai, le Gallois ne vit pas Hannah qui l'observait depuis son véhicule. Elle regardait les deux hommes et ne fut pas surprise de les voir s'enlacer pour échanger un tendre baiser. Elle grimaça un peu, mais elle devait le reconnaître, le partenaire de son ex-fiancé était des plus séduisants !

– Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, fit le Capitaine.

– Je réfléchissais.

– À quoi ?

– Mon ex est venue me voir hier, dit-il faisant lever un sourcil au leader.

– Et ?

– Et rien, elle voulait discuter et j'ai refusé.

– Ok, je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter alors ?

– Mais non ! Bien, il faut que j'y retourne, il y a du monde qui arrive, fit le Gallois en montrant les visiteurs qui se dirigeaient vers l'office.

– Au fait Ianto, ce soir je ne pourrai pas aller chez toi, mais tu peux rester à la base si tu le souhaites.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Non, mais j'ai des bricoles à faire et ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps. Alors, tu restes ?

– Je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer, j'ai du linge dans la machine, il faut que je l'étende sinon il risque de prendre une mauvaise odeur. Mais on se verra demain matin, fit-il en lui souriant.

– Oui, bien sûr et je pourrai toujours t'appeler, répondit le leader.

– Effectivement, ça me fera plaisir, mais pense quand même à dîner.

– Oui maman, fit Jack en riant.

Ianto alla reprendre son poste tandis que l'immortel descendait au Hub. Après avoir bien réfléchi, le jeune homme décida de téléphoner à Hannah et rendez-vous fut pris pour le soir même. Le leader ne pouvait pas le rejoindre, autant rencontrer son ex pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait plus rien à attendre de lui.

Un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, l'agent Jones demanda les choix de ses collègues et Gwen le prévint qu'elle devait sortir et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas se joindre à eux, puis elle quitta la base.

Lorsqu'elle entra au Dempsey's, elle vit Hannah qui lui fit un signe. Elle prit place près d'elle et fut surprise de la voir radieuse.

– Il m'a appelée, fit-elle, il a accepté de me voir.

– C'est très bien. Et c'est pour quand ?

– Ce soir !

– Génial. Alors voici les comprimés, vous devez le mettre dans son verre, mais ensuite, vous devrez rentrer rapidement sinon il risque de s'endormir ici, fit Gwen.

– Je lui proposerai de le raccompagner en voiture et quand nous arriverons chez moi, je solliciterai de l'aide à mon portier. Il sait être discret quand on le lui demande.

– C'est parfait alors. Vous déjeunez avec moi ? s'enquit Cooper.

– Pourquoi pas !

Elles commandèrent le plat du jour et mangèrent tout en discutant. Quand elles se séparèrent, Gwen se frottait les mains, si tout se passait bien, le Gallois ne viendrait pas travailler le lendemain.

Au cours de l'après-midi, l'équipe dut sortir pour aller prêter main-forte aux forces de police qui recherchaient des jeunes égarés dans les sous-sols. Un groupe d'inconscients avait décidé de faire la fête dans les égouts et Jack craignait qu'ils se fassent attaquer par les Weevils qui se trouvaient dans cette partie de la ville. Cependant, tout se passa très bien et il n'y eut aucun blessé à déplorer, mais les jeunes durent aller au commissariat pour attendre leurs parents.

Tosh terminait d'enregistrer le fichier sur lequel elle avait travaillé une bonne partie de la journée quand elle vit la Galloise s'approcher d'elle.

– Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, fit la Japonaise.

– Eh bien oui, personne n'a été blessé dans les sous-sols, c'est assez rare pour être souligné. Heureusement que nous sommes intervenus, tu te rends compte si les Weevils leur étaient tombés dessus !

– Effectivement, ça aurait pu faire un carnage.

– Au fait, tu sais que Ianto doit rencontrer son ex, glissa Gwen en observant sa collègue.

– Non, je l'ignorais, mais c'est son droit.

– Et que va dire Jack à ton avis ?

– Tu devrais les laisser tranquilles, ne vas pas te faire des idées. Ils s'aiment tous les deux, c'est flagrant et il n'y a de place pour personne d'autre entre eux.

– On verra bien, mais il semblait content tout à l'heure.

– Oui, un peu comme toi apparemment. Ne vas pas faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter Gwen, Jack ne te le pardonnera pas !

– Loin de moi l'idée de les séparer, mais tout peut arriver. À demain Tosh, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La Japonaise la regarda partir en se disant qu'elle manigançait quelque chose, mais elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Owen vint près d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement puis ils quittèrent la base à leur tour.

Ianto s'occupa des pensionnaires et fit le ménage dans la zone principale avant de monter voir le Capitaine. Jack se leva quand il le vit entrer dans le bureau et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

– J'ai terminé, fit le Gallois, je vais rentrer chez moi.

– La soirée va me paraître bien longue sans toi, fit le leader en laissant ses lèvres divaguer dans le cou de son amant.

– Je me ferai pardonner demain !

– Il y a intérêt, répondit Jack en souriant. Mais tu vas quand même me manquer.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis le Gallois s'écarta et lui caressa la joue.

– À demain Cariad, fit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

– À demain Ianto.

Le jeune homme quitta la base et rentra chez lui. Ce soir, il devait rencontrer Hannah et il décida de prendre une douche rapide pour se délasser de sa journée. Il vida la machine à laver et mit les draps sur le séchoir de la salle de bain. Deux heures plus tard, il entrait au Dempsey's et s'installait pour attendre la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Elle lui sourit et s'assit près de lui sans chercher à lui montrer l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait encore. Elle avait le temps pour cela. Elle fit signe au serveur qui vint prendre leur commande puis ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres en attendant d'être servis.

Depuis sa voiture, Gwen avait vu le Gallois entrer dans l'établissement et elle jugea qu'elle pouvait aider Hannah dans son entreprise. Elle quitta son véhicule et pénétra dans le bar. Ianto la vit passer et la suivit du regard, ne s'apercevant pas que sa voisine de table venait de mettre les comprimés dans son verre. Cooper sortit son téléphone et mima une discussion puis elle sortit rapidement, elle avait vu le geste de la jeune femme et savait que le processus était en route puisque son collègue avait bu une partie de sa boisson. En souriant, elle reprit son véhicule et rentra chez elle.

Dans le bar, après de longues minutes, le jeune homme commença à se sentir fatigué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et accepta qu'Hannah le raccompagne chez lui. Cependant, à peine fut-il installé dans la voiture qu'il s'endormit !

Vers 22 h, Jack décrocha son téléphone, il avait envie de parler à son amant, mais la ligne sonna puis il tomba sur la boîte vocale. Il laissa un message et n'insista pas par peur de réveiller le jeune homme. De toute façon, il le verrait le lendemain, il n'y avait aucune de raison de s'inquiéter. Après avoir terminé son travail, il descendit dans la chambre sous le bureau et se coucha, se laissant emporter dans de doux songes.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos reviews. Ianto l'avait bien dit au Capitaine, pourtant : Ce que femme veut... Maintenant, reste à savoir si c'est également valable pour les hommes...

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Lorsque Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme allongée près de lui. Il mit quelques instants à faire le point en la fixant sans rien dire.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en approchant sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

– Euh oui… hésita-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place et plus il réfléchissait, moins il comprenait pour quelle raison il avait cette sensation, il lui semblait que la personne à ses côtés n'était pas celle qui aurait dû y être.

– Hannah ?

– Oui Ianto !

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

– Quelle drôle de question ! fit-elle en souriant. Je te signale que tu dors ici depuis plusieurs jours déjà, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

– Non, non, mais…

– Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, le coupa-t-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

– Le médecin ? fit-il en s'éloignant.

– Oui, tu as eu un accident de voiture, mais rien de grave, le rassura-t-elle rapidement. Juste une petite commotion. Pendant quelques jours, tu risques d'être un peu perturbé, mais je vais tout faire pour t'aider.

Elle se lova contre lui et il ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, il sursauta, il venait d'avoir un flash, une image diffuse d'une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Hannah picora son cou, tentant de lui faire prendre conscience du désir qu'elle avait de lui, mais le jeune homme s'écarta et quitta le lit. Déçue, elle le regarda entrer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte.

Elle se leva également et enfila son peignoir avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Quand le Gallois la rejoignit, elle était assise à la table et attendait qu'il arrive.

– Je te laisse faire le café, dit-elle avec un sourire, le tien est bien meilleur.

Il la regarda quelques instants et vit la machine et la poche sur le comptoir. Il s'occupa de préparer la boisson, sentant son regard posé sur lui. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, il avait eu d'autres flashs, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, elle avait sans aucun doute raison, son accident avait dû le perturber.

Quand tout fut prêt, il lui tendit sa tasse et elle le remercia avant de boire une gorgée. Il s'assit près d'elle et elle lui saisit la main, la caressant du bout du doigt.

– Aujourd'hui, il faut que nous allions à Cardiff, fit-elle doucement.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Aurais-tu oublié ? Oui, c'est vrai que c'est possible. Nous devons aller déposer les papiers pour notre mariage.

– Notre mariage ?

– Oui, tu n'as pas changé d'avis quand même, dit-elle offrant une mine inquiète.

– Euh… non, non.

– Tu me soulages, j'avais cru un instant que tu ne voulais plus qu'on se marie.

– Si c'est ce qui était décidé, je ne vois pas de raison, fit Ianto en terminant sa tasse. Et c'était prévu pour quand ?

– Dans pas tout à fait deux semaines. Il manquait un document, mais la demande avait bien été enregistrée. Nous devons aussi aller chez la couturière pour ma robe et ton costume, nous en profiterons quand nous serons en ville.

– Si tu veux, dit-il en se levant pour nettoyer les tasses vides.

Hannah le regardait, pour le moment, tout se passait bien, le jeune homme semblait croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Gwen avait raison, ces comprimés faisaient vraiment des miracles. Encore quelques jours et elle serait Madame Hannah Gilson-Jones, elle sourit à cette pensée, d'autant que l'autre femme pourrait se rapprocher de son supérieur maintenant qu'elles avaient toutes les deux ce qu'elles voulaient !

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'habilla après une douche rapide puis ils quittèrent la maison. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils entraient dans Cardiff et allaient déposer les documents au service de l'état civil.

Il faisait beau et Ianto proposa une balade sur la baie. La jeune femme accepta avec un grand sourire et ils déambulèrent en se tenant par la main avant de s'arrêter sur le bord du quai et qu'Hannah se blottisse entre ses bras.

En laissant son regard se porter sur la place, elle vit un homme vêtu d'un manteau militaire s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux. Il semblait hésiter et en le reconnaissant, elle poussa son avantage en déposant des baisers dans le cou de son compagnon. Celui-ci la serra un peu plus contre lui en soupirant doucement.

Le Capitaine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le Gallois enlaçait-il cette femme de façon si romantique ? Il allait s'approcher quand il vit que cette dernière le fixait par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Au sourire qu'elle arborait, il se dit que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas, il devait savoir et pour cela, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'aller voir son employé. Il se décida et rejoignit le couple.

– Bonjour Ianto !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui un peu surpris d'être interpellé de la sorte. Il regarda le Capitaine et relâcha sa compagne.

– On se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, tu travailles avec moi et tu devrais être à ton poste. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Je suis désolé, mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vous ai jamais vu !

L'immortel pâlit brusquement, ce jeune homme était Ianto Jones, son réceptionniste, l'être qui faisait battre son cœur d'éternel, et celui-ci ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

– Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? insista le leader.

– Monsieur, je vous prierai de bien vouloir arrêter de nous importuner. Je viens de vous dire que je ne vous connaissais pas ! lâcha le Gallois. Viens Hannah, partons, fit-il en prenant le bras de sa compagne.

Jack les vit s'éloigner et croisa le regard triomphant de la jeune femme. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas et il allait découvrir ce que c'était ! Quand la voiture du couple quitta la place, il se dirigea vers l'office et entra dans le bureau puis referma la porte avant de déverrouiller le passage secret. Quand il arriva dans la zone informatique, les autres membres étaient à leur poste et il vit que Gwen le fixait avec un léger sourire.

– Tosh, dans mon bureau ! fit-il brusquement tout en montant l'escalier.

La jeune informaticienne fut surprise par le ton employé et tourna la tête vers le médecin qui revenait de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui fit signe rejoindre le leader rapidement, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

– Entre et ferme la porte, dit le Capitaine radouci en la voyant sur le seuil.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Tu as vu Ianto ce matin ?

– Non et ça m'étonne. D'habitude, il est toujours là avant nous. Il a peut-être eu un problème hier soir.

– De quoi veux-tu parler ?

– Il devait rencontrer la jeune femme qui l'avait laissé tomber quand tu l'as embauché.

– Tu es certaine ?

– Oui, c'est Gwen qui me l'a dit et maintenant que j'y pense, ça avait l'air de lui faire très plaisir, finit-elle plus bas.

– Comment ça ?

– Je sais qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de toi, mais tu ne t'intéressais qu'à Ianto et tu doutes bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle est peut-être intervenue pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer et elle lui aura fait changer d'avis sur leur relation.

– J'espère pour elle que ce n'est pas le cas ! lâcha-t-il. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il a semblé ne pas me reconnaître quand je l'ai vu ce matin. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, tu penses qu'il aurait pu jouer la comédie ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants à la meilleure chose à faire puis il se décida.

– Pourrais-tu mettre une surveillance en place, je voudrais connaître leurs déplacements.

– À qui ?

– Gwen et Ianto ! Si elle est de mèche avec cette femme, je le lui ferai payer, tu peux en être certaine.

– Tu penses qu'il aurait pu t'oublier ? demanda-t-elle soudain en le fixant.

Elle venait de penser à la même chose que le leader et une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos. Jack se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Owen, rejoins-nous ! lança-t-il de la passerelle.

Gwen regarda le médecin se hâter vers les escaliers et vit la porte se refermer sur lui. Elle commençait à se poser des questions, ses deux collègues avaient été appelés par le leader et elle se disait que la prochaine à monter serait elle. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la baie médicale. Tout en surveillant la porte fermée, elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien remis le flacon de Retcon à sa place et regagna son poste.

Dans le bureau, le Capitaine garda le silence quelques instants puis il fixa son médecin.

– Owen, je voudrais savoir si tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'infirmerie.

– À quoi penses-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui ne serait pas à sa place, quelque chose qui manquerait !

– Non, il ne me semble pas. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

– J'ai rencontré Ianto ce matin…

– Il va bien ? J'ai vu qu'il n'était arrivé, le coupa le médecin.

– Justement, il y a un problème. Il ne m'a pas reconnu !

– Tu penses… non, ce n'est pas possible, qui aurait pu faire ça ? demanda le praticien.

Les trois regards convergèrent vers la porte, ils avaient eu la même idée. Tosh plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri et Owen ouvrit la sienne sans pouvoir parler.

– Non, ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'elle serait responsable ! demanda-t-il finalement en fixant son leader.

– Tu sais, je repousse ses avances depuis des semaines et elle est ouvertement hostile à Ianto. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions pas eu de souci avec l'accès aux pilules, mais il semblerait qu'il devienne utile de mettre en place un protocole d'utilisation. Tosh, je voudrais que tu me trouves un coffre que nous ferons installer dans l'infirmerie. Je veux une reconnaissance par empreinte digitale et oculaire. Pour les autorisations, il n'y aura que Owen et moi, personne d'autre.

– Ok, je m'en occupe rapidement.

– Que vas-tu faire pour Ianto ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Je vais essayer de lui faire recouvrer ses souvenirs.

– Et Gwen ?

– Pour le moment, je ne vais rien lui dire, mais Tosh va la surveiller. Je déciderai suivant ce que l'on va trouver. Je veux savoir jusqu'où elle est impliquée dans ce qui s'est passé ! Bien, vous pouvez y aller, je dois me rendre dans le centre.

– Tu restes joignable ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Oui sans problème et pas un mot à Cooper !

– Évidemment, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Visiblement, elle était heureuse de la tournure que prenait cette affaire et elle avait hâte de voir de quelle manière le leader allait la mettre en défaut.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et descendirent l'escalier en discutant. Quand Jack passa le sas, Tosh retourna à son poste et chercha un fournisseur pour le matériel demandé. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce dont ils avaient besoin, elle nota soigneusement les renseignements et l'adresse et prit rendez-vous pour que Owen puisse se rendre sur place afin de s'assurer que le coffre présentait bien toutes les sécurités souhaitées.

Derrière son écran, Gwen surveillait ce qui se passait. En voyant descendre ses collègues, elle avait été étonnée de ne pas avoir été conviée à la réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et s'approcha de la Japonaise.

– Tosh, je peux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé, fit-elle.

– Désolée, mais si Jack ne t'a pas demandé de nous rejoindre, c'est que ça ne te concernait pas, dit-elle en refermant le dossier qu'elle venait de compléter.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Rien d'ingérable !

– Je peux aider ?

– Non !

– Tu peux me dire ce que tu as ? insista la Galloise.

– Je n'ai rien, mais tu m'empêches de faire mon boulot ! lâcha-t-elle en la fixant.

En croisant son regard, Gwen recula d'un pas et tourna la tête en entendant le médecin s'approcher.

– Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton poste, fit celui-ci.

– Mais…

– Pour une fois, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Ils se défièrent du regard puis Cooper s'écarta en maugréant. Elle sentait que ses collègues lui cachaient quelque chose, peut-être avaient-ils des soupçons. Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'elle se fasse oublier ! Elle retourna s'asseoir et continua son travail sans rien dire, tout en surveillant le couple qui discutait à voix basse.

À l'heure du déjeuner, elle s'étonna que personne n'ait demandé le choix des plats qui devaient être commandés et le leader n'était toujours pas revenu. En voyant sa collègue se lever et enfiler sa veste, elle alla la rejoindre.

– Tu vas chercher le repas ?

– Non pourquoi ?

– Eh bien…

– Désolé, fit Owen en s'approchant, mais nous déjeunons à l'extérieur.

– Ah d'accord, j'arrive, fit-elle en se détournant.

– Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais invitée, l'arrêta-t-il.

– Comment ça ? Mais…

– Si tu veux déjeuner, prends ton téléphone et commande, j'emmène Tosh au restaurant. Tu viens ma belle, fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

La Japonaise lui sourit et lui prit le bras puis ils quittèrent la base, laissant la Galloise interloquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Déçue, celle-ci attrapa ses affaires et sortit à son tour. Elle ne comprenait pas leur réaction, que lui cachaient-ils ?

Quand Jack revint au Hub, il fut accueilli par le ptérodactyle qui réclamait sa gourmandise. Il lui lança sa tablette de chocolat et le regarda regagner son antre. L'équipe n'était pas rentrée et il monta à son bureau. Il avait cherché le Gallois, mais il semblait avoir disparu, cependant, il savait que Tosh pourrait le trouver et il lui faisait confiance.

Une heure plus tard, quand l'alarme du sas résonna, il se leva et s'arrêta sur la passerelle. Owen lui fit un signe et entraîna sa compagne pour aller le rejoindre. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, la Galloise franchissait la roue de fer à son tour et les regarda fermer le battant. Décidément, il y avait des choses bizarres !

– Jack, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, dit Tosh en s'asseyant. Toutes les caméras enregistrent et tu peux consulter les vidéos directement sur ton poste, fit l'informaticienne. Pour ce qui est du coffre, j'ai trouvé ce que tu veux et Owen doit se rendre chez le fournisseur pour finaliser la commande.

– D'accord. Comment s'est passé votre déjeuner ?

– Très bien, mais pour Gwen, je n'en sais rien, répondit le médecin.

– Elle n'était pas avec vous ?

– Non, j'y suis allé avec Tosh, pourquoi ?

– Elle est restée seule ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais elle a dû sortir puisqu'elle est revenue en même temps que nous. Ou alors elle a été faire un tour sur la baie, en tout cas, nous n'avions pas commandé le repas !

Le leader sourit, il se doutait bien que la Galloise n'avait pas dû apprécier de se retrouver seule, mais peu importe, il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation ! Quand il se rembrunit au souvenir du jeune homme, Tosh se leva et s'approcha de lui.

– Nous trouverons ce qui s'est passé, il n'a pas pu partir de son plein gré, j'en suis certaine.

– Merci ma belle. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Il avait déjà souffert du rejet de son ex-fiancée, je ne voudrais pas qu'il retombe en enfer !

– La première chose à faire, c'est de le retrouver, nous verrons bien ensuite.

– Je l'ai cherché partout, mais il n'a laissé aucune trace. Il n'est même pas retourné à son appartement.

– Laisse-moi le temps de faire des recherches et dès que je trouve quelque chose, je t'en ferai part.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle put voir des larmes perler. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue puis se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par le médecin.

Dans l'après-midi, Owen quitta la base pour aller chez le fournisseur, la jeune femme l'accompagna et Gwen se retrouva seule dans la zone informatique. Le Capitaine ne s'était pas montré et elle décida d'aller le voir. Maintenant que le Gallois n'était plus un obstacle, elle allait tout faire pour que l'immortel s'intéresse à elle. Elle vérifia sa tenue, écarta un peu son décolleté puis elle s'engagea dans l'escalier. En arrivant devant la porte, elle toqua doucement et attendit un instant avant de franchir le seuil.

Le leader n'avait pas levé la tête, il était perdu dans la contemplation d'une photo qu'il cacha rapidement quand il entendit la jeune femme lui parler.

– Que veux-tu ? lâcha-t-il brusquement.

– Je voulais discuter, tu ne sembles pas aller bien.

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

– Tu peux tout me dire, je sais écouter.

– Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais !

– Jack, pourquoi refuses-tu quelque chose qui pourrait être agréable ?

– Agréable, sans doute pour toi, mais je regrette, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! lâcha le leader en se levant.

Sans rien dire et minaudant doucement, la Galloise s'approcha et leva les yeux sur lui de manière aguichante. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle s'enhardit et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, regardant ses lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser. Elle glissa sa main sur sa hanche et l'autre alla s'enrouler derrière sa nuque, mais au moment où elle allait poser sa bouche sur la sienne, il la repoussa brutalement.

– Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, lança-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé !

– Pourquoi ? Ianto n'est plus là alors…

– Effectivement, il n'est plus là... Mais au fait, pourquoi dis-tu _plus là_ ? fit-il suspicieux. Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

– Non, mentit-elle, j'aurais pu dire qu'il n'est pas là !

– Sans doute, mais s'il ne vient pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit de son plein gré sinon il m'aurait prévenu de son absence. Mais crois-moi, je vais trouver ce qui s'est passé et les coupables vont payer !

– Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de plus ? Jusqu'à son arrivée, tu n'étais pas si… sage, finit-elle après un instant de silence.

– Sans doute, mais j'ai pris conscience d'une chose en le côtoyant… fit-il suffisamment perturbé pour ne pas écouter les pensées de son interlocutrice.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? le coupa-t-elle.

– De mes sentiments pour lui et pour moi, c'est important.

– Tu veux dire que tu l'aimes ? Mais tu ne le connais même pas ! cracha-t-elle.

– J'en sais suffisamment, ne t'en fais donc pas et comme on dit, le cœur a ses raisons…

– Non, il n'en est pas question ! cria-t-elle, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu restes fidèle à un souvenir !

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai comme l'impression que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Gwen... Je me demande bien pourquoi (hi hi hi).

_**Leulade et Kimmy Lyn**_ : Il y aura 28 chapitres, celle-ci est relativement courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

Soudain, elle se tut en pâlissant, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Jack la regardait, une lueur dangereuse dans les prunelles. Elle prit brusquement peur et voulut s'en aller, mais il la saisit par le poignet et la colla au mur.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? souffla-t-il de la colère dans la voix, sondant son esprit.

Mais celui-ci était trop envahi par la peur pour laisser filtrer les pensées de la jeune femme et il ne capta rien. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne de fer qui l'empêchait de partir était loin de se relâcher.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? répéta-t-il.

À ce moment, l'alarme du sas retentit et la jeune femme pensa pouvoir se sauver, mais son leader ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle commençait à paniquer et quand elle vit entrer ses deux collègues, elle sut qu'ils ne l'aideraient pas.

– Jack, fit Tosh en voyant la scène, que se passe-t-il ?

– C'est de sa faute !

– Tu nous expliques ?

– C'est à cause d'elle que Ianto est parti et qu'il m'a oublié ! lâcha-t-il avant d'entraîner la Galloise à sa suite dans les escaliers.

Arrivé dans la zone informatique, il poursuivit son chemin vers les voûtes et poussa la porte des cellules. Il la fit entrer dans l'une d'elles et verrouilla le panneau. Gwen avait peur et ne disait rien puis quand elle vit qu'il allait la laisser là, elle se mit à hurler, mais l'immortel n'y prêta pas attention et retourna auprès du couple qui suivait les évènements sur l'écran de la CCTV.

– Jack…

– Owen, tu as vérifié les comprimés de Retcon ?

– Oui et il en manque deux, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû les mettre sous clé, mais je…

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si elle lui a fait prendre les deux cachets, combien aura-t-il perdu ?

– Je ne sais pas exactement, je dirais environ six mois au minimum.

– Six mois, donc un peu avant l'arrivée de Ianto…

Jack réfléchissait, comment allait-il faire pour lui rendre la mémoire ? Il savait que le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour lui, il le lui avoué lors de leur première fois. Et depuis, aux sensations qui l'envahissaient quand il le tenait enlacé, à sa façon de s'offrir à lui, au plaisir qui se reflétait dans ses yeux quand il lui faisait l'amour, aux caresses dont il le gratifiait après l'acte, à la manière dont il l'avait possédé, il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas feints, Ianto l'aimait comme lui-même aimait le jeune homme.

Tosh et Owen le regardaient faire les cent pas dans la salle et n'osaient pas le déranger. Puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. La jeune femme vit des larmes dans ses yeux et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et laissa sa peine s'épancher. Quand il se redressa, il avait repris contenance et s'excusa de sa faiblesse.

– Que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Il faut que j'en sache plus, mais pas ce soir, lâcha-t-il. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer, on va avoir du boulot demain.

– Tu restes ici ? demanda Tosh.

– Oui ma belle, je vais m'occuper de la permanence et je dois nourrir les pensionnaires.

– Et Gwen ?

– Elle aura le même traitement que les Weevils !

Il se détourna et entra dans la cuisine. Il regarda la machine à café et se servit un verre d'eau puis il soupira et retourna dans son bureau. Quelques minutes après, le couple quittait la base et le silence retombait, seulement troublé par le chien de garde qui volait en poussant des petits cris.

En début de soirée, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha et il se rendit à l'ordinateur de surveillance. Des bêtes à tête de loup avaient décidé d'aller se promener et il fut heureux de pouvoir sortir pour se changer les idées. Il attrapa son manteau et descendit rapidement vers le garage. Quelques minutes après, il s'arrêtait sur les docks et partait en chasse.

Pendant près d'une heure, il suivit les créatures, s'arrangeant pour qu'elles ne pénètrent pas en ville et quand il réussit à repousser la dernière dans les égouts, il pensa à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu son repas. Il allait retourner au véhicule quand un alien qui s'était dissimulé lui fonça dessus. Déséquilibré sous le choc, l'immortel tomba et ne put empêcher la bête de planter ses crocs dans son cou. Dans un dernier sursaut, il tira à bout portant, recevant son agresseur sur son corps endolori. Il tenta de le repousser, mais la vie le quittait peu à peu et ses forces l'abandonnaient.

– Ian, murmura-t-il au moment où un dernier souffle passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, une douleur intense lui vrillant la poitrine, il fut serré dans des bras protecteurs.

– Reste calme, souffla une voix douce à son oreille. Ça va aller, tu es en sécurité.

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de la jeune informaticienne qui semblait inquiète. Il tourna la tête en sentant une main se poser sur son poignet et prendre son pouls.

– Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il.

– J'avais oublié un dossier et nous sommes revenus, fit le médecin. Quand nous avons vu que tu étais sorti pour une alerte, Tosh a cherché à te trouver et la caméra avait enregistré l'attaque du Weevil. Nous sommes allés te récupérer et nous t'avons ramené.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– Près de deux heures du matin. Nous attendons depuis plus d'une heure, je commençais à me demander si tu allais te réveiller ! répondit le praticien en lui faisant un petit sourire.

– Évidemment, tu sais que je reviens toujours, fit Jack en essayant de se redresser. Merci Tosh, dit-il quand la jeune femme l'y aida.

– Je me suis occupée des pensionnaires, glissa-t-elle.

– Et Gwen ?

– Elle n'est vraiment pas ravie, mais elle a vidé son plateau.

– Que lui as-tu servi ?

– Il nous restait des bricoles dans le réfrigérateur, de toute façon, à cette heure, il n'y a plus rien d'ouvert, elle a dû se contenter de ce qu'il y avait, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

– Je te remercie. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous et merci encore.

– Mais de rien, fit Owen, nous ne pouvions quand même pas te laisser là-bas. Allez viens Tosh, je te raccompagne.

Jack les regarda quitter la zone, la jeune femme lui fit un petit signe avant de passer le sas qui se referma. Le silence reprit ses droits et le Capitaine monta dans son bureau. Il descendit l'échelle et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit sans même s'être déshabillé.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une caresse légère sur sa joue et ouvrit les paupières pour croiser le regard de Tosh. Celle-ci lui souriait et il se redressa avant de prendre la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai pu dormir un peu.

– Tu n'es pas ressorti après notre départ, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, pourquoi cette question ?

– Tu es encore habillé, lui fit-elle remarquer.

– Je m'étais allongé pour réfléchir et j'ai dû m'endormir.

– Très bien, je vais te laisser, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, fit-elle en se levant.

– Merci Tosh.

– Mais de rien. Au fait, j'ai eu un message pour le coffre, il sera livré demain en début de matinée.

– Ok, je vais contacter quelqu'un pour la pose, nous ne pouvons pas faire entrer n'importe qui ici, répondit le leader.

– D'accord.

Elle monta l'échelle et Jack la regarda tout en buvant son café. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Quand il quitta sa chambre, il était changé et prêt à commencer les recherches pour retrouver le Gallois.

En arrivant dans la zone centrale, il salua Owen qui était près de la jeune femme et se rendit dans les voûtes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. En entrant dans la zone de détention, il vit que Gwen dormait toujours et il sortit sans faire de bruit, il serait temps de lui déposer son petit déjeuner un peu plus tard.

Il retourna dans son bureau et téléphona à un de ses contacts et rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain pour la pose du coffre. Il prévint ses collègues et s'occupa d'un dossier qui attendait sa signature.

Une heure plus tard, Tosh toqua à la porte et attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer. Elle lui donna le rapport qu'elle venait de terminer concernant la disparition du Gallois. Il le lut et leva les yeux vers elle en quête de réponses.

– D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, fit-elle en comprenant la question muette, ils auraient quitté le centre de Cardiff pour sa proche banlieue. Les quelques caméras que nous avons à la périphérie de la ville m'ont permis de savoir qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Radyr, je continue de chercher.

– Je te remercie. Je voudrais également que tu fasses des recherches sur la femme avec qui Ianto était. Son prénom c'est Hannah et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est elle qui l'avait largué quand j'ai fait sa connaissance.

– Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu renouer ?

– S'il a vraiment perdu la mémoire, qui sait ce qu'elle a pu lui raconter. Je vais voir ça avec Gwen, m'est d'avis qu'elle doit le savoir.

– D'accord, tiens-moi au courant, fit-elle avant de se lever pour sortir.

Le Capitaine la suivit et se rendit dans les voûtes avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la tablette de séparation. Il prit une chaise et s'assit face à la vitre sécurisée, fixant la Galloise qui comprenait que l'heure des explications était venue.

– Bien, je veux savoir jusqu'où tu as été pour que Ianto s'en aille, lâcha le leader à brûle-pourpoint.

– Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? le défia-t-elle.

– Tu sais, j'ai tout mon temps. Je peux te garder enfermée aussi longtemps que je le veux, personne n'y trouvera rien à redire. J'ai vu Ianto hier matin et il ne m'a pas reconnu, c'est typique d'une prise de Retcon et justement, il manque deux comprimés dans la réserve de Owen, aurais-tu une explication ?

– Il aura oublié de noter qu'il en avait utilisé ! tenta-t-elle, se disant que rien ne pouvait la relier à la disparition des cachets. _J'espère qu'Hannah va l'emmener loin de Cardiff, comme ça, il ne le retrouvera pas et s'il n'a rien contre moi, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que me libérer et je pourrai à nouveau tenter ma chance. Je suis bien de ma personne, il ne devrait pas me résister longtemps maintenant que Ianto n'est plus un obstacle._

Elle faisait bonne figure, mais ses pensées étaient captées par l'immortel qui se mit à sourire. Il se leva et regarda l'objectif de la caméra en arborant un visage épanoui. Gwen ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison il semblait si heureux.

– Je te remercie, avec ça, Tosh va pouvoir le retrouver, fit l'immortel.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Je sais maintenant que tu es impliquée dans sa disparition, je m'en doutais, mais tu viens de m'en fournir la preuve.

– Comment ça, je n'ai rien dit !

– Non, mais tu l'as pensé. Au fait, j'avais oublié de te dire que je suis télépathe ! Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des renseignements à donner pour ramener Ianto à la base.

– Tu es quoi ? lâcha-t-elle venant de comprendre les paroles.

– Télépathe et les pensées que tu viens d'avoir, je les ai toutes entendues.

– Tu nous avais caché ce détail ! fit-elle furieuse de s'être fait avoir.

– Non, il n'y a que toi qui l'ignorais. Owen et Tosh le savaient et Ianto également.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

– Je devais le faire, mais j'ai eu quelques doutes en _t'écoutant_, certaines de tes pensées étaient trop virulentes, je craignais que tu ne fasses des bêtises et je devais te surveiller. Tu vois, je ne me suis pas trompé, maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai un Gallois à récupérer, fit-il en souriant.

Les mains dans les poches et sifflotant doucement, il quitta la zone, entendant la jeune femme hurler dans sa geôle.

En arrivant près de la Japonaise, il lui fit part de ce qu'il avait appris et elle se mit au travail. Elle aussi voulait que le jeune homme revienne près d'eux, c'était son ami et elle ferait tout pour le sortir du piège dans lequel il était tombé.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Jack invita ses deux collègues à manger à l'extérieur et quand ils revinrent en début d'après-midi, Tosh descendit le repas de la Galloise et récupéra le plateau du petit déjeuner.

– J'espère que ça te plaira, fit la jeune femme. Nous ne savions pas trop quoi choisir.

– Tu aurais pu prendre comme pour vous, lâcha Cooper.

– Je ne pense pas que le Barocco fasse des plats à emporter, répondit-elle heureuse de l'expression de surprise qu'elle vit sur le visage de sa collègue.

– Vous…

– À plus tard ! lança Tosh en quittant la zone sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Quand elle reprit son poste, Jack vit qu'elle souriait. Curieux, il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda un instant.

– Tu me sembles bien gaie, que se passe-t-il ?

– Si tu avais vu la tête de Gwen quand je lui ai dit que nous avions été au Barocco, c'était vraiment hilarant, fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Le leader imaginait très bien et se joignit à elle, attirant l'attention du médecin qui s'approcha d'eux. La gaîté communicative s'empara des trois membres et après quelques minutes, ils réussirent à se calmer.

– Bien, je te laisse continuer ma belle. Owen, je peux te voir ?

– Oui bien sûr.

– Viens dans mon bureau, nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans l'escalier et entrèrent dans la pièce. Jack s'installa dans son fauteuil après avoir invité son collègue à prendre place.

– Bien. Gwen est responsable de la disparition des comprimés, fit le leader.

– Elle te l'a avoué, ça m'étonne d'elle.

– Non, elle n'a rien dit, mais elle ignorait que je pouvais entendre ses pensées.

– Elle ne savait pas que tu es télépathe ?

– Non, certaines réflexions ne me plaisaient pas du tout et quel meilleur moyen d'espionner que d'écouter les pensées !

– Tu le fais pour nous aussi ?

– Je devrais ?

– Non, nous n'avons rien à cacher et tu le sais très bien sinon tu ne nous aurais pas mis au courant de cette particularité supplémentaire.

– Effectivement.

– Mais dis-moi, tu en as d'autres des secrets comme celui-là ?

Le Capitaine le regarda avec un demi-sourire, il y avait effectivement un détail qu'ils ignoraient, mais il n'était pas encore temps de les mettre au courant. Pour le moment, ils devaient se concentrer sur le Gallois, c'était le plus urgent !

* * *

Dans une jolie villa de Radyr, Ianto cherchait à comprendre les images qu'il voyait de temps en temps. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec ce que lui disait Hannah, mais il ne voyait aucune raison à ce qu'elle lui mente. Il réfléchissait aussi au comportement de cet homme qui semblait le connaître et à la réaction de sa compagne lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la baie. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des caresses insistantes sur sa nuque et il tourna la tête.

– Hannah !

– Tu me sembles bien loin Ianto, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, j'essaie de comprendre les flashs qui me passent par la tête, c'est tout.

– Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je demande au docteur de venir ?

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ça doit être dû à mon accident, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter.

– D'accord. Alors je te laisse, je dois vérifier que tous les invités ont bien eu leur carton, fit-elle en commençant à se poser des questions.

Le jeune homme semblait en proie à un retour de souvenirs et elle devait s'assurer que ça ne risquerait pas d'arriver avant qu'ils soient mariés. Elle se rendit dans son bureau et chercha les coordonnées de Gwen puis elle composa le numéro.

Jack était en train de lire un rapport quand le téléphone de la Galloise se mit à sonner. Il le prit et hésita quelques instants puis il décrocha.

– Oui !

– Désolée, je voudrais parler à Miss Cooper, fit-elle quand elle entendit une voix masculine lui répondre.

– Elle est occupée pour le moment. Mais vous pouvez laisser un message, je lui transmettrai.

– Non merci, je rappellerai, répondit Hannah en reconnaissant le timbre de son interlocuteur. Au revoir, finit-elle avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Jack resta un instant à réfléchir puis il nota les chiffres et descendit voir la Japonaise qui cherchait toujours le Gallois.

– Tosh, je crois que ça pourra t'aider à trouver Ianto, fit-il en lui tendant le papier.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je pense qu'il s'agit du numéro de téléphone de cette femme que Gwen a rencontrée. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit moi qui réponde, elle a semblé paniquée.

– Ce serait justifié, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle quitte Cardiff.

– Non, je ne pense pas, quand je les ai vus, Ianto avait un dossier de la mairie. À la couleur, je dirais que ça venait de l'état civil.

– Tu veux dire qu'ils vont se marier !

– Pas si je peux les en empêcher, mais pour ça, il faut que je puisse discuter avec cette Hannah et lui faire comprendre que persister dans cette voie ne peut que lui apporter des ennuis.

– Très bien, je m'y remets, fit Tosh en se mettant à taper sur son clavier.

L'immortel la regarda un instant puis après une légère caresse sur la nuque, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se fit un café et regagna son bureau. La faille était calme et les créatures des égouts ne voulaient pas sortir de leur tanière. Pour une fois qu'il leur était donné de vivre presque normalement, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. Jack sourit en pensant à ses deux collègues, depuis quelques jours, ils ne se quittaient plus et semblaient filer l'amour parfait. L'amour, lui aussi pouvait le toucher des doigts avant que Gwen ne s'en mêle et lui enlève le Gallois. Il soupira et reprit sa place derrière sa table de travail. En attendant que Tosh lui apporte de bonnes nouvelles, il avait des obligations à remplir et il ouvrit le premier dossier qu'il attrapa.

En fin d'après-midi, quand la jeune femme monta le voir, il lut de la déception sur son visage. Le numéro qu'il lui avait donné ne lui avait pas permis de retrouver la propriétaire, mais elle ne désespérait pas, demain, elle se remettrait aux recherches et elle était persuadée qu'elle mettrait la main sur le renseignement souhaité.

Quand l'alarme du sas se fut tue, le leader descendit dans les voûtes et s'occupa des pensionnaires. En arrivant devant la cellule de la Galloise, il s'arrêta un instant et la regarda.

– Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que ta complice avait essayé de t'appeler, fit-il.

– Et que lui as-tu dit ?

– Que pour le moment tu n'étais pas joignable, mais elle n'a pas voulu laisser de message, je me demande bien pourquoi ! dit-il narquois.

– Quand vas-tu me libérer ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu attendras que j'en ai parlé avec l'équipe, pour le moment, nous avons autre chose à faire, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'oublie pas. Bonsoir, finit-il en quittant la zone.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos reviews. Vous avez raison, pourquoi accabler ces pauvres bêtes, elles n'ont rien demandé ! Ne t'inquiète pas Marguerite, elle n'est pas prête de quitter son 5 étoiles (hi hi hi). Voici la suite...

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

La jeune femme soupira, elle n'avait pas pensé que ses actions lui attireraient autant d'ennuis, elle avait voulu éloigner le Gallois du Capitaine et maintenant, elle se retrouvait enfermée sans aucun espoir de se rapprocher de son supérieur. Elle avait fait une belle boulette et elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, ni quel sort lui était réservé. Elle mangea ce que le leader lui avait déposé puis elle s'allongea, laissant ses larmes couler. Bien plus tard, elle s'endormit pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Quand il eut terminé de vérifier que tout était en ordre, Jack mit les ordinateurs en veille et alla se coucher. Ses songes furent agités et le matin, il s'éveilla plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Il était dans la cuisine quand l'alarme du sas retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un membre. L'immortel regarda dans la zone et vit que son collègue était seul. Il s'approcha en lui tendant une tasse.

– Tosh n'est pas avec toi ?

– Non, elle devait aller vérifier une bricole, elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

– La soirée s'est bien passée ?

– Oui, nous avons été au restaurant et avons terminé par une petite balade, la nuit était douce, on en a profité.

– Vous avez eu raison, fit l'immortel en buvant sa boisson. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir un café préparé par Ianto, finit-il avec une grimace.

– Je te comprends, mais nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons.

– Je m'en doute. Bien, je vais descendre voir Gwen et lui porter son petit déjeuner.

– Elle aussi doit regretter ce qui s'est passé, fit le médecin.

– Effectivement, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Dès que Ianto sera de retour, il faudra décider de la sanction qu'elle devra recevoir.

– Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire ?

– Non aucune, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici, je n'ai plus confiance en elle.

Sur ces mots, le leader descendit dans les voûtes et servit les repas puis il monta à son bureau et s'installa pour prendre connaissance des derniers rapports qui lui avaient été remis. Tout en essayant de se concentrer sur sa lecture, il pensait au jeune homme. Comment le retrouver ? Que faire pour le ramener au Hub ? Voudrait-il seulement revenir vers lui ? Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Tosh se présenter devant la table de travail. Elle avait attendu qu'il lui dise d'entrer mais visiblement, il n'était pas réceptif à son environnement.

– Jack ?

– Euh oui ! fit-il en relevant brusquement la tête. Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

– J'avais remarqué ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis descendue voir Gwen, elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

– Ça lui passera ! Tu as quelque chose sur Hannah ?

– Non pas encore. Le programme cherche toujours, mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour la retrouver.

– Explique !

– Je vais aller voir l'employée de la mairie et lui poser la question. Owen va m'accompagner et il lui donnera du Retcon.

– C'est expéditif, tu ne crois pas ?

– Écoute, je pense que je perds du temps à essayer de la retrouver par les moyens conventionnels, alors j'essaye de prendre un raccourci, mais si tu ne le souhaites pas, je vais continuer à chercher, fit-elle.

– Non, tu as raison. Il faut absolument les empêcher de passer devant M. le maire, Ianto n'est pas dans son état normal, il est en droit de faire son choix, lâcha l'immortel.

– C'est évident ! Dis-moi, fit-elle après un instant de silence, imaginons qu'il veuille vraiment se marier avec elle, le laisseras-tu partir ?

– Quand il aura recouvré toutes ses facultés, je ne m'opposerai pas à la décision qu'il pourrait prendre, même si ça le conduit à s'éloigner de moi. Je veux son bonheur, c'est le plus important, moi, je ne compte pas même si je l'aime, souffla le leader.

– Il t'aime aussi, n'en doute pas. Il te le prouvera quand il reviendra.

– Puisses-tu avoir raison !

– Bien, je vais y aller. Owen a un peu de temps à me consacrer avant de reprendre ses analyses. Nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour longtemps. Dès que j'aurai l'info, nous reviendrons rapidement.

– Merci ma belle, répondit le Capitaine en lui souriant.

La jeune femme quitta le bureau et rejoignit le médecin qui l'attendait puis ils passèrent le sas tout en discutant. Sur la place, ils s'installèrent dans la voiture du praticien et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient devant le City Hall. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'état civil et Tosh s'approcha du comptoir.

– Bonjour, fit-elle avec un grand sourire que lui rendit l'employée.

La Japonaise connaissait la jeune femme, c'est à elle qu'elle avait eu affaire lorsqu'elle était venue pour se renseigner sur une procédure de mariage et une certaine connivence avait pris naissance entre elles.

– Vous boiriez bien un café ? fit Tosh avec un sourire après quelques minutes de discussion.

– Je vous remercie, ce serait avec plaisir.

– Owen, pourrais-tu aller nous en chercher, s'il te plaît ? s'enquit-elle en minaudant quelque peu.

Le médecin acquiesça et quitta la pièce, les laissant discuter. Orientant la conversation, la jeune femme parvint à obtenir l'information qui lui manquait et quand son collègue revint, elles burent leur boisson tout en échangeant des banalités.

Après quelques minutes, l'employée, ne se sentant pas très bien, accepta que le couple la raccompagne chez elle. Tosh ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes avec son supérieur et elle alla le prévenir de son départ. Il vint s'enquérir de sa santé et lui proposa de rester chez elle le lendemain. Owen la soutint pour la conduire à la voiture et ils prirent rapidement la direction de son appartement.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien installée, ils retournèrent au Hub. Quand ils passèrent le sas, la jeune femme vit son leader à la porte de son bureau et elle lui sourit.

– Il est à Radyr, lança-t-elle avec gaieté.

– Très bien, nous allons en discuter. Monte me voir quand tu auras quelques minutes… et merci !

– Mais de rien !

Elle s'installa à son poste et le médecin l'embrassa tendrement avant de gagner l'infirmerie. Il devait noter la prise de Retcon et reprendre les analyses qu'il avait laissées en attente.

Quand il entra dans la baie médicale, il eut la surprise de voir un artisan qui s'occupait d'installer le coffre. Il vérifia que tout son matériel était bien couvert par des protections et monta voir l'immortel.

– Jack, tu aurais pu me dire qu'il venait ce matin ! fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

– Normalement, il ne devait commencer que cet après-midi, mais un client s'est décommandé et il m'a proposé d'avancer le rendez-vous. Cela te pose un problème ?

– Non, mais j'aurais voulu mettre mes instruments à l'abri.

– Je m'en suis occupé, ne t'en fais pas. Il en est où ?

– J'ai un beau trou dans le mur de l'infirmerie ! fit le médecin.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il va le reboucher, sourit l'immortel. J'ai utilisé un artefact que nous avons dans les archives pour lui avancer le travail.

– Tu parles de quoi ?

– C'est un pistolet qui tire des carrés, je l'avais récupéré sur Villengard, il y a quelques années. À l'époque, il y avait une usine et maintenant, il paraît qu'il y a une bananeraie !

– Tu te moques de moi ?

– Non, je t'assure.

– Et qui t'a dit ça ?

– Un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps !

– Ok, tu ne m'en diras pas plus ?

– Non.

– Et tu t'en sers souvent ?

– J'avoue que non, la dernière fois, la batterie était à plat, elle s'est sans doute rechargée au contact de la faille, j'en ai été le premier surpris quand j'ai fait l'essai.

– Bien, je vais te laisser, je vais faire quelques recherches près de Tosh en attendant de pouvoir récupérer mon domaine.

Le Capitaine lui sourit et le médecin quitta le bureau pour rejoindre l'informaticienne qui fut ravie de le voir s'installer près d'elle.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le leader commanda le repas et se rendit à l'office pour récupérer les paquets que le livreur venait d'apporter. Il descendit à la cuisine et prépara le plateau pour la Galloise avant d'appeler ses collègues pour aller en salle de conférence.

Ils se servirent et mangèrent tranquillement, la Japonaise hésitait à lancer la conversation sur son déplacement du matin, puis elle se dit qu'il fallait bien y passer.

– Jack, veux-tu que nous discutions de ce que nous avons appris ce matin ? demanda Tosh.

– Je t'écoute.

– Eh bien, Hannah est passée à l'état civil pour faire modifier un nom pour le mariage qui est prévu.

– Quel nom ? s'enquit le Capitaine, se doutant bien de la réponse.

– Celui du futur époux ! L'employée m'a dit avoir été surprise, mais elle n'a rien demandé et s'est contentée de faire la correction.

– C'est pour quand ?

– Dans moins de quinze jours. Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Aller rencontrer cette femme et lui dire de ne pas poursuivre dans cette direction !

– Il me semble que ça ne servira à rien, intervint Owen.

– Sans doute, mais je dois quand même essayer. J'aurais peut-être la possibilité de voir Ianto, si je peux lui parler, il se souviendra, j'en suis certain !

– M'est d'avis qu'elle fera tout pour que tu ne le rencontres pas, fit Tosh. Elle semble savoir ce qu'elle veut.

– Moi aussi ! lâcha l'immortel. Bien, je vais descendre porter le repas de Gwen et ensuite, j'irai à Radyr.

– Ok, mais sois prudent, fit le médecin.

– Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Elle ne s'attendra pas à me voir devant sa porte, ça va la surprendre.

– Sans doute, mais la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, alors ne l'oublie pas quand tu seras là-bas !

– D'accord, fit le leader en se levant.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et réchauffa le plat puis il alla voir la Galloise. Quand elle l'entendit entrer, elle se redressa, mais resta assise. Le Capitaine déposa le plateau sur la tablette et recula contre le mur pour s'appuyer quelques instants. Il fixait la jeune femme sans rien dire et elle finit par s'énerver.

– Que veux-tu encore !

– Rien de particulier, je me demandais ce que je pourrais trouver comme sanction ! J'avoue que je n'ai encore aucune idée, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va venir, fit-il avant d'aller vers la porte.

– Jack !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

– Je… je te demande pardon, souffla-t-elle.

– Pardon ? Après ce que tu as fait ? N'attends aucun pardon de ma part, tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais et si tu avais été moins imbue de ta personne, tu te serais aperçue que tu allais droit dans les ennuis !

– Mais que lui trouves-tu donc ! cracha-t-elle.

– Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, pour ce faire, il faudrait que tu aies un cœur et je ne pense pas que tu en aies un ! Tu te comportes comme une gamine qui est habituée à avoir tout ce qu'elle souhaite, mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la zone, laissant la jeune femme méditer ses dernières paroles. En revenant dans la salle informatique, il s'arrêta près de la Japonaise qui continuait son travail et la prévint qu'il quittait la base. Elle le regarda partir et soupira avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Tout en roulant vers Radyr, le Capitaine réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il se doutait bien qu'Hannah s'emploierait à l'empêcher de voir le Gallois, mais il fallait qu'il tente de le rencontrer, il restait persuadé que sa présence lui rendrait ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de l'adresse que lui avait donnée Tosh, il scruta la rue, essayant d'apercevoir son employé, mais il n'y avait personne, le calme plat. Une voiture était garée devant la maison de la jeune femme et il décida d'aller sonner à la porte.

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton, il attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et lorsque la personne le vit, elle tenta de refermer, mais l'immortel bloqua le battant avec son pied.

– Mademoiselle Gilson, nous devons parler, fit-il.

– Je n'ai rien à vous dire, partez ou j'appelle la police, lança-t-elle en colère.

– Vous savez très bien que s'ils m'interrogent, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis, alors je pense que nous devrions discuter comme deux adultes, vous ne croyez pas ?

– Non, il n'en est pas question, Ianto reste avec moi, il m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai accepté !

– Je m'en doutais un peu au vu de la discussion que j'ai eue avec Gwen.

– Je ne la connais pas !

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit !

– C'est une menteuse !

– Sans doute, mais dans ce cas, elle n'est pas la seule ! répondit Jack du tac au tac.

À ce moment, le Gallois traversa le salon et le leader fut surpris. Hannah en profita pour pousser son pied et refermer violemment la porte. Après quelques instants, le Capitaine retourna à son véhicule, il avait pris sa décision, il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire et surtout, quand le faire !

Il jeta un dernier regard à la maison et reprit le chemin du Hub. Il contacta Tosh pour lui faire un rapide topo de la situation et lui demanda si tout était tranquille. Devant l'affirmative, il décida de s'arrêter dans le centre-ville pour réserver une table pour le soir, il avait l'intention d'inviter ses deux collègues à dîner.

À son retour au centre, les deux membres s'enquirent du résultat de sa visite, mais à son regard malheureux, la jeune femme comprit que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

– Elle n'a pas voulu te parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

– Non, je suis resté à la porte, mais j'ai vu Ianto. Il n'a pas semblé faire attention à moi, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons t'aider. Qu'as-tu décidé ?

– Pour le moment, simplement les surveiller et intervenir le jour du mariage !

– Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu risqué ? demanda Owen.

– Il y aura du monde, je suis certain que c'est la meilleure solution. Elle ne voudra sans doute pas faire d'esclandre, de toute façon, il est hors de question que je la laisse piéger Ianto ! lâcha-t-il brusquement.

– Ok, calme-toi, ce n'était qu'une question, fit le médecin.

– Désolé. Autre chose, j'ai réservé une table pour ce soir, je vous invite.

– Ah non ! intervint Tosh, cette fois, c'est notre tour et tu n'as rien à dire, ajouta-t-elle coupant ainsi la tentative de réponse de son leader qui acquiesça sans rien dire. Je vais commander une pizza pour Gwen, je la lui descendrai avant de partir.

– Très bien, alors on se remet au boulot, fit-il avant de se diriger vers son bureau, puis il s'arrêta. Au fait, il a terminé d'installer le coffre ?

– Oui et il a dit que tout s'était bien passé. Il m'a laissé les instructions pour l'initialisation et m'a dit que s'il y avait un problème, il te suffirait de l'appeler, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, ça serait assez simple.

– Ok, on verra ça demain alors, répondit le leader.

Le soir, après avoir nourri les pensionnaires et mis les ordinateurs en veille, les trois membres se rendirent au restaurant. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, à discuter de choses et d'autres, évitant soigneusement le délicat problème de l'absence du Gallois. La jeune femme sentait bien que son leader avait de la peine, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'alléger.

Après le repas, ils le raccompagnèrent au Hub et Owen conduisit Tosh chez elle. Finalement, ils passèrent la nuit ensemble tandis que le leader errait dans les couloirs de la base, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Au matin, quand les deux membres arrivèrent, tout était silencieux, les lumières encore en veille et l'ordinateur de surveillance bourdonnait doucement. La Japonaise leva les yeux vers le bureau de son chef et partit vers la cuisine pour faire une tournée de café. Elle donna une tasse à son compagnon et monta l'escalier, s'étonnant de ne pas en avoir vu le leader.

Elle entra dans la pièce et le vit à sa table de travail, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés. Elle s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'il dormait, mais ses paupières se crispaient comme si ses songes n'étaient pas des plus doux. Délicatement, elle toucha son épaule et le Capitaine sursauta puis ouvrit les yeux brusquement en se redressant.

– Ce n'est que moi Jack, murmura-t-elle.

– Tosh ?

– Oui. Tu as dormi ici ?

– Il semblerait. Quand je suis rentré, je n'avais pas sommeil et j'ai voulu travailler un peu, fit-il en montrant les dossiers ouverts.

– Tu devrais boire ton café et aller prendre une douche pour te réveiller, répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

L'immortel le lui rendit, mais son regard restait triste et elle s'accroupit devant lui. Jack tourna la tête, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise dans ses prunelles la détresse qui l'habitait. Elle lui prit le menton et l'obligea à la regarder puis après un instant, elle le serra dans ses bras sans rien dire.

– Que vais-je faire ? souffla-t-il.

– Pour le moment, le mieux est d'attendre. Elle t'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne le laissera pas partir, mais le jour de son mariage, tu pourras faire ce que tu as décidé, nous serons là pour t'épauler.

– Et s'il ne veut plus de moi ? Tu sais bien que le Retcon…

– Chaque chose en son temps, tu veux bien ? le coupa-t-elle. Il faut d'abord lui rendre la mémoire et ensuite, vous aviserez. S'il s'avère qu'il voulait vraiment se marier avec elle, tu devras le laisser partir, par contre, s'il veut rester avec toi…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, permettant à l'immortel de tirer les conclusions qui en découlaient. Il s'écarta légèrement et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle essaya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et se releva.

– Tu devrais boire ton café, je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi bon que celui de Ianto, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

– Je te remercie.

Owen se présenta à la porte et les regarda sans rien dire puis il s'avança quand son leader lui fit signe.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Seul, souffla-t-il.

– Je m'en doute, mais Tosh continue de les surveiller. Pour le moment, ils sont toujours à la villa, à mon avis, elle va attendre et voudra partir après la cérémonie.

– Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! lâcha l'immortel. Ma belle, pourrais-tu trouver tout ce que tu peux sur elle, il me faut un dossier en béton si je veux empêcher ce mariage.

– C'est déjà en cours, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je me doutais bien que tu me le demanderais.

– Que ferais-je sans toi ?

– Je ne sais pas ! minauda-t-elle. Bien, je vais descendre un petit déjeuner à Gwen, je pense qu'elle doit avoir faim.

– Sans doute, mais si elle te questionne, ne lui réponds pas, je veux qu'elle reste dans l'incertitude.

– Évidemment !

La jeune femme sortit en laissant échapper un petit rire. Visiblement, le sort de sa collègue ne lui importait pas du tout !

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kimmy Lyn**_ : Tu sais bien ce que l'on dit : Qui aime bien... et j'avoue que je les adore (ha ha ha)

_**Leulade**_ : Effectivement, ce serait une solution, mais ça serait moins drôle...

_**CptJackHarkness**_ : Ils les ont toujours à l'œil et tu connais l'efficacité de Tosh !

**_ -Jones_** : Rien n'est moins sûr, mais...

_**TitiaBlack**_ : Merci pour ton com. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Quand elle eut préparé le plateau, elle se rendit dans les voûtes et le donna à Gwen qui la regarda sans rien dire. Elle avait envie de lui parler, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait l'amener à faire fléchir le Capitaine, mais elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversation.

– Quand tu auras terminé, tu pourras aller prendre une douche si tu le souhaites, ce sera tout de même mieux que la bassine qu'on te dépose, fit la Japonaise.

– Ça serait gentil, c'est vrai que j'en ai besoin, dit la Galloise en fronçant le nez. Euh, Tosh ?

– Oui.

– Comment ça se passe là-haut ?

– On se débrouille.

– Tu ne penses pas que je serais mieux à vous aider qu'à moisir ici ?

– Sans doute, mais c'est Jack qui décide, tu devrais le savoir et tant qu'il s'en tiendra à son idée, tu as peu de chance de sortir de cette cellule.

– Et tu ne pourrais pas…

– Certainement pas ! la coupa-t-elle. Il faut que tu assumes tes actes, à cause de toi, il est malheureux comme les pierres. Qu'avais-tu en tête ? Enfin, pourquoi te poser cette question, je le sais parfaitement. Tu voulais Jack et qu'y as-tu gagné ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va décider pour toi, mais je serai entièrement d'accord avec lui, tu peux en être certaine !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna en entendant un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Une fois de plus, Gwen allait se passer d'un repas !

– Vous ne pouvez pas me garder enfermée, hurla-t-elle. Je vais aller porter plainte pour arrestation abusive !

– Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que tu puisses quitter ta cellule et le jour où tu le feras, tu seras proprement escortée vers la sortie, tu peux me croire. Maintenant, si tu veux avoir à faire avec la justice pour divers délits dont je te passerai la liste, libre à toi, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies gain de cause !

Sur ces mots, Tosh sortit de la zone de détention et remonta vers la salle informatique, chantonnant doucement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes installaient les protocoles d'utilisation du coffre. Quand tout fut terminé, le médecin rangea les flacons de Retcon et referma soigneusement sous l'œil attentif du leader.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, Jack et Owen sortaient sur les interventions, laissant la jeune femme à la base pour les guider efficacement. Elle était allée chercher des vêtements propres chez sa collègue et les lui avait déposés. Lorsque Gwen sortait de sa cellule, elle l'accompagnait à la zone de douches et restait à surveiller pour qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de leur fausser compagnie. Concernant le Gallois, elle continuait de surveiller le couple et faisait son rapport à son chef tous les soirs avant de quitter le Hub avec le médecin.

Le Capitaine passait ses soirées en solitaire, allant de temps en temps devant la villa qui abritait le jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur, mais il ne parvenait jamais à le voir et s'en retournait plus affecté encore.

* * *

Quand l'immortel ouvrit les yeux, il resta quelques instants à fixer le plafond, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ce matin, il allait voir Ianto et empêcher Hannah de le prendre dans les filets du mariage. Puis soudain, il se redressa en soupirant. Et si le Gallois voulait vraiment faire sa vie avec cette femme, avait-il le droit de lui refuser ce bonheur ? Mais il se secoua, comment être certain de ne pas faire d'erreur en ayant perdu une partie de ses souvenirs ? Quand il aurait recouvré la mémoire, il saurait quel serait son choix et à ce moment-là, le leader ne s'opposerait pas à ce qu'il aurait décidé.

Le cœur en berne, Jack avait accepté de se plier à ce qu'il aurait choisi tout en espérant que ce serait près de lui qu'il voudrait rester.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alarme du sas retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Tosh et de Owen. La jeune femme alla préparer le café et réchauffer les viennoiseries tandis que son compagnon montait voir le leader.

– Salut Jack, fit-il en le voyant sortir du trou d'homme.

– Bonjour, vous êtes en avance.

– De très peu, Tosh voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant d'aller à la mairie.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'accompagner…

– Tu rigoles ! le coupa la Japonaise qui venait d'entrer avec son plateau. Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse y aller seul, tu auras besoin de témoins et nous serons là pour t'épauler.

– Ok, c'est gentil, fit-il en acceptant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

– Non, c'est bien normal crois-moi, je n'accepte pas plus que toi ce qu'il s'est passé et Ianto aura besoin d'aide.

– Très bien, alors je n'ai plus rien à dire. As-tu préparé le petit déjeuner de Gwen ?

– Oui, il est dans la cuisine, tu veux que j'aille le lui porter ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– Non, je vais y aller moi-même, je vais lui dire que nous allons défaire ce qu'elle a fait, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Après avoir terminé leur boisson, les deux membres retournèrent à leur poste tandis que l'immortel se rendait dans les voûtes avec le plateau de la Galloise.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, celle-ci se leva et s'approcha de la séparation. Elle sourit en voyant le leader, mais Jack garda un visage fermé qui la déstabilisa quelque peu.

– Voilà ton petit déjeuner, fit-il en le déposant sur la tablette.

– Merci, je commençais à avoir faim.

– Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel, il faudrait t'en souvenir ! lâcha le Capitaine d'une voix dure tandis que la jeune femme baissait la tête.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent silencieux et la jeune femme leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Elle essayait de deviner ce qu'il pouvait penser et tenta de le toucher en avançant sa main vers les doigts posés près du plateau.

– N'y pense pas, lâcha-t-il en se reculant. Je voulais te prévenir que nous allons au City Hall ce matin, tu resteras donc toute seule pendant quelques heures.

– Tu vas essayer de les empêcher de se marier ? Tu n'as aucune chance, Hannah s'attend à ce que tu interviennes !

– Sans doute, mais il ne sera pas dit que je n'aurais pas tenté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Depuis qu'elle a piégé Ianto, nous les surveillons et je pense qu'elle sera surprise de nous voir !

Le leader se dirigea vers la porte puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il sourit à la pensée qu'il allait bientôt revoir son Gallois, mais il ne dit rien et finalement, il quitta la zone. Gwen poussa un soupir, elle avait pensé que ce sourire lui était adressé, mais l'immortel était parti.

En salle informatique, Tosh terminait un dossier qu'elle devait remettre à son leader et leva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. À l'air réjoui que son chef arborait, elle se douta de la réaction de sa collègue et elle en fut amusée.

– Bien, fit Jack, si vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons y aller, ce serait dommage de louper la cérémonie, finit-il d'un ton ironique.

– Nous te suivons, dit le médecin qui revenait de l'infirmerie. J'ai pris ma mallette, on ne sait jamais !

– Tu as raison, mais j'espère que tout se passera bien. Lorsque Ianto sera de nouveau parmi nous, il faudra l'entourer pour l'aider à recouvrer ses souvenirs.

– C'est bien notre intention, fit la Japonaise avec un grand sourire.

Ils se rendirent au stationnement souterrain et prirent place dans le SUV. Jack démarra et s'engagea peu après dans la circulation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait sur le parking réservé aux visiteurs et ils quittèrent le véhicule.

Quand l'équipe arriva devant le City Hall, les futurs mariés et les invités étaient déjà entrés dans le bâtiment. Jack pressa le pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser le Gallois épouser cette femme qui avait manœuvré pour le reprendre à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, les vigiles tentèrent de les arrêter, mais le Capitaine montra sa carte et ils le laissèrent continuer son chemin. Montant les marches deux à deux, Tosh et Owen essayaient de ne pas se laisser distancer par leur leader qui ne les attendait pas et lorsqu'ils furent devant les portes fermées de la salle de mariage, la jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras.

– Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui fit un demi-sourire et entrouvrit le battant. Il voulait stopper la cérémonie au moment où le maire énoncerait la traditionnelle phrase _Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !_ Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas se taire, il ne laisserait pas cette femme obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il n'en était pas question !

Ils restèrent silencieux, attendant patiemment le moment d'agir. Jack était nerveux, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas en arriver là, mais Hannah ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

– Si quelqu'un… commença l'officier.

– Je m'y oppose ! lança le Capitaine en ouvrant brusquement la porte, faisant se retourner toute l'assistance et les futurs mariés.

– Avez-vous une raison valable de le faire ? s'enquit le maire surpris par cette intrusion.

– Oui Monsieur ! M. Jones, ici présent, a été drogué et a perdu la mémoire de sa vie passée. Il n'a donc pas toutes ses facultés pour prendre une décision aussi importante.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Capitaine Jack Harkness, je suis son employeur ! répondit le leader en s'approchant de l'officier.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous empêcher de nous marier ! cria Hannah en le défiant du regard. Ianto m'aime et il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

– Il vous l'a peut-être demandé, c'est un fait, mais c'est sans doute après que vous l'ayez drogué et que vous lui ayez mis dans la tête qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans vous. Je connais les effets du Retcon, c'est moi qui l'ai créé et Gwen Cooper a tout avoué, vos rencontres, vos manigances…

Pendant l'échange, le Gallois resta silencieux, fixant le leader en essayant de comprendre pourquoi cet inconnu tentait d'arrêter son mariage. Étant près de lui, il sentait l'odeur particulière de l'immortel, tout comme sa voix, cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Après quelques instants, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis il ferma les yeux brusquement sous un déferlement d'images floues qui envahirent ses pensées. Il tanga un instant et Jack le saisit par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le jeune homme se retrouva contre son torse et respira ce parfum qui semblait ressurgir du fond de sa mémoire. Il connaissait cette odeur, mais d'où ? Soudain, il perdit connaissance et s'affaissa entre les bras du Capitaine.

– Owen ! lança-t-il.

Le médecin se précipita et l'aida à allonger le jeune homme. Il prit son pouls et rassura son supérieur.

– Capitaine, ce sont des accusations graves que vous portez, avez-vous des preuves ? demanda le maire qui avait écouté l'échange.

– Oui Monsieur, tout est dans ce dossier, fit-il en lui tendant la pochette que lui avait donné Tosh. Miss Cooper est actuellement aux arrêts dans nos locaux, mais Miss Gilson n'est pas mon employée, je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit emprisonnée et interrogée.

– Très bien Capitaine. Appelez le commissariat, dit-il à son assistante qui s'éclipsa rapidement. Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis désolé, mais cette cérémonie est annulée, je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir quitter cette salle.

– Non ! cria Hannah, vous n'avez pas le droit !

– Mademoiselle, je vous conseille de vous calmer, fit l'officier en se tournant vers elle.

– Il est à moi ! lança-t-elle hystérique, il ne me quittera pas.

Elle était vraiment furieuse et aveuglée par sa colère, elle sortit un petit pistolet de son manchon et visa le Gallois. L'immortel vit le geste et se plaça devant le jeune homme, prenant dans l'épaule, le projectile qui lui était destiné. À ce moment, les vigiles, alertés par les invités qui quittaient le bâtiment, entrèrent et la désarmèrent. Maintenue de chaque côté, elle se débattait pour tenter de se libérer, mais les deux hommes ne la laissèrent pas faire et l'entraînèrent dans une autre salle.

– Tu es blessé, fit Tosh en s'approchant.

– Ce n'est rien, Owen s'en occupera quand nous serons rentrés, répondit Jack pour donner le change. Bien, on va retourner au Hub.

Le médecin acquiesça et ils prirent le jeune homme inconscient, passant ses bras sur leurs épaules et glissant leurs mains sur sa taille pour l'emmener jusqu'au véhicule. En sortant, ils croisèrent la police qui prit en charge la jeune femme qui continuait de hurler et de vomir des injures à l'encontre du Capitaine qui n'y prêtait pas attention.

Ils installèrent le Gallois sur la banquette arrière et Jack s'assit près de lui, tandis que Owen prenait le volant. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient garés dans le parking souterrain et l'immortel prit l'agent Jones dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la baie médicale. Une fois arrivé, il déposa son précieux chargement sur la table et laissa le praticien s'occuper de lui.

– Il va bien, fit ce dernier après quelques minutes. Je suppose que ta présence lui a rappelé certaines choses, mais il va lui falloir du temps. Il ne faut rien précipiter sinon nous obtiendrons l'effet contraire et nous risquons de le perdre définitivement.

– Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait ne pas se souvenir ? s'enquit le leader.

– C'est possible.

– Ok. Que doit-on faire pour l'aider ?

– Il lui faut un environnement qui pourrait lui permettre de se retrouver. Je pense que son appartement serait l'idéal, il est à son image, il s'y sentira bien.

– D'accord. Je vais aller y faire un tour et préparer son arrivée.

– Par contre, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas trop en contact avec lui pour le moment, donc je crois que la meilleure solution, c'est que Tosh et moi lui tenions compagnie le temps de répondre à ses questions et lui faire retrouver ses repères.

– Mais…

– Je le sais Jack, mais ça pourrait le perturber, le coupa Owen. Ce sera pour un ou deux jours, pas plus…

L'immortel hocha la tête, il comprenait son collègue, mais il aurait aimé rester près du jeune homme. Il regarda l'informaticienne qui venait les rejoindre et lui sourit avant de quitter la baie médicale pour se rendre dans les voûtes. Quand il entra dans la zone de détention, Gwen se leva et s'approcha de la séparation. Il s'arrêta devant elle et la fixa quelques instants.

– Tu es arrivé trop tard ! lâcha-t-elle, j'avais prévenu Hannah que tu tenterais de les arrêter.

Comme le Capitaine ne disait rien, elle crut qu'elle avait raison et se mit à sourire puis se redressa, les mains sur les hanches, montrant à quel point elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, le Gallois était marié et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

– C'est là que tu te trompes, fit-il doucement. Ianto est ici, dans la base. Owen est en train de le soigner et ta complice est sous les verrous. Non contente d'avoir voulu le forcer à une union qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas, elle a essayé de le tuer.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu mens ! dit-elle en pâlissant brusquement.

– Tu veux voir les images ? Tosh a tout filmé, regarde bien et amuse-toi, dit-il en mettant la vidéo en route.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la zone et retourna à la baie médicale. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et fixa le jeune homme toujours inconscient, puis il prévint le docteur Harper qu'il se rendait chez le Gallois. La Japonaise voulut l'accompagner et ils quittèrent la base rapidement après que le leader se fut changé. Son manteau était encore bon pour aller chez la couturière, mais ça pouvait attendre, il avait plus urgent à faire. En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, Jack sortit la clé qu'il avait récupérée dans les affaires de l'agent Jones et pénétra dans le couloir, suivi par la jeune femme.

Ils ouvrirent les fenêtres et remplacèrent les draps du lit et Tosh s'assura que tout était en ordre puis elle téléphona à l'épicerie du coin pour faire livrer quelques victuailles. Une heure après, quand le réfrigérateur et les placards furent remplis, ils quittèrent l'appartement et reprirent le chemin du Hub en s'arrêtant pour acheter le repas du midi.

Lorsque l'alarme du sas résonna, Owen vint à leur rencontre. Le Gallois avait repris connaissance et avait essayé de se sauver. Le médecin l'en avait empêché et l'avait incité à attendre le retour de ses collègues pour avoir de plus amples explications quant à sa présence en ces lieux.

– Il faut que tu lui parles Jack, mais il ne peut pas rester ici, il se plaint de maux de tête et je pense que ce sont des souvenirs qui doivent revenir. Il a minimum six mois à retrouver, il va falloir l'aider à passer ce cap.

– D'accord, je vais aller le voir. Nous avons fait le nécessaire chez lui. Il faudra l'accompagner quand j'aurai terminé.

– Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en occupera, ne reste pas trop longtemps avec lui.

Le leader se dirigea vers la baie médicale et observa le jeune homme un instant avant de descendre lentement les marches. Celui-ci le regardait s'approcher, mais ne bougeait pas et Jack s'arrêta devant lui.

– Ianto, je suis heureux que tu sois réveillé, fit-il.

– Où suis-je ?

– Nous t'avons ramené à la base. Il faut te soigner.

– Pourquoi ? Où est Hannah ?

– Chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, il faut que nous réparions ce qu'elle a fait et ensuite, tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux faire.

– De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda le jeune homme un peu perdu.

– Elle t'a drogué et tu as perdu la mémoire des six derniers mois qui viennent de s'écouler.

– Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

– Tu le sauras en temps utiles. Owen et Tosh vont te ramener chez toi et tu vas t'y reposer. C'est le mieux que tu as à faire.

Ianto le dévisageait, il avait déjà rencontré cet homme avant de le voir sur la baie quand il était en compagnie d'Hannah, il en était persuadé, mais il ne savait plus. Pourtant, il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui et ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage inquiet.

Le médecin descendit les rejoindre et reprit les constantes de son collègue. Puis il fit un signe à son leader avant de noter les informations sur le dossier et de fermer sa session.

– Assure-toi qu'il est bien installé et demande à Tosh de rester près de lui pour l'après-midi.

– D'accord, j'irai la remplacer ce soir, il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul pour le moment, fit le praticien.

– Ianto, va avec eux et repose-toi.

– Vous viendrez me voir ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

– Pas aujourd'hui, peut-être plus tard. Il faut que tu recouvres la mémoire et ce n'est pas ma présence qui pourrait t'aider.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu le sauras en temps utiles.

– C'est tout ce que vous savez dire ? Que me cachez-vous ?

– Il fait ça pour ton bien Ianto, viens, insista Owen en lui prenant le bras.

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner tout en enfilant sa veste. Arrivé en haut des marches, il tourna la tête vers le leader qui le regardait partir, le cœur lourd. Il aurait tellement aimé accompagner le Gallois, l'aider à combler ce vide qu'il sentait en lui, mais il ne le pouvait pas, Owen avait raison, il ne fallait rien précipiter s'il voulait retrouver la chaleur de ses bras et de leurs étreintes passionnées.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Leulade**_ : Tu n'as pas pitié de ces pauvres bêtes...

_**CptJackHarkness**_ : Effectivement, elle ira en prison, le tout est de savoir si elle y restera (oups !)

L'équipe est resserrée autour du Gallois, nul doute qu'ils vont tout mettre en oeuvre pour lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs...

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

Quand l'alarme du sas se fut tue, le Capitaine quitta la baie médicale et retourna en zone principale. Après quelques minutes, il se dirigea vers les voûtes. Planté devant la cellule de Gwen, il la fixa un instant, la voyant assise sur son lit, le visage dans ses mains. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

– Jack… commença-t-elle.

L'immortel se détourna et s'éloigna vers la porte. Elle se mit à crier et il la regarda sans rien dire.

– Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Ça fait des jours que je suis ici, tu ne vas pas me garder enfermée comme ça !

– Pour le moment, si. J'ai bien plus important à faire que de te surveiller !

– Et Ianto ?

– Il est chez lui, Tosh et Owen l'ont raccompagné.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?

– Il faut d'abord réparer les dégâts que tu as faits ! lâcha-t-il. Ma présence pourrait le perturber et je veux qu'il soit serein pour se retrouver. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu faire ça, tu te disais son amie !

– Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, essayant de faire amende honorable pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces du leader.

– Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Je t'avais dit que nous ne serions jamais ensemble et tu nous as séparés pour te venger. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais cet acte de jalousie, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

– Non ! cria-t-elle en voyant la porte se refermer.

Jack retourna en zone principale et monta à son bureau. Il brancha la CCTV et ouvrit le canal des caméras de la ville. Quand il eut trouvé celle qui était à proximité de l'immeuble du Gallois, il tourna l'objectif vers la porte et resta un moment à fixer l'image.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'écran de temps en temps, il s'occupa des dossiers en attente. Il avait du retard dans les rapports et devait régler certains problèmes. Du mouvement attira son regard et il vit Owen quitter le bâtiment et se tourner pour faire un signe de la main en direction des étages. Le leader déplaça la caméra et vit que celui-ci s'adressait à Tosh qui était à la fenêtre.

Dix minutes après, le médecin faisait son entrée dans le Hub et le Capitaine le rejoignit rapidement.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit-il.

– Il a reconnu les lieux, le fait de se retrouver dans un environnement familier ne peut que le mettre en confiance. Tosh est restée avec lui comme tu l'avais demandé.

– C'est très bien. Avez-vous pu commencer à discuter ?

– Nous verrons ça ce soir. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille et de toute façon, s'il a envie de parler, il aura une écoute attentive.

– Ok. Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attend, fit Jack en retournant dans son bureau.

Owen le regarda, il se doutait bien que la situation n'était pas facile, mais trop de souvenirs d'un coup pouvaient perturber le jeune homme bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il fallait être patient, cependant il ne doutait pas que Ianto allait revenir vers eux. Il avait l'esprit vif et la proximité de ses amis allait l'aider à reprendre pied.

En milieu d'après-midi, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha et le leader descendit rapidement prendre connaissance des coordonnées. Ce n'était que deux Weevils et il partit seul, laissant son collègue à la base. Quand il revint deux heures plus tard, le médecin remarqua sa chemise déchirée et tachée. Il lui fit signe de venir le voir et l'examina sans rien dire, attendant qu'il lui parle.

– Tu ne devrais pas sortir seul, dit-il finalement en voyant qu'il gardait le silence. Ce n'était que des Weevils, mais ils t'ont eu !

– Je…

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– C'est de ma faute, je n'étais pas concentré, je pensais à Ianto.

– Il faut te reprendre Jack, il va bien maintenant et nous n'allons pas le laisser tomber. Ce soir, je vais aller le voir et Tosh restera avec lui demain.

– Tu crois qu'il a besoin qu'on le materne ainsi ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse de bêtises simplement parce qu'il a oublié certaines choses.

– Tu penses qu'il pourrait retourner la voir ?

– Non… enfin peut-être pas, hésita-t-il, de toute façon, elle est au commissariat, mais il pourrait aller lui demander de lui expliquer et elle s'empresserait de l'embrouiller pour qu'il la fasse libérer. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire, tu en conviendras !

– Oui, bien sûr. Tu crois que je pourrais aller chez lui ?

– Pas aujourd'hui, mais demain soir, je voulais inviter Tosh au restaurant. Penses-tu pouvoir rester sage et t'occuper de lui ?

– Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je sais me tenir quand même. Je sais qu'il a besoin de temps et de réponses et après ces deux jours, il en saura déjà bien plus.

– Oui, c'est certain. Ok, tu peux y aller, mais la prochaine fois que tu dois partir en intervention, je vais avec toi, décréta le médecin.

– Si tu veux, abdiqua l'immortel.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il regarda la machine avec envie, mais il se tourna vers la vieille cafetière et entreprit de préparer une tournée qui n'aurait rien à voir avec le nectar du Gallois.

Il soupira et attendit que la boisson coule puis il remplit les tasses et en porta une à son collègue qui le remercia d'un petit sourire crispé.

– Je sais, fit le Capitaine, je pensais la même chose !

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire puis le leader gagna son bureau et alla changer de chemise avant de se remettre au travail. La matinée passa tranquillement et à l'heure du déjeuner, le leader invita son ami à l'accompagner à la Bayside Brasserie. Pendant le repas, le médecin téléphona à sa compagne qui lui indiqua que tout se passait bien. Ianto avait dormi tard et ils étaient à présent installés sur la terrasse pour partager les plats que le jeune homme commandé.

– Très bien, assure-toi qu'il se repose, fit le médecin. Je passerai te remplacer ce soir.

– D'accord. Owen ?

– Oui.

– Comment va Jack ?

– Ça peut aller, fit-il en tournant le regard vers son voisin de table. Nous en discuterons ce soir si tu veux bien.

– Ok, je t'embrasse, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

– Alors ? s'enquit l'immortel en voyant son collègue ranger son téléphone.

– Tout va bien, ils sont en train de déjeuner.

– Bien.

Owen le fixa un instant, sentant que le jeune homme lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait pas encore lui donner l'autorisation d'aller le voir. Le Gallois reprenait doucement pied et il lui fallait un peu de temps.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le leader régla l'addition et ils retournèrent au Hub. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement et vers 17 h, le médecin quitta la base pour se rendre chez son ami. Jack, quant à lui, fit le tour des pensionnaires et laissa un plateau à Gwen qui commençait à trouver le temps long, mais il garda le silence et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle en fasse autant.

Il quitta la zone et alla faire un tour en ville avant de se retrouver dans Bute Park. Il s'assit contre un arbre et leva les yeux vers le ciel, regardant scintiller les étoiles sur le velours bleu marine de la voûte céleste. Au bout d'un moment, il retourna au Hub où il se coucha après avoir mangé un morceau. Il avait hâte de se rendre chez le Gallois le lendemain soir, mais il appréhendait aussi de se retrouver seul avec lui. La nuit se passa sans alerte et le lendemain, il était dans la cuisine quand Owen franchit le sas.

– Salut Jack, tout va bien ?

– Aucune alerte, le calme plat, fit le leader. Et Ianto ?

– Nous avons discuté et je l'ai prévenu que ce serait toi qui resterais auprès de lui ce soir.

– Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

– Pour tout te dire, non, mais notre sortie était prévue depuis une semaine, je ne peux pas reporter. Les réservations dans ce restaurant se font à l'avance et nous n'aurons pas d'autre possibilité avant quelque temps.

– Ok, j'espère que vous apprécierez alors, fit Jack avec un clin d'œil.

– Sans aucun doute.

– Bien, alors au boulot, lança le leader en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Le médecin descendit à l'infirmerie et reprit les analyses laissées en attente la veille. Le Capitaine venait de s'installer à son bureau quand son téléphone sonna.

– Bonjour Tosh, fit-il en entendant la voix.

– Salut, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien. Alors, ce soir ton galant t'invite au restaurant ! dit-il l'air de ne pas y toucher.

– Oui, j'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader, mais tu le connais, quand il a une idée en tête, on ne peut rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis.

– C'est une bonne chose, vous avez aussi besoin de vous détendre.

– Sans doute, mais Ianto…

– Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa-t-il. Owen pense que je peux vous remplacer. Que peut-il arriver dis-moi ?

– Rien si tu ne forces pas ses souvenirs.

– Je le sais bien, c'est pourquoi je ne ferai rien qui puisse le perturber, tu en as ma promesse, fit Jack très sérieusement. Je voudrais qu'il recouvre la mémoire, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je suppose que vous avez discuté.

– Oui, tant que j'ai pu le faire rester en place. Il est toujours à vouloir s'occuper, ce n'est pas facile.

– Il est comme ça, tu le sais pourtant. Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

– Nous allons sortir, il a besoin de prendre l'air. Owen m'a dit que ça pouvait lui faire du bien.

– D'accord, alors bonne balade.

– À ce soir Jack, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le leader soupira en posant le combiné, il comptait maintenant les heures qui semblaient s'écouler de plus en plus lentement à mesure que la journée avançait.

Dans l'après-midi, il dut se rendre au commissariat pour faire une déposition contre Hannah. Le policier qui le reçut l'écouta attentivement et après une heure d'entretien, il lui fit signer le document et le laissa partir, lui assurant que la jeune femme serait présentée à un juge dans les meilleurs délais. Un mandat de dépôt avait été émis contre elle et elle ne quitterait pas le bâtiment. Jack était soulagé, au moins le Gallois ne la rencontrerait pas lors de ses sorties en ville.

Lorsqu'il retourna à la base, il descendit nourrir les pensionnaires et laissa un plateau à Gwen qui resta allongée sur le lit, ne daignant même pas le remercier.

– C'est un repas froid, tu pourras manger quand tu le souhaiteras, ce soir, le Hub sera vide, fit le leader.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain en se redressant.

– Je serai occupé et Owen et Tosh sortent au restaurant. Mais tu ne crains rien, ici tu es en sécurité, fit-il en souriant.

– Tu vas le retrouver, cracha-t-elle en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

– Effectivement, mais ne t'en fais pas, demain je viendrai te raconter ma soirée, répondit-il avant de quitter la zone.

Dans le couloir, il s'arrêta un instant en entendant le bruit du plateau qui s'écrase contre la paroi vitrée. Ce soir, Gwen allait jeûner !

En arrivant près des ordinateurs, il vit le médecin qui l'attendait. Ils quittèrent la base, laissant le ptérodactyle voler librement.

Après être allés chez le traiteur, ils traversèrent la place tout en discutant et le praticien lui prodigua quelques conseils que Jack écouta attentivement. Il ne tenait pas à perturber son agent et ferait tout pour que la soirée se passe sans encombre.

En arrivant chez le jeune homme, il retira son manteau et l'accrocha à la patère de l'entrée, puis il rejoignit les membres qui discutaient dans le salon. En le voyant s'avancer, Ianto se sentit rassuré, il pourrait passer quelques heures avec cet homme qui le hantait jusque dans ses songes et il essaierait de savoir pourquoi.

– Bien Jack, nous allons vous laisser. Si tu as un souci, mon téléphone reste allumé, alors n'hésite pas, mais si tu suis mes conseils, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Ianto, pas de folie et repose-toi.

– D'accord, fit ce dernier en les précédant dans le couloir. Merci.

– Mais de rien. À demain.

– À demain, dit Tosh en suivant son compagnon vers la sortie.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, le Gallois se tourna vers le leader qui n'avait pas bougé. Jack angoissait un peu à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec le jeune homme. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il lui avait manqué.

– Je vous sers un apéritif ? demanda Ianto.

– Je veux bien, merci, un whisky si tu as.

– Asseyez-vous, vous n'allez pas passer la nuit debout.

Le Capitaine marmonna quelques mots et prit place sur le canapé pendant que son hôte se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il repensa aux conseils de Owen, mais comment allait-il pouvoir résister à l'envie qu'il avait de le prendre dans ses bras ? D'essayer de raviver le souvenir de leur relation ? Le médecin devait sortir au restaurant avec Tosh et il était bien normal qu'il le remplace, mais la soirée allait être une torture pour l'immortel.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le jeune homme revenir et celui-ci attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité. Un petit toussotement le fit sursauter et il leva les yeux, croisant le regard interrogateur de l'agent qui lui tendit son verre.

– Merci Ianto, fit-il d'une voix douce.

– Je peux vous poser une question ?

– Bien sûr !

– Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt ? Owen et Tosh se sont relayés auprès de moi et pas vous.

– J'avais du travail, l'institut doit…

– Je vous en prie, le coupa-t-il. Ils m'ont expliqué que vous étiez occupé et je suppose qu'ils ont aussi des obligations, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de venir.

– Je le sais, mais en tant que responsable, je me devais de rester au Hub.

Ianto soupesa l'explication et haussa les épaules. Il était persuadé que son visiteur avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas rester seul en sa présence et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Cet homme était énigmatique, mais aussi attirant et il ne comprenait pas très bien les impressions qu'il ressentait en le voyant près de lui.

– Je me suis permis de passer chercher le repas pour ce soir, fit l'immortel. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

– Non, pas du tout, répondit le jeune homme avant de boire une gorgée.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table et dînèrent de bon appétit. Le leader ne savait pas comment engager la conversation et finalement, ce fut le Gallois qui se mit à parler. Il lui raconta sa journée, la balade avec Tosh et lui avoua son plaisir de le voir partager son repas. Quand ils eurent terminé, il alla faire du café et reprit sa place.

Il regardait le Capitaine par-dessus sa tasse et des images passèrent devant ses yeux, lui faisant fermer les paupières. Pendant quelques instants, il eut des flashs et gémit doucement.

– Ian… Ianto, regarde-moi.

Quand il se décida à obéir, Jack était accroupi devant lui et tenait son visage entre ses mains. Le Gallois sentait la légère rugosité des paumes qui l'enserraient et il ne pouvait se détacher des prunelles qui semblaient le transpercer par la douceur qu'elles généraient.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Je vois des images, je ressens des sensations, mais je ne les comprends pas.

– Explique-moi.

– Des mains qui me caressent, mais ce sont des mains d'homme, des mains qui ressemblent aux vôtres ! Avons-nous vécu quelque chose ensemble ? demanda-t-il doucement guettant une réponse. Des images qui passent devant mes yeux et qui m'accompagnent dans mon sommeil… Je suis bien…

– Continue… l'encouragea le leader bien qu'une petite voix lui disait de ne pas le faire.

– Je ressens de la douceur, j'ai des sentiments, quelque chose de profond et d'unique, est-ce envers vous ?

Leurs regards se vrillèrent et une bienfaisante chaleur envahit le jeune homme qui soupira doucement. Jack leva la main et effleura la joue de son employé, puis il arrêta son geste. Au moment où il allait retirer ses doigts, le Gallois posa les siens dessus.

– Je…

– Ian… Owen m'a dit que je ne devais rien faire pour forcer tes souvenirs, fit-il en s'écartant.

– Je vous en prie, aidez-moi…

Le Capitaine se leva, il ne savait pas quoi faire, le médecin lui avait dit d'être prudent, mais le jeune homme voulait comprendre. Celui-ci le rejoignit et s'arrêta devant lui. D'une main hésitante, il lui caressa la mâchoire et le leader ferma les yeux. S'enhardissant, Ianto s'approcha des lèvres entrouvertes et les effleura, il avait envie de les goûter, elles l'attiraient tellement.

– Jack, embrassez-moi, je voudrais savoir…

– Ian…

– Je vous en prie, aidez-moi, fit-il la voix cassée.

Le regard suppliant le fit céder et le Capitaine accéda à sa demande. Leurs bouches se scellèrent et le baiser fut doux et tendre. Ianto gémit sous la sensation et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue de son compagnon venir se joindre à la sienne puis soudain, il se crispa, agrippant la chemise de l'immortel qui rompit le baiser pour le regarder.

Le jeune homme tremblait entre ses bras et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les images qui traversaient son esprit déferlaient en une vague semblable à un tsunami. Comment avait-il pu oublier le Capitaine ? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et le leader s'inquiéta, il le serra contre lui et le Gallois enfouit son visage dans son cou.

– Ianto, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je me souviens… souffla le jeune homme. Je me souviens…

Puis brusquement, il perdit connaissance et s'affaissa dans les bras de l'immortel. Celui-ci le porta jusqu'à son lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette humide qu'il posa sur son front. Celui-ci était chaud et Jack pensa que le médecin devait venir rapidement. Il prit son téléphone et appela son collègue.

– Oui ! fit Owen.

– Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais il faut que tu viennes immédiatement.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Ianto est sans connaissance et il a de la fièvre.

– Qu'as-tu fait ?

– Pourquoi m'accuses-tu ?

– Il allait bien jusqu'à ce que ce soit ton tour de veiller sur lui.

– Viens et on en parlera, insista le leader en raccrochant sans laisser à son collègue le temps de protester.

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite...

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**

Vingt minutes plus tard, le couple se présentait devant la porte et sonnait. Jack alla leur ouvrir et laissa le médecin gagner la chambre.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la Japonaise.

– Nous discutions. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème et il a commencé à voir des images. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait pour que ça se produise, mais c'est arrivé. Je n'aurais pas dû être ici ce soir, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant, je vais le perdre, souffla-t-il.

– Vous ne faisiez que discuter ?

– Au début, oui. Mais ensuite, il a voulu…

– Quoi ? insista-t-elle.

– Il a voulu que je l'embrasse, il m'a supplié de le faire.

– Et tu l'as fait ! dit-elle en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

Le leader hocha la tête, il s'en voulait, mais il était trop tard maintenant, le mal était fait. À ce moment-là, le médecin vint les rejoindre.

– Eh bien, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, dit ce dernier avec un demi-sourire.

– Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta Jack.

– Je te rassure, il va bien et il veut te voir. Il a un peu de fièvre parce qu'il a chopé la crève, mais rien d'alarmant. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il faut pour ce soir et demain, je repasserai pour lui laisser les médicaments nécessaires à sa guérison.

– Tu veux dire…

– Oui Jack, il est de nouveau parmi nous ! Finalement, tu es le meilleur remède qu'il puisse recevoir, j'aurais dû y penser ! Bien, nous allons te laisser, nous avons un repas qui nous attend !

– Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés.

– Ne le sois pas et surtout, ne le fatigue pas, il a besoin de repos, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

– D'accord, alors à demain.

– Oui, je passerai avant d'aller au Hub, mais je pense qu'il pourra rester seul s'il le souhaite. Bonne nuit, fit Owen en prenant le bras de sa compagne.

– Bonne nuit Jack, répliqua Tosh en posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Le Capitaine referma doucement et soupira, les mains posées sur le battant. Des larmes menaçaient de déborder et il devait les retenir, il ne voulait pas que le Gallois s'aperçoive qu'il avait pleuré. Il sursauta quand deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le jeune homme posa sa joue contre son dos.

– Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? souffla Ianto. Je la croyais mon amie.

– Elle pensait qu'en t'éloignant de moi, elle me mettrait dans son lit, répondit le leader en se tournant vers lui.

– Et Hannah ?

– Je me suis renseigné pour comprendre et en fait, il s'avère que l'homme qu'elle devait épouser l'a laissée tomber pour se marier avec une ex avec qui il avait renoué. Ils avaient eu un enfant et après une séparation, semble-t-il bénéfique pour eux deux, ils se sont aperçus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. À deux semaines de la cérémonie, il a disparu en lui laissant une lettre.

– Donc, c'est moi qui aurais remplacé cet homme ? demanda-t-il en le fixant.

– Oui, c'était son intention.

– Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte ? Comment as-tu su ce que Gwen avait fait ?

– Je t'ai rencontré le lendemain de son intervention et tu ne m'avais pas reconnu. Viens, allons nous asseoir, nous serons mieux pour parler.

Il l'entraîna vers le canapé et ils s'installèrent. Pendant quelques minutes, le Gallois resta blotti dans les bras de l'immortel puis il s'écarta pour le regarder.

– Où est-elle ?

– Qui ?

– Gwen !

– Quand j'ai su, je l'ai enfermée dans une cellule. Elle y est depuis que tu es parti et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas vraiment contente.

– Et je suis absent depuis combien de temps ?

– Presque quinze jours.

– Tant que ça ? Je pensais pourtant que je vivais la vie que je devais avoir. Je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'Hannah me manipulait.

– Tu étais où ?

– Comment ça ?

– Depuis que tu as absorbé le Retcon, tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici, fit le leader.

– J'étais chez elle. Elle m'avait dit que c'était là que j'habitais. Pendant quelques jours, j'ai été un peu perturbé, beaucoup de choses ne collaient pas, mais elle m'a expliqué que j'avais eu une légère commotion lors d'un accident de voiture. Je lui ai fait confiance, comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça !

– Elle regrettait de t'avoir…

– Elle regrettait ! C'est plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule ! lança le jeune homme en colère. Elle a rompu avec moi pour cet homme qui l'a abandonnée et elle a ensuite voulu me récupérer, c'est immoral !

– Je suis d'accord avec toi et il était hors de question que je la laisse faire. Tu n'avais plus ton libre arbitre et je me devais d'intervenir. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était ne pas faire d'erreur. On ne peut pas savoir avec le Retcon, tu aurais pu avoir réellement envie de cette vie avec cette femme, notre relation aurait pu être une erreur pour toi, mais un mariage peut toujours être célébré plus tard si les personnes le souhaitent vraiment.

– Mais je ne voulais pas me marier avec elle, fit Ianto en vrillant son regard dans le sien, je voulais…

– Oui ?

Le Gallois ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, partager le quotidien de son amant, rester près de lui, mais il hésitait à le lui dire.

Jack _l'écoutait_, se rendant compte du dilemme qui l'habitait. Il sourit quand le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

– Tu voulais quoi ? souffla-t-il. Dis-moi…

– Je… Tu vas te moquer.

– Non, je t'assure, parle-moi.

– C'est auprès de toi que j'aimerais rester, murmura-t-il en baissant brusquement les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de son compagnon.

Les mots avaient été lâchés et il craignait que l'immortel se rie de lui. Jack était un électron libre, un papillon qui volait de cœur en cœur, mais il aurait bien voulu qu'il accepte de partager sa vie.

– Que veux-tu dire ? insista le Capitaine, espérant lui faire prononcer les mots tant attendus.

– Je… je voudrais que l'on vive ensemble Jack.

– Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Ianto et j'admets que si je me suis autant démené pour que tu n'épouses pas cette femme, c'est que je voulais aussi que tu partages ma vie, que nous ayons une véritable relation avec tout ce que cela comporte. Venir dormir chez toi était déjà une avancée, mais je voulais me réveiller tous les matins dans tes bras, t'avoir chaque jour auprès de moi.

Le Gallois resta sans voix et Jack posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et la langue demanda le passage qui se fit dans l'instant. Des larmes glissaient sur les joues du jeune homme et il s'accrochait à son compagnon qui sourit contre sa bouche.

Après quelques minutes d'un échange tendre, le Capitaine s'écarta. Les paroles du médecin lui revenaient en mémoire et il jugeait important de les respecter.

– Viens te coucher Ianto, fit-il en se levant.

– Je voudrais…

– Owen a demandé à ce que tu te reposes.

– Je sais, mais je voudrais dormir dans tes bras.

– Bien sûr.

Il l'entraîna dans la chambre et le Gallois se déshabilla avant de passer dans la salle de bain. Jack resta au pied du lit, attendant patiemment que son compagnon termine sa toilette. S'il allait le rejoindre, il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une envie, celle de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Mais ils avaient le temps, le jeune homme devait d'abord se reposer et guérir de cette fièvre qui le brûlait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient couchés, le Gallois lové dans les bras de son compagnon et ils se laissèrent sombrer dans le sommeil.

Au matin, ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui les réveilla. Le leader se leva rapidement en attrapant le peignoir du jeune homme pour aller ouvrir.

– Salut Jack, fit Owen en entrant. Comment s'est passée la nuit ?

– Très bien. Bonjour Tosh.

– J'espère que vous n'avez pas…

– Je t'en prie, je sais me tenir quand même ! le coupa le Capitaine.

– J'en suis sûr, fit le médecin en souriant. Il dort encore ?

– Oui, mais il est toujours chaud.

– Très bien, je vais voir ça, répondit le praticien en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

– Excuse-moi Tosh, je vais me changer, fit l'immortel en le suivant.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit le retour des deux hommes en feuilletant un magazine posé sur la table basse. Quelques minutes après, Owen venait la rejoindre et lui donna des nouvelles de leur collègue.

– Il va rester ici aujourd'hui, fit-il, je pense que demain, il pourra venir au Hub s'il le souhaite.

– Qu'en est-il de ses souvenirs ?

– Il semble avoir bien récupéré, mais il se peut qu'il ait quelques blancs. Cependant, je ne me fais pas de soucis, Jack saura les combler, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Bonjour, entendirent-ils soudain.

Se tournant, ils virent le Gallois quitter sa chambre, enveloppé dans le peignoir que portait le Capitaine quelques minutes plus tôt. L'immortel le suivait en terminant de boutonner sa chemise.

– Bonjour Ianto, comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– Mieux. Je sais enfin ce qui n'allait pas et ça fait du bien. Vous voulez un café ?

– Oh oui alors ! répondirent-ils en chœur, faisant sourire l'agent qui s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

– Owen, tu es certain qu'il peut rester seul ? demanda le leader.

– Oui, il faut qu'il prenne sa médication et je pense que demain, il pourra nous rejoindre, enfin s'il souhaite toujours travailler avec nous.

– Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Nous avons discuté hier soir et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le Retcon l'empêchait de rassembler ses idées. De toute façon, quand il reprendra son poste, il restera au Hub. Je ne le veux pas sur le terrain avant d'être certain que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

– Le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte ça, fit Tosh.

– Si c'est un ordre du médecin, il ne pourra pas faire autrement, répliqua Owen.

– Effectivement, c'est toi qui es responsable des autorisations et je te laisse faire, lui dit le Capitaine.

Le jeune homme entra dans le salon en portant son plateau et le déposa sur la table pour laisser ses collègues se servir. Il s'assit près du leader et ils discutèrent quelques minutes.

– Bien, tu te reposes, je passerai te voir ce soir, fit le médecin. Normalement, tu pourras venir demain, mais pas de sortie sur le terrain.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je veux d'abord que tu reprennes tes marques et que je m'assure que le Retcon a bien quitté ton organisme.

– Mais je peux vous accompagner. Jack, s'il te plaît, fit-il en se tournant vers l'immortel.

– Non Ianto, tu sais bien qu'en ce qui concerne les aptitudes, il n'y a que Owen qui est en mesure décider. Je ne peux rien faire, alors il te faudra attendre son accord.

– Mais…

– Non, n'insiste pas. Tu auras du travail au Hub, mais tu ne sortiras pas !

– Ok, fit le Gallois en haussant les épaules, puisque vous vous liguez contre moi, je n'ai plus rien à dire.

– Non effectivement, fit Jack. Bien, nous allons y aller. Tu te reposes, c'est bien compris ?

– Oui, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Les trois membres se dirigèrent vers la porte et Owen et Tosh quittèrent l'appartement. Le jeune homme retint le leader par le bras, l'empêchant de sortir.

– Jack, tu viens ce soir ?

– Tu le veux ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il.

– D'accord, fit-il avant de l'embrasser légèrement.

Après un dernier regard, il rejoignit le couple qui l'attendait et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Quelques minutes après, ils entraient dans le bureau de l'office de tourisme et refermaient soigneusement avant d'aller prendre l'ascenseur.

Jack se rendit directement dans les voûtes, il voulait voir la réaction de Gwen lorsqu'il lui dirait que le Gallois avait recouvré ses souvenirs et qu'il allait reprendre sa place au sein de l'équipe. Il poussa la porte et s'arrêta devant la séparation. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et le défia du regard.

– Je venais t'apprendre une bonne nouvelle, fit le leader en souriant. Ianto sera parmi nous demain !

– Et moi, je deviens quoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je vais en parler avec lui, mais je pense que tu admettras qu'il faut une sanction !

– Tu penses à quoi ? Une mise à pied ?

– Peut-être, peut-être pas, je dois en discuter avec l'équipe. Ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable et mérite une punition, tu seras d'accord avec moi !

– Oui, murmura-t-elle.

– Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu, fit Jack jubilant de la rabaisser ainsi.

– Oui, cria-t-elle, voilà tu es content !

– C'est toi qui t'es mise dans les ennuis, alors assume ! Tosh te descendra un plateau tout à l'heure, je pense que tu dois avoir faim, dit-il en regardant les restes de nourriture qu'elle avait essayé de nettoyer.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la zone et retourna auprès de ses collègues. Il monta à son bureau et s'occupa du rapport que venait de lui déposer Tosh. À l'heure du déjeuner, la jeune femme commanda le repas et Owen se rendit à l'office pour récupérer les paquets.

Avant de rejoindre ses collègues en salle de conférence, le leader téléphona au Gallois qui décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom affiché.

– Ianto ?

– Oui.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, mais je m'ennuie.

– Je m'en doute, mais il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain. Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

– Oui, ma fièvre est tombée et j'ai pu faire mon ménage.

– Je t'avais dit de te reposer !

– Ce n'est pas fatigant, je n'avais presque rien à faire, c'était surtout pour m'occuper.

– Tu as de quoi déjeuner ?

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne me souvenais que j'avais autant de choses dans mes placards.

– C'est Tosh qui s'en est occupée, je lui ai demandé de voir pour que tu aies ce qu'il fallait.

– Oh, je te remercie alors. Tu dînes avec moi ce soir ?

– Si tu veux, mais ne va pas te fatiguer, insista l'immortel.

– Pas de souci, je vais juste faire une bricole.

– D'accord. Je vais te laisser, Tosh et Owen doivent m'attendre.

– Bon appétit alors, fit l'agent. Jack ?

– Oui.

– Je… je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi. À ce soir, fit le leader avant de raccrocher.

Le Capitaine avait le cœur léger, son Gallois lui avait été rendu et il entendait bien profiter de chaque moment qu'il pourrait passer avec lui. Mais il devait également faire en sorte que Miss Gilson ne s'interpose plus entre eux et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas retiré sa plainte contre elle.

Jack avait été contacté par l'avocat de la jeune femme qui lui avait proposé un rendez-vous pour le rencontrer. L'immortel savait très bien ce que voulait l'homme de loi, mais il n'était pas décidé à lui donner satisfaction, cependant, il avait accepté l'entrevue.

En souriant, il quitta son bureau et rejoignit les autres membres qui s'étaient installés en salle de conférence. Quand elle le vit entrer, Tosh lui fit un petit signe auquel le leader répondit d'un hochement de tête.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme entre deux bouchées.

– Il s'ennuie, mais on s'en serait douté, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, il ne sait pas rester en place, intervint Owen. Il le faudrait pourtant, il a besoin de se reposer.

L'immortel resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant à une possibilité d'obliger l'agent à obéir au médecin, puis il sourit et leva les yeux.

– Je pense que je pourrais l'emmener à Swansea, je connais un coin assez calme.

– Et tu le laisserais seul ? Il ne va pas vouloir, fit Tosh.

– Je resterai avec lui si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je peux vous trouver quelqu'un pour vous seconder pendant mon absence et en cas de gros problème, je peux revenir rapidement.

– Et tu connais du monde qui serait disponible ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu sais, depuis que je vis à Cardiff, je me suis fait des ennemis, mais également beaucoup d'amis, dont certains sont d'anciens militaires qui ne demandent qu'à s'occuper ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Ok, alors je pense que serait une bonne chose, au moins, il pourrait se reposer, renchérit Owen.

– Très bien, alors je vais passer quelques coups de fil et je vous tiens au courant.

Ils terminèrent leur repas et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Durant l'après-midi, le Capitaine sortit en intervention, laissant les deux autres membres à la base. Une fois le Weevil baladeur renvoyé dans les sous-sols, il se dirigea vers le centre-ville et entra au O'Neills. À son arrivée, le silence se fit et plusieurs clients le suivirent des yeux. Il promena son regard dans la salle et alla s'installer à une table en retrait. Un serveur s'approcha et prit sa commande avant de retourner au comptoir.

Quand son verre lui fut apporté, il but une gorgée et poursuivit son attente. Dix minutes plus tard, une ombre se profila devant lui et il leva les yeux.

– Bonjour Capitaine, fit un homme de haute stature en lui tendant la main.

– Bonjour Garrett, répondit Jack en se levant pour répondre au geste.

– J'ai un peu de retard, je suis désolé.

– Aucun souci. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

– Une bière, merci.

L'immortel fit un signe et le serveur apporta la boisson quelques minutes après.

– J'ai été surpris lorsque vous m'avez téléphoné.

– Je m'en doute, mais j'aurais besoin d'un grand service.

– Dites-moi !

– Mon compagnon a besoin de changer d'air, mais je ne peux laisser mon équipe en effectif réduit. Cela vous intéresserait-il de venir leur donner un coup de main ?

_À suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour vos coms. Le Gallois a besoin de repos et Jack est intransigeant !

* * *

**_Chapitre 14_**

Le militaire avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta silencieux un instant puis il sourit.

– Vous m'invitez dans votre antre ? fit-il.

– C'est bien cela.

– Vous m'en voyez ravi, depuis le temps que je voulais voir ce que vous cachiez, je ne vais pas refuser une opportunité pareille !

– Vous comprendrez que vous serez soumis au secret, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je sais tenir ma langue, ne vous en faites pas ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là pour me sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel j'étais, je ne serais pas ici à vous écouter.

– Vous ne me devez rien, j'étais là, je suis intervenu, c'est tout. Je n'attends rien en retour, je vous offre juste de participer à la protection de la Terre.

– Ce sera un honneur de pouvoir vous aider Capitaine. De plus, ça me permettra de m'occuper, j'avoue que depuis que je suis à la retraite, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

– Je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que je vous ai contacté. Bien, si vous le voulez, nous pouvons aller à la base, je vous présenterai les deux personnes avec lesquelles vous devrez travailler pendant mon absence.

– Ok. Capitaine, fit-il après quelques instants de silence.

– Oui ?

– Croyez-vous…

– Dites-moi, fit Jack qui percevait les pensées de son vis-à-vis.

– Non, ce n'est pas grave.

– Vous savez, pour avoir des réponses, il vaut mieux poser les questions, répondit le leader en souriant.

– Je voulais savoir combien de temps je devrai vous remplacer ?

– Ce n'est pas un remplacement, c'est un renfort. Je serai toujours en contact avec la base et en cas de gros problème, je viendrai vous rejoindre. Pour ce qui est de la durée, c'est à vous de voir, quand nous rentrerons à Cardiff, vous resterez toujours le bienvenu si le poste vous convient toujours.

– Vous voulez dire que ça serait permanent ?

– Oui !

– Génial Capitaine, fit Garrett enthousiaste, faisant sourire l'immortel.

– Bien, puisque c'est réglé, une dernière chose, je préfère tutoyer, c'est plus simple et mon prénom c'est Jack, alors oublie Capitaine !

– Ok !

Le leader alla régler les consommations et ils sortirent de l'établissement tout en continuant de discuter. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Roald Plass et s'arrêtèrent sur la dalle de l'ascenseur invisible. Quand celui-ci se mit en marche, le militaire eut un mouvement de surprise et croisa le regard rieur de son compagnon.

Durant la descente, il porta son attention sur ce qu'il voyait. Jack ne disait rien, écoutant ses réflexions. Quand ils arrivèrent au sol, il l'invita à le suivre et le conduisit auprès de l'informaticienne qui venait d'être rejointe par le médecin, un peu surpris de cette visite.

– Garrett Prescott, je te présente Tosh et Owen, c'est avec eux que tu devras travailler.

Le militaire leur serra la main et écouta le leader expliquer ce qui avait été décidé. Jack demanda à la jeune femme de préparer les documents nécessaires aux différents accès et il entraîna Garrett à sa suite pour lui faire visiter la base et lui expliquer le travail qu'il en attendait.

Quand ils remontèrent des voûtes, Tosh fit signe au Capitaine et lui donna les formulaires à parapher. Une fois fait, elle tendit les cartes à Prescott qui les regarda en souriant, il avait entre les mains le précieux sésame qui lui donnait accès aux installations.

– Une chose, fit Jack en s'adressant à ses collègues, il est au courant pour mon immortalité. Il y a quelques années, il a été témoin de l'une de mes résurrections.

– Et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre ! fit le militaire.

– C'est compréhensible, renchérit la jeune femme. On est tous passés par là et c'est toujours aussi impressionnant, mais on s'y fait à la longue !

– Bien puisque tout est réglé, je vais vous laisser. Ianto m'attend et il faut que j'arrive à le convaincre de partir.

– Je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras, fit Tosh avec un léger sourire. Il ne sait pas te résister, tu le sais pourtant.

– Oui, mais vous devrez vous passer de son café pendant quelques jours, le pourrez-vous ? fit-il taquin.

– Il le faudra bien. Le principal, c'est qu'il se remette et qu'il revienne en forme, n'est-ce pas Owen ?

– Elle a raison, vous partez quand ?

– Sans doute demain après-midi, mais je vous tiendrai au courant. Garrett, tu te présentes ici vers 18 heures en passant par l'office de tourisme. Il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser la dalle le matin, il y a trop de visiteurs sur la place. Tu seras de permanence pour cette nuit, si tu veux te reposer, il y a le canapé de la zone.

– Bien Capitaine… pardon, Jack !

– Je te raccompagne à la surface ?

– Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore trouvé mes marques, je ne voudrais pas me paumer dans les couloirs ! fit-il en souriant.

– Bien, les pensionnaires sont nourris, il ne vous restera plus qu'à éteindre les ordinateurs avant de partir, mais attendez l'arrivée de Garrett.

– Aucun problème. Jack ? fit l'informaticienne.

– Oui.

– Embrasse Ianto de ma part.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, fit-il l'œil brillant.

Le leader salua ses collègues et passa le sas, le militaire sur ses talons. Owen et Tosh terminèrent leur travail en cours et quittèrent la base après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre. Demain, ils commenceraient la journée avec leur nouveau collègue et ils espéraient que tout se passerait bien.

Une fois sur la place, Jack s'éloigna en direction de l'appartement du Gallois. Sur le chemin, il lui téléphona pour le prévenir de son arrivée et le vit sur son balcon qui semblait l'attendre.

En arrivant sur le palier, l'immortel trouva son compagnon sur le pas de la porte. Il lui sourit et entra à sa suite avant de l'enlacer tendrement sans lui laisser le temps de fermer le battant. Appuyé contre le bois, il l'embrassa passionnément, le serrant contre lui. Ianto étouffa un gémissement en sentant le désir de son compagnon contre sa cuisse.

– Tu m'as manqué, fit le leader lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

– Je vois ça, répondit le Gallois en verrouillant la porte.

– Hum, ça sent bon !

– Oui, j'ai eu le temps de cuisiner, ça m'a occupé.

Il prit le manteau et l'accrocha à la patère de l'entrée avant de rejoindre l'immortel qui s'était arrêté près du canapé.

– Alors, cette journée ?

– Bien, nous avons un nouveau membre qui va aider Owen et Tosh pendant quelques jours, fit le leader en guettant la réaction de son amant.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Ton médecin t'a prescrit du repos et ce n'est pas ici que tu pourras te refaire une santé, alors je vais t'emmener à Swansea, j'ai un ami qui nous prête son bungalow pour quelques jours. Tu ne peux pas me refuser un moment rien qu'à nous deux, susurra Jack en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Qui est ce nouveau membre ?

– Un ancien militaire que j'ai aidé autrefois. Il est à la retraite et s'ennuie quelque peu.

– Et tu lui as autorisé l'accès à la base, tu m'étonnes, fit Ianto un brin taquin.

– Que ne ferait-on pas pour passer un moment avec un sexy Gallois ?

– Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même.

– Je viens de le faire !

– Oui, mais avant de prendre ta décision, il me semble que ça nous concerne tous les deux.

– J'avoue que oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais contre, fit Jack en reculant d'un pas.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais tu conviendras que ça fait partie des choses qui se décident en commun.

– Je te demande pardon. Dois-je annuler ?

– Bien sûr que non, mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que nous en parlions avant, fit Ianto en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

– Tout ce que tu veux mon ange, tout ce que tu veux…

Le leader le prit dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel qui les laissa pantelants.

Le Gallois s'écarta et se rendit dans la cuisine pour surveiller la cuisson de son plat. Il prépara les assiettes et servit un whisky dans deux verres qu'il rapporta dans le salon. L'immortel était debout devant la baie vitrée et regardait l'eau scintiller sous les étoiles.

– Tu penses à quoi ? s'enquit Ianto.

– À rien en particulier, je me disais que j'étais bien. Pendant ces quelques jours, tu m'as vraiment manqué, j'enrageais de ne pas pouvoir te retrouver, mais après ta réaction sur la baie, je me suis dit que finalement…

– Non Jack, surtout n'ajoute rien de plus ! Ce ne sont pas tes phéromones, tu peux me croire ! assena le jeune homme, se souvenant des paroles de l'immortel lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Quand j'étais avec Hannah, j'avais le sentiment que je n'étais pas à ma place, j'étais persuadé que ce que j'éprouvais était faux, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer pourquoi. Le jour où tu es venu à la villa, j'ai entendu ta voix et après quelques flashs assez violents, j'ai été pris de vertiges. J'ai perdu connaissance et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur le sol et Hannah était près de moi. Elle était furieuse et ce n'est qu'après que j'en ai compris la raison. Pendant mon inconscience, j'avais formulé ton prénom, elle me l'a dit. Nous nous sommes disputés et elle m'a lancé qu'il fallait être malade pour être amoureux d'un homme ! Je n'avais pas saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire à ce moment-là, mais ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais. Je ne l'aimais pas, j'en étais persuadé et je me demandais pourquoi j'étais dans cette maison, à quelques jours de me marier.

– Ian…

– Non, laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-il, les yeux humides. Je me suis enfermé dans la chambre d'amis et j'ai réfléchi sans pouvoir arriver à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me suis endormi et à mon réveil, Hannah est venue s'excuser. Elle m'a dit que ça venait de mon accident, mais je ne me souvenais pas d'en avoir eu un. Cependant, elle s'est montrée très persuasive et j'ai laissé tomber tout en sachant qu'il me manquait quelque chose et ce quelque chose, c'était toi ! Jack, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, je t'aime toi et ce n'est pas tes phéromones qui me font parler. Je me suis souvent réveillé avec une envie furieuse de faire l'amour, mais le corps que j'imaginais était masculin et non féminin comme celui d'Hannah qui était couchée près de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée, je ne pouvais pas… finit-il dans un souffle.

– Elle n'a pas dû apprécier, murmura le leader.

– Non, pas vraiment.

– Et tu allais quand même te marier avec elle ?

– Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de moi…

– Oh ! Et c'est vrai ? demanda l'immortel surpris.

– J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est le cas, je pourvoirai aux besoins du bébé.

– Je m'en doute. Écoute, pour le moment, je voudrais que tu acceptes ces quelques jours loin de Cardiff. À notre retour, je dois rencontrer son avocat. Il m'a téléphoné pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis, j'en suis persuadé, mais je ne retirerai pas ma plainte, elle t'a drogué et a bien failli te tuer !

– D'accord, mais avant de partir, je voudrais que nous allions au Hub, fit le Gallois.

– C'était prévu, tu dois voir Owen pour qu'il t'examine et je voudrais te présenter Garrett. Il est très compétent et nous sera d'un grand secours. Quand nous reviendrons, nous verrons éventuellement à l'intégrer de façon permanente, selon ce qu'il aura décidé, une paire de bras supplémentaires ne serait pas à dédaigner, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Effectivement, ça nous permettrait de faire des équipes, répondit Ianto pragmatique.

– Tu as tout à fait raison, Owen avec Garrett et toi avec moi, fit-il gourmand.

– Si on dînait, proposa le jeune homme pour changer de sujet. Le repas est prêt.

– D'accord, tu as besoin d'aide ?

– Non, mais tu peux venir t'installer, nous allons manger dans la cuisine si tu veux bien.

– Pas de problème !

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et dînèrent de bon appétit. Le Capitaine loua les talents de cuisinier de son amant qui rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Le leader s'assura que le jeune homme avalait bien sa médication et après avoir fait la vaisselle, ils allèrent prendre une douche, se prodiguant quelques caresses légères avant de se coucher. Blotti dans les bras de l'immortel, le Gallois se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil et Jack le suivit peu après.

Au matin, le leader ouvrit les yeux sur le visage détendu de son compagnon. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient à Swansea et ils pourraient se retrouver, parler, envisager un avenir à deux. Jack voulait faire sa demande officielle au Gallois, mais comment celui-ci allait-il réagir ? Avant toute chose, il avait des révélations à lui faire, il désirait construire une relation sur des bases saines et solides.

Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme la veille. Et si Hannah était réellement enceinte ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait délibérément piégé son compagnon afin de le garder près d'elle ? Si c'était le cas, comment allait-elle réagir lorsque Ianto lui dirait qu'il n'était pas question qu'il vive avec elle, mais qu'il s'occuperait de l'enfant ! Cette femme n'avait pas toute sa tête assurément, aller à son mariage avec une arme cachée dans son manchon, il fallait qu'elle se doute que le Capitaine tenterait quelque chose pour en arriver à cette extrémité !

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un léger souffle sur son visage. Baissant les yeux, il rencontra le regard du Gallois qui lui sourit avant de lui chiper un baiser.

– Tu semblais bien loin, fit Ianto.

– Je pensais à Hannah, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit saine d'esprit.

– Je n'en sais rien, lorsque j'étais chez elle, elle paraissait calme et attentionnée, une véritable petite femme modèle.

– Elle voulait s'assurer que tu ne voudrais pas t'en aller.

– Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est loupé, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, mais je suis certain que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. Elle va bien nous sortir quelque chose de pas catholique.

– On verra ça plus tard, fit Ianto, pour le moment, je vais aller faire un café et ensuite, nous passerons au Hub. Je suppose que tu veux arriver à Swansea dans le courant de l'après-midi ?

– Oui, mon ami doit venir nous donner les clés vers 14 h, je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre.

– Très bien, répondit le Gallois en quittant le lit.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il se ravisa et fit demi-tour sous le regard surpris du leader. Le jeune homme s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, caressant sa bouche de sa langue pour en obtenir l'ouverture qui se fit rapidement. Jack l'attira à lui et Ianto se retrouva couché sur son Capitaine. Le baiser s'enflamma et le désir s'empara des corps qui bougeaient doucement l'un contre l'autre. Les virilités réveillées se frottaient, augmentant encore le plaisir. Ianto glissa sa main pour s'en emparer et les massa ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent dans un long gémissement.

– Je t'aime Cariad, souffla-t-il en picorant le visage de son partenaire.

– Moi aussi Ianto, moi aussi.

Jack le serra dans ses bras, s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus tendre puis il le laissa se lever et le regarda entrer dans la salle de bain. Le Gallois en revint quelques instants après avec une serviette humide et essuya le ventre de son compagnon puis il quitta la chambre pour aller faire du café.

Jack le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Le jeune homme semblait perturbé, le leader avait remarqué de légers froncements de sourcils et ses pensées embrouillées lui parvenaient par vagues. Il s'approcha et lui caressa tendrement la joue, l'incitant à le regarder.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien…

– Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, je commence à te connaître et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, dit-il en posant sa boisson sur la table.

– Crois-tu que ce soit bien le moment de quitter Cardiff ? demanda le Gallois.

– Swansea n'est qu'à 70 km, Garrett est très compétent et pourra épauler Owen, en cas de besoin, j'irai les rejoindre. Tu as besoin de te reposer Ian, ton médecin est d'accord avec moi et ce n'est pas ici que tu arriveras à te détendre.

– Et Hannah ?

– C'est elle qui t'inquiète ? s'enquit le leader avec un haussement de sourcil. Il ne faut pas, elle est toujours en prison et n'en sortira pas de sitôt. Elle est incarcérée au motif de tentative de meurtre, elle ne sera pas lâchée dans la nature comme ça. Son avocat ne peut pas la faire remettre en liberté avant la première audience et ma priorité, c'est toi ! Dans une semaine, nous reviendrons et je le rencontrerai pour préparer la confrontation, mais il n'obtiendra rien de moi. Ce qu'elle t'a fait est tout aussi impardonnable que ce que Gwen a manigancé et je ne céderai pas.

Il regarda le jeune homme, puis soudain, il fut saisi d'un doute.

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu étais réellement amoureux d'elle ! fit-il en reculant de quelques pas.

– Non, mais non voyons, se défendit le Gallois. Je comprends tout à fait ta position, mais si comme tu l'as dit elle n'est pas saine d'esprit, que comptes-tu obtenir d'un procès ?

– Son enfermement pour la faire soigner et je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle t'oublie, définitivement ! asséna le leader.

Le jeune homme sursauta et le Capitaine se calma immédiatement. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ianto posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par un sentiment de sécurité.

– Pardonne-moi, souffla l'immortel, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je crois qu'il serait temps de nous préparer, continua-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

– D'accord, répondit le jeune homme en s'écartant, vrillant son regard dans le sien. Merci Jack.

– Merci ? Pour quoi ?

– D'être là.

– Je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs, tu es le plus important à mes yeux et lorsque nous serons au bungalow, j'aimerais que nous ayons une conversation… je dirai une conversation sérieuse.

– Pour quelle raison ? s'inquiéta le Gallois.

– Ne commence pas à te faire des films, je veux simplement que nous discutions de notre avenir. Pour le moment, tu n'en sauras pas plus, alors file t'habiller, nous devons passer au Hub avant de partir.

– Ok, soupira le jeune homme qui récupéra les tasses pour les nettoyer.

Il termina de ranger la cuisine et rejoignit son compagnon dans la chambre. À son entrée, il vit le Capitaine revenir de la salle de bain en remontant ses bretelles. Ianto ouvrit son armoire et attrapa un sac de voyage dans lequel il rangea quelques affaires nécessaires à leur séjour. Pour ce qui était de celles de l'immortel, il comptait aller en prendre dans la chambre sous le bureau.

– Ne te charge pas trop, nous ne partons qu'une semaine, fit Jack en le regardant faire.

– Je le sais bien, mais il nous faut quand même un minimum de change. Y a-t-il une machine dans la maison ?

– Oui, ne t'en fais donc pas. Nous aurons tout le confort nécessaire.

Ianto hocha la tête sans rien dire et tira la fermeture éclair du sac puis il s'habilla après avoir pris une douche rapide. Quand il revint dans la chambre, l'immortel était passé dans le salon et l'attendait, assis sur le canapé.

– J'aime te voir en costume, mais tu aurais dû mettre quelque chose de plus confortable, tu ne crois pas ?

– Je mets rarement des jeans, mais si tu le souhaites…

– Non, fais comme tu te sens le mieux, le coupa-t-il, le reste n'est que secondaire. Tu es prêt ?

– Oui, juste le temps de couper le gaz et nous pourrons y aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement pour se rendre au Hub. Le Gallois insista pour s'arrêter à la boulangerie pour acheter des viennoiseries, ainsi qu'il le faisait tous les matins puis ils utilisèrent l'ascenseur invisible.

_À suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Leulade**_ : Tu sais, il ne faut présumé de rien avec une femme qui va à son mariage avec un pistolet !

Merci pour vos coms. Voici la suite et bonne lecture...

* * *

**_Chapitre 15_**

À leur arrivée, Tosh leva les yeux pour les regarder descendre et leur fit un petit signe de la main. Owen vint la rejoindre et attendit que ses collègues aient quitté la plate-forme pour s'approcher.

– Salut, fit-il. Ianto, comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien, je viendrai te voir quand j'aurai préparé le café, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

– Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Cardiff, mais ces quelques jours lui feront du bien. Il doit décompresser avant d'affronter Hannah. Garrett est là ?

– Oui, il est descendu nourrir les pensionnaires. Il a l'air bien, fit Tosh.

– Il est sérieux dans son travail, il vous sera d'un grand secours pendant mon absence. Cela dit, appelez-moi s'il y a un problème important, répondit Jack.

– Bien sûr, mais seulement si on ne peut pas le gérer seuls, intervint Owen, Ianto a besoin de toi, c'est important qu'il se sente soutenu.

– C'est bien mon intention, rien ne m'importe plus que sa tranquillité d'esprit. Bien, quand tu l'auras examiné, nous prendrons la route, je voudrais arriver avant 14 h.

– Salut Jack, lança Garrett en venant les rejoindre.

– Alors, cette première permanence ?

– Ça s'est bien passé, la nuit a été calme.

– Ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, mais pour le moment, nous avons de la chance, la faille n'est pas trop active.

– Comment va Ianto ? s'enquit Prescott.

– Ça va, il est dans la cuisine, dit-il en tournant la tête vers la pièce après avoir entendu un léger bruit. Excuse-moi, je vais voir ce qu'il fait.

Le leader s'approcha et resta sur le seuil à regarder son amant préparer le café. Il voyait ses épaules tendues et ses mouvements étaient un peu brusques. Lentement, il avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la nuque.

– Quelque chose ne va pas Ian ?

– Non, rien.

– Tu devrais te détendre alors, on croirait que tu es prêt à exploser. Si tu veux parler…

– Non, ça ira, je t'assure, répondit le plus jeune en se retournant. Jack, tu crois vraiment qu'elle est enceinte de moi, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

– C'était donc ça, fit l'immortel, je me doutais bien que quelque chose te tracassait, mais je voulais que tu m'en parles.

Le Gallois leva les yeux sur son compagnon. Jack percevait ses pensées brouillonnes et il se rendit compte que le jeune homme était perturbé par cette question importante.

– Écoute, je peux demander une expertise avant que l'on rencontre l'avocat, ainsi tu auras toutes les cartes en main pour savoir ce que tu souhaites faire.

– Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit Ianto soudain alarmé.

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le leader, je ne parlais pas d'une éventuelle vie commune avec elle, mais de ce que tu ferais pour l'enfant, s'il y en a un, évidemment.

– Tu ferais ça ?

– Évidemment, fit l'immortel en le serrant contre lui, rien n'est plus important pour moi que ta tranquillité d'esprit et je compte bien profiter de ces quelques jours avec toi pour te dire certaines choses sérieuses. Alors, veux-tu que je demande cette expertise ?

– Oui, souffla le jeune homme, oui, je pense que c'est ce qu'i faire.

– Très bien, dès que tu auras préparé le café, pourras-tu m'en apporter une tasse ? Je vais aller téléphoner avant de partir, finit-il avant de le lâcher pour quitter la pièce.

– Ok. Euh, Jack ?

– Oui.

– Merci.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, mais au moins je peux te soutenir. Je sais à quel point ce genre d'information peut être crucial dans certains cas.

Le leader monta à son bureau et s'assit à sa table de travail. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis décrocha le téléphone. Son contact répondit presque aussitôt et il déclina son numéro d'accréditation pour obtenir la priorité.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, il raccrocha avec un léger sourire, l'examen de la jeune femme serait pratiqué dans la journée et il aurait le résultat dans la soirée ou au plus tard le lendemain matin, ainsi Ianto saurait à quoi s'attendre.

Il releva la tête en entendant toquer et fit un signe à son amant qui s'avança avant de lui tendre sa tasse. Jack la prit sans le quitter des yeux, il savait que le jeune homme attendait de savoir ce qui s'était dit.

– N'angoisse pas comme ça Ianto, nous saurons au plus tard demain matin. En attendant, je voudrais que tu penses à autre chose.

– D'accord, répondit le Gallois avec un fantôme de sourire.

– Tu as vu Owen ?

– Non, pas encore. Je vais y aller maintenant.

L'immortel le regarda sortir de la pièce et soupira doucement. En attendant que son amant en ait terminé avec les examens du médecin, il lut rapidement quelques dossiers qu'il parapha avant de les mettre sur le côté. Le classement pourrait attendre leur retour de Swansea. Quand il eut terminé, il enfila son manteau et descendit à la baie médicale où Owen finissait les examens de Ianto.

– Alors ? s'enquit-il.

– Mis à part une tension un peu basse, tout va bien. Veille à ce qu'il se repose et qu'il se change les idées, c'est important.

– Ok, alors on peut partir ?

– Oui. Ianto, pense à bien manger et surtout, tu dors autant que tu peux. Tu prendras ces comprimés pour ta tension et tu nous reviens en forme !

– Je…

– Ah non, le coupa l'immortel qui venait de capter ses pensées. Tu as besoin de t'aérer la tête, alors tu viens à Swansea.

Le Gallois le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, mais rien n'y fit, le Capitaine n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Il reboutonna sa chemise et remercia son collègue puis il suivit l'immortel qui remontait vers la zone informatique.

– Tosh, je vous laisse la maison, fit le leader avec un sourire. En cas de besoin, tu peux me joindre sur mon portable. Garrett, je te les confie, prends en soin ils sont irremplaçables, dit-il en s'amusant de la brusque rougeur qui empourpra les joues de la jeune femme.

– Tu peux me faire confiance, il ne leur arrivera rien, fit l'ancien militaire.

– Mais j'y compte bien et en cas de réel besoin, appelle-moi, je reviendrai rapidement. Owen, nous vous laissons le SUV, nous allons prendre la voiture de Ianto.

– D'accord, répondit le médecin, préviens-nous quand vous serez arrivés.

– Ok. De toute façon, j'appellerai tous les jours pour des rapports succincts et m'assurer que tout va bien, fit Jack. Allez Ian, nous partons, finit-il en prenant le bras de son amant qui le suivit en traînant un peu les pieds.

Au passage, il récupéra les sacs posés au pied de l'escalier et s'engagea dans le couloir. Arrivés au garage, le Capitaine déposa les bagages dans le coffre et ils montèrent en voiture, mais avant de démarrer, le leader se tourna vers son compagnon et le regarda quelques instants.

– J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas envie de passer quelques jours seul avec moi, fit-il.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais nous avons du boulot ici !

– Ça pourra attendre, pour le moment, tu as surtout besoin de te reposer. Je te rappelle que nous devons discuter de choses importantes et commencer à préparer notre entrevue avec Hannah et son avocat.

– Oui, tu as raison, je suis désolé, répondit le Gallois en se penchant pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Bien, alors on y va ? fit Jack le cœur un peu plus léger.

– Oui.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants, la tête posée sur son épaule, avant de reprendre sa place. Le leader quitta le stationnement souterrain et s'engagea dans la circulation un peu dense de ce milieu de journée.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se garaient devant un joli bungalow qui faisait face à un petit étang. Un homme attendait, appuyé contre sa voiture, et il sourit en reconnaissant l'immortel.

Le leader arrêta le moteur et quitta le véhicule. Il serra la main de son ami et se tourna vers Ianto qui s'était approché. Le jeune homme restait en arrière, laissant son amant discuter avec leur visiteur.

– Ian, je te présente Kean, il a eu la gentillesse de nous prêter sa maison pour une semaine.

– Je vous remercie, le coin a l'air agréable, fit le Gallois en acceptant la poignée de main.

– Effectivement, surtout c'est calme et la saison est douce, mais vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de promeneurs, ils sont surtout de l'autre côté du lac. Vous pourrez vous ressourcer tranquillement, Jack m'a dit que vous releviez de maladie et qu'il vous fallait du repos.

– Oui, c'est bien cela, répondit Ianto en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au leader qui venait de prendre sa main.

– Eh bien, je pense qu'il n'y a pas meilleur endroit. Vous pourrez faire des balades dans les bois et même vous baigner si vous n'êtes pas trop frileux. Dans la maison, vous avez tout le confort nécessaire et la cheminée a été ramonée, vous pourrez faire des flambées. Le soir est un peu frais à cause de la forêt, mais je pense que vous serez bien installés. Au fait, je vous ai rempli le réfrigérateur, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller faire des provisions avant deux jours.

– Merci Kean, fit Jack. On se revoit la semaine prochaine ?

– Pas de souci et en cas de problème, appelle-moi, je ne suis qu'à quinze minutes d'ici.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent regagner sa voiture et s'en aller en leur faisant un petit signe de la main. Le leader alla chercher les sacs de voyage dans le coffre et rejoignit son amant qui venait de pénétrer dans le bungalow.

Le Gallois détaillait la pièce en lambris, la chaleur du bois couleur miel était bien agréable. Il soupira doucement et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant qui venait de l'enlacer.

– C'est joli, fit le jeune homme.

– Oui, tu as raison.

Le Capitaine glissa ses mains sur le corps de son compagnon et chercha le passage sous la chemise pour aller toucher sa peau. Il ondula doucement pour lui faire sentir le désir qui l'habitait et le jeune homme gémit en se prêtant aux effleurements. Jack poussa la porte du pied et tourna son partenaire pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa langue caressa la bouche qui s'ouvrit et une joute délicate s'engagea. Le baiser enflamma les corps qui se pressaient et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, gémissant sous les sensations que faisait naître le contact de leurs virilités dressées.

– Ian… fit Jack tout près de sa bouche.

Le Gallois le regarda un instant avant de s'emparer de son membre et de le masser doucement puis il échappa à l'étreinte pour descendre lentement, au gré des baisers déposés sur le torse jusqu'au bas-ventre qui se creusait. Appuyé contre le mur, le leader appréciait les caresses de son compagnon et se tendit lorsque sa virilité se trouva enserrée dans la bouche chaude et humide qui le goûtait. Caressant les testicules tout en allant et venant sur le sexe, le jeune homme sentait le plaisir partir à l'assaut de son propre corps, il avait envie du Capitaine en lui.

Fouillant rapidement dans la poche du pantalon abandonné sur le sol, il continua son ouvrage tout en se préparant à le recevoir, enduisant son intimité de gel. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il pouvait l'accueillir en lui, il cessa sa fellation, se mit face au mur pour y poser sa main tout en guidant le membre du leader vers son anneau de chair. Jack lui prit les hanches et le pénétra doucement, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. Enchâssé jusqu'à la garde, il se pencha et murmura de doux mots à l'oreille de son compagnon qui lui répondit en gallois.

Peu à peu, les coups de reins s'accélérèrent, Ianto venait à la rencontre de son amant qui percutait sa prostate encore et encore, lui tirant des gémissements sonores. Se sentant sur le point de jouir, Jack s'arrêta et le tira à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser savoureux. La tête tournée vers son compagnon, le jeune homme ondulait doucement pour ressentir le sexe qui le fouillait. Le Capitaine reprit ses mouvements et enroula ses doigts sur le membre de son partenaire puis le masturba en suivant son rythme. Après de longues minutes où il alterna les mouvements rapides et d'autres plus lents, il sentit le Gallois se tendre avant de pousser un cri de pure jouissance en se déversant dans sa main. L'immortel donna un coup de bassin plus fort, faisant gémir le plus jeune, puis un autre et encore un et finalement se libéra dans l'antre chaud qui l'accueillait.

– Je t'aime Ian, murmura-t-il après avoir repris son souffle, serrant son amant dans ses bras.

– Je t'aime aussi Cariad, fit-il en cherchant sa bouche, se collant à lui pour éviter qu'il quitte son corps.

Mais la nature reprenant ses droits, le leader dut se retirer et il tourna son compagnon pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

– Nous devrions aller nous doucher et nous habiller, il ne faudrait pas prendre froid, dit-il. Après nous pourrions aller faire une petite promenade si tu t'en sens le courage.

– Bien sûr, fit le Gallois, et tu dois appeler Owen.

– Oui, il vaut mieux que je le fasse rapidement, il est capable de venir pour voir si tout va bien.

– Tu crois ?

– Oh oui alors, il était inquiet pour toi, tu sais.

– Je m'en doute, mais il doit savoir que je ne crains rien puisque je suis avec toi.

– Effectivement. Allez, à la douche !

Ils passèrent dans la salle de bain et se lavèrent mutuellement, laissant leurs mains caresser l'épiderme sensible de l'autre, mais restèrent sages. Une fois séchés, ils s'habillèrent et Jack téléphona au médecin tandis que Ianto préparait un café avec la machine posée sur le comptoir.

Après avoir raccroché, le leader prit la tasse tendue et sourit en entendant les pensées de son compagnon, celui-ci regrettait de ne pas avoir son matériel, mais il n'avait rien dit.

– Ne t'en fais donc pas, tu fais toujours du très bon café, celui-ci le sera sans doute un peu moins, mais tu retrouveras ton bébé la semaine prochaine.

Ianto hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée, il avait bien fait d'apporter ses propres poches, au moins il avait la matière première à défaut d'avoir sa machine.

Quand ils eurent terminé, il nettoya les tasses et enfila sa veste pour suivre son compagnon qui l'attendait sur le seuil pour aller faire une balade dans les bois. Main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent du bungalow, appréciant la tranquillité de l'endroit.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils revenaient et allaient s'asseoir sur le bord du lac, ils n'avaient rencontré personne, l'endroit était vraiment isolé. Le leader s'adossa à un arbre et le Gallois s'installa entre ses jambes, s'appuyant contre son torse. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine de son compagnon, le Capitaine déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

– Kean avait raison, c'est calme, soupira Ianto.

– Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu ?

– Non pas du tout, du moment que je suis avec toi.

– Ian, je voudrais te poser une question et si je le fais maintenant, c'est parce que je pense qu'il te faudra réfléchir à ma proposition.

– Je t'écoute.

– Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, cela faisait déjà quelque temps que j'avais l'œil sur toi. Je te voyais sortir avec Hannah et je me disais qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'être auprès de toi. Puis quand j'ai vu ton attitude changer, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un problème et effectivement, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Dans cette ruelle, j'ai cru devenir fou en voyant cet homme…

– Jack…

– Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis arrivé à temps et j'ai pu t'aider, c'était le plus important à ce moment-là, mais lorsque j'ai entendu tes pensées, un peu plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peut-être une chance auprès de toi. Tu étais seul et manifestement attiré par moi, c'était plus que je n'aurais pu espérer. Tu as répondu à mon attente et nous avons pu nous rapprocher. Si Gwen n'était pas intervenue, il est certain que nous aurions pu avoir plus de temps pour nous connaître, mais… Ianto, voudrais-tu partager mon quotidien…

– Je pense que je le fais déjà, fit le Gallois faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre où le leader voulait en venir.

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais je voudrais plus…

– Oui ? fit le jeune homme en se retournant pour le regarder.

– Ian…

– Dis-le…

– Pourquoi puisque tu sais ce que je vais te demander ? s'enquit l'immortel en captant les pensées amusées de son compagnon.

– Bin voyons, pour le plaisir de t'entendre me le dire, fit l'agent Jones en avançant son visage, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres des lèvres aimées.

– Tu me tortures… tu le sais ?

– Oui ! répondit le Gallois, une lueur amoureuse faisant briller ses prunelles.

– Ianto, je voudrais que tu partages ma vie… de façon officielle, finit-il par dire.

Le jeune homme le regarda sans répondre et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, caressant la peau du bout de la langue. Sa consœur vint la rejoindre et elles entamèrent un ballet qui s'enflamma rapidement. Ils basculèrent sur l'herbe et le Gallois fit courir ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, défaisant les boutons pour aller goûter la peau.

Le leader n'était pas en reste, il était parvenu à passer la barrière du pantalon et pressait les deux lobes fermes qui s'y cachaient. L'envie devenait urgente, le jeune homme libéra le sexe désireux de son compagnon après avoir retiré son vêtement et après quelques massages bien appliqués, il s'empala sur le membre raide. Une légère douleur fut vite occultée par les mouvements de va-et-vient que l'immortel débuta, accompagnant les mouvements du Gallois. Celui-ci accéléra et gémit quand son compagnon percuta sa prostate.

Sans sortir de son corps, le Capitaine inversa les positions et le jeune homme se retrouva allongé. Jack lui écarta les cuisses, prenant appui derrière ses genoux pour s'enfouir plus profondément. Une longue litanie de mots doux dans la langue maternelle de l'agent aiguillonna l'immortel qui sentait son désir répondre aux belles sonorités qu'il aimait tant.

– Je t'aime Ianto, lâcha-t-il brusquement avant de s'arrêter pour observer son compagnon.

Le jeune homme le fixa, il avait été à deux doigts de jouir et son partenaire semblait avoir changé d'avis. Il laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers lui et le vit sourire.

– Je n'ai pas eu ta réponse, souffla le leader sans bouger.

– Jack, je t'en prie…

– Ta réponse, insista-t-il, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

– Oui Cariad, oui, je veux bien partager ta vie de manière officielle, finit-il par dire, mais tu le savais déjà.

– Je voulais te l'entendre dire, fit le Capitaine en souriant.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de reprendre ses mouvements, plus forts, plus profonds, augmentant la cadence qui les amena aux portes du paradis. Quelques caresses supplémentaires suffirent au Gallois pour qu'il se libère dans un cri, les doigts crispés sur les bras de son amant. Jack le rejoignit bientôt avant de s'effondrer sur lui, vaincu par sa jouissance.

Le souffle rapide, le corps en sueur, ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques minutes puis le leader se redressa.

– Je… t'aime… Ianto… Jones… fit-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser sur une partie du visage de son compagnon avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un échange qui les laissa pantelants.

Les chevilles croisées sur le dos de son amant, le jeune homme lui interdisait tout retrait et faisait jouer les muscles de son intimité pour le garder encore un peu en lui.

– Si tu continues, je vais être à nouveau opérationnel, murmura le Capitaine.

– Et alors ?

L'invite ne pouvait pas être plus claire et le leader honora de nouveau son compagnon, s'appliquant à le faire monter au 7e ciel dans un hurlement de plaisir, dont seuls les animaux des bois furent témoins.

_À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Leulade**_ : N'était-ce pas une bonne manière de la part du Capitaine, d'obtenir la réponse qu'il souhaitait ?

_**Marguerite Roxton-Jones**_ : Il faut bien leur laisse un peu de temps avant...

_**Rumpel Cinic**_ : Je suppose que tu as raison...

* * *

**_Chapitre 16_**

Quand ils rentèrent finalement au bungalow, la nuit était tombée et le leader alluma une flambée tandis que le jeune homme préparait le repas tout en observant son amant. Il était heureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et c'est à cet homme d'un autre siècle qu'il le devait. Cependant, une ombre obscurcit son regard pendant un instant, la pensée qu'Hannah pourrait bien attendre un enfant de lui ! Serait-il envisageable qu'elle le laisse vivre avec eux ? Il ne le pensait pas, elle avait un atout maître avec ce bébé, s'il existait vraiment, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme que sa vie était avec Jack et non avec elle.

L'immortel l'écoutait, mais il se garda bien d'intervenir dans ses réflexions, il serait temps de savoir quoi faire quand ils auraient les résultats de l'examen qui avait été pratiqué dans la journée.

Après un repas tranquille et un repos bien mérité auprès de la cheminée, ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, le Capitaine s'éveilla le premier et sortit du lit sans faire de bruit, laissant son compagnon dormir. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre pour aller s'habiller dans le salon. Silencieusement, il sortit le bungalow pour contacter le centre, il voulait savoir si tout se passait bien.

– Bonjour Garrett, fit-il quand l'ancien militaire décrocha.

– Salut Jack, tout va bien ?

– Oui, c'est parfait. L'endroit est très calme et Ianto dort encore.

– C'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire !

– Effectivement ! Comment s'est passée ta permanence ?

– Très bien, la nuit a été calme. Owen et Tosh viennent d'arriver, tu veux leur parler ?

– Passe-moi Harper si tu veux bien.

– Owen ! lança Garrett, Jack pour toi !

Le médecin s'approcha et prit le combiné.

– Salut Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien de particulier, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien !

– Nous gérons, ne t'en fais pas. Et Ianto ?

– Il dort encore.

– C'est bien, pense à ce qu'il mange correctement et qu'il se détende.

– C'est prévu.

– Comment est le coin ?

– Calme, nous sommes les seuls mis à part les animaux sauvages. Vous pourriez venir le week-end prochain, nous ferions un barbecue et vous profiteriez d'un peu de repos.

– Pourquoi pas, mais tu crois que la faille nous laissera tranquille ?

– C'est à espérer, alors, je peux dire à Ianto que vous viendrez ?

– Attends.

Il l'entendit demander l'avis de ses collègues, Garrett hésitait à quitter Cardiff, mais finalement, il accepta, tout comme la Japonaise qui était ravie.

– C'est ok pour nous Jack, fit Owen.

– Très bien. Je rappellerai demain pour que vous me fassiez vos observations de la journée.

– Embrasse Ianto ! entendit-il de la part de Tosh.

– Ce sera fait, répondit le leader avant de raccrocher, ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se tourna et vit le Gallois appuyé l'encadrement. Il s'était enveloppé dans un peignoir et le regardait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le Capitaine s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Bien dormi ?

– Oh oui alors, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Tu téléphonais à qui ?

– Je parlais avec Owen, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien et je leur ai proposé de venir nous rejoindre ce week-end, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Ce serait bien, mais pour la faille ?

– C'est ce qui inquiète Harper et Garrett mais nous ne sommes pas loin de Cardiff, en cas de problème, le retour sera rapide. Je me suis dit que tu serais heureux d'avoir tes amis pendant une journée.

– Le principal, c'est que toi tu sois près de moi, fit Ianto en l'attirant à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le Capitaine répondit au baiser et demanda à l'approfondir ce que le Gallois accepta bien volontiers en entrouvrant la bouche, accueillant la langue de son compagnon. Celui-ci se colla à lui, ondulant légèrement, lui faisant sentir le désir qui l'animait. À bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer et le leader entraîna le jeune homme vers le canapé où il l'honora longuement, lui faisant perdre ses repères sous les vagues de sensations qui le submergeaient.

Bien plus tard, couchés l'un sur l'autre, ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. Ianto caressait le dos de son compagnon, passant son pouce sur sa colonne vertébrale et souriant en le sentant se tendre en gémissant doucement.

– Je boirais bien un café, fit le Capitaine en posant un baiser sur le nez du jeune homme.

– Pour ça, il faudrait que je puisse me lever, dit Ianto taquin.

– Tu as raison, répondit l'immortel en se redressant, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Le Gallois se retrouva enserré dans les bras de son compagnon qui laissa traîner ses lèvres dans son cou avant de l'embrasser légèrement et de le relâcher. L'agent Jones se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard amusé de son amant qui appréciait la chute de reins ainsi exposée.

– Tu es vraiment un pousse au crime, fit-il, tu le sais ?

– Moi ? demanda le jeune homme avec le visage de l'innocence.

– Oui, toi et tu le sais très bien ! Comment veux-tu que je résiste si tu balades nu devant moi ?

Ianto revint sur ses pas pour prendre son peignoir et l'enfila avant de retourner préparer le café. Jack soupira en souriant, cet homme était la lumière de sa vie et il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en attendant sa tasse de nectar et son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom de son correspondant.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, il leva les yeux vers Ianto qui attendait de savoir ce qui s'était dit, ayant capté certains mots qui concernaient Hannah. Le Capitaine remercia son interlocuteur et raccrocha avant de prendre la tasse tendue.

– Ne stresse pas comme ça, fit-il, assieds-toi.

Le Gallois obtempéra et trempa ses lèvres dans sa boisson, attendant patiemment que son compagnon lui parle. Le leader entendait ses pensées, il semblait inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

– Ian, détends-toi, elle n'est pas enceinte, fit Jack.

En voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis se détendre, il sourit et passa sa main sur sa joue. Le jeune homme était soulagé, il savait qu'un enfant aurait compliqué la situation avec la jeune femme et maintenant, il pouvait envisager un avenir plus serein.

– Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle l'était ? souffla-t-il.

– Pour te piéger, mais maintenant, nous savons ce qu'il en est et elle ne pourra plus t'obliger en quoi que ce soit.

– Tu es certain qu'elle n'est pas enceinte ? s'enquit-il après quelques secondes.

– Oui, bien sûr, tu sembles le regretter.

– Je commençais à me faire à l'idée d'avoir un bébé, fit Ianto dans un souffle.

Jack le regarda, les pensées qu'il captait lui confirmaient les paroles de son compagnon et il en fut un peu peiné. Il lui prit la tasse et la posa sur la table puis serra ses mains dans les siennes.

– Ian, je peux te promettre une chose, tu auras un enfant un jour.

– Comment ? Tu envisages d'adopter ?

– Je crois qu'il faut que je t'apprenne certaines choses sur moi. Il est important que tu saches à qui tu vas dire Oui !

– Que…

– Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît.

Le Gallois hocha la tête sans quitter son compagnon du regard.

– Tu sais déjà que je suis d'ailleurs, que je suis télépathe et que suite à un accident, je suis devenu immortel, mais sur ma planète et à mon époque, les hommes avaient évolué. À l'égal des femmes, nous sommes capables de porter la vie, fit-il en guettant une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Ianto recula brusquement, retirant ses mains puis il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux en fixant son amant. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait se moquer de lui, un homme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant !

– Si Ian, répondit Jack en se levant après avoir entendu ses réflexions. Je pensais juste que tu sois au courant de ce que je suis ainsi tu pourras…

– Je pourrais quoi ? l'interrompit le jeune homme qui s'était rapidement repris. Tu te dis sans doute que je vais renoncer à toi pour ça ! Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est certain, mais pour quelle raison tu me mentirais ? Je sais bien que tu es différent des hommes de la Terre, il n'y a qu'à te voir revenir à la vie, dit-il avec un accent de souffrance dans la voix.

L'immortel ne bougeait pas, il attendait que son compagnon vienne à lui. Ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre avait de quoi déstabiliser, mais ce qu'il captait à présent le rassurait. Ianto ne le voyait pas comme un monstre qu'il pensait être, mais comme l'homme avec qui il voulait partager bien plus que ses nuits !

Le Gallois s'approcha et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le leader referma ses bras sur lui et le serra en approfondissant le baiser.

– Jack, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, tout ce que tu es, fit Ianto quand ils se séparèrent. Il n'y a pas une partie de toi que je voudrais occulter. Il est vrai que tu m'as surpris, mais je devrais être habitué maintenant. Chaque jour est une nouvelle découverte, mais le fait que tu puisses enfanter est vraiment… Peu importe, je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

L'immortel l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas rejeté, bien au contraire et son cœur se mit à chanter.

* * *

À la base, Garrett s'était occupé des pensionnaires et venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour boire un café avec ses collègues. Owen était curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme que le Capitaine n'avait pas hésité à faire entrer dans le Saint des Saints.

– Il y a longtemps que tu connais Jack ? s'enquit-il.

– Quelques années.

– Tu peux nous en dire plus ?

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. En fait, j'étais dans la rue et je me suis fait attaquer par un Weevil. Il était là et il m'a aidé, mais il s'est fait tuer. Je vous avoue que lorsque je l'ai vu revenir à la vie, ça m'a foutu une sacrée trouille, mais travaillant pour l'Unit, je savais que je pouvais rencontrer toutes sortes de créatures. J'avais entendu parler du Capitaine et me trouver en face de lui… je vous dis pas l'impression que j'ai ressenti !

– On peut s'en douter, fit Tosh avec un sourire.

– Et il ne t'a pas retconné ? interrogea le médecin.

– Non, je l'ai raccompagné à la porte de l'office et je suis rentré chez moi.

– Vous n'avez même pas bu un verre ensemble ?

– Je ne bois pas !

– Lui non plus, insista Owen, enfin en règle générale, mais vous auriez pu aller boire, je sais pas moi, un verre d'eau !

– Non, rien de tout ça. Je l'ai raccompagné et je suis parti. Le lendemain il m'a appelé, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais su comment il avait eu mon numéro, mais peu importe, j'avais côtoyé le grand Jack Harkness, c'était super !

– Et que voulait-il ?

– Simplement me demander de garder le silence sur ce que j'avais vu et je le lui ai promis tout en lui disant que si, à l'avenir, il avait besoin d'un coup de main, je serais son homme !

– C'est vraiment étonnant, fit Owen d'un air pensif. Ça ne ressemble pas à Jack !

– Je pense que ça s'explique au contraire, intervint Tosh. N'oublie pas qu'il est télépathe, il a très bien pu lire dans les pensées de Garrett et savoir qu'il ne risquait rien. Et tu vois, bien lui en a pris puisqu'il est avec nous aujourd'hui !

– Tu as sans doute raison, ma belle. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu aies rempilé, fit le médecin.

– J'ai toujours été habitué à bouger et la retraite n'est pas pour moi. J'ai toujours dit que je mourrais une arme à la main.

– Ne dis pas ça, ici les membres ne vivent pas vraiment vieux.

– Ça tombe bien alors, je le suis déjà ! fit Garrett avec un grand sourire.

– Effectivement, d'un certain point de vue, tu as raison, répondit Tosh en éclatant de rire.

Les deux hommes se joignirent à elle, l'ambiance était à la détente, mais brusquement, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha, hurlant dans toute la base.

– C'est pas vrai ! lâcha le médecin en suivant sa compagne.

Celle-ci pianota sur son clavier et afficha les informations. Un vortex s'était ouvert sur les docks et il fallait que l'équipe s'y rende rapidement. Garrett courut vers l'armurerie et prit le matériel tandis que Owen vérifiait son arme. Quand le militaire revint, il l'attendait près du poste de la Japonaise.

– On peut y aller ! lança Prescott.

– Ok, Tosh, tu restes ici !

– Mais…

– Pas de, mais, tu nous guideras, Jack n'est pas là pour nous épauler et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

– D'accord, mais sois prudent.

Après un rapide baiser, le médecin rejoignit son collègue et ils partirent vers le garage.

La jeune femme s'installa à son poste et s'assura que les deux hommes arrivaient à bon port. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans l'entrepôt, elle n'eut plus de contact avec eux et attendit patiemment puis son regard fut attiré par l'écran qui diffusait les images de la cellule de Gwen. Elle voyait la Galloise faire de grands gestes pour attirer son attention et elle se rendit dans les voûtes pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle entra dans la zone de détention, le silence se fit, Cooper ayant arrêté de crier, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

– Que veux-tu ? s'enquit la Japonaise.

– Je veux sortir d'ici, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir !

– C'est Jack qui décide de ce qui doit être fait et pour le moment, il n'est pas à Cardiff, fit-elle.

– Comment ça ? Où est-il ? Quand va-t-il revenir ?

– À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire, ravie de voir l'expression de sa collègue. Il est parti avec Ianto et a prévu une absence d'au moins une semaine.

– Quoi ?

– Eh oui, après ce que vous lui avez fait subir, il fallait bien qu'il l'aide à se retrouver ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'a pas oubliée, pas plus qu'Hannah d'ailleurs et quand il reviendra, il s'occupera de toi comme il se doit. Maintenant, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai du boulot ! fit Tosh en sortant.

Dans le couloir, elle sourit en entendant la Galloise se remettre à crier puis elle remonta rapidement à la zone principale pour essayer de reprendre contact avec les deux autres membres. Elle s'assit à son poste et regarda l'écran.

– Owen ! Garrett ! fit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Répondez-moi !

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait presque dix minutes que ce silence durait et elle craignait qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle les appela de nouveau avec toujours le même résultat puis elle remarqua du mouvement sur l'écran et s'approcha. Elle vit le militaire soutenir son collègue comme si celui-ci était inconscient.

– Garrett, que s'est-il passé ?

– Nous avons été attaqués, Owen a été touché.

– C'est grave ?

– Je n'en sais rien, il est sans connaissance. Je le ramène !

– Ok, je vous attends, répondit la jeune femme, de l'angoisse dans la voix.

Elle alla à la baie médicale et s'assura que tout était prêt pour accueillir son compagnon. Elle espérait que la blessure ne serait pas trop importante, auquel cas, elle devrait contacter le Capitaine pour le mettre au courant et savoir ce qui devait être fait.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, les deux hommes entraient dans la base et le militaire porta son collègue à l'infirmerie. Tosh s'inquiéta en voyant la pâleur du visage de son compagnon et le sang qui tachait la manche de sa chemise. Délicatement, elle retira le tissu et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Tout à son travail, elle ne vit pas le médecin ouvrir les yeux et la regarder quelques instants.

– Je vais bien Tosh, fit-il doucement, la faisant sursauter malgré tout.

– Tu es blessé !

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai perdu connaissance parce que j'ai pris un coup sur la tête, c'est tout.

– Tu me rassures, fit Garrett qui s'était approché. Quand je t'ai trouvé évanoui, j'ai eu peur que ça ne soit plus important.

– Tu l'as eu ? s'enquit Owen.

– Non, le temps que j'arrive sur toi, il avait filé et le vortex s'était refermé. Je n'ai même pas pu voir à quoi il ressemblait. Et toi ?

– Non plus, il était recouvert d'une grande cape et son capuchon lui cachait la tête.

– Que voulait-il ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais il va falloir surveiller ça.

– On devrait peut-être appeler Jack, tenta la Japonaise.

– Non, laisse-le s'occuper de Ianto, nous pourrons nous débrouiller et si nous n'y parvenons pas, nous le préviendrons, mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux les laisser tranquilles.

– C'est toi qui décides, fit la jeune femme. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Un peu groggy, mais ça ira, dit-il en se redressant.

Il vérifia sa blessure et voyant que ça ne nécessitait pas de points de suture, il mit simplement un pansement. Tosh l'observait et le vit fermer les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard inquiet de sa compagne et lui sourit.

– Ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai une belle bosse, fit-il en tâtant l'arrière de son crâne.

– Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

– Mais non, par contre, tu serais un amour si tu nous faisais un café !

– Juste pour ça ? demanda-t-elle taquine.

– Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il en lui volant un baiser.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Garrett l'accompagna et se servit un verre d'eau tout en regardant sa collègue préparer la boisson.

– Tu crois qu'on pourrait en savoir plus sur cette créature ? s'enquit-il au bout d'un moment.

– Je vais essayer de trouver des infos, mais je ne peux rien te garantir, la perturbation était dans le bâtiment et je n'avais aucun contact. Il m'est donc impossible de savoir d'où il venait.

– Ok, alors espérons qu'il ne lui prendra pas l'envie de revenir au même endroit, lâcha le militaire.

– Ça ne veut rien dire, maintenant que nous savons qu'un vortex a été ouvert dans l'entrepôt, je vais pouvoir calibrer les fréquences. Avec un peu de chance, s'il y a une nouvelle activation, j'aurai les coordonnées. Il ne me restera qu'à regarder dans la base de données pour savoir si nous avons déjà eu des visiteurs de cet espace-temps.

– Je vois que tu es douée, fit Garrett.

– Chacun son domaine, répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant une tasse. Bien, je vais porter un café à Owen, je pense qu'il en a besoin.

_À suivre…_

6


	17. Chapter 17

_**Marguerite Roxton-Jones**_ : Pour le moment, aucune information, on verra ça plus tard...

_**Leulade**_ : Une femme peut être prête à tout, c'est bien connu...

* * *

**_Chapitre 17_**

Elle quitta la pièce, le militaire sur ses talons et se rendit à la baie médicale. Voyant son compagnon appuyé à la table, les yeux fermés, elle posa son plateau et s'approcha.

– Ça ne va pas ?

– J'ai des vertiges.

– Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Il lui fit un faible sourire et s'avança vers son siège, mais avant de pouvoir y prendre place, il s'effondra. Tosh poussa un cri, alertant Garrett qui arriva en courant. Il l'aida à allonger le médecin sur la table et s'empara du stéthoscope pour vérifier les constantes de son collègue. Le pouls était faible, mais bien frappé et les pupilles réagissaient à la lumière.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Je pense que c'est dû au coup qu'il a reçu.

– Je vais appeler Jack, répondit la jeune femme angoissée.

– Je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu, fit Garrett en posant sa main sur l'appareil. S'il n'est pas revenu à lui ce soir, nous lui téléphonerons. Si tu veux, je peux lui faire passer un scanner, ainsi tu sauras s'il a quelque chose de plus grave.

– Tu sais faire ça ?

– Bien sûr ! Nous avons eu des formations médicales de base, mais j'étais très intéressé par ces appareils et j'ai demandé à approfondir mes connaissances.

– Ok, alors regarde et dis-moi, fit la jeune femme en prenant la main de son compagnon.

Le militaire prépara l'appareil puis il lui demanda de s'éloigner le temps de l'examen. Sur l'écran, apparaissaient les différentes coupes du corps, mais Garrett ne voyait rien de suspect. Quand il eut terminé, il arrêta la machine et se tourna vers la Japonaise.

– Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il me semble qu'il n'y ait rien de grave. Tout est enregistré, quand il reprendra connaissance, il pourra vérifier par lui-même.

– D'accord, je te remercie.

– Mais de rien. Bien, je vais descendre voir les pensionnaires et Gwen. Je pense qu'il faut lui apporter un plateau, elle doit avoir faim.

– Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, elle se passerait de manger, lâcha la jeune femme. Jack est trop gentil, à sa place, je lui aurais déjà donné du Retcon, quoi qu'avec elle, ça n'a pas fonctionné la première fois !

– C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il vaut mieux attendre son retour pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire. À tout à l'heure et si tu as un problème, j'ai mon intercom !

– Merci, répondit-elle avant de se pencher sur son compagnon toujours inconscient.

Garrett monta l'escalier et se tourna un instant pour la regarder prendre place sur une chaise près du lui puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Tosh caressait la main du médecin, murmurant des mots tendres dans sa langue maternelle. Elle ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, espérant voir le praticien ouvrir les paupières. Celui-ci resta inconscient pendant près d'une demi-heure puis elle le sentit bouger et se leva. En reprenant connaissance, Owen vit sa compagne et lui sourit avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était couché sur le lit médical.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu as fait un malaise ! Garrett t'a fait un scanner, mais il n'a rien trouvé, il a enregistré les images pour que tu puisses vérifier par toi-même. J'étais inquiète, souffla-t-elle.

– Je vais bien, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je vais regarder.

– D'accord, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le médecin se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit puis il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui caressa la joue et descendit avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je suis coriace, dit-il tirant un sourire de sa compagne.

Il la relâcha et s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Le militaire avait mis les clichés dans un dossier sur le bureau et Owen l'ouvrit pour examiner les images. Il les transféra sur l'écran mural et s'avança tout en regardant attentivement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers la Japonaise qui attendait les résultats.

– Il n'y a rien, fit-il.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Oui évidemment ! Je pense que c'est le coup que j'ai reçu, il a été assez violent, j'ai encore la bosse, dit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

– Bien, alors pas besoin d'appeler Jack, répondit la jeune femme.

– Non. Pourquoi, tu voulais le faire ?

– Oui, mais Garrett m'a demandé d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour voir si tu reprenais connaissance. Je me faisais du souci, tu peux le comprendre.

– Évidemment, mais il m'en faut bien plus pour rester sur le carreau !

– Te voilà revenu parmi nous ! entendirent-ils soudain.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir le militaire qui les regardait du haut des marches. Il descendit les rejoindre et s'approcha du médecin.

– On peut dire que tu nous as inquiétés, fit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

– Désolé ! Merci quand même.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je sais me servir de ces machines, mais pour ce qui est d'être certain que tout va bien, je laisse ça au médecin, dit-il en souriant. Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non rien, mais j'ai mal au crâne !

– Ça va passer. Bien, je suis allé porter le plateau à Gwen, elle n'est vraiment pas contente, si vous saviez ce qu'elle m'a sorti !

– On s'en doute un peu, fit Tosh, mais c'est à Jack de décider de ce qui doit être fait, en attendant, elle reste où elle est !

– Du calme ma belle, répondit Owen. Il n'est pas question de la libérer, Ianto doit avoir l'esprit en paix pour se préparer à ce qu'il va devoir affronter quand ils vont revenir.

– Tu penses que ça va mal se passer au tribunal ?

– J'espère que non, mais de toute façon, nous serons là pour l'aider. Bien, si on allait manger nous aussi ! fit le médecin.

Les trois membres quittèrent l'infirmerie et Tosh passa par la cuisine pour réchauffer les plats tandis que les deux hommes s'asseyaient sur le canapé et discutaient de l'intervention du matin.

* * *

Au bungalow, le Gallois était pelotonné contre le Capitaine. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé face au feu de cheminée qui avait été allumé. Les flammes dansaient et le bois crépitait, c'était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre. Jack caressait doucement l'épaule de son compagnon qui s'était endormi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était soulagé que le jeune homme ait été tiré des griffes de son ex-compagne, mais il allait devoir l'affronter lors du procès. Cependant, le leader était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser seul face à cette femme qui avait tout tenté pour le garder près d'elle. Mais la tentative d'assassinat ne serait jamais pardonnée et l'immortel entendait bien tout faire pour qu'elle soit condamnée.

D'un autre côté, il y avait aussi le problème Gwen. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose d'efficace pour la Galloise, la première prise de Retcon s'étant soldée par un fiasco. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais la solution lui échappait. Peu importe, pour l'instant, sa priorité étaient les moments qu'il passait avec son compagnon !

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il écoutait battre le cœur de son Capitaine et sentait la main caressante sur son épaule.

– Tu as bien dormi ? demanda l'immortel après que les cils de son compagnon lui aient effleuré le cou.

– Je suis désolé, fit-il en s'écartant.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être. Nous sommes là pour que tu te reposes.

– J'aurais pu le faire à Cardiff, répondit le Gallois.

– Tu regrettes de passer quelques jours avec moi ?

– Bien sûr que non, mais l'équipe pourrait avoir besoin de nous.

– Ils peuvent m'appeler, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Garrett est très professionnel, il ne laissera pas Owen et Tosh sans aide.

– D'accord.

Le Gallois l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'écarter. Après quelques instants, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de café.

– Tu crois que l'on pourrait aller déjeuner au bord de l'eau ? demanda-t-il.

– Pourquoi pas, le temps est calme je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut dans le réfrigérateur et demain, j'irai en ville.

– Tu vas me laisser seul ici ? s'enquit le jeune homme en relevant les yeux.

– Pourquoi, tu veux venir ?

– J'aimerais, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. Je n'ai pas envie de rester à rien faire.

– Ok, alors on fera comme tu veux. Merci, fit l'immortel en prenant la tasse que son compagnon venait de lui tendre.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes s'approchaient du bord du lac. Ianto prit une couverture et l'étala sur le sol tandis que l'immortel commençait à sortir les victuailles. Il sourit en voyant le thermos de café, son amant connaissait bien son péché mignon et il le gâtait autant que faire se peut.

Après leur repas, ils dégustèrent la boisson chaude puis ils rangèrent ce qu'il restait de nourriture. Jack prit la main du Gallois et il l'entraîna sur le chemin, laissant le panier au pied de l'arbre. Le jeune homme garda le silence et suivit son compagnon qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, appréciant la tranquillité des sous-bois jusqu'à ce qu'une légère bruine leur fasse rebrousser chemin. Jack récupéra les affaires et ils passèrent la porte du bungalow au moment où une pluie drue se mettait à tomber.

Ils se séchèrent rapidement les cheveux et le leader alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre et une douce chaleur envahissait la pièce. Le Gallois rejoignit son compagnon après avoir préparé deux tasses de café et ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre.

– Ian, tout va bien ?

– Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

– Tu es bien silencieux, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas de souci.

– Non absolument pas, je profite de chaque instant où je t'ai tout à moi. Lorsque nous retournerons à Cardiff, tu devras reprendre ta place de dirigeant et moi…

– Non Ian, ta place est près de moi, le coupa Jack. Ce n'est pas parce que nous reprendrons le boulot que notre relation devra changer. De plus, j'ai besoin d'un second et j'avais pensé que tu pourrais prendre le poste.

Le Gallois se redressa et le regarda sans rien dire puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se leva pour remuer les bûches. Quand il reprit sa place, il soupira doucement et se décida enfin à parler.

– Non, lâcha-t-il soudain.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda le leader sans comprendre la réaction de son compagnon.

– Je suis trop proche de toi. Il vaut mieux que tu désignes Owen ou Tosh.

– Mais…

– Pas de mais, c'est ma décision et tu dois t'y conformer.

– Très bien, je n'insiste pas, mais je tiens à ce que tu aies également la possibilité de donner ton avis sur certains dossiers.

– Si tu veux.

– Tu penses à qui pour le poste ?

– Je ne sais pas, Owen est très compétent, mais l'administration et lui, ça fait deux. Pour Tosh, il faudrait lui demander, mais je suppose que ça pourrait l'intéresser. De toute façon, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il n'y aura pas de souci.

– Ok, alors on en parlera dimanche quand ils viendront déjeuner, fit le leader.

Le Gallois lui sourit et se blottit contre lui. Il ne voulait pas de la responsabilité d'être nommé second, si l'Unit venait à apprendre sa relation avec le Capitaine, il pensait que ça pourrait être interprété comme une sorte de promotion canapé et cela, il ne l'accepterait jamais, il ne voulait pas que l'amour qu'ils se portaient soit sali par des personnes mal intentionnées !

Jack entendait ses pensées, mais il se garda de dire un mot. Il comprenait parfaitement ses motivations et ne l'en aimait que plus intensément. Dans quelque temps, il allait s'unir à cet homme et il soupira d'aise tout en serrant son compagnon contre lui.

– Tout va bien Cariad ?

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un bain ? demanda-t-il.

– Pourquoi pas, ça nous détendrait.

Ils quittèrent le canapé et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Pendant que le Capitaine se déshabillait, le Gallois fit couler l'eau du bain et versa les sels puis il rejoignit son compagnon. Celui-ci était déjà presque nu et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer la peau aimée. Jack frémit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il le relâcha, entra dans la salle d'eau et se glissa dans la baignoire, attendant que son ange arrive.

Ianto passa la porte dans le plus simple appareil et le leader sourit, il était évident que le jeune homme avait été plus qu'émoustillé par leur baiser et il lui tendit la main. Le Gallois s'approcha et enjamba le bord, puis il se mit à genoux devant l'immortel et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer avant que le jeune homme ne se retourne pour s'asseoir entre les jambes du Capitaine. Il s'adossa et se retrouva enserrés par deux bras protecteurs. Il se laissa aller, se détendant doucement dans l'eau chaude, sentant, contre son dos, battre le cœur de l'immortel.

Lentement, Jack commença à caresser la peau, descendant doucement vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Ianto le laissa faire et gémit quand les doigts se refermèrent sur son érection. Le leader débuta un doux va-et-vient tout en picorant le cou et les épaules de son compagnon qu'il sentait se tendre sous les sensations ressenties. Le mouvement s'accéléra progressivement, les lèvres s'emparèrent du lobe de l'oreille et de doux mots furent soufflés, augmentant encore le bien-être du jeune homme. Après quelques minutes où Ianto laissait échapper des râles de plaisir, il se libéra, un gémissement franchissant la barrière de sa bouche.

– J'aime te voir jouir, souffla l'immortel avant de laisser une marque sur la peau de son cou.

Le Gallois reprit doucement ses esprits et releva la tête pour le regarder. Jack s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux qui les laissa pantelants quand ils se séparèrent.

– Et si on allait dans la chambre, murmura Ianto, on pourrait…

– Je ne demande pas mieux, répondit le Capitaine avec un large sourire.

Ils se rincèrent et se séchèrent avant de quitter la salle de bain. Arrivé près du lit, Jack prit son compagnon dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres, ondulant lentement, faisant se toucher les virilités réveillées. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et s'aimèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser, ils étaient essoufflés et leur peau luisait de sueur, mais ils étaient heureux. Avant de s'endormir, ils prirent une douche rapide et se laissèrent sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la base, Tosh leva les yeux en entendant l'alarme du sas annonçant l'arrivée d'un des membres. Garrett lui adressa un sourire et lui montra le sachet de viennoiseries qu'il portait à la main. Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Owen entre à son tour. La jeune femme fut surprise en voyant son visage fermé et s'approcha de lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Un problème, il faut que j'appelle Jack !

– Tu peux m'expliquer ?

– Hannah s'est échappée !

– Quoi ! intervint le militaire qui était venu près d'eux, mais comment ?

– Elle a prétexté un malaise et quand ils l'ont transférée à l'hôpital, elle a faussé compagnie à ses gardiens.

– Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? s'enquit la Japonaise.

– Il semblerait qu'elle ait bénéficié d'une aide.

– Et où est-elle maintenant ?

– Ils la recherchent, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion, elle a dû préparer sa fuite avec soin !

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– Il faut que je prévienne Jack. Tant qu'ils sont là-bas, Ianto ne craint rien, mais…

– Ils ne vont pas y rester très longtemps, le coupa Garrett, ils doivent revenir lundi prochain.

– Justement !

– Nous devions aller les rejoindre, il nous faudra être prudent, répondit Tosh après un instant de réflexion. Ce serait une catastrophe si elle nous suivait !

– Tu as raison. Je voudrais que tu lances des recherches avec la reconnaissance faciale, fit le médecin, moi je vais téléphoner. Merci Garrett, finit-il en prenant la tasse tendue.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie, laissant les deux autres membres discuter. Il s'assit et réfléchit puis il composa le numéro du leader. Après deux sonneries seulement, Jack répondit.

– Salut Owen ! fit-il.

– Salut ! Désolé de te déranger, mais nous avons un souci.

– Explique ! fit l'immortel en refermant doucement la porte du bungalow pour aller faire quelques pas.

– Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins, s'enquit le médecin.

– Non, pas du tout, mais Ianto dort encore. Je suis dehors. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

– Hannah s'est échappée, laissa-t-il tomber.

– C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment a-t-elle fait ?

– Elle a prétexté un malaise et quelqu'un à l'hôpital l'a aidée. La police la recherche et Tosh a lancé le programme de reconnaissance faciale, mais pour le moment, nous n'avons rien.

– Très bien, il faut que tu me tiennes au courant, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Ianto.

– Je m'en doute. Pour dimanche, crois-tu que ce soit prudent que nous venions, si elle nous surveille, elle pourrait nous suivre.

Le leader resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant au moyen de contourner le problème.

– Jack ?

– Oui pardon, dit-il. Je pense que j'ai la solution. Dans mon coffre, tu pourras trouver trois chaînes avec des clés. Vous les mettrez et vous pourrez passer inaperçus.

– C'est un artefact ?

– En quelque sorte. Sur chacune, il y a un morceau du Tardis. Le Docteur nous les avait faits quand Saxon a tenté de conquérir le monde.

– Ça se passait quand ça ? fit-il surpris.

– Pendant l'année qui n'a pas existé pour vous, répondit le leader.

– C'était quand tu as disparu pendant deux mois ?

– Oui !

– Tu n'en diras pas plus ?

– Ça servirait à quoi ? Pour le code, vois avec Tosh, elle sait où le trouver. Il faut que je te laisse, dit l'immortel en voyant du mouvement dans la maison, Ianto vient de se lever, je ne voudrais pas ajouter à son anxiété.

– Ok, on te tient au courant et protège-le.

– C'est bien mon intention.

– À plus tard, fit le médecin avant de raccrocher.

_À suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

Avec de l'argent, on peut arriver à faire beaucoup de choses : s'échapper d'une prison... et pour le reste, ce sera dit dans les prochains chapitres (oups !)

* * *

**_Chapitre 18_**

Jack glissa son téléphone dans sa poche. À cet instant, le Gallois ouvrit la porte et le regarda en souriant.

– Tu prends l'air ?

– Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, fit le leader en s'approchant pour l'enlacer.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un langoureux baiser puis Ianto rompit le contact.

– Tu veux un café ?

– Évidemment, quelle question !

Ils entrèrent et Jones se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que son compagnon prenait place sur le canapé. Quand il revint avec les tasses, l'agent surprit l'air préoccupé de son amant. Il s'assit près de lui et lui tendit la boisson.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien d'important.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, je commence à bien te connaître et je sais quand quelque chose te dérange.

L'immortel le regarda quelques instants puis il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui cacher la mauvaise nouvelle plus longtemps.

– Hannah s'est échappée, laissa-t-il tomber.

– Quoi ?

– Owen vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir. Tosh fait des recherches et la police aussi, mais elle a disparu.

Le jeune homme garda le silence tout en buvant lentement. Il était vraiment temps que le problème soit résolu et il regarda le leader.

– Non Ian, fit ce dernier avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer une parole. Nous restons ici jusqu'à dimanche soir, comme nous l'avons décidé. L'équipe va venir nous rejoindre et tout a été prévu, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter.

– Mais Jack, elle peut très bien les suivre, tu ne la connais pas, elle est pleine de ressources et…

– J'ai dit non ! Owen sait quoi faire pour éviter d'être repéré et je lui fais confiance. Tu as besoin de repos et je voudrais que tu ne penses plus à cette affaire. Nous la réglerons dès notre retour à Cardiff, je t'en donne ma parole.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et vint se blottir contre l'immortel. Celui-ci le serra contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

– Tout se passera bien, fais-moi confiance, fit le Capitaine.

– Ok.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, puis le leader lui proposa d'aller en ville pour faire quelques emplettes. Il était temps de remplir le réfrigérateur et de changer les idées de son compagnon.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'installaient dans le véhicule et Jack prit la direction du village voisin.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent tranquilles et au matin du dimanche, les deux hommes se préparèrent à recevoir leurs amis. Le leader s'occupa du barbecue, tandis que le Gallois terminait la salade composée qu'il voulait leur proposer en complément de la viande qui serait grillée sur la braise.

À Cardiff, l'équipe sortit par la dalle invisible pour aller rejoindre le SUV qui avait été garé dans le centre-ville. La clé du Tardis autour du cou et faisant bien attention de suivre les indications que leur avait donné l'immortel, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers les rues fréquentées. Garrett avait remarqué Hannah qui, assise dans sa voiture, surveillait l'entrée de l'office et il la montra au médecin. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil et poursuivit son chemin.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans le 4X4, ils regardèrent alentour, mais ne virent pas la jeune femme. Ils quittèrent le stationnement et se dirigèrent vers l'autoroute. Tosh avait mis son programme en route et surveillait le signal de la voiture de Miss Gilson, mais celle-ci restait sagement à la même place.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voie rapide, Garrett prévint l'immortel que tout s'était bien passé et qu'ils seraient au bungalow dans moins d'une heure. En entendant la réponse de son amant, le Gallois fut soulagé, Hannah ne les avait pas repérés !

Quand ils se garèrent près de la maison, les deux hommes étaient assis sur les marches et se levèrent pour aller les accueillir. Tosh se précipita dans les bras du Gallois qui sourit en la serrant contre lui.

– Eh bien ! fit Jack, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que tu ne l'as pas vu ! Je n'ose imaginer ta réaction s'il avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois !

Tous se mirent à rire devant la mine boudeuse de la jeune femme.

– Il plaisante, souffla l'agent Jones. Tu devrais en avoir l'habitude maintenant !

– Oui, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

– Et pas moi ? lança le leader.

– Non, tu ne le mérites pas pour être si méchant avec moi !

– Je te demande pardon, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas rire. Je peux avoir un câlin moi aussi, finit-il en joignant les mains.

Pendant un instant, la Japonaise le jaugea, le visage grave, puis avec un grand sourire, elle se lova entre les bras ouverts qui se refermèrent sur elle.

– Eh bien, on peut dire que vous lui avez manqué, fit le médecin.

– Elle aussi, sans parler de vous, évidemment, se rattrapa le Gallois.

– Mouais ! C'est pas tout ça, comment te sens-tu ?

– Sitôt arrivé et déjà à reprendre son travail, fit Jack en relâchant son amie.

– Je ne fais que mon boulot, la détente passe après, tu le sais bien.

– Effectivement. Il a suivi tes conseils, beaucoup de repos et des balades.

– Très bien. Je peux t'examiner ? demanda Owen à l'adresse de Ianto.

– Bien sûr. Allons dans la maison si tu veux bien.

Les deux hommes disparurent tandis que les autres membres continuaient de discuter. Le militaire regardait autour de lui tout en répondant aux questions de son leader.

– C'est un endroit très calme, dit-il finalement.

– Oui, c'est ce qu'il fallait à Ianto pour qu'il puisse se remettre de sa mésaventure.

– Et comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Mieux, mais Hannah lui a fait croire qu'il allait être père et quand il a su que c'était faux, il a été déçu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, mais nous pourrons envisager ça dans quelque temps, répondit le leader, l'œil pétillant.

– Pour quelle raison ? demanda Garrett.

– Jack, tu ne vas pas dire… tu lui as demandé ? lâcha la Japonaise.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et le sourire qui éclairait son visage valait toutes les réponses.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Que lui as-tu demandé ? fit le militaire qui ne comprenait plus rien.

– Ils vont se marier ! lança la jeune femme en sautant au cou de l'immortel avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et le Gallois s'arrêta de discuter en voyant la scène. Un grand froid l'envahit soudain et pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que son amie ne pouvait pas le trahir comme ça. Il aimait Jack et Jack l'aimait en retour, mais alors…

Un toussotement fit se reprendre la jeune femme qui se dégagea et s'avança vers son ami, mais celui-ci recula d'un pas comme pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

– Ian, fit le leader en captant ses pensées embrouillées, elle ne faisait que me féliciter.

Il s'approcha doucement et lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

– Ianto, tu n'as pas cru… Oh, je te demande pardon, fit Tosh contrite. Je peux… ?

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme hocha la tête et elle se blottit contre lui puis elle prit son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Tous mes vœux de bonheur, souffla-t-elle avant de reculer pour laisser l'immortel enlacer son compagnon.

Après quelques instants de silence, le leader leur proposa un apéritif et le Gallois se sauva dans le bungalow pour en revenir un peu plus tard avec les boissons.

Il déposa son plateau sur la table et servit selon les désirs de chacun. Jack s'occupait du barbecue, mais il tourna la tête pour regarder son compagnon. Il le sentait inquiet et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. Le fait est que Hannah représentait un gros problème, mais ils allaient faire front et feraient en sorte de se débarrasser de la menace qu'elle faisait maintenant peser sur leur couple.

Ianto versa de l'eau minérale dans un verre et l'apporta au leader qui le remercia d'un sourire.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui Cariad, mentit-il pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

– Je sais que c'est faux Ian. Il est inutile de me cacher la vérité, ton esprit est bien plus ouvert que tu ne le penses. Viens là, fit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Le jeune homme se réfugia contre son torse et posa sa tête contre son épaule, le nez dans le cou de son amant qui lui caressait doucement le dos.

Tosh remarqua l'étreinte, mais garda le silence, elle comprenait l'inquiétude de son ami. Elle continua de discuter et invita ses collègues à aller faire quelques pas près du lac. Owen jeta un coup d'œil au Capitaine et prit le bras de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner lentement.

Les trois membres se promenèrent pendant de longues minutes puis ils entendirent le leader les appeler. Ils firent demi-tour et allèrent s'installer à la table de bois où le Gallois les attendait déjà.

– Eh bien, fit Garrett, on peut dire que vous savez recevoir !

– Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, tu sais, Jack s'occupe des grillades et je n'ai fait qu'une salade composée, répondit Ianto en souriant.

– La bonne franquette, il n'y a rien de mieux ! fit Tosh le regard brillant.

– Tu as raison ma belle, sourit le médecin en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son amant qui terminait de retourner la viande puis ils revinrent auprès de leurs amis.

– J'espère que tu t'es reposé, fit Owen en regardant son collègue.

– Oui, pour ça, j'ai eu le temps et il n'y avait personne pour venir nous déranger. Ça me manquera quand nous rentrerons à Cardiff.

– On pourra toujours revenir tu sais, Kean ne vient pas souvent ici et je peux lui demander de nous laisser profiter de sa maison.

– Pourquoi pas, lâcha Ianto, enfin si…

– Non Ian, le problème sera bientôt résolu, il ne faut pas te faire de souci, fit Jack en se penchant vers lui.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ne dit rien, se contentant de se servir une part de salade. Le leader alla chercher la viande et rapporta le plat qu'il posa sur la table.

Les convives mangèrent de bon appétit, appréciant le calme et la tranquillité de l'endroit. Puis soudain, le Gallois posa sa main sur le bras de Tosh, lui montrant du menton le côté de la maison. À pas lents et sans crainte, une biche s'avançait à découvert. La jeune femme retint un petit cri et regarda l'animal s'approcher. Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table et tendit le cou lorsque l'immortel lui proposa un morceau de pain. Après une brève hésitation, elle avança et prit la nourriture, la mâchant doucement tout en regardant autour d'elle. Peu après, elle émit un petit son et se retourna. Une sorte de bêlement lui répondit et l'équipe vit arriver un jeune faon peu sûr sur ses longues jambes. Le petit animal vint se coller à sa mère puis ils partirent lentement sous le regard de l'équipe qui gardait le silence.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans les fourrés, Tosh applaudit doucement, un large sourire sur le visage.

– Vous avez trouvé le paradis sur Terre, fit-elle.

– Je pense que l'on peut dire ça, répondit le leader. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle s'approche autant, d'habitude, elle reste assez éloignée.

– Elle a sans doute fini par comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien, répondit le médecin.

– Sans doute ! Quelqu'un veut du fromage ? demanda-t-il en voyant que ses amis avaient terminé leur assiette.

– Pour moi, ça ira, fit la Japonaise en s'essuyant le bord des lèvres. Par contre, je ne dirais pas non à un de tes cafés, finit-elle en regardant le Gallois qui sourit.

– Ok, fit-il en se levant.

– Tu veux un coup de main ? s'enquit le leader.

– Non, reste avec nos invités !

Il disparut dans la maison et le Capitaine le regarda partir.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Owen.

– Il est inquiet, il sait que l'on doit rentrer sur Cardiff, mais il y a toujours le problème de son ex.

– On la surveille, fit Garrett, il ne faut pas qu'il y pense.

– Tant qu'elle était derrière les barreaux, il était tranquille, mais maintenant, il sait qu'elle peut vouloir se venger.

– Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne vienne pas l'importuner, tu peux en être certain, insista le militaire.

– Je le sais bien et je vous en remercie.

À ce moment, le Gallois descendit les marches, portant le plateau avec les tasses qu'il déposa sur la table.

– C'était délicieux Ianto, fit Tosh.

– Merci, mais c'était peu de chose.

– Vous rentrez quand ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Kean récupère les clés demain matin et nous serons à Cardiff en début d'après-midi, répondit Jack.

– Ok, Ianto lorsque tu arriveras au Hub, il faudrait que tu viennes me voir, je voudrais te faire un bilan.

– Pour quelle raison ? Je vais bien !

– Après ce que tu as subi, je préfère m'en assurer, tu veux bien ?

– C'est toi le médecin ! lâcha le Gallois.

– Comme tu dis ! répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Après avoir bu le café, ils allèrent faire une balade le long du lac et une heure plus tard, les trois membres reprirent leur véhicule, laissant les deux hommes devant le bungalow. Le leader regarda son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras, quémandant un baiser qui lui fut bien vite accordé.

– Je vais aller ranger, fit Ianto en s'écartant, si Kean doit récupérer les clés demain matin, il y a un peu de ménage à faire, sans parler des bagages.

– Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite et ensuite…

Le Capitaine laissa sa phrase en suspens et caressa tendrement la joue de son amant puis il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la table qu'ils entreprirent de débarrasser.

En début de soirée, tout était prêt, le Gallois sortit le reste de salade composée et servit deux assiettes qu'il porta dans le salon. Son compagnon avait allumé la cheminée et regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre.

– À quoi penses-tu ? demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant son plat.

– Que j'aimerais bien avoir une petite maison comme celle-ci pour que nous puissions nous reposer et nous retrouver tous les deux, fit-il en lui souriant.

– Ça peut se trouver, répondit le Gallois, mais je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse avoir quelque chose d'aussi tranquille.

– Qui sait ! fit Jack sans le regarder.

Ianto haussa un sourcil, surpris par la réponse, mais il ne dit rien et fit honneur à son plat. Quand ils eurent terminé, il proposa un café que son amant accepta. Le jeune homme rapporta les assiettes à la cuisine et le temps que la boisson coule, il fit la vaisselle et rangea la pièce.

Quand il revint dans le salon, son compagnon était au téléphone et il écouta les réponses faites. Puis il s'assit, attendant que le leader ait terminé sa conversation.

– Ok, Garrett, continue de la surveiller, qu'elle vous ait vu rentrer ne pose aucun problème, ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'elle ne sache pas où vous êtes allés. Alors à demain, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le Gallois quand son amant reprit sa place sur le canapé.

– Hannah était devant l'office et elle a vu l'équipe. Mais elle n'est pas restée, d'après Garrett, elle a attendu et ne te voyant pas arriver, elle est partie, mais elle ne va pas laisser tomber, il faudra être prudents.

– Elle n'a pas peur quand même, avec la police qui la recherche, elle est inconsciente ou quoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais on va la surveiller, fit le leader en invitant son compagnon à se blottir contre lui.

Après de longues minutes de silence, le Capitaine proposa d'aller se coucher et le jeune homme accepta. Tandis qu'il nettoyait les tasses, l'immortel alla prendre une douche et lorsque le Gallois entra dans la chambre, il était assis sur le pied du lit et attendait.

Ianto s'approcha lentement et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, lui caressant tendrement la joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Jack passa sa main derrière sa nuque et initia un langoureux baiser qui les laissa sans souffle.

– Je reviens, fit le Gallois en s'écartant.

Il passa dans la salle de bain et fit sa toilette avant de retourner voir son amant qui s'était allongé sur la couette. Le leader tourna la tête en l'entendant arriver et tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Le jeune homme se coucha près de lui et entreprit de piqueter sa peau de petits baisers, s'attardant sur les tétons qui durcissaient déjà.

– Ian, fais-moi l'amour, souffla le Capitaine.

Ianto releva la tête et fixa son compagnon, puis il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer, faisant gémir l'immortel.

Assis sur ses talons, le jeune homme le regarda sans rien dire et Jack se redressa.

– Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

– Rien, je t'admire.

– Oh ! Et ce que tu vois te plaît ? fit-il taquin.

– Oh oui alors, répondit le Gallois en s'abattant sur lui pour prendre sa bouche en un baiser avide.

_À suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

Merci pour vos coms. Voici la suite, mais ce qui se prépare risque de ne pas plaire au Gallois...

* * *

**_Chapitre 19_**

L'immortel le serra contre lui et ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser les langues se rencontrer. Elles bataillèrent sensuellement puis plus passionnément jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes doivent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ianto picora la joue, puis la mâchoire. Il s'en alla goûter le lobe de l'oreille tout en laissant ses doigts caresser l'épiderme qui frissonnait. Jack se cambra quand la main glissa sur son sexe tandis que les lèvres continuaient leur lente descente, s'attardant sur les tétons sensibles.

Le Gallois se déplaça pour s'installer entre les jambes de son compagnon et tout en continuant ses attouchements, il ondula du bassin, faisant se toucher les virilités dressées.

L'immortel s'agrippait à la couette, se tendant sous les diverses attaques de son amant. Ianto était partout à la fois et ne lui laissait aucun répit. Puis lorsqu'il referma sa main sur le sexe du Capitaine, il sourit en entendant un râle rauque.

Il recula lentement, posant ses lèvres de-ci, de-là, jusqu'à la pointe de la verge suintante de désir. Il donna un coup de langue ce qui eut comme effet de faire gémir Jack puis il fit glisser le membre dans sa bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient.

Peu à peu, le leader perdait pied et ses râles et gémissements excitaient un peu plus le jeune homme qui mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Quand l'immortel se déversa dans sa bouche en criant son prénom, il avala la semence offerte puis délaissa le sexe radouci. Tout en s'essuyant les lèvres de manière sensuelle, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du Capitaine, il s'approcha avant de l'embrasser tendrement, demandant le passage d'une langue taquine.

– Ian… souffla le leader, reprenant lentement pied dans la réalité, c'était…

– À ce point ? s'enquit le Gallois, les yeux rieurs en voyant son compagnon encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

– Oh oui !

Le jeune homme récupéra le lubrifiant puis il entreprit de redonner de la vigueur au sexe de son compagnon. Tout en allant et venant sur la hampe qui durcissait déjà, il glissa sa main entre les cuisses qui s'ouvrirent pour aller titiller l'anneau de chair qu'il souhaitait investir.

Les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, Jack suivait le mouvement en ondulant du bassin. Quand un doigt entra dans son corps, il gémit et s'offrit un peu plus. Délicatement, Ianto ajouta deux phalanges supplémentaires et prépara sa venue. Quand il estima que le passage était suffisamment détendu, il enduisit son sexe et se posa avant de passer la barrière de chair, s'arrêtant en entendant son compagnon lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Mais bien vite, celle-ci fit place au plaisir et l'immortel bougea pour l'inciter à progresser.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et s'enfouit aussi profondément qu'il le put puis il s'arrêta, fixant le visage extatique de son amant. Celui-ci, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés, attendait qu'il bouge. Le Gallois se pencha pour embrasser le torse et mordit durement un téton tout en donnant un coup de bassin qui fit gémir le leader. Il recommença le mouvement plusieurs fois, touchant la prostate à chaque retour, sentant son compagnon se resserrer sur son membre, le tirant peu à peu vers la jouissance.

Ianto accéléra le rythme tandis que l'immortel, les mains posées sur ses fesses, amplifiait la pénétration en venant au-devant de lui. La tête renversée en arrière, Jack gémissait et laissait découler des mots doux auquel le Gallois répondait dans sa langue maternelle.

Se sentant au point de non-retour, ce dernier saisit le sexe de son compagnon et le masturba jusqu'à ce que le leader se déverse dans sa main, le rejoignant presque aussitôt dans la jouissance. Le Capitaine sentit la semence le remplir et attrapa la nuque de son amant pour l'obliger à se pencher et prendre ses lèvres en un baiser sulfureux.

– Je t'aime Ianto, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je t'aime…

– Je t'aime aussi Cariad, répondit le Gallois essoufflé.

Il se retira doucement et s'allongea près du leader, caressant la peau humide de son torse.

Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles les corps et les cœurs se calmèrent, le Capitaine tourna la tête vers son amant et lui embrassa le front. Il se redressa et quitta le lit pour aller prendre une douche, rejoint par son compagnon qui se glissa derrière lui. Ils se lavèrent et une fois bien séchés, ils se couchèrent et se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, Ianto s'éveilla le premier et regarda son amant dormir puis au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit du lit en faisant attention de ne pas le déranger et alla faire du café. Lorsqu'il revint, l'immortel était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, mais un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Le Gallois posa les tasses et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, se retrouvant brusquement enserré dans les bras puissants qui venaient de se refermer sur lui. Déséquilibré, il tomba sur le Capitaine qui le fit basculer et prit ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jack fixa son compagnon un instant avant de picorer son visage, faisant sourire le jeune homme.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit ce dernier.

– Mais rien, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air…

– Affamé, souffla l'immortel avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Le café fut rapidement oublié et ils s'aimèrent passionnément.

Bien plus tard, ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre une douche puis ils s'habillèrent. En attendant l'heure du départ, Ianto vérifia que tout était en ordre et mit les sacs dans le coffre du véhicule. Jack appela son ami pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêts à partir puis il raccrocha tout en s'approchant de son compagnon.

– Il sera là dans quinze minutes, fit-il. On va faire un tour près du lac ?

– Si tu veux.

Ils se dirigèrent à pas tranquilles vers le bord de l'eau et se laissèrent imprégner par le calme ambiant. Le Gallois soupira doucement, attirant l'attention de son amant.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, c'est juste que ça va me manquer. Nous étions bien ici.

– Oui, mais nous pourrons revenir, souffla l'immortel en le serrant contre lui.

Un coup de klaxon les fit sursauter et ils se hâtèrent de retourner au bungalow. Kean les attendait et leur fit un signe en les voyant approcher.

– Salut ! lança-t-il en leur serrant la main. Tout s'est bien passé ?

– Tout a été parfait, répondit le Capitaine. Nous serions bien restés, mais le boulot nous attend !

– Je comprends. Si vous avez envie de revenir, n'hésitez pas.

– Nous allons y penser, fit Jack.

Ils montèrent en voiture et au moment où ils allaient partir, Kean les interpella.

– Au fait, je voulais te prévenir que nous envisagions de vendre le bungalow, alors ne tardez pas, je ne sais pas si les nouveaux propriétaires accepteront de le louer.

– Pourquoi le vendez-vous ?

– Pour le moment, ce n'est pas décidé, mais je dois quitter le Pays de Galles, j'ai eu une mutation en Australie et je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons revenir.

– Ah ! fit le leader en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant. Bien et tu pars quand ?

– Dans deux mois !

– Très bien, je t'appelle, lança l'immortel avant de démarrer.

Kean leur fit un signe de la main en voyant le véhicule s'éloigner et disparaître au détour du chemin. Il entra dans le bungalow et ferma les volets puis il verrouilla la porte et retourna chez lui.

Les deux hommes étaient silencieux, chacun pensait aux paroles de leur ami. Deux heures plus tard, ils s'engageaient dans le parking souterrain.

À leur entrée dans le Hub, Tosh leva les yeux et leur sourit. Owen discutait avec Garrett et ils s'approchèrent des deux hommes.

– Ianto, pourrais-tu nous faire un café ? Nous allons le boire en salle de réunion, il faut faire le point, dit l'immortel.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

– Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Il regrette le bungalow, répondit le leader en souriant.

– Ça, c'est du Ianto tout craché, fit Tosh. Au début, il ne veut pas y aller et ensuite, il ne veut plus en partir.

La petite phrase déclencha l'hilarité du groupe et les éclats attirèrent le Gallois qui s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, se demandant quelle était la raison de cette gaieté.

Le voyant, l'immortel lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit après avoir pris son plateau. Il suivit ses collègues qui se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence puis déposa les tasses sur la table.

– Bien, fit le leader en tournant la tête vers la Japonaise, qu'a donné la surveillance ?

– Elle venait chaque jour et repartait au bout d'une heure environ pour se représenter à nouveau le soir. J'ai l'impression qu'elle connaît les horaires de Ianto, fit-elle en regardant son ami.

– Oui, sans doute, mais nous allons nous arranger pour qu'elle ne le voie pas rentrer dans l'office, répondit Jack.

– Comment veux-tu t'y prendre ? intervint le Gallois. Elle me verra forcément quand j'ouvrirai l'office.

– Non, je vais demander à la municipalité de transférer le service provisoirement en attendant que l'on règle le problème. Tosh, informe-les que nous allons faire des travaux et que le bureau doit rester fermé.

– D'accord, dit-elle en prenant note.

– Une chose de réglée ! lâcha le Capitaine. Maintenant, comment ça s'est passé pendant notre absence ?

– Tout a été sous contrôle, répondit Garrett. Les interventions ont été simples et la plupart du temps, je sortais seul.

– Ok, Owen ?

– Oui ?

– Peux-tu me donner ton avis ?

– Aucun souci pour ma part, il a parfaitement rempli la mission que tu lui avais confiée.

Prescott les regardait tour à tour sans vraiment comprendre, d'autant que Tosh semblait du même avis que son compagnon.

– Qu'en penses-tu Ianto ? demanda l'immortel.

– C'est toi le patron ! lâcha-t-il.

– J'aimerai quand même ton avis.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de te le donner. Je ne connais pas Garrett comme Owen ou Tosh.

Le Gallois ne voulait pas s'engager, il n'avait jamais côtoyé le militaire autrement que pendant le barbecue au bungalow, mais il était persuadé que ce serait une bonne recrue.

Jack le considéra un moment sans rien dire, puis il prit le dossier que lui avait déposé la jeune femme. Il vérifia les documents et apposa sa signature.

– Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour t'accueillir parmi nous, lâcha-t-il en regardant Garrett. Tosh va te donner des documents définitifs et modifier les codes pour que tu aies accès à toute la base. Par contre, il n'y a que Owen et moi qui avons accès au Retcon. Je veux éviter de nouveaux problèmes, mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez, tu en conviendras !

Le militaire le regarda, essayant d'assimiler les paroles. Un silence lourd plana dans la salle avant que Tosh ne se mette à rire.

– Eh bien, on peut dire que ton annonce a fait son effet, lança-t-elle à l'adresse du leader.

– J'en ai bien l'impression, mais j'espère qu'elle va être acceptée. Alors Garrett, tu restes parmi nous ?

– Euh… oui… oui bien sûr ! Et pour le Retcon, c'est ok, ne t'en fais pas…

– Très bien ! Donc tu continues les interventions, mais je viendrai avec toi… Non Ianto, fit-il en voyant le Gallois ouvrir la bouche, tant qu'Hannah ne sera pas neutralisée, je veux que tu restes à la base.

– Il n'y a pas de raison, je peux très bien me défendre ! protesta-t-il.

– Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait inventer pour te remettre la main dessus et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, le Gallois sentait sa colère monter, mais finalement, il se détourna brusquement et partit vers les archives.

Tosh allait le suivre quand le leader la retint par le bras.

– Laisse-le, il faut qu'il se calme, par contre, je voudrais que tu bloques les sorties auxiliaires. Tel que je le connais, il pourrait s'en servir pour nous rejoindre si nous avons une activation.

– Très bien, fit-elle avant d'aller s'installer à son poste.

Ses doigts semblaient courir sur le clavier tandis que des lignes de code défilaient sur l'écran. Quelques minutes après, elle se tourna vers le Capitaine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– C'est fait ! S'il tente de sortir, il va avoir une surprise !

– Bien, voilà une autre chose de réglée. Programme les caméras pour capter le passage d'Hannah. Tu as une photo d'elle, mets-la dans le système de reconnaissance faciale. Je veux être mis au courant de chacune de ses venues.

– C'est déjà fait, répondit l'informaticienne.

Après l'avoir remerciée, le leader monta l'escalier et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il alluma la CCTV et connecta la caméra des archives. Le Gallois était devant la table, sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, les mains posées sur le bois, les épaules crispées. Il tentait de se calmer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amant lui refusait les sorties. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le siège, tournant résolument le dos à l'objectif, sachant très bien que le Capitaine devait l'observer.

Après quelques minutes, l'immortel s'occupa des dossiers qui attendaient sa signature, mais garda un œil sur l'écran, surveillant les allées et venues du jeune homme. Soudain, il eut une idée et décrocha son téléphone. Après une dizaine de minutes de discussion, il remercia son interlocuteur et coupa la communication. Il sourit de satisfaction et se leva pour quitter le bureau.

En arrivant au bas des marches, il eut la surprise de voir le Gallois entrer dans la cuisine. Tout à sa conversation, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était sorti des archives.

– Ian, tout va bien ?

– Pour quelle raison ça n'irait pas ? s'enquit le jeune homme un peu agressif. Je suis confiné à la base, mais à part ça tout va bien !

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dirigé contre toi, répondit l'immortel en s'approchant.

– Je suis quand même assez grand pour me défendre !

– Sans doute, mais je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas comment elle a réussi à te prendre dans ses filets.

– Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de la rencontrer à nouveau, si c'est ce que tu crains, répliqua le jeune homme en le toisant.

– Je le sais, mais c'est d'elle que je me méfie, pas de toi mon ange.

Le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras, Ianto tenta de s'échapper, mais il était fermement maintenu contre la poitrine de l'immortel qui chercha sa bouche. Lorsqu'il réussit à s'en emparer, il força doucement le passage et les lèvres de son amant s'ouvrirent, laissant les langues se rencontrer. Après un long échange, ils se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front pendant quelques instants avant que le jeune homme ne lève la tête.

– Que vas-tu faire de Gwen ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Je pourrais lui donner du Retcon, mais j'ai peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, comme la première fois. Je pourrais également l'envoyer dans un autre univers, mais ai-je le droit d'imposer cette femme à d'autres peuples ?

Devant l'air perplexe du leader, Ianto éclata de rire.

– Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Jack sans comprendre.

– J'imagine la tête des extraterrestres en voyant arriver Gwen sur leur planète !

– On s'amuse ici, entendirent-ils soudain.

Tournant la tête, ils croisèrent le regard rieur de Tosh. Ianto se dégagea des bras de son amant et versa un café à sa collègue.

– Effectivement, fit Jack, j'étais en train de me demander quelle serait la meilleure punition pour Gwen et il me semble avoir trouvé.

– Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Jack…

– Écoute Ianto, je veux l'éloigner et lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait. Elle n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même !

– Mais…

– La discussion est close, le coupa l'immortel, je te dirai ce que j'ai décidé, mais c'est une éventualité plus que probable.

La jeune femme les regardait sans comprendre.

– Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? fit-elle doucement.

– Non ! répondirent les deux hommes d'une seule voix.

Ianto quitta la cuisine, Jack essaya de le retenir par le bras, mais le Gallois se dégagea d'un geste brusque et partit vers les archives. Le leader soupira et monta dans son bureau, laissant la Japonaise interloquée par leur réaction. Elle récupéra sa tasse et retourna à son poste.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le jeune homme monta à l'office et récupéra la commande que le livreur lui apportait. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il referma soigneusement et retourna dans les profondeurs de la base.

Quand il passa le sas, Tosh leva les yeux et lui sourit. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et la jeune femme se rendit auprès du médecin.

– Que se passe-t-il _Aîjo_ ? demanda Owen.

La jeune femme le regarda un peu surprise, le praticien lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

– Je l'ai mal prononcé ? s'enquit-il un peu inquiet.

– Non, non absolument pas, mais… depuis quand parles-tu japonais ?

– Depuis que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je m'entraîne depuis des jours pour essayer de faire une phrase, mais tout ce que j'arrive à dire c'est _Aîjo_. _(Mon amour)._

Il l'embrassa tendrement, approfondissant le baiser lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle répondait à l'invite de sa langue.

Du haut de la passerelle, l'immortel les regardait sans rien dire puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine. Il savait que son amant s'y trouvait et qu'il était en colère contre lui, mais il tenait trop à sa sécurité pour le laisser sortir en intervention et il faudrait bien que le Gallois le comprenne.

Quand il quitta la pièce, le jeune homme vit ses collègues enlacés et s'arrêta pour les observer.

– _Cette fois, il va se déclarer,_ pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Le repas est prêt, lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de conférence.

_À suivre…_


	20. Chapter 20

Merci pour les commentaires. Voici la suite...

* * *

**_Chapitre 20_**

Tosh s'écarta vivement, les pommettes rougies de s'être fait ainsi surprendre et Owen se mit à rire doucement.

– Tu n'as pas à être gênée, fit-il. Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Allez viens, ne le faisons pas attendre, finit-il avant de croiser le regard rieur de son leader qui descendait lentement les marches.

– Alors ma belle, sourit Jack en s'approchant, quelle est ta réponse ?

– Ma réponse ? Mais à quelle question ? fit-elle sans comprendre.

– Je ne lui ai rien dit, intervint Owen un peu gêné.

– Ok ! Allons déjeuner, les plats vont être froids.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Garrett discutait avec Ianto. Ce dernier ignora son amant qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui et proposa les mets à ses collègues qui se servirent, remarquant l'attitude froide du Gallois envers le leader.

Le repas se déroula calmement, les discussions allaient bon train. Quand tous eurent fini, le jeune homme alla chercher le café. Pendant son absence, Owen essaya de comprendre les réactions du plus jeune, mais Jack lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il s'agissait un problème qui ne regardait personne d'autre que son amant et lui.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, Ianto déposa la verseuse au centre de la table, laissant ses collègues se servir puis il reprit sa place, fixant le médecin qui ne cessait de s'agiter sur son siège. N'y tenant plus, le praticien se leva et incita l'informaticienne à en faire autant. Après l'avoir un instant regardée tendrement, il mit un genou à terre tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne et se lança :

– _Kekkon shite kudasai, Aîjo __(Veux-tu m'épouser, mon amour)_, fit-il en s'appliquant sur la prononciation.

Tosh le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres tremblantes sous l'émotion de la demande. Puis elle tourna la tête vers ses collègues avant de se baisser pour se mettre à la hauteur du médecin.

– Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Quand la jeune femme répondit, les membres présents applaudirent de concert, un sourire illuminant leur visage. Jack se leva et vint enlacer l'informaticienne qui laissait couler ses larmes sans honte.

– Tu mérites tout le bonheur possible ma belle, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Owen se releva et ouvrit les bras pour inviter sa compagne à s'y réfugier, ce qu'elle fit bien volontiers. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un baiser passionné et leurs collègues quittèrent silencieusement la pièce, les laissant à leur étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle, laissant le Gallois y retourner pour nettoyer. Tosh lui sourit au passage et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son poste de travail.

Lorsque Ianto eut terminé de ranger, il alla préparer le repas de Gwen puis il descendit dans la zone de détention. Quand elle le vit entrer, la jeune femme s'approcha de la vitre et attendit qu'il dépose le plateau.

– Bon appétit, fit-il avant de se détourner.

– Ianto ?

Il s'arrêta et hésita un instant avant de lui faire face. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, dessinant des volutes sur le bord de son assiette.

– Je voulais te dire…

– Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai parfaitement compris. Tu t'es entêtée et on a vu ce que ça a donné ! Je ne pourrai pas te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait, c'est impossible, finit-il dans un murmure.

– Que va-t-il faire de moi ?

– Je n'en sais rien et j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon problème. Il est notre chef et tu lui as fait du tort tout autant qu'à moi. Il choisira ce qui convient le mieux, mais sache que je l'approuverai sans restriction. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, fit-il avant de quitter la zone, laissant la jeune femme dépitée.

* * *

Hannah était assise dans Bute Park, près du mur des animaux et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Des enfants jouaient près de leurs parents et se couraient après en riant. Elle les observa, se disant que lorsqu'elle aurait remis la main sur le Gallois, elle pourrait, elle aussi, goûter à la joie de voir sa famille s'agrandir. Cependant, plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que c'était un rêve utopique, mais qu'importe, si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait, elle y veillerait !

Un homme s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle. Il ouvrit un journal et se mit à lire. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et reporta son attention sur les enfants.

– Mademoiselle Gilson ? fit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

– Vous me connaissez ?

– Ce n'est pas le cas, mais il me semble que nous avions rendez-vous, répondit-il en parcourant la page ouverte.

– Oh ! Vous êtes…

– Pas de nom, Mademoiselle, la coupa-t-il.

– Très bien.

– Alors, ce travail que vous souhaitiez me confier, pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus.

– Il s'agit d'un homme, fit-elle en lui glissant une enveloppe.

– Et que dois-je faire ? dit-il sans ouvrir la pochette.

– Tout est indiqué à l'intérieur. Ma première demande est que vous mettiez la main dessus, mais si ce n'est absolument pas possible, je veux qu'il soit tué !

– Oh ! Il doit avoir fait quelque chose de bien vilain pour que vous en arriviez à cette extrémité, répondit l'inconnu ironique.

– Oui, il m'a préféré un homme ! cracha-t-elle.

– Il s'est détourné d'une jolie femme comme vous ? C'est surprenant.

– En fait, nous avions rompu, mais lorsque je lui ai demandé de revenir, il a refusé tout net. Une de ses collègues m'a aidée à le récupérer, mais son patron s'en est mêlé et il a gâché le jour de ma vie qui aurait dû être le plus beau…

– Celui de votre mariage, je suppose.

– Vous supposez bien ! Maintenant, je ne peux plus l'approcher, il n'est jamais seul et la personne qui était intervenue est introuvable. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle aurait été emprisonnée.

– Donc vous n'avez plus personne pour vous aider, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui !

– Vous savez, c'est un peu différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Enlever un homme, c'est une chose, mais le tuer…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez grassement payé pour le travail demandé. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas « l'abîmer » si vous arrivez à l'enlever !

– Et comment comptez-vous le garder près de vous ?

– Ça me regarde !

– Bien, alors nous allons commencer par le commencement, fit l'homme en pliant son journal.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit plusieurs photos du Gallois. Certaines le représentaient seul et d'autres, accompagné de l'immortel ou de ses trois autres collègues.

– Il a bon goût !

– Qui ?

– Votre ami, je suppose que le grain de sable est cet homme, fit-il en pointant le Capitaine du doigt.

– C'est exact. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y trouve, Ianto n'a jamais été attiré par les hommes, c'est insensé !

– Il a peut-être trouvé auprès de lui…

– Gardez vos idées pour vous ! le coupa-t-elle, et faites le boulot qui vous est demandé !

– Bien Mademoiselle. Donc, pour commencer, je veux le versement de la moitié de la somme prévue. Par contre, si je dois passer à la seconde option, il y aura un supplément.

– Aucun problème. Vous pensez qu'il vous faudra combien de temps ?

– Ça dépend. Je dois d'abord faire quelques observations et voir à quel moment je dois agir. Je vous tiendrai au courant, dit-il en empochant le chèque qu'Hannah venait de lui tendre. À bientôt.

Il se leva et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Elle le regarda partir puis elle quitta le banc et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Au Hub, une alerte se déclencha au moment où le jeune homme allait préparer une tournée de café. Il vit son leader se pencher sur l'ordinateur et après avoir pris connaissance des coordonnées, il fit signe à Owen et ils se dirigèrent vers le garage.

– Tu restes ici, lança Jack en passant devant lui.

Ianto grogna et les regarda s'éloigner puis il s'approcha de sa collègue qui suivait l'activation. Il nota les informations et s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Entendant la jeune femme converser avec son leader, il partit discrètement vers les voûtes où il savait trouver une sortie près du parc.

À son poste, Tosh avait remarqué la manœuvre, mais elle garda le silence ainsi que le lui avait demandé Jack. Elle savait que le Gallois pouvait écouter leur conversation et se concentra sur l'intervention.

Le jeune homme arriva devant la porte et composa le code, mais le voyant resta au rouge. Il recommença plusieurs fois avec toujours le même résultat. Il commençait à s'énerver, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'ouverture ne se faisait pas quand son téléphone sonna.

– Oui ! dit-il un peu brusquement sans même regarder le nom du correspondant.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de t'acharner, fit l'immortel. Tu ne pourras pas sortir.

– Pourquoi ? Je pourrais vous aider et…

– Non, le coupa le leader. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant mon absence. Tu restes à la base et nous en discuterons ce soir.

– Ce n'est pas la peine ! fit Ianto en raccrochant brusquement.

Dans le SUV, Jack soupira en entendant le bip de coupure puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au médecin.

– Il a voulu sortir ? s'enquit ce dernier.

– Oui et je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'être bloqué.

– Je veux bien le croire. Que vas-tu faire ?

– Trouver Hannah et boucler cette affaire dans les meilleurs délais. Nous avons besoin de lui sur le terrain !

En arrivant sur le lieu de l'activation, les deux hommes se concentrèrent. Par les fenêtres de l'entrepôt, ils pouvaient apercevoir de la lumière orangée. Celle-ci vacillait comme s'il s'agissait des flammes d'un feu. Jack fit un signe et Owen hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment par une entrée secondaire.

Lentement, ils s'approchèrent de la perturbation lumineuse. Le silence régnait, mais de temps en temps, ils pouvaient entendre des sortes de cliquettements.

À la base, Tosh suivait leurs déplacements et surveillait le signal. Elle leva les yeux lorsque le Gallois déboucha du couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle soupira doucement en secouant la tête. Elle comprenait son ami, mais elle ne pouvait désobéir à son leader. Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran et se concentra.

Le Capitaine déboucha d'une allée et vit une créature devant un portail. L'alien ressemblait à une sorte d'araignée et semblait converser au travers de la perturbation. Quand Owen arriva à son tour, l'étranger le perçut et se tourna vers lui. Le médecin recula d'un pas, serrant son arme dans sa main. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir et jeta un coup d'œil du côté du leader qu'il venait de voir.

L'immortel lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et s'avança lentement. Il devait protéger son collègue qu'il sentait en danger. Petit à petit, il rejoignit son ami et lui fit signe de continuer à reculer. Soudain, la créature s'élança et Jack n'eut que le temps de s'interposer pour éviter que le praticien soit tué, mais ce faisant, il prit la mandibule de la bête en pleine poitrine. Dans un réflexe, il tira et l'alien s'affaissa, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

À la base, Tosh avait suivi les mouvements et avait remarqué le contact.

– Jack ! Owen ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, seulement des grésillements et des gémissements entrecoupés. La communication était mauvaise et la jeune femme s'inquiétait.

– Jack ! Owen ! Répondez-moi ! fit-elle en élevant la voix, faisant sortir le Gallois de la cuisine où il s'était réfugié.

Il la regarda pianoter sur son clavier. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le leader n'avait pas voulu de lui, alors qu'ils se débrouillent tous autant qu'ils étaient !

La Japonaise releva les yeux et vit son ami faire demi-tour sans s'inquiéter outre mesure. Elle allait l'appeler quand Owen se fit entendre.

– Tosh !

– Oui, je suis là ! Que s'est-il passé ?

– Nous avons trouvé une créature, mais Jack…

– Oh non ! fit-elle, comprenant que le leader devait avoir perdu la vie, une fois de plus. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

– Non, ça ira, il n'est que blessé et a perdu connaissance. Je vais le dégager et je mettrai la créature dans le SUV, j'espère simplement qu'elle rentrera dans le coffre !

– Je vais venir…

– Non, la coupa-t-il, reste à la base et fais en sorte que Ianto ne s'en aille pas !

– Jack m'a demandé de tout verrouiller, il est en train de tourner comme un lion en cage, je te dis pas la colère qu'il doit ressentir. Notre Capitaine va avoir du souci à se faire à son retour.

– Sans doute, mais il veut le protéger, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place et…

Il s'interrompit après avoir réussi à retirer la mandibule du torse de son leader et tira l'immortel pour l'éloigner de la créature.

– Owen ?

– C'est bon, je vais mettre l'alien dans le coffre, nous en parlerons à la base si tu veux bien.

– D'accord.

– Tosh ?

– Oui ?

– Dis-lui quand même ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne te le demandera pas, mais je pense qu'il aimerait savoir.

– Ok, à tout à l'heure.

– Je fais au plus vite, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il observa de la créature puis jeta un coup d'œil au SUV. Ça n'allait pas être facile de la mettre dans le coffre, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là ! Il se dirigea vers le véhicule et s'installa au volant. Quelques secondes après, il s'arrêtait près du leader. Il prit l'équipement nécessaire et décida que le mieux serait d'attacher les pattes pour les ramener sur le ventre de l'alien. Contrairement aux araignées de la Terre, celle-ci n'en avait que six, mais pour le reste, mis à part la taille de l'animal et la forme de la tête, elles étaient identiques.

Une fois bien ligotée, la créature semblait plus simple à manipuler, mais pour un homme seul, la difficulté était de la hisser dans le coffre. Owen soupira et tenta plusieurs fois de la soulever, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il grogna de mécontentement et s'assit près de son leader. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance pour avoir un coup de main.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, l'immortel eut un réveil quelque peu chaotique, sa tête lui tournait et la douleur dans sa poitrine était à la limite du soutenable. Le médecin vérifia ses constantes et le fixa sans rien dire. Jack ouvrit les yeux et sembla faire le point sur le visage penché au-dessus de lui.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harper.

– Ça ira, j'en ai vu d'autres, répondit-il en se redressant.

– Je te remercie, sans toi…

– Aucun problème, le coupa le Capitaine. Le principal, c'est que tu n'aies rien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la créature et sourit en la voyant proprement ligotée. Il se leva et s'approcha, la poussant doucement du pied comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte.

– Elle fait son poids, fit Owen. Je n'ai pas réussi à la monter.

– On va le faire à deux, répondit Jack en se penchant pour saisir deux pattes tandis que son collègue faisait de même.

Après quelques efforts intenses, ils parvinrent à la mettre dans le véhicule, puis ils prirent place et rentrèrent au Hub.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parking souterrain, ils virent la caméra suivre leurs déplacements, Jack sourit et fit un petit signe.

– Tout va bien Tosh, fit-il, sachant que c'était la jeune femme qui les surveillait.

– Owen m'a dit que tu avais été blessé, dit-elle.

– Ce sont les risques du métier, répondit-il, mais ton homme va bien !

Il n'eut pas de réponse, si ce n'est un grognement du médecin qui s'éloignait en poussant le transbordeur sur lequel ils avaient déposé la créature. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols, Owen ne pouvait pas autopsier cet alien dans la baie médicale, elle était trop grande pour la petite pièce. Il fut décidé de l'installer dans la crypte, ainsi ce serait plus pratique pour la cryogéniser.

– Bien, je vais remonter, fit le leader. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Un café serait le bienvenu, mais je ne sais pas si Ianto sera d'humeur à nous en faire un !

– Je m'en occupe, répondit l'immortel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il parcourut le couloir et déboucha dans la zone centrale. Tosh lui sourit et il s'approcha d'elle.

– Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, mais il n'est pas content !

– Je m'en doute. Je vais aller lui parler.

– Méfie-toi quand même, soupira la jeune femme.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il savait que son amant s'y trouvait, il avait entendu la vaisselle s'entrechoquer. Il s'arrêta à la porte et le regarda quelques instants. Son attitude témoignait de la tension intérieure qu'il devait ressentir.

– Ianto, fit-il doucement en s'approchant. Comment…

– Je n'ai rien à te dire ! le coupa le Gallois. Je ne suis plus un enfant pour être bouclé comme ça !

– Tu sais bien que je ne veux que te protéger, fit Jack en avançant.

– Ce n'est pas une raison !

Il s'éloigna, mettant la table entre son leader et lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche.

– Ok. On en parlera ce soir si tu veux bien. Pourrais-tu nous faire un café ? J'avoue que l'intervention n'a pas été de tout repos. Owen est dans la crypte, la bestiole que nous avons ramenée ne pouvait pas être examinée ici.

– Je m'en occupe, répondit le jeune homme en saisissant la verseuse pour la remplir d'eau.

L'immortel soupira puis quitta la pièce, ce n'était pas la peine de brusquer son amant, il préférait le laisser tranquille. Il monta à son bureau et s'installa à sa table de travail.

Quelques minutes après, le Gallois lui déposait une tasse et repartait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il donna celle de Tosh et descendit dans les voûtes pour rejoindre le médecin.

Jack le suivit sur l'écran de la CCTV et saisit sa boisson. Il en but une gorgée et grimaça… du décaféiné, le jeune homme s'était vengé !

_À suivre…_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Marguerite Roxton-Jones**_ : Ianto sait punir où ça fait mal (hi hi hi)

_**Leulade**_ : Que veux-tu, il faut toujours se méfier des femmes qui vont à leur mariage avec un revolver (oups !)

* * *

**_Chapitre 21_**

Ianto poussa la porte de la crypte et s'approcha de son collègue. Celui-ci releva la tête en l'entendant arriver et lui fit un sourire en prenant le mug qu'il lui tendait.

– Merci, fit-il.

– C'est un drôle de bestiau, dit le Gallois en détaillant la créature.

– Oui, et agressive avec ça. Si Jack n'avait pas été là, c'est moi qui serais ici. Elle l'a empalé avec une de ses mandibules.

Voyant que son collègue ne relevait pas, il poursuivit son travail.

– Tu sais Ianto, je le comprends. Si Tosh avait ce genre de problème, je la bouclerais aussi pour la protéger.

– Me prendrais-tu pour une femme ? s'énerva le jeune homme. Je suis capable de me défendre.

– Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il s'inquiète et c'est bien normal, crois-moi !

– Peu importe, fit Ianto en faisant brusquement demi-tour pour quitter la pièce.

Avant de remonter, il s'arrêta pour nourrir les pensionnaires et s'installa quelques minutes auprès de Myfanwy. De son antre, il pouvait apercevoir le Capitaine et lorsqu'il le vit se lever, il quitta l'animal pour rejoindre la zone centrale.

À son arrivée, Tosh venait de fermer son ordinateur et enfilait sa veste pendant que le médecin rangeait son matériel.

– À demain Jack, fit la jeune femme en passant devant le leader. Bonne soirée à toi aussi Ianto.

Il répondit d'un geste de la main et regarda ses deux collègues passer la roue de fer.

– Ian, dit l'immortel en s'approchant. Veux-tu que nous rentrions ?

– Pourquoi pas ! J'ai commandé le repas, il ne nous reste qu'à passer le prendre.

Le Gallois ne l'avait même pas regardé et Jack sentait que la soirée n'allait pas être aussi câline qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Après avoir basculé l'alarme sur son bracelet, il invita son amant à le suivre sur la plate-forme de l'ascenseur invisible. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il libéra le ptérodactyle qui s'envola gracieusement dans la base.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes arrivaient à l'appartement et Ianto laissa l'immortel dans le salon pendant qu'il allait préparer le repas.

– Ian…

– Je ne veux pas en parler ! le coupa-t-il.

– Ok ! Tu vas me faire la tête toute la soirée ? s'enquit le leader.

– Je suis fatigué ! répondit le Gallois en lui tendant son assiette.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, s'éloignant du Capitaine autant que possible. Il était bien déterminé à ne pas lui céder !

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le jeune homme fit la vaisselle et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans même proposer le café que l'immortel attendait.

Jack soupira, décidément, la soirée ne serait pas vraiment agréable !

Quand il se leva pour aller rejoindre son amant, celui-ci venait de se glisser sous la couette et s'était installé sur le côté, les yeux fermés.

Le leader alla faire sa toilette puis il s'approcha du lit. Sans rien dire, il s'allongea et se rapprocha du jeune homme, passant sa main sur sa hanche pour quémander un câlin.

– Pas ce soir ! fit Ianto en repoussant l'intruse.

– Ian, tu ne vas pas bouder toute la soirée quand même, fit Jack en laissant ses lèvres effleurer le cou découvert.

Sans rien dire, le Gallois se redressa, prit son oreiller et un plaid et quitta la chambre pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé.

Jack le regarda partir et soupira. À trop vouloir bien faire, il venait d'avoir une fin de non-recevoir !

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il resta à écouter les bruits de l'appartement, il espérait que son amant finirait par revenir, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, souhaitant que le lendemain, Ianto lui aurait pardonné d'avoir voulu le protéger contre sa volonté.

Quand il s'éveilla, il tourna la tête et soupira, Ianto ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il rejeta la couette et se leva puis enfila son boxer avant de quitter la chambre. Sur le canapé, il vit le plaid abandonné et entendit du bruit dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, le Gallois ne se retourna pas, continuant de préparer la machine pour faire le café tandis que des toasts grillaient sur le plan de travail.

– Ian, souffla Jack sans bouger.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et continua sans broncher.

– Ian, pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

– Pourquoi ? fit son amant en se tournant vivement. Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis rendu compte que tu m'avais bouclé à la base ! Je ne suis plus un enfant Jack ! Il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives !

– Mais je le sais, je te signale que si tu en étais un, je ne coucherais pas avec toi et je ne t'aimerais pas au point de vouloir te protéger contre ta volonté. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais tu es un mortel, et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je ne veux pas qu'elle t'enlève à moi, tu pourrais le comprendre quand même.

– Qu'elle m'enlève ? Tu crois que je pourrais retourner vers elle ? Tu me fais bien peu confiance alors !

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Elle était comme enragée quand je vous ai interrompus à la mairie et je ne voudrais pas…

Sa voix se cassa et il fit brusquement demi-tour. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et commença à s'habiller. Quand il voulut remonter ses bretelles, il en fut empêché par le Gallois qui venait de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant à son dos. Il soupira, mais garda le silence.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'elle irait jusqu'à me tuer ?

– Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, lâcha l'immortel, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

– Jack, je pourrais tout aussi bien être tué en intervention, tu le sais pourtant.

– Oui, mais…

– Jack ? fit le Gallois en le faisant se tourner vers lui. Si je dois mourir, tu ne pourras rien y faire et tu devras continuer, tu le sais bien.

– Je…

Le Capitaine ne put ajouter un mot, il savait que le jeune homme avait raison, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le destin décider du moment où son amant lui serait arraché.

Ianto glissa ses mains sur la chemise, commençant à défaire doucement les boutons tandis que sa bouche cherchait celle de l'immortel. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Jack gémit et serra son amant contre lui. Le baiser fut long et langoureux et le Gallois le poussa vers le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger. À califourchon sur le leader, il embrassa le torse qu'il venait de dénuder et pinça les tétons d'une main tandis que l'autre ouvrait le pantalon et se glissait à l'intérieur, faisant râler son amant.

Le jeune homme empoigna le sexe qui s'éveillait et le massa quelque peu avant de retirer complètement le vêtement, exposant la virilité dressée. Il se pencha et donna un coup de langue puis il la prit en bouche et s'appliqua à faire monter le plaisir dans le corps de son compagnon.

– Ian… hum…

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla le Gallois sans cesser de le masturber.

– Viens…

Le leader écarta les jambes pour laisser son compagnon s'installer entre elles. Le jeune homme glissa un doigt dans l'anneau exposé et le fit coulisser doucement, ajoutant deux autres phalanges pour préparer sa venue. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de son amant et le vit chercher de l'air quand il toucha sa prostate.

Retirant sa main, il enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant avant de se poser contre la barrière de chair. Se penchant pour aller embrasser l'immortel, il pénétra doucement, s'enchâssant lentement. Il releva les jambes de son compagnon et appuya derrière ses genoux pour le prendre plus profondément, donnant des petits coups. Quand il fut totalement entré, il ne bougea plus, répondant au baiser qui s'enflamma très vite et il se remit à onduler, faisant gémir le Capitaine qui s'accrocha à la couette tout en avançant son bassin.

Les mouvements devenaient plus profonds, plus brutaux aussi, amenant lentement les deux hommes au bord de l'extase. Lorsque Jack se répandit entre leurs ventres, Ianto se déversa dans l'antre accueillant, un cri de pure jouissance passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux et regarda son compagnon, les paupières fermées, la bouche ouverte, le visage détendu. Il continua des petits mouvements pendant quelques instants avant de se retirer doucement et de s'allonger, le corps en sueur.

– Cela veut-il dire que je suis pardonné ? souffla l'immortel en se mettant sur le côté.

– J'ai compris la raison de ton geste, répondit le Gallois en fixant le plafond, je suis désolé, mais…

– Chut… le coupa Jack. Tu m'es plus précieux que ma propre vie et je sais qu'un amour déçu peut rendre fou. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

– Vous ne pouvez quand même pas assurer toutes les interventions à trois. Owen ne veut pas que Tosh s'expose sur le terrain et les binômes ne sont plus formés. Tu as besoin de moi, quoi que tu en penses ! tenta le jeune homme.

– Sans doute, répondit le Capitaine, mais pour le moment, nous nous débrouillons. Si le besoin s'en fait vraiment sentir, tu viendras, mais nous prendrons des précautions. En attendant, je préfère que tu restes à la base.

– Bien, c'est toi le patron ! lâcha l'agent en se levant. Il faudrait quand même se préparer, dit-il pour changer de sujet, ils vont se demander si nous allons venir.

– Je serais bien resté au lit, souffla l'immortel en enlaçant son amant avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain. Je ne suis pas encore rassasié de ton corps.

– Juste de mon corps ? s'enquit le Gallois un brin taquin.

– Non, je l'avoue, je te veux tout entier corps et âme.

– Tu sais très bien que c'est déjà le cas, maintenant pour la bagatelle, il te faudra attendre ce soir, fit-il en se dégageant.

– Je suis brimé, murmura le Capitaine. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais endurer.

– Mais si, fit Ianto avec un grand sourire, et ce soir, au lieu de traîner, tu seras le premier à quitter le Hub, j'en suis persuadé.

– Aurais-tu dans l'idée de me proposer une soirée câline ?

– Câline et plus si c'est ce que tu veux, fit le Gallois en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne bougèrent plus, se noyant dans les yeux de l'autre, puis l'immortel s'écarta et lui claqua la fesse tendrement.

– Allons prendre notre douche, sinon, nous allons rester ici.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes passaient la porte de l'office et s'engageaient dans le couloir menant au Hub.

À l'extérieur, l'homme qui les avait observés quitta la place et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, il devait poursuivre la surveillance pour décider du meilleur moment pour remplir sa mission, mais il devait être prudent. Il connaissait la réputation du Capitaine Harkness et ne voulait pas risquer de tomber entre ses mains ! Si cela venait à arriver, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant et il le savait.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, Garrett remontait des voûtes où il avait été vérifier que tout était en ordre. Le Gallois le salua et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tandis que le militaire s'arrêtait pour discuter avec le leader.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tosh et Owen arrivaient à leur tour et Ianto vint leur proposer une tasse de café. La jeune femme le remercia et alla s'installer à son poste. Le médecin resta près de son collègue, hésitant à lui parler, puis finalement, il se lança.

– Alors, fit-il, vous avez pu discuter ?

– Oui, répondit le jeune homme laconiquement.

– Et ?

– Et rien, j'ai compris, mais je n'accepte toujours pas. Cependant, je ferai ce qu'il me demandera, mais j'espère que nous mettrons la main sur Hannah le plus rapidement possible, je ne veux pas rester cloîtré ici pendant que vous sortez sur les interventions.

– Je m'en doute bien, mais Tosh fait ce qu'elle peut. Ton amie semble avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre et c'est bien ce qui nous inquiète.

– Elle a des ressources, mais sans Gwen ça sera plus difficile.

– En parlant d'elle, tu sais ce que Jack a décidé ?

– Non, nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté, mais je suppose qu'il va lui réserver un sort que je ne lui envierai pas.

– À ce point ? s'enquit Owen.

– Tu connais Jack !

– Oui, effectivement, j'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas trop excessif.

– Moi aussi.

Une fois son café terminé, le jeune homme descendit aux archives. Le travail s'était accumulé et puisqu'il ne pouvait aller avec l'équipe, autant faire du classement. La matinée passa rapidement sans aucune alerte et quand il quitta la salle, il était satisfait de constater qu'une grande partie des artefacts avaient trouvé leur place sur les étagères. Il ferma soigneusement et se dirigea vers la zone centrale avec l'intention de faire livrer le repas.

Il venait de raccrocher le téléphone après avoir commandé les plats, lorsque l'alarme se mit à hurler. Vivement, il s'approcha de Tosh qui notait les informations et regarda les lignes s'afficher sur l'écran. Une main dans son dos le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du Capitaine.

– Ok, Garrett avec moi. Vous trois, fit-il en fixant son compagnon, restez ici, nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour bien longtemps.

Ianto était déçu, mais il ne dit rien et les vit partir vers le garage. Le militaire lui jeta un coup d'œil désolé et suivit le leader.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement sur le lieu indiqué par l'informaticienne et ils repoussèrent les deux Weevils qui se délectaient des restes trouvés dans les poubelles d'un restaurant italien. Alors qu'ils allaient remonter en voiture, Garrett fut violemment agrippé par un alien qui était resté caché dans l'ombre et avant que l'immortel ait pu intervenir, il fut balancé contre un mur de la ruelle. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance et il glissa au sol.

À la base, le cri du militaire fut entendu dans la zone, se répercutant jusqu'à la cuisine, faisant précipitamment sortir le Gallois. Avec Owen, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui tentait d'entrer en contact avec le Capitaine, mais les trois membres ne percevaient que des bruits de lutte.

Après quelques minutes, il y eut un grésillement puis des paroles incompréhensibles prononcées à mi-voix. Tosh tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler.

– Jack, Garrett ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Rien, pas de réponse, il n'y avait que le silence entrecoupé de friture.

– Jack, réponds ! insista Ianto.

Après quelques secondes, la voix du leader se fit entendre.

– Owen, Garrett est blessé, nous rentrons ! Je vais bien Ian, mais le Weevil était coriace.

– Je descends au parking, fit le médecin en voyant le Gallois détourner le regard et s'éloigner.

– Ok, répondit l'immortel avant de couper la communication.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le SUV se garait dans le sous-sol et le Capitaine aida Owen à installer le blessé sur le transbordeur. Ianto, sans un mot, s'occupa de l'alien et le conduisit dans les voûtes. Jack le regarda partir et allait l'arrêter quand le praticien l'en empêcha.

– Tu devrais le laisser, fit-il.

Le leader hocha la tête et suivit son collègue jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le médecin commença les examens sur son collègue et soigna la blessure qu'il avait à la tête. Le militaire était toujours sans connaissance, mais ses constantes étaient bonnes, ce qui rassura l'immortel.

– Bien, je vais le suspendre quelques jours, il faut qu'il se remette et que je m'assure qu'il n'aura pas de souci. Le choc a été violent, il a une fêlure ici, fit-il en montrant la radio du crâne.

– Ok. Je vais aller voir Ianto.

Owen le regarda sans rien dire et termina de remplir la fiche de son patient.

Le Capitaine se dirigea vers les cellules et arriva à la zone de détention au moment où le Gallois en sortait. Un bref regard à son visage lui fit comprendre que le jeune homme avait craint pour sa vie. Il s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras avant de glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, tirant un soupir de son compagnon.

– Garrett a été amoché, fit Ianto après quelques minutes, il ne peut plus sortir en intervention. Comment vas-tu faire ?

– Tu ne perds pas le nord ! lâcha l'immortel en souriant. Écoute, pour le moment, on va voir avec Owen et si nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, eh bien… tu viendras avec nous !

Le visage du Gallois s'éclaira brusquement, mais il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer son amant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

– Tu sais, fit le leader lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce soir, j'aimerais bien que nous sortions. Ça te dirait d'aller au restaurant ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

Ils remontèrent dans la zone principale et le Capitaine se rendit à l'infirmerie. Au moment où il descendait les marches, le militaire ouvrait les yeux. Le médecin l'examina rapidement puis laissa les deux hommes en tête à tête.

– Alors Garrett, ça a été mouvementé, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, effectivement. Ces sales bêtes se cachent vraiment bien, je ne l'avais pas vue.

– Owen a décidé de te suspendre pendant quelques jours, il t'expliquera. Le mieux que tu aies à faire, c'est de te reposer.

– Mais je ne peux pas ! Comment vas-tu faire pour les alertes ?

– Ce n'est pas ton problème. Pour le moment, il te faudra te plier aux ordres du médecin, tu n'as pas le choix ! Pour le reste, on verra en temps utiles.

– Jack ! fit-il en voyant le leader s'éloigner. Il vaut mieux éviter que Ianto sorte en ce moment, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

– Oui, je le sais, mais ta santé passe avant ton boulot, alors repos ! Reste ici pour cette nuit, c'est préférable. Si tu as un malaise, nous serons plus à même d'intervenir. Tu rentreras chez toi demain si Owen est satisfait de ton état.

Le militaire maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles puis ferma les yeux. Le Capitaine quitta l'infirmerie et s'approcha du médecin qui discutait avec l'informaticienne.

– Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Il n'apprécie pas de devoir être mis sur la touche, mais je crois que c'est une des spécialités de Torchwood, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Effectivement, il n'y a que lorsque vous êtes inconscients que je peux vous garder couchés ! répondit le praticien avec une petite moue.

– Il est solide, il va vite se remettre.

– Oui, Jack, j'en suis convaincu, mais il faut surveiller sa fêlure, il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait un souci en intervention. Bien, je vais aller le voir.

Il s'éloigna et Jack leva les yeux en voyant Ianto sortir de la cuisine avec son plateau. Le jeune homme distribua les tasses et prit place sur le canapé sans rien dire. Avec un soupir, l'immortel s'installa à côté de lui.

– Je vais téléphoner à mon contact pour savoir s'il a du nouveau. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi de te garder enfermé ici, mais je n'ai pas le choix, tu le comprends j'espère ?

– Oui, mais…

– Ian, laisse-moi un peu de temps, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

_À suivre…_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Leulade**_ : Je comprends ta réaction, mais il faut également se mettre à sa place, il n'accepte pas de se faire écarter à cause d'un danger potentiel.

Effectivement, Garrett est blessé, mais on connaît l'entêtement du Capitaine... et la suite pourrait lui donner raison.

* * *

**_Chapitre 22_**

Le Gallois acquiesça sans rien dire et but sa boisson. Le leader le regarda quelques instants puis se leva et monta l'escalier. Il alla s'installer à sa table de travail et composa le numéro de l'un de ses amis. Après avoir discuté pendant de longues minutes, il raccrocha en maugréant, l'homme ne lui avait rien appris de plus, si ce n'est que la jeune femme semblait avoir disparu des radars.

L'après-midi se passa dans le calme. Garrett était toujours dans la zone médicale et se reposait sous l'œil vigilant du praticien.

Avant de quitter le Hub, Owen se rendit auprès de son leader. Ils firent le point et Jack décida de basculer l'alarme sur son bracelet de manière à seconder le militaire qui n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir en intervention.

– Bonne soirée Ianto ! lança Tosh en le voyant revenir des archives.

– À demain, fit-il avec un sourire.

Le médecin descendit les marches en discutant avec son supérieur puis il suivit la jeune femme qui passait le sas.

– Tu es prêt ? demanda l'immortel en regardant son amant.

– Tu veux toujours sortir ?

– Bien sûr ! Garrett doit se reposer, mais nous ne serons pas bien loin si nous avons besoin de revenir. À moins que tu n'aies plus envie d'aller au restaurant, fit-il doucement.

– Non, pas du tout.

– Très bien. Nous te laissons, fit Jack en se tournant vers le militaire qui s'approchait. En cas de souci, tu peux me joindre sur mon portable et pour les alertes, tu ne t'occupes de rien.

– Ok ! Bonne soirée.

– À toi aussi, à demain ! firent les deux hommes avant de quitter le Hub.

Garrett verrouilla les entrées et alla s'installer sur le canapé après avoir pris une tasse du café que le Gallois avait préparé avant de partir.

Comme il avait été prévu, Jack emmena son amant au restaurant. Installés sur la terrasse de la Bayside Brasserie, ils profitaient que la soirée soit douce pour se détendre et admirer les étoiles tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Le serveur leur apporta les plats qu'ils dégustèrent en appréciant leur mutuelle présence, mais le Capitaine sentait que le Gallois avait toujours une certaine rancune contre lui. Il réfléchit rapidement et après avoir hésité un instant, il lui prit la main, le faisant lever les yeux.

– Ian, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais tu m'es trop précieux, tu le sais bien !

– Oui, je le sais, mais tu ne peux pas me garder enfermer comme ça, je suis un agent de Torchwood, tout comme toi ou Tosh ou les autres ! C'est un risque qui est inhérent à notre travail !

– Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'exposer !

– Ok, j'ai compris, mais juste une question, ferais-tu la même chose pour les autres ? demanda le jeune homme en le fixant.

– Bien sûr ! Je tiens à vous tous et il est de mon devoir de vous protéger, même si j'avoue que je sois plus attentif à ta sécurité, mais je pense que c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Le Gallois hocha la tête sans rien dire et continua de manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils quittèrent le restaurant pour aller marcher sur la baie et ne virent pas qu'un individu leur avait emboîté le pas. Il se faisait le plus discret possible, se cachant dans l'ombre dès qu'il voyait l'immortel tourner la tête.

Jack n'était pas tranquille, il percevait des pensées qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il resta sur ses gardes, prêt à toute éventualité, tout en essayant de ne pas inquiéter son compagnon qui marchait près de lui.

– Ne pourrais-tu pas te calmer un peu ? demanda brusquement le Gallois en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

– Je suis désolé.

– Je l'ai vu aussi, ne t'en fais pas, mais je ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je l'espère.

Ianto s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur sa joue avant de la glisser derrière sa tête pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, leurs yeux ancrés intimement puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Dans l'ombre, l'homme qui les surveillait eut une grimace dégoûtée. Comment une femme pouvait-elle aimer un homme qui en aimait visiblement un autre ? Cependant, elle l'avait payé pour faire un travail et il le ferait. Pour récupérer sa cible, il devait éliminer l'obstacle et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Lentement, il sortit son fusil, fixa le viseur et s'installa. Devant lui, les deux amants s'embrassaient toujours, mais s'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait remarqué que le Capitaine avait les yeux rivés sur lui malgré le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à ce baiser qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir.

Lorsque le tueur appuya sur la gâchette, Jack repoussa violemment son compagnon qui tomba sur le sol. Le leader reçut la balle dans l'épaule et s'écroula, frappant le sol de sa tête et resta inconscient. Ianto sortit rapidement son arme et se mit en position de riposte.

Quittant l'ombre, l'agresseur s'approcha, un sourire au coin des lèvres. La cible était maintenant vulnérable, il allait pouvoir remplir son contrat. Tout en marchant, il prit son révolver chargé d'une fléchette de tranquillisant et visa, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Le Gallois se redressa et fit feu à ses pieds, le faisant sursauter et de ce fait, l'intrus ne vit pas le mouvement du corps allongé sur le sol.

– Je sais qui vous envoie ! lâcha-t-il le regard sombre. Allez lui dire qu'il est inutile de poursuivre dans cette voie !

– J'ai un travail à faire et je compte bien m'en acquitter !

– Ce sera à vos risques ! Il n'est pas question que je vous suive !

Le jeune homme jeta un bref regard à son amant qui ne bougeait plus et l'autre homme sourit.

– N'espérez pas d'aide de sa part ! fit-il en bombant le torse, je n'ai pas pour habitude de rater mes tirs.

– Sans doute, mais il peut toujours y avoir des exceptions, n'est-ce pas Jack ? lança-t-il sans quitter son adversaire des yeux

– Tu as raison, répondit le leader en se redressant, remettant en place une mèche d'une main négligente.

Décontenancé, le tireur s'arrêta brusquement et disant que la fuite serait la meilleure solution, il se retourna et se mit à courir, se perdant entre les arbres sans que les deux hommes fassent le moindre geste pour le poursuivre.

– Ton idée de tirer a été la bonne, sinon il m'aurait vu reprendre conscience, fit le Capitaine en s'approchant.

– Il fallait bien que je détourne son attention ! Bien, si nous rentrions ? proposa le Gallois en rangeant son arme dans son étui.

Le leader s'empara de sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du jeune homme.

Dans leur chambre, après une douche câline, les deux amants se donnèrent l'un à l'autre pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par leurs ébats.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, le tueur se félicita d'avoir échappé à des représailles, sans savoir qu'en fait, le Capitaine l'aurait toujours à l'œil. Il téléphona à Hannah et lui fit part de la tentative avortée. Elle l'invectiva vertement, mais il réussit à la calmer en lui expliquant qu'il allait passer au plan B, à savoir tuer le Gallois ! Au bout du fil, la jeune femme eut un léger ricanement, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le jeune homme, personne ne l'aurait !

L'homme raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement, sa mission n'était que modifiée et il comptait bien la mener à son terme.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Capitaine s'éveilla et regarda son amant dormir près de lui. Il chérissait cet homme plus que tout et était soulagé qu'il soit encore en vie. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

– Bonjour toi, fit le Gallois.

– Bonjour, répondit le leader en promenant ses lèvres sur le cou de son partenaire.

– Crois-tu que ce soit bien le moment ?

– Pour te faire l'amour, il n'y a pas de moment, répondit l'immortel en continuant sa balade. Je t'aime Ianto.

– Hum… Je t'aime aussi, soupira le jeune homme, en se soumettant aux caresses.

Une heure plus tard, toujours au plus profond de son amant, le Capitaine relâcha enfin ses lèvres et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Le Gallois lui effleura le visage du bout des doigts puis il sentit son compagnon se redresser et quitter l'abri de son corps.

À quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ce dernier le fixait sans rien dire puis brusquement, il se lança.

– Ian, je crois qu'il est temps que nous unissions nos vies !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait déjà accepté d'épouser l'immortel, mais cette demande ressemblait à une urgence.

– Que se passe-t-il Jack ?

– Rien !

– S'il te plaît, je te connais et tu le sais. Nous avons déjà convenu de cette union, mais il me semble…

– Que vas-tu imaginer ? le coupa le leader. Je veux t'avoir officiellement près de moi, c'est tout.

– Ça ne serait pas plutôt à cause d'Hannah ?

– Non, elle ne pourra plus rien faire, j'y veillerai, répondit l'immortel en quittant le lit. Mais je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose…

– Et quoi ?

– … un enfant… souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

– Jack ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Nous avons le temps.

– J'ai le temps, pas toi, murmura le leader.

Ianto comprit la douleur de son compagnon, il avait raison, ses jours étaient comptés même s'il lui en restait encore un grand nombre, mais par rapport à son amant, c'était bien peu.

– Tu voulais attendre que nous soyons mariés ?

– Oui, mais…

– Quand veux-tu le faire ? le coupa le Gallois. Quand veux-tu que nous nous mariions ?

Jack, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Dans son bureau à la base, tous les documents étaient prêts à être déposés à la mairie, il ne restait plus que la date de la cérémonie à fixer.

– Nous n'avons besoin que d'une date. Il faudra aussi aller choisir les anneaux, fit-il.

– Eh bien nous verrons ça tout à l'heure, répondit le Gallois en lui volant un baiser. Maintenant, je vais faire un café et nous irons au Hub.

Il s'éloigna, le cœur en fête, dans peu de temps maintenant, il serait officiellement uni à cet homme d'un autre espace-temps qui lui donnerait un enfant qu'ils pourraient chérir ensemble jusqu'à ce que…

La vague de tristesse que ressentit l'immortel lui fit lever la tête. Il quitta la chambre pour aller rejoindre son compagnon dans la cuisine. Il vint près de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

– Tu resteras dans mon cœur éternellement, murmura le leader, personne ne pourra te remplacer.

– Mais tu ne pourras pas rester seul, il te faudra refaire ta vie.

– Si cela se fait, ce ne sera pas avant des centaines d'années, mais tu resteras l'unique amour de ma vie. J'ai aimé avant toi, mais jamais de la façon que je t'aime. Tu es mon âme sœur et tu sais très bien que l'on n'en a qu'une seule.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se défit de l'étreinte pour prendre les tasses. Il lui en tendit une et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Jack vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Ils burent leur boisson en silence puis lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le Gallois alla nettoyer les mugs puis se rendit dans la chambre pour se changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils passaient le sas du Hub et saluèrent le militaire qui les attendait, assis sur le canapé de la zone informatique.

Quelques minutes après, Tosh et Owen arrivèrent à leur tour et acceptèrent le café que leur tendait Ianto. Pendant qu'ils savouraient la boisson, le Capitaine leur fit un topo de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa bouche, réprimant un petit cri.

– Eh bien, heureusement que tu as pensé à faire du bruit en tirant, fit le praticien. Il a dû être surpris de voir Jack se relever si vite !

– Oui, mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? En le laissant partir, nous avons encore une chance de pouvoir coincer Hannah et de mettre fin à ses agissements.

– Tosh, je voudrais que tu visionnes les images des caméras de la baie et que tu me dises où il s'est rendu après notre altercation, fit le leader. Je pense qu'il va faire une autre tentative et je ne veux surtout pas le perdre de vue.

– Pas de problème ! dit-elle.

– Ianto, sorties toujours interdites et je pense que tu me comprends.

– Oui, pas de souci, je resterai là. J'ai du boulot aux archives.

Le leader était soulagé, au moins, leur aventure de la veille avait persuadé le jeune homme du bien-fondé de sa suspension.

– Garrett, comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant au militaire.

– J'ai eu quelques maux de tête hier, mais rien de bien méchant.

– Ok, tu verras avec Owen. Je veux un rapport, fit-il en direction du médecin.

– Pas de problème !

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur boisson, chacun reprit ses occupations et le leader se rendit dans son bureau. Assis à sa table de travail, il réfléchit un instant, puis ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit le dossier d'état civil.

Lorsque le Gallois vint le rejoindre pour connaître son choix de repas, il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le dossier. Près de sa main, une feuille gribouillée portait différentes dates, mais certaines étaient barrées comme si leur choix n'était pas possible.

Ianto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant, le faisant sursauter. Il s'assit près de lui et regarda les écrits.

– Est-ce si difficile ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– Apparemment…

– Tu sais bien que peu importe la date, le plus important est que nous nous mariions. La faille n'est pas de celles qui savent rester tranquilles. Elle est imprévisible.

– Je le sais, mais il y a aussi Hannah !

– Tu veux attendre que nous ayons mis la main sur elle ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Non, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle gâche cette journée particulière.

– Elle ne le pourra pas, nous y veillerons, insista Ianto.

– Très bien, tu aurais une idée ? proposa l'immortel.

– Oui, fit le Gallois en s'emparant du stylo.

Fermant les yeux, il posa la pointe sur le calendrier. Jack se pencha pour regarder et se mit à sourire.

– Drôle de façon de choisir une date, fit-il, mais je ne pense pas qu'un mariage puisse être célébré un jeudi !

– Eh bien ce sera le samedi suivant, fit Jones sans se démonter.

– Ok, donc je note ! Il faut voir avec l'équipe si ça leur convient aussi.

– Tu te poses trop de questions, tu sais très bien que rien ne les empêchera d'être présents, répondit le jeune homme en se penchant pour embrasser son amant.

Le baiser se prolongea pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup discret se fasse entendre. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et virent Garrett sur le pas de la porte.

– Entre, fit le leader. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien d'important. J'avais juste besoin de savoir si je pouvais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de prendre des changes.

– Qu'en pense Owen ?

– Il m'a proposé de m'accompagner.

– Très bien, alors vous pouvez y aller. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien de particulier, mais ne soyez pas trop long. Pendant que vous y êtes, ramenez le repas, ça évitera de demander au livreur de passer.

– Aucun problème, vous avez fait votre choix ?

– Italien, je pense que ce serait bien pour tout le monde, répondit le Capitaine.

– Et pour Gwen ?

– Pareil ! De toute façon, il faut aussi régler ce problème. Je vais voir ça cet après-midi, fit Jack en se levant.

Le militaire quitta la pièce et descendit l'escalier. Au pied de celui-ci, le médecin l'attendait et ils passèrent le sas ensemble. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Garrett lui fit part de l'intention du Capitaine de décider du sort de leur collègue et Owen eut une petite grimace.

En attendant le retour des autres membres, le Gallois nettoya la zone centrale et récupéra les tasses pour préparer le café qu'il servirait après le repas. Tout en travaillant, il se demandait ce que réservait son Capitaine à la jeune femme qui était enfermée dans les voûtes. Elle avait été l'instigatrice de son enlèvement par Hannah et l'avait aidée dans son envie de le garder près d'elle, mais que pourrait faire le leader pour la sanctionner ?

Du haut de la passerelle, l'immortel le regardait tout en écoutant ses pensées. Il devait trouver une solution pour éloigner définitivement Gwen afin de protéger son couple. Il avait bien quelques idées, mais certaines passaient par un déplacement dans l'espace. Le Gallois serait-il d'accord avec ça ?

Ianto, se sentant observé, leva les yeux et vit son compagnon. Il esquissa un petit sourire et termina de remplir son sac avec les derniers papiers qui traînaient puis il retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer la tournée de café.

Quand Owen et Garrett revinrent à la base, ils allèrent déposer les boîtes de pizza dans la salle de réunion où ils furent rejoints par les autres membres. L'immortel s'installa dans son fauteuil et _écouta_ ses amis. Toutes leurs pensées étaient tournées vers leur travail. Il était fier de cette équipe soudée, il était fier de savoir qu'ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour se protéger les uns les autres et surtout défendre la Terre.

– Jack, fit soudain le Gallois. Qu'as-tu finalement décidé pour Gwen ?

– Eh bien, je pense l'éloigner d'ici.

– Où veux-tu l'envoyer ?

– Je ne sais pas… sur une autre planète peut-être !

– Tu es sérieux ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Au moins, elle ne pourrait plus nuire à personne !

– As-tu pensé aux habitants de ce monde ? As-tu le droit de leur envoyer un poison pareil ? fit Garrett.

Les trois membres le regardèrent sans rien dire et le militaire se trouva un peu gêné par ses paroles.

– Désolé, mais après ce qu'elle a fait, c'est la meilleure comparaison que j'ai pu trouver.

– Tu as tout à fait raison, fit le Capitaine. Mais je sais qu'il existe des mondes où les femmes comme elle sont très appréciées.

– Tu crois ? fit Tosh. Ne sont-ils pas un peu maso ?

– Que veux-tu, il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! dit Jack. Je dois contacter quelqu'un, mais je pense que ce serait une solution. Au moins, elle se rendrait utile, finit-il avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_À suivre…_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Marguerit__e Roxton-Jones_** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

* * *

**_Chapitre 23_**

Le Gallois ne disait rien, comment son amant pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Effectivement, elle leur avait nui en toute connaissance de cause, mais avait-il le droit de cautionner le choix de son compagnon ?

– Tu sais Ian, ce n'est pour le moment qu'une piste comme une autre, mais elle n'a plus aucune attache ici, alors elle ne manquerait à personne !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête en gardant le silence et continua à manger. Ses collègues firent de même et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il alla chercher le café qu'il déposa au centre de la table, les laissant se servir.

– Avant que vous retourniez au boulot, nous voulions savoir si vous seriez tous libres pour assister à notre mariage, fit le leader.

– Évidemment ! lança Tosh avant que quiconque ait pu demander la raison de cette question. Tu crois vraiment que nous vous laisserions vous unir sans que nous soyons là !

– Elle a raison, intervint Owen.

– Garrett ? s'enquit le leader.

– Pas de problème, je serai là aussi !

– Très bien, donc il nous reste quelques semaines pour que tout soit prêt.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de réunion, le Capitaine monta à son bureau, il devait téléphoner pour mettre au point une transaction importante. Il ferma la porte, montrant ainsi qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Il s'installa à sa table de travail et décrocha son téléphone.

– Bonjour Kean, fit-il lorsque son correspondant prit la communication.

– Salut Jack ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

– Tu nous as bien dit que tu vendais le bungalow ?

– Effectivement.

– As-tu trouvé acheteur ?

– J'ai des propositions. Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ?

– J'avoue que oui. J'aimerai en faire cadeau à quelqu'un.

– Eh bien si tu veux, je peux te le réserver et dire aux autres personnes qu'il a été vendu.

– Quand pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ?

– Je serai à Cardiff la semaine prochaine, nous pouvons déjeuner ensemble si tu le souhaites. J'apporterai les papiers.

– D'accord. Pour le règlement, chèque ou espèces ? demanda l'immortel.

– Comme tu le souhaites, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

– Très bien, donc tu m'envoies un message pour me dire quel jour et je viendrai.

– Ok, mais tu ne veux pas connaître le prix ? demanda Kean.

– Ton prix sera le mien !

– Oh, la personne à qui tu le destines semble être très importante pour toi alors.

– C'est vrai. Il s'agit de mon futur conjoint.

– Tu vas te marier ?

– Eh oui ! fit Jack un sourire dans la voix.

– Il a bien de la chance, répondit son ami.

– C'est surtout moi qui en ai, je ne pensais pas me remarier un jour. Je ne voulais plus souffrir de l'absence de l'être aimé.

– Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas rester seul. Personne ne le peut, nous avons tous besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et toi plus que tout autre.

– Je te remercie mon ami.

– C'est bien naturel, crois-moi, si tu n'avais pas été là, c'est moi qui aurais pris ce coup de couteau ! Mais il est vrai que ton retour m'a quelque peu fait perdre mes moyens sur le coup. Je n'étais pas préparé à ce genre de chose.

– Personne ne l'est, Ianto ne l'était pas non plus quand je suis revenu à la vie devant lui.

– Il a dû bien le prendre finalement puisqu'il a accepté de se marier avec toi.

– Comment sait-tu qu'il s'agit de lui ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Ça sautait aux yeux lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. Son regard ne mentait pas, il était troublé par quelque chose, mais l'amour brillait dans ses pupilles lorsqu'il te fixait. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, fit Kean. Très bien, je dois te laisser, je te dis donc à la semaine prochaine.

– Merci pour tout. Au revoir, répondit le Capitaine avant de raccrocher.

Le leader resta quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague puis sortit brusquement de sa léthargie en entendant l'alarme résonner. Il quitta de son bureau et descendit dans la zone informatique.

– Deux Weevils, fit Tosh en lui tendant les coordonnées.

– Très bien, je peux y aller seul, répondit-il en fixant son compagnon.

Il quitta rapidement le Hub et s'engouffra dans le SUV. Ianto s'assit près de sa collègue et suivit le déplacement du leader. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, comprenant sa frustration, mais son ami semblait avoir saisi la raison des agissements de leur chef.

Sur le terrain, le Capitaine repoussa les créatures dans les sous-sols et s'apprêtait à remonter en voiture quand une nouvelle alarme se déclencha. Tosh lui indiqua les coordonnées et il s'y rendit rapidement.

En arrivant, il vit une brillante lumière émaner d'un des entrepôts des quais et décida d'aller voir de quoi il retournait. Prudemment, il s'engagea dans le bâtiment en sortant son arme. Il scruta attentivement l'espace qui s'ouvrait devant lui, mais il ne vit personne. Il continua son exploration en silence.

À la base, le Gallois attendait que l'immortel les contacte. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il n'avait toujours rien dit. Il regarda sa collègue qui était concentrée sur son écran. Soudain, elle sursauta, un sifflement venait de se faire entendre, lui vrillant les tympans.

– Jack ! lança-t-elle. Quel est ce bruit ?

– Je ne sais pas, je continue d'avancer, mais pour le moment, je ne vois rien de sp…

Un brusque silence fit place à la discussion et le jeune homme se tendit. Il ne pouvait pas venir en aide à son amant et il s'en voulait.

Dans l'entrepôt, le leader avait enfin trouvé l'origine de la lumière et s'approchait lentement de la perturbation lumineuse devant laquelle se trouvait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Son arme à la main, il s'avança prudemment et allait toucher l'inconnu quand celui-ci se retourna.

– Capitaine ! lança la créature. Quel plaisir de te revoir !

– Argos ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

– J'explore mon ami, j'explore !

– Je m'en doute bien, mais que comptes-tu trouver sur la Terre ?

– Diverses choses, fit-il évasif. Mais dites-moi, que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais sur Alhéna !

– Je me suis installé sur Terre depuis un bon moment déjà et mon travail est de la protéger de tout danger.

– Quelle sorte de danger ?

– Eh bien de tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire. Mais pouvons-nous t'aider ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Peut-être bien… Je pense que vous avez ce que je cherche d'après ce que j'ai pu voir lors de mes passages précédents.

– Veux-tu venir en discuter dans un endroit plus discret ?

– Si tu le souhaites, fit la créature en tendant la main.

– Très bien, alors viens.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le SUV, la perturbation lumineuse déclina pour finalement disparaître totalement. Le leader connecta son oreillette et appela la base.

– Tosh, fit-il, je ramène un invité.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme. Nous n'avions plus de contact.

– Ce n'est rien, de simples interférences. Où est Ianto ?

– Je suis là, fit le Gallois soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

– Bien, nous rentrons, répondit le Capitaine avant de raccrocher.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'engageait dans le parking souterrain.

Quand le Capitaine quitta le SUV, son invité le suivit. Ils s'avancèrent vers Ianto qui attendait près de l'ascenseur. L'immortel lui sourit et entra dans la cabine. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient le sas et Jack s'approcha de la jeune femme qui fixait la créature.

– Eh ! lança Owen qui venait de les rejoindre, que fait-il ici ?

– Je vous présente Argos, répondit le leader. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur Alhéna, il y a quelque temps déjà.

– Tu le connais ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– C'est à cause de lui que j'ai été blessé pendant votre absence !

– Vous m'en voyez désolé, fit l'alien, mais je n'ai jamais aimé les armes humaines, j'en garde de très mauvais souvenirs. Je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis.

– Ce n'est pas grâce à vous ! lâcha le médecin agressif.

– Je t'en prie Owen, calme-toi un peu, intervint l'immortel en tournant la tête vers le Gallois qui s'approchait avec un plateau où étaient disposées des tasses.

– Désolé, mais je ne savais pas si vous aimiez le café, fit le jeune homme en s'adressant à l'inconnu.

– J'ignore ce que c'est, répondit l'invité.

– Goûte, tu verras ! Ianto fait un café digne des dieux. Une fois qu'on l'a testé, on ne peut plus s'en passer !

Il s'amusa de la jolie teinte rouge qui envahit le visage de son amant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Où est Garrett ? s'enquit le leader.

– Dans les voûtes, il s'occupe des pensionnaires, répondit Tosh.

– Je vais aller le rejoindre, fit le Gallois.

Il s'éloigna, laissant le Capitaine conduire son ami jusqu'à son bureau.

– Alors Argos, peux-tu maintenant me dire ce que tu cherches sur la Terre ?

– Nos dirigeants ont besoin de certaines ressources minérales et notre chef voudrait une nouvelle épouse.

– Encore une ? Mais n'en a-t-il pas déjà un grand nombre ?

– Tu sais, il a un appétit assez conséquent.

– Je m'en doute ! Mais quand même, tout individu a ses limites !

– En as-tu ? s'enquit la créature les yeux brillants. J'ai vu que tu t'intéressais à ce jeune homme ma foi fort agréable à regarder.

– Ianto va devenir mon compagnon. C'est mon âme sœur.

– J'en suis heureux pour toi mon ami. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

– Merci beaucoup. Pour en revenir à toi, quels minéraux recherches-tu ?

– Du manganèse principalement, mais également du quartz et d'autres bricoles.

– Nous avons cela ici, mais tu le savais déjà, fit l'immortel.

– C'est pourquoi je suis venu. Cependant la quantité recherchée est importante, crois-tu que je puisse me fournir sans éveiller les soupçons ?

– Nous allons faire en sorte que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Tosh ? fit le leader en connectant son oreillette. Pourrais-tu monter ?

– J'arrive, répondit-elle en laissant son travail en cours.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta à la porte, le Capitaine lui fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir. Elle obéit et attendit que connaître la raison de sa convocation.

– Argos aurait besoin de trouver certains minéraux et je pense que tu es la plus à même de lui trouver ça, fit-il. Tu verras avec lui, mais il est impératif que les filons soient assez importants pour éviter divers déplacements et surtout, il est impératif de respecter la plus grande discrétion.

– Aucun problème, il suffit qu'il me dise ce qu'il cherche.

– Je te l'envoie dès que nous aurons fini, fit-il.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, suivie des yeux par le visiteur qui semblait l'évaluer.

– Non Argos, il est hors de question que Tosh aille avec toi !

Elle sursauta en entendant les paroles et se retourna vivement.

– Aller où ?

– Nulle part ma belle, tu ne quitteras pas la Terre, rassure-toi !

Soulagée mais quelque peu inquiète quand même, elle sortit du bureau et rejoignit son poste. Elle jetait des petits coups d'œil à la passerelle et le médecin le remarqua. Il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il semblerait que l'invité de Jack soit à la recherche de certaines choses.

– De quoi ?

– De minéraux, mais aussi…

Elle se tue, elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette créature avait des vues sur les humains. Elle se mit à trembler et Owen la prit dans ses bras.

– Calme-toi, dis-moi…

Elle secoua la tête et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle ne voulait pas que Argos l'emmène, elle ne voulait pas quitter cet homme qui la serrait contre lui et qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

– Je vais aller voir Jack, fit le praticien en la relâchant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Dans le bureau, Jack avait entendu les pensées de ses deux amis et attendait maintenant le médecin.

– Entre Owen, fit-il lorsqu'il le vit devant la porte.

– Que s'est-il passé avec Tosh ? lança-t-il sans préambule.

– Rien, pourquoi ?

– Il semblerait qu'elle ait peur de devoir quitter la Terre. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques.

– Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai prévenu Argos que cela n'était pas envisageable.

– Mais vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ?

– Mon travail consiste à explorer les planètes et à ramener chez moi des choses qui sont recherchées par mes compatriotes, intervint l'alien. Notre chef, à l'image de certains de vos dirigeants de tribu, aime s'entourer d'un grand nombre de femmes…

– D'un harem ? le coupa le médecin.

– C'est cela ! Je suis donc chargé de lui en trouver à chacun de mes voyages, mais j'ignorais que cette jeune personne était liée à vous. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

– Je peux vous poser une question ? fit Owen après quelques instants.

– Bien sûr.

– Ces femmes sont-elles bien traitées ?

Jack le regardait sans rien dire, suivant son questionnement. Il semblait avoir eu la même idée qui germait dans l'esprit de son collègue.

– Qu'en penses-tu ? fit le praticien en direction de son leader.

– Ce serait une excellente manière de l'éloigner, effectivement, répondit-il, mais crois-tu que les autres seraient d'accord ?

– C'est toi le chef et ce qu'elle a fait vous touche directement Ianto et toi !

– De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit Argos.

– Nous avons peut-être quelqu'un pour toi, fit l'immortel. Pour le moment, elle est enfermée dans les voûtes, tu peux donc aller la voir, cependant, je ne connais pas les goûts de ton chef.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il aime la diversité. Aucune de ses femmes ne se ressemble, mais il les aime toutes. À sa façon, bien évidemment !

– Il n'est pas violent au moins ? intervint Owen.

– Non, du tout, mais il attend d'elles qu'elles lui donnent des enfants, il adore les enfants ! Je dois dire qu'il fait preuve d'une douceur impressionnante envers eux.

– Bien, je crois que tu vas commencer par l'examiner, fit le leader à l'adresse du praticien. Assure-toi qu'elle soit en bonne santé et qu'elle n'ait aucun souci de stérilité. Si elle doit accompagner Argos, je préfère être certain qu'elle ne finira pas dans un bouge si elle ne peut donner d'enfant à son chef.

– Tu comptes donc vraiment lui faire quitter la Terre ? fit le médecin.

– Je veux l'éloigner, elle a fait trop de mal à Ianto, laissa-t-il tomber, de la rancune dans la voix.

– Très bien. Je vais aller l'examiner, mais il faudrait que ça se fasse à l'infirmerie. J'aurais besoin de mes appareils.

– Pas de souci, demande à Garrett de t'aider.

– Alors j'y vais, répondit Owen en se levant.

Il quitta le bureau et se rendit auprès du militaire qui était assis sur le canapé de la zone. Il lui expliqua en quelques mots ce que le leader comptait faire et Garrett regarda vers la passerelle, se demandant si son collègue n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

Les deux hommes descendirent dans les voûtes et le médecin fit sortir Gwen de sa cellule. Elle essaya de savoir ce qui se passait, mais il garda le silence tout en l'accompagnant à la zone médicale.

– Assieds-toi ! fit-il en commençant à préparer son matériel.

– Mais vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

– Jack m'a demandé de te faire un check-up, donc c'est ce que je fais !

– Mais pour quelle raison ? Je me sens bien…

– Écoute, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de t'y opposer alors laisse-moi faire mon boulot, tu veux bien ?

Elle se tut et s'assit sur la table médicale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au militaire qui les regardait du haut de l'escalier puis elle s'intéressa à son collègue. Celui-ci lui fit une prise de sang, écouta son cœur et ses poumons puis termina par un scanner avant de tout consigner sur son ordinateur.

Dans la zone informatique, Tosh avait branché la caméra de l'infirmerie et visionnait les images sans rien dire. Le Gallois s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

– Non, mais Owen ne ferait pas cela s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison. Je vais aller voir Jack et je te tiens au courant.

– Merci Ianto, répondit-elle avant de reprendre son travail.

Le jeune homme s'engagea dans l'escalier et se rendit au bureau de son leader. Il allait taper à la vitre quand l'immortel lui fit signe d'entrer.

– Excuse-moi, mais il se passe des choses curieuses en bas, commença l'agent.

– Ah ?

– Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Owen examine Gwen ?

– Bien sûr, il est possible qu'elle suive Argos lorsqu'il partira.

Le Gallois le regarda, se demandant s'il plaisantait, mais au vu de son air sérieux, il s'assit près de leur visiteur qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

– Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas renoncé à lui faire quitter la Terre ? Mais que va-t-il advenir d'elle ?

– Écoute, ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable, mais si tu t'opposes à ma décision, je ferai ce que tu me demanderas. Pour le moment, Owen s'assure qu'elle est en bonne santé, c'est tout. Nous discuterons de cela tous ensemble quand il m'aura rendu son rapport.

– Ne serait-il pas plus simple de lui donner du Retcon ?

– Tu sais bien que ça ne servirait à rien ! Il semblerait qu'elle soit l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir combattre ses effets et je ne veux pas risquer de l'avoir à nouveau dans les pattes !

– Si elle part avec Argos, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

– Demande-le-lui, fit le leader en montrant la créature.

_À suivre…_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Leulade_**: Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, mais je n'avais pas envie d'empoisonner les Weevils (oups !), ils ne méritent quand même pas ça et je ne lui fais pas de mal... Je suis même certaine qu'elle va être heureuse de partir...

* * *

**_Chapitre 24_**

Le Gallois avait du mal à comprendre quelle était l'idée de son compagnon et il se tourna vers le visiteur qui prit la parole en le voyant hésiter.

– Je comprends votre questionnement jeune homme, mais croyez-moi, elle peut avoir une vie agréable si elle s'y prend bien. Notre chef aime toutes ses femmes et son seul devoir sera de lui donner des enfants.

– Quoi ? Tu veux qu'elle devienne un « ventre » ?

– C'est un peu excessif, mais pourquoi pas ? Elle serait peut-être une bonne mère, qui sait !

– Comment est votre chef ? s'enquit le Gallois incrédule.

– Il est juste, aimant, mais ferme également. Il n'aime pas la trahison, mais sait se montrer magnanime.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Physiquement, il est comment ?

– Nous sommes de la même race, alors vous pouvez vous rendre compte par vous-même. Mais je dois dire que son ascendance noble lui confère certains traits plus agréables que les miens.

– Jack, elle n'acceptera jamais de te remplacer par quelqu'un comme lui… excusez-moi, fit-il en direction d'Argos.

L'alien hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ses paroles.

– Ianto, si ce n'est que le physique qui l'attire, cela peut s'arranger !

– Comment ? Tu comptes l'hypnotiser peut-être ?

– Non, il y a d'autres solutions. Ne t'en fais pas, si le reste de l'équipe et toi surtout accepte ce que je peux proposer, elle quittera la Terre sans aucun problème, répondit l'immortel sûr de lui.

– Ok, tu sembles savoir ce que tu fais. Je vais vous laisser, fit le jeune homme en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Je vais commander le repas pour ce soir, que veux-tu ? finit-il en direction de son chef.

– Fais comme pour les autres. Argos, je sais que ton régime est différent, mais voudrais-tu goûter aux spécialités de la Terre ?

– Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit la créature en regardant le Gallois.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il s'arrêta près de son amie et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran où les images montraient la Galloise toujours assise sur la table médicale.

– Alors Ianto, sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ?

– Il semblerait que Jack veuille s'assurer que Gwen est en état de voyager !

– Quoi ?

– Je pense qu'elle va accompagner Argos lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui.

– Tu es sérieux ?

– C'est ce qu'il a sous-entendu, mais il va nous en parler dès que Owen aura terminé ses examens.

Elle tourna les yeux vers l'écran, suivant les gestes de son collègue qui s'appliquait à ne rien oublier des tests prévus.

– Il lui en veut vraiment beaucoup, il ne lui pardonnera jamais ce qu'elle a fait ! fit-elle doucement.

– Je le comprends tu sais ! Mais je ne sais pas si je serais allé jusqu'à penser à cette solution. Bien, fit-il après quelques secondes, je dois commander le repas, aurais-tu une préférence ?

– Nous mangeons ici ?

– Jack va vouloir nous parler alors je pense que c'est le mieux, mais si tu préfères rentrer chez toi…

– Non, autant régler le problème rapidement ! Que penserais-tu de mexicain ?

– Je vais aller demander à Garrett et à Owen, Jack n'a pas fait de choix.

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le militaire qui surveillait toujours son collègue. Ils discutèrent un instant à voix basse et Gwen tourna la tête vers eux en les entendant.

– Il semblerait qu'il y ait des secrets ici ! fit-elle les sourcils froncés.

– Tu te fais des idées, répondit le praticien en poursuivant son travail. Mais il y a certaines choses qui ne te concernent pas !

– Oh, je vois !

– Voilà, j'ai terminé. On va te raccompagner et je vais faire mon rapport à Jack. Tu es en parfaite santé, tu peux être rassurée. Ce petit séjour en cellule ne t'a pas causé de préjudice, finit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il fit signe au militaire qui descendit les rejoindre. Il prit le bras de la Galloise qui avait quitté la table et terminait de se vêtir. Il l'entraîna avec lui et lorsqu'elle passa devant le jeune homme, elle s'arrêta pour le regarder.

– Ianto… commença-t-elle.

– Ne te fatigue pas, je n'ai rien à te dire, fit-il en allant vers Owen.

Elle le fixa un instant puis suivit Garrett qui s'engageait dans le couloir. Il l'accompagna à sa cellule et s'assura que celle-ci était bien fermée avant de remonter dans la zone informatique.

– Nous serons livrés dans trente minutes environ, fit le jeune homme lorsqu'il déboucha du passage.

– Ok, je vais aller voir Harper, je voudrais savoir combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici.

– Pas de souci, répondit l'agent en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ianto prépara la machine à café tout en réfléchissant à la décision de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quelle manière il comptait s'y prendre pour que la jeune femme accepte de devenir l'épouse d'un homme qui avait l'apparence d'Argos !

Lorsque le livreur se présenta, il monta à l'office et récupéra la commande avant de rejoindre ses collègues qui avaient pris place dans la salle de réunion. Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant de choses et d'autres puis quand il servit le café, l'immortel demanda au médecin de lui faire son rapport.

– Tout va bien pour elle. J'ai fait tous les examens nécessaires et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est en parfaite santé.

– Et au niveau fertilité ?

– Aucun souci non plus, enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu voir des différents tests effectués. Maintenant, si tu me demandes si elle pourra concevoir avec un alien, je serai incapable de te l'affirmer !

– Très bien ! Argos, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Tagor n'a jamais eu de souci avec les femmes que nous lui avons proposé. La grossesse se déroulait tout à fait normalement et la naissance se passait bien.

– Puis-je vous poser une question ? intervint Tosh d'une toute petite voix.

– Oui, bien sûr ! fit-il en la regardant.

– Je voudrais savoir de quelle façon…

Elle se mit brusquement à rougir et se tut.

– Tosh, comme tu as pu le constater, Argos a un physique humanoïde, à ce niveau, la reproduction se fait de la même manière que nous, répondit le leader. La seule chose qui diffère est l'aspect de son visage et de sa peau, mais le corps fonctionne à peu près de la même manière que le nôtre.

– D'accord, fit-elle visiblement gênée.

– Je sens qu'il y a autre chose, dit-il en écoutant son esprit.

Elle n'osa rien dire et garda les yeux baissés. Le leader sourit en entendant ses pensées et se pencha pour prendre sa main.

– Ne t'en fais pas, les proportions sont quasiment les mêmes, murmura-t-il, la faisant violemment rougir et retirer ses doigts.

Les autres membres comprirent les paroles du leader et Owen sourit en mettant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

– Bien, maintenant que cette mise au point est faite, je pense que nous pouvons discuter de la solution proposée.

Argos ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter les différents points de vue. L'immortel semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait en laissant ses collègues débattre du sujet et il était persuadé qu'il ne repartirait pas seul de cette planète. Son chef allait être satisfait de sa trouvaille, il en était certain. Durant la discussion dans le bureau, Jack lui avait montré des images de la personne concernée et il la trouvait intéressante.

Au bout d'une heure, la décision fut prise, les quatre membres se rangèrent à la proposition du Capitaine. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur Hannah pour résoudre totalement le problème !

– Owen, je voudrais que tu prépares une dose de Retcon et…

– Je croyais que ça ne lui ferait pas d'effet ! le coupa le médecin.

– L'effet ne sera pas permanent, j'en suis persuadé, mais ça nous permettra de lui implanter des souvenirs pour aider à son départ. Lorsqu'elle sera sur la planète d'Argos, il n'y aura plus de souci, elle devra se plier aux désirs de son nouveau compagnon !

– Et tu crois qu'elle acceptera de coucher avec lui simplement parce qu'elle ne pourra pas faire autrement ?

– Non, bien sûr, mais il existe certaines drogues qui peuvent altérer les sens et leurs scientifiques sont en avance sur nous à ce sujet.

– Tu me sembles bien au courant ! lança le militaire.

– Disons que j'en ai fait l'expérience bien malgré moi, répondit le leader, faisant sourire l'alien.

Ils tentèrent de le questionner, mais l'immortel ne donna aucune explication et ils finirent par changer de conversation. La créature leur décrit sa planète et leur détailla leurs coutumes, ce qui intéressa fortement le médecin qui obtint d'avoir des renseignements sur ces drogues si particulières. Il fut convenu d'avoir des contacts avec certaines connaissances du voyageur et Owen en fut satisfait.

Après le repas, le Gallois alla chercher le café et le déposa sur la table. Lorsque tous eurent fini, Tosh descendit porter le plateau de Gwen, mais ne dit rien quant aux examens qu'elle avait subis dans l'après-midi. La jeune femme souriait intérieurement de savoir que bientôt, cette intrigante serait très loin de la Terre !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la Galloise frappa sur la vitre avant de prendre le plat proposé et d'aller s'installer sur sa couchette. Elle maugréait tout en mangeant, faisant sourire la Japonaise qui quitta la zone pour aller retrouver ses collègues.

À son arrivée en salle informatique, elle vit que le médecin l'attendait et prit le blouson qu'il lui tendait. Ce soir, elle avait envie qu'il reste avec elle et elle comptait bien lui en faire la proposition lorsqu'il la raccompagnerait chez elle. Ils saluèrent leurs collègues et passèrent le sas.

Le praticien lui avait donné l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui mais Garrett avait accepté de rester une nuit de plus au Hub et déplia le canapé pour s'installer pour la nuit.

L'immortel avait accompagné leur visiteur dans une pièce inutilisée des sous-sols, jugeant préférable qu'il ne se déplace pas dans la ville au risque de rencontrer des humains qu'il aurait pu effrayer. Puis le leader remonta en zone informatique pour rejoindre son compagnon.

À son arrivée, il trouva Ianto qui discutait avec le militaire. Le voyant entrer, l'agent lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'approcher du leader et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Le Gallois alla prendre une douche pendant que le Capitaine se déshabillait dans la chambre et lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, il fut surpris par le corps mouillé qui se pressa contre son dos.

– Aurais-tu des envies ? demanda-t-il taquin.

– Toujours en ce qui te concerne, fit-il en le caressant tendrement.

– J'allais dire la même chose, dit l'immortel en se retournant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je t'aime Ianto, souffla-t-il en s'emparant de sa bouche.

Le baiser se fit plus pressant, les langues se mêlèrent et reculant lentement, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. L'immortel laissa son compagnon prendre la direction de leurs ébats, il avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il avait envie de le sentir au tréfonds de son corps.

Doucement, le jeune homme caressa la peau sensible puis quitta les lèvres pour commencer une lente balade sur l'épiderme qui frissonnait. Il titilla les boutons de chair qui se dressaient sur son passage, tirant des râles de son compagnon. La main glissa sur le bas-ventre et toucha la pointe du sexe érigé. Il l'effleura du bout du doigt, étalant la perle de désir qui suintait. La bouche suivit la même progression jusqu'à ce que la langue prenne le relais et goûte le gland.

Prenant le membre dans sa bouche, le Gallois sourit en entendant les mots hachés de son amant qui entremêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, suivant le mouvement de succion.

– Hum… c'est… aaaah…. Oui Ianto…

Le jeune homme poursuivit son office jusqu'à ce que l'essence de vie emplisse sa bouche. Après quelques instants, il quitta le membre radouci pour aller embrasser son amant. Les saveurs se mélangèrent et le Capitaine laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

Se redressant, Ianto laissa son regard errer sur la peau humide de son compagnon, avant de s'approcher et de donner un coup de langue sur l'épiderme. Il fixa l'immortel qui était soumis à ses caresses et entreprit de le préparer le plus sensuellement possible.

Du bout du doigt, il descendit lentement jusqu'à l'aine, dessina des arabesques sur le haut des cuisses puis sa main glissa sous la jambe, la faisant se relever. D'une phalange coquine, il visita le tour de l'étoile brune qui se crispa un instant avant de se détendre.

Jack soupirait, les yeux fermés, appréciant le toucher délicat de son amant puis un râle s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'un doigt se glissa dans son intimité. Il écarta les jambes, les genoux pliés pour lui laisser plus d'accès, murmurant des mots doux qui firent sourire le jeune homme. L'immortel n'avait pas été aussi démonstratif au début de leur relation, mais au fur et à mesure, il se laissait aller à exprimer ses émotions.

Deux autres doigts vinrent rejoindre le premier et les lèvres de l'agent s'emparèrent de la bouche soupirante, étouffant les supplications qui se perdirent en un murmure incompréhensible. Lorsque le Gallois toucha la glande du plaisir de son compagnon, celui-ci se tendit en lâchant un long gémissement, les mains crispées sur la couette.

– Cariad…

– Hum…

Le Capitaine gardait les yeux fermés, mais les mouvements sur le lit lui firent comprendre que son amant avait terminé sa préparation. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entrouvrir les paupières et de voir le jeune homme étaler du gel sur son sexe durci. Ianto le regarda avec un sourire authentique et s'approcha. Il lui fit relever les jambes et se positionna contre son intimité, les mains posées derrière les genoux afin d'obtenir un meilleur accès.

Lentement, le membre investit l'immortel qui se tendit un instant sous la légère douleur ressentie puis Jack referma ses doigts sur les avant-bras de son futur époux, le tirant à lui.

– J'aime te sentir en moi, murmura-t-il lorsque le Gallois fut au tréfonds de son corps.

Ianto lui sourit et commença à onduler, sortant et entrant doucement de ce corps offert. Les mouvements variaient suivant les sensations. Parfois lents, parfois rapides, ils les amèneraient inévitablement à la jouissance. Le Gallois prenait son temps, il se gorgeait de la vision de son Capitaine qui accompagnait ses coups de boutoir, accélérant ainsi la montée du plaisir.

– Jack, je… je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps, souffla-t-il après de longues minutes à tenter de contrôler son corps.

– Viens… emplis-moi de ton amour, répondit doucement l'immortel en le fixant d'un regard qui le fit fondre.

À ce moment, une vision s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune homme, mais il ne dit rien, reprenant ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Une avalanche d'images le submergea et il commença à ralentir, mais l'immortel reprit les choses en mains et bascula, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son amant, initiant lui-même le rythme de la pénétration.

– Ian… Je viens ! lança-t-il brusquement, laissant échapper sa semence qui éclaboussa le ventre de son compagnon sans qu'il n'ait eu à le masturber.

Le Gallois s'épancha à son tour, emplissant l'intimité qui l'accueillait, un long râle sortant de sa bouche sous le plaisir ressenti. Vidé de ses forces, le jeune homme retomba sur la couette, le sexe toujours fiché en son amant. Mais peu à peu, la nature reprit ses droits et il quitta cet abri soyeux.

L'immortel s'allongea près de lui et le serra dans ses bras, embrassant son front, puis ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Au matin, le Gallois ouvrit les yeux sur le visage endormi de son compagnon. Il essaya d'analyser les images qu'il avait perçues la veille, il ne comprenait pas. Il laissa son regard errer sur le corps alangui et passa finalement ses doigts sur la peau qui frémit sous son toucher.

– Hum… Ian…

Le jeune homme se pencha et laissa courir ses lèvres sur le torse. Les petits gémissements qu'il entendit lui confirmèrent que son amant se réveillait lentement à son invitation. Lorsque des doigts se glissèrent dans sa chevelure, il releva la tête et croisa le regard amoureux de son futur époux.

– Agréable réveil, fit celui-ci avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le baiser se prolongea, mais ils durent se séparer lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. En grommelant, le Capitaine se saisit de son portable et regarda l'écran. L'appel venait du Hub. Il décrocha rapidement, craignant des problèmes.

– Salut Garrett, que se passe-t-il ?

– Désolé de te réveiller, mais Argos a reçu un message de sa planète et il doit rentrer plus rapidement que prévu.

– D'accord, dis-lui que nous arrivons. Tosh et Owen sont là ?

– Oui.

– Passe-moi Owen !

Le militaire appela le médecin et lui donna le combiné.

– Harper ! fit-il en s'asseyant.

– Salut, tu es au courant pour Argos ?

– Oui Jack, j'ai déjà préparé le Retcon et ton ami m'a donné la formule pour la drogue prévue. Il m'a…

– Ok, on verra ça tout à l'heure, le coupa l'immortel. Prépare Gwen, nous serons là dans moins de trente minutes.

– Pas de problème, fit le praticien avant de raccrocher.

Dans la chambre, le Gallois venait de terminer de s'habiller et quittait la pièce pour aller préparer du café. Le leader se vêtit rapidement et le rejoignit en terminant de mettre ses bretelles.

– C'est pour aujourd'hui ? demanda l'agent sans le regarder.

– Oui, lâcha-t-il.

– Ok. Tu peux m'assurer qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, souffla-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

– Ian, je lui en veux, c'est vrai, mais pas au point de vouloir qu'elle souffre physiquement. Tu es vivant, tu es près de moi, c'est ce qui importe, mais je me devais de la punir. J'avoue que si Argos n'était pas venu, elle aurait été sur une planète bien moins agréable, crois-moi.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur lui et le Capitaine perçut quelques larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

– Elle n'a eu aucune compassion pour toi, fit-il doucement, ne l'oublie surtout pas. Elle n'a pas hésité à te tirer dessus pour se débarrasser de toi. Aurais-tu pu faire la même chose ?

– J'avoue que non, répondit le jeune homme après quelques instants, mais j'étais l'intrus sur son territoire.

– Je n'ai jamais été à elle, il faut bien te mettre ça dans la tête. En amour, il faut être deux pour que ça marche réellement. Ian, c'est toi que j'aime et rien ne changera ça.

Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et termina sa boisson. Le temps pressait, Argos avait besoin de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes quittaient l'appartement pour le Hub.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le Gallois se dirigea vers la cuisine en saluant ses collègues. Le Capitaine s'approcha de l'alien et discuta quelques instants avec lui avant de faire le point avec le médecin. Celui-ci lui tendit la drogue qu'il avait synthétisée et regarda Tosh prendre le plateau que lui tendait Ianto. Elle s'approcha de son leader et celui-ci versa la potion dans le jus d'orange où avait déjà été dilué le Retcon.

– Tu peux y aller, fit-il doucement.

_À suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Leulade_**: Ne t'en fais pas, chacun peut avoir ses opinions, c'est bien normal. Effectivement, elle sera droguée, mais n'oublie pas que Ianto l'a été également, ce n'est qu'un simple retour des choses et puis... non, je te laisse découvrir la suite, tu comprendras qu'elle n'aura pas vraiment envie de refuser ce qui va se passer...

* * *

**_Chapitre 25_**

Elle s'éloigna et Jack brancha la caméra des cellules. Il la vit entrer dans la zone de détention et déposer le petit déjeuner de sa collègue qui la remercia. La jeune femme ressortit, laissant la Galloise manger seule.

– Bien, maintenant, je vais descendre, fit Jack. Avant qu'elle s'endorme, je vais lui suggérer certaines choses. Lorsqu'elle s'éveillera, nous l'accompagnerons au vortex, mais à ce moment-là, je laisserai ma place à Argos.

– Pour quelle raison ? fit Garrett.

– Cette drogue va altérer sa perception. Elle sera persuadée que c'est moi qui la ferai traverser. Ensuite, ce sera son chef qui prendra le relais de la même façon, aucun traumatisme donc. Tout se fera en douceur et elle sera tout à fait consentante pour ce qui sera de sa vie là-bas.

– C'est donc ça ! intervint Ianto, elle les prendra pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et toi ?

– Moi ? demanda le leader sans bien comprendre.

– Tu nous as dit que tu en avais fait l'expérience. C'est avec Argos que…

– Non ! le coupa la créature. Il ne s'agissait pas de moi, mais d'un chef de clan qui voulait que Jack reste avec lui.

– On peut savoir quelle apparence t'a trompé ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine les regarda tour à tour, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter l'explication. Il s'approcha du Gallois et prit sa main dans la sienne.

– C'était bien avant de te connaître et ce n'était pas l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, fit-il doucement. Il s'agissait du Docteur.

– LE Docteur ? lâcha Owen.

– Oui, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour le savoir, mais c'était bien lui et lorsque je me suis rendu compte de la supercherie, après une de mes résurrections, je me suis mis dans une telle colère que la seule option qu'il a eue fut de me faire quitter la planète. C'est Argos qui m'a conduit sur Alhéna où il m'a laissé.

– Nous avons la possibilité de lire vos pensées et c'est ce que Milos a fait. Il a découvert cette personne et s'est dit qu'il te tenait, répondit l'alien. Je suis désolé mon ami, je n'ai rien pu faire pour te mettre en garde, c'était déjà trop tard.

– Mais je ne t'en veux pas, cependant il vaut mieux que je ne me retrouve pas face à Milos, il pourrait lui en cuire !

– Je crois que nous ne devrions pas tarder, fit Owen, Gwen va bientôt s'endormir, finit-il en montrant l'écran.

Le Capitaine hâta le pas vers les voûtes et ils le virent discuter avec la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Quelques instants plus tard, Owen le rejoignait et s'assurait que tout allait bien puis ils la déposèrent sur un transbordeur et se dirigèrent vers le garage. Tous montèrent en voiture et l'immortel prit la direction de l'entrepôt.

À leur arrivée, le Capitaine les aida à sortir la jeune femme puis il laissa Argos ouvrir le vortex au moment où la Galloise se réveillait. Owen, Tosh et Garrett restèrent à l'abri du véhicule pour ne pas être vus et furent rejoints par l'immortel. Elle se mit à sourire en voyant le visage au-dessus d'elle et tendit la main pour toucher la joue.

– Tu viens ?

– Je savais que tu comprendrais mes sentiments pour toi, murmura-t-elle en prenant l'alien pour le Capitaine. Ianto n'était pas fait pour toi !

– Tu avais raison, souffla la créature. Viens, quittons la Terre !

Elle se leva, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Voyant le Gallois immobile près du SUV, elle lui lança un regard triomphant et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser quelques mots.

– Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'étais rien pour lui, fit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Sur ces quelques paroles, elle suivit Argos lorsqu'il passa la perturbation lumineuse. Quand celle-ci s'éteignit, le silence se fit et Jack sortit de derrière le véhicule, s'approchant de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Jamais je n'aurais pu l'aimer comme je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, fit-il en s'écartant lentement.

L'équipe remonta dans le SUV et quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule entrait dans le parking souterrain.

– Voilà une bonne chose de faite, lança le Capitaine avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, nous allons régler notre dernier problème, mais en attendant le travail doit continuer. Tosh, les documents pour l'état civil ont-ils été déposés ?

– Oui, j'ai mis le dossier sur ton bureau. La date a été validée, vous pouvez donc faire les préparatifs.

– Très bien ! Ianto, pourrais-tu nous préparer un bon café ? demanda-t-il en regardant son compagnon.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans rien dire et s'engagea dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son leader qui lui sourit en retour. Il comprenait ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là, mais il devait lui laisser le temps d'accepter totalement le départ de leur collègue.

En arrivant dans le Hub, l'immortel se rendit à son bureau et ouvrit sa boîte de courriel, espérant trouver de nouvelles informations au sujet d'Hannah, mais son contact n'avait rien envoyé. En entendant toquer à la porte, il releva les yeux et se leva pour aller à la rencontre de son amant qui lui tendit une tasse.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en prenant la boisson.

– Oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu y avoir une autre solution que de l'envoyer dans un autre univers.

– Elle ne pouvait pas rester sur Terre ! Peu importe où je l'aurais expédiée et quelle quantité de Retcon je lui aurais fait absorbé, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de revenir et d'essayer de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle est aussi retorse que ton ex et un seul problème à gérer est déjà suffisant pour le moment, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, tu as raison.

Le Gallois s'écarta et allait sortir de la pièce quand il se retourna pour fixer son compagnon.

– Cesse de te poser des questions, fit le leader, elle ne sera pas malheureuse, elle croit être avec moi ! finit-il taquin.

Ianto sourit, effectivement, elle allait maintenant vivre avec une créature qu'elle prendrait pour l'immortel, quelque part, c'était assez drôle ! Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et descendit dans les voûtes pour s'occuper des pensionnaires qui n'avaient pas été nourris avant leur départ du matin. Il s'assura que tout était en ordre puis il remonta pour aller ouvrir l'office de tourisme. Il y resta jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et lorsque le livreur déposa le repas, il ferma sans voir le véhicule stationné sur la place depuis presque deux heures.

En voyant la porte close, le conducteur posa son appareil-photo et quitta son emplacement. Tandis qu'il roulait, il réfléchissait à l'information que son contact lui avait fournie et il était persuadé que sa commanditaire serait satisfaite du renseignement.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Jack et Ianto se rendirent chez le tailleur. Le Gallois avait réussi à convaincre son compagnon de troquer son manteau et ses bretelles pour un smoking qui le mettait en valeur. Tandis que l'immortel se soumettait aux mains du professionnel, le jeune homme l'admirait, se disant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'unir sa vie à un homme aussi séduisant.

Il détailla la silhouette si bien mise en valeur et releva les yeux vers le visage de son amant. Le sourire qu'il vit y éclore lui fit comprendre que ses pensées n'avaient plus rien de privé.

À son tour, l'agent dut passer l'épreuve de l'essayage puis lorsque ce fut terminé, ils quittèrent la boutique pour aller au Hub et en chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre le repas de l'équipe.

En arrivant dans la zone informatique, le Gallois se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer son chargement tandis que son compagnon montait à son bureau.

Assis à sa table de travail, l'immortel glissa ses doigts sur la pochette contenant les papiers du bungalow. Il se remémora en souriant la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait donné une enveloppe pour le règlement de la transaction. Avec un air surpris, il l'avait ouverte et avait découvert des liasses de billets serrées dans des bandes. Il en avait sorti une et regardé le montant indiqué puis avait difficilement dégluti en comprenant que son ami lui achetait la propriété bien au-dessus du prix qu'elle valait réellement. Malgré ses protestations, Jack avait refusé de modifier le règlement et Kean avait dû s'incliner.

Quand Ianto entra dans le bureau, l'immortel finissait de refermer le coffre, il ne sortirait ces documents précieux que pour les offrir en cadeau de mariage à son compagnon.

– Tu voulais quelque chose ? s'enquit le leader.

– J'ai une course à faire… commença le jeune homme.

– Ok, mais je veux que Garrett t'accompagne, je dois rester ici, j'ai des bricoles à terminer.

– Pas de souci, de toute façon je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Nous partirons après le repas. Tu es sûr que son absence ne te posera pas de problème ?

– Tu n'as pas le choix, soit il vient avec toi, soit tu restes ici ! lâcha l'immortel.

– J'ai compris, ne te fâche pas, fit le Gallois en s'approchant.

Il se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon et le fixa un instant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il comprenait l'inquiétude qui semblait l'habiter, mais il avait aussi certaines obligations. Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta et quitta le bureau pour monter à l'office.

En début d'après-midi, Ianto et Garrett quittèrent le Hub et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Ils discutèrent tout en marchant d'un bon pas.

Quand ils entrèrent dans une agence immobilière, le militaire fut quelque peu surpris et regarda son ami. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit la main en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Je viens me renseigner pour l'achat d'une maison, répondit Ianto.

– Très bien. Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez ?

– Il faut un beau jardin, et au moins trois ou quatre chambres et surtout, une belle cheminée, fit-il le regard brillant.

La jeune femme prit un gros classeur et commença à en tourner les pages tout en lançant une recherche sur son ordinateur. Chaque fois qu'une référence était sélectionnée par le programme, elle marquait les pages d'un papier. Son tri dura quelques minutes puis elle releva les yeux vers les deux hommes.

– Voici ce que je peux vous proposer, fit-elle. Avez-vous une idée du prix que vous désirez y mettre ?

– Il ne s'agit que d'une première approche, le choix final sera fait avec mon conjoint.

– Très bien, répondit-elle en regardant Garrett, mais vous pouvez déjà vous rendre compte des possibilités.

– Tu crois qu'il sera d'accord ? demanda le militaire au jeune homme qui commençait à tourner les pages.

– Oui, bien sûr. Je revendrai mon appartement pour faire un apport. Nous serons bien mieux dans une villa.

– Oh, Monsieur n'est pas votre compagnon ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– Non, il n'a pas pu venir, répondit Ianto.

Le regard qu'elle lança à Garrett le fit sourire, il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas insensible au charme tranquille qu'il dégageait. Il surprit même une légère rougeur sur les joues du militaire qui se savait scruté par leur interlocutrice.

Après plusieurs minutes d'examen minutieux, le Gallois porta son choix sur trois maisons qui avaient toutes une particularité différente. L'une était assez moderne, mais élégante, une autre était un peu plus ancienne mais respirait la sérénité, quant à la troisième, elle marquait des points sur son aspect ancien qui plairait très certainement au Capitaine.

La jeune femme proposa une visite que Ianto accepta et il téléphona au Hub pour prévenir que leur absence serait un peu plus longue que prévu.

Ils quittèrent l'agence et se rendirent à la première habitation. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à examiner les sélections et lorsque les deux hommes rentrèrent à la base, le Gallois avait déjà une idée bien arrêtée de son choix, mais il devait attendre que l'immortel ait été mis au courant et qu'il ait lui-même fait la visite.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, Ianto laissa son collègue continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait une douleur persistante qui lui vrillait la tête par moments et il voulait s'assurer que cela ne cachait pas une affection plus profonde.

Owen l'examina soigneusement et lui expliqua que ça durerait encore quelque temps, mais qu'il ne devait que prendre des comprimés et ne pas forcer. Évidemment, il prolongea sa suspension, ce qui déplût fortement au militaire qui ne pourrait toujours pas seconder ses collègues sur le terrain.

Le Gallois rejoignit son compagnon et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour le regarder quelques instants, le voyant profondément concentré sur le document qu'il lisait. Se sentant épié, le Capitaine releva la tête et sourit en voyant son amant.

– Tout s'est passé comme tu le souhaitais ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant à son siège.

– Oui, pas de problème. Mais nous allons devoir discuter si tu le veux bien.

– Oh, ça m'a l'air sérieux dis donc. Rien de grave j'espère !

– Non, absolument pas, mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

– Nous pourrons voir ça ce soir, proposa l'immortel.

– Bien sûr. Avant de rentrer, je passerai chez le traiteur, je n'aurai pas le temps de cuisiner, fit le jeune homme.

– D'accord. Au fait, j'ai vu Garrett aller voir Owen, il y a un souci ?

– Il a des migraines, parfois assez violentes, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il voulait savoir si c'était grave.

– Très bien, je verrai ça avec Harper.

– Tout s'est bien passé pendant notre absence ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Oui, juste une petite alerte, mais j'y suis allé. Rien de bien important, ça s'est réglé en peu de temps.

– Tu ne vas plus avoir le choix, avec Prescott qui est à nouveau suspendu, tu vas avoir besoin de moi.

– Je le sais bien, mais tant que je pourrai me débrouiller, tu resteras à l'abri.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête mais ne dit rien. Il lui tardait de pouvoir accompagner ses collègues lors des interventions. Le leader suivit ses pensées et se leva pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est que provisoire. Maintenant que Gwen est partie, je peux concentrer toutes nos ressources sur Hannah et son homme de main. Nous les trouverons et je ferai le nécessaire pour te débarrasser de cette menace.

– D'accord, souffla le Gallois.

Après quelques instants, il se défit de l'étreinte et fixa son compagnon avant de lui offrir un délicieux sourire.

– Si tu continues comme ça, je ne garantis pas que je pourrai rester sage, murmura l'immortel avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

– Nous avons du travail, lâcha le jeune homme en s'écartant, et le tailleur doit nous livrer les costumes ce soir, alors il ne faudra pas traîner, surtout que j'ai des achats à faire pour le repas.

Au moment où l'agent allait quitter le bureau, l'alarme résonna dans la base. Le Capitaine descendit rapidement et Tosh lui fit signe.

– Il semblerait qu'il y ait du remue-ménage dans le centre-ville. J'ai plusieurs activations mais un seul passage.

– Ok. Surveille les autres, je vais au vortex actif !

Il quitta rapidement la zone et grimpa dans le SUV, laissant ses collègues surveiller les autres activités. Si l'une d'elles nécessitait une intervention, il était certain que le médecin se rendrait sur les lieux.

Ianto s'assit près de la jeune femme qui contrôlait ses écrans. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et lui fit un sourire. Le Gallois était crispé, mais il essaya de rester calme.

Arrivé sur zone, l'immortel quitta le véhicule et se rendit à la perturbation. Il vit des Weevils emprunter le passage, poussés par une créature qui ressemblait à une fourmi géante. Il allait s'approcher quand le vortex se ferma après celle-ci. Il resta quelques instants à regarder autour de lui, mais il ne capta rien. Il retourna donc vers le 4X4 et s'apprêtait à s'installer au volant quand Tosh l'appela.

– Il vient de se rouvrir ! lança-t-elle.

Le Capitaine se précipita à nouveau dans l'entrepôt et vit la créature ressortir de la perturbation lumineuse. Il s'élança dans sa direction mais s'arrêta brusquement en se retrouvant face à la pointe d'une lance.

– Ok, ne nous fâchons pas ! lâcha l'immortel en écartant les bras. Peut-on savoir ce que vous venez faire sur Terre ?

L'alien le regarda, penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour essayer de comprendre les paroles prononcées. Jugeant cet être sans importance, il commença à avancer et Jack se déplaça en même temps que lui. Irrité de voir que ce bipède l'empêchait de passer, la créature se redressa sur ses pattes arrière pour paraître plus menaçante. Elle avait une mission à remplir et rien ne devait entraver sa route.

– Il est inutile de le prendre comme ça, fit l'immortel. Je vois bien que vous ne me comprenez pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je vous laisse divaguer sur cette planète. Je ne sais pas où vous avez emmené les Weevils, mais vous devrez aller ailleurs pour en récupérer d'autres si c'est ce que vous êtes venus chercher !

Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur l'alien qui reposa aussitôt ses pattes en poussant un sifflement strident.

À la base, Tosh et Ianto suivaient l'échange et le jeune homme serra les poings. Il se leva, mais la Japonaise lui saisit le poignet pour le faire rasseoir. Il tenta de se dégager, mais le médecin s'approcha à son tour pour le persuader de se calmer.

– Tu ne peux rien faire, alors reste ici, fit-il. Jack n'a pas fait rouvrir les passages, tu ne pourras donc pas aller le rejoindre.

– Il a besoin d'aide !

– Pour le moment, il n'en a pas demandé et…

À ce moment-là, un cri retentit dans les haut-parleurs. En voulant empêcher la créature de sortir de l'entrepôt, le leader venait de recevoir la lance dans la cuisse. Il s'écroula sur le sol en tirant sur l'alien qui rouvrit aussitôt un vortex pour quitter la Terre, laissant le Capitaine blessé.

– Il a besoin d'aide… murmura le Gallois en comprenant ce qui se passait.

Owen et Garrett coururent vers le garage et montèrent dans la voiture du médecin. Tosh les guida tout en surveillant Ianto qui venait de se laisser tomber sur un siège près d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s'arrêtaient près de leur chef et le militaire se précipita vers lui. Le praticien se pencha et l'examina rapidement puis ils l'aidèrent à monter dans le SUV. Ils l'installèrent sur la banquette arrière et reprirent rapidement le chemin du retour.

Lorsque Garrett arrêta le véhicule, Jones s'approcha et fixa son compagnon à travers les vitres teintées.

– Ça va aller il n'est que blessé, fit Owen en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Ianto hocha la tête et les aida à le déposer sur le transbordeur que le militaire avait approché puis ils descendirent dans les profondeurs de la base.

Quand ils franchirent le sas, la jeune femme les regarda passer et se diriger vers l'infirmerie où ils allèrent installer le leader qui avait perdu connaissance.

Après avoir fait un rapide examen, le médecin laissa son collègue auprès de son compagnon et rejoignit les deux autres membres en zone centrale.

_À suivre…_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Kimmy Lyn_**: Désolée, je vais essayer de me rattraper. Merci de me lire toujours.

_**Titinesister**_ : Aucune raison particulière de l'appeler ainsi (j'avoue que c'est surtout pour éviter les répétitions oups !). Pour Hannah, ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas loin...

**_Leulade_**: Il est si triste de vivre seul... et avec son travail, autant qu'il ait du réconfort. Effectivement, ils sont suivi, le problème Hannah n'est toujours pas réglé.

* * *

**_Chapitre 26_**

Ianto tira une chaise et s'assit près de son amant. Il prit sa main, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne conscience. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le leader tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

– Ian ? souffla le Capitaine.

Le jeune homme le relâcha et le fixa d'un regard humide. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et baissa la tête. L'immortel s'assit sur la table avant d'en descendre pour s'accroupir devant lui.

– Je vais bien, fit-il en lui prenant les mains. Je ne suis pas mort.

– Et si un jour tu ne revenais pas, si un jour elle te gardait avec elle ?

– Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas et je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps durera ma particularité, mais…

– Oui, je sais, je serai parti avant que cela t'arrive, lâcha Ianto.

– Qui sait !

Le Gallois releva la tête et son regard se perdit dans l'océan bleu qui le fixait. Il ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans cet homme, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le protéger s'il restait enfermé à la base.

– Allez viens, il faut montrer aux autres que tout va bien, fit le leader en se redressant.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'infirmerie et entrèrent dans la zone informatique où les membres discutaient. En les voyant arriver, Tosh se précipita dans les bras de son leader. Celui-ci la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

– Je vais bien, fit-il doucement, la laissant s'éloigner.

Le Gallois se dirigea vers la cuisine et elle le suivit. Elle savait que ces blessures étaient difficiles à supporter, tout autant que ses retours à la vie, mais cela faisait partie du travail. Quand on a pour patron un homme que la mort rejette, il faut faire avec !

– Ianto ? Ça va ?

– Oui, répondit-il en continuant de préparer la machine.

– Tout est prêt pour votre union ? demanda-t-elle pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

– Oui, ce soir, le tailleur doit nous déposer les costumes. Le traiteur a la commande et les alliances seront gravées demain.

– Alors tout est bien ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Il me tarde d'être à votre mariage. Tu m'as bien dit que Jack ne porterait pas son manteau !

– Oui, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de l'oublier pour une fois. Mais je pense qu'il a accepté uniquement pour me faire plaisir.

– C'est bien normal, il t'aime !

– Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. Et toi ?

– Quoi moi ?

– Où en es-tu avec Owen ?

– Oh… Eh bien…

– Arrête de bégayer. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit. Vous devriez construire quelque chose ensemble.

– J'aimerais bien, mais il ne semble pas vouloir aller plus avant.

– Explique.

– L'autre soir, je lui ai demandé de rester chez moi. Il a accepté, mais il s'est montré très gentleman je dirai. Nous nous sommes embrassés, mais il est rentré dormir chez lui.

– Je vois ! Il n'a pas compris alors. Il faudrait peut-être lui expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? Invite-le à nouveau et sors-lui le grand jeu !

– Je n'oserai pas, fit-elle en rougissant.

– Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Alors fais-le-lui comprendre ! Je suis certain qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour le faire craquer. Je l'observe régulièrement et il a souvent les yeux posés sur toi, je peux te l'assurer. Peut-être ne sait-il pas comment s'y prendre !

– Tu crois ?

– J'en suis presque certain.

– Ok, alors je vais l'inviter et advienne que pourra.

– Tu me tiens au courant ? fit-il l'œil brillant.

– Évidemment ! Merci, finit-elle en prenant la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

Il mit les autres sur son plateau et la suivit tandis qu'elle retournait à son poste. Il distribua les boissons et descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires. Lorsqu'il remonta, le militaire avait quitté la base, Owen et Tosh s'apprêtaient à partir et le Capitaine était dans son bureau.

– Si vous avez besoin, fit le médecin, je passe la soirée chez Tosh.

– Ok, répondit le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa collègue. Alors à demain !

Ils passèrent le sas et Ianto leva les yeux vers la passerelle. La porte du leader était ouverte, il décida de le rejoindre. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et le regarda quelques instants avant d'approcher.

– Tout va bien ? demanda l'immortel sans le regarder.

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Les autres sont partis ?

– Oui, il ne reste que nous.

– Ok, alors nous allons pouvoir y aller aussi, fit-il en fermant son dossier. As-tu appelé ton traiteur ?

– La commande nous attend.

– Très bien, alors allons-y, répondit le leader en le prenant dans ses bras. Il me semble que nous avons une discussion qui nous attend, finit-il en laissant ses lèvres divaguer dans le cou de son compagnon.

Le Gallois gémit, mais il ne céda pas à la bouche impatiente qui se baladait sur sa peau. Il s'écarta doucement et sortit de la pièce, le leader sur ses talons. Avant de quitter la base, le Capitaine bascula l'alarme sur son bracelet et passa le sas.

Après avoir récupéré leurs paquets dans la boutique, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et le jeune homme s'occupa du repas. L'immortel alla prendre une douche en l'attendant puis il s'enveloppa d'un peignoir avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

Lorsque l'interphone retentit, l'agent Jones alla ouvrir et récupéra les costumes que le coursier du tailleur leur apportait. Il alla les pendre dans la chambre et retourna au salon.

Quand Ianto vint le rejoindre, Jack ne dit rien, il attendait que son compagnon lui parle. Au vu de ses pensées, il sourit intérieurement, il se rendait compte que le jeune homme ne savait pas comment aborder la question.

– Jack !

– Hum ?

– Je me disais que puisque nous allons vivre ensemble pendant un bon moment, il serait bien de déménager.

– Ok !

– Aujourd'hui, j'ai été visiter des maisons et j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis.

– Bien sûr !

– Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste.

– Si, pour élever une famille, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une grande maison et un beau jardin, fit le leader avec un léger sourire.

– Au fait, en parlant de famille, je voulais te poser une question.

– Je t'écoute.

– L'autre soir, pendant qu'on… enfin, tu vois… j'ai vu des images.

– Et ?

– Ça venait de toi n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

– Tu sais déjà que je peux enfanter.

– Oui, mais peux-tu voir l'avenir ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai simplement fait partager mon envie d'avoir un enfant de toi. Mais je ne voulais rien faire sans ton consentement. Si tu voulais attendre que nous…

– Non ! le coupa le Gallois pensant que son compagnon portait la vie. Notre union n'est que dans peu de temps et cela ne se verra pas avant quelques mois.

– Comment ça ? fit l'immortel.

– Personne n'a à savoir que…

– Ian, je ne suis pas encore enceint !

– Oh, je pensais…

– Oui, c'est ce que j'avais compris. Je te rassure, je ne le suis pas encore, mais il me tarde de l'être, je te l'avoue.

– Eh bien, pourquoi attendre, fit le jeune homme en s'approchant doucement.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'immortel et passa ses mains sous le peignoir, faisant fermer les yeux de l'homme qui frémit sous les douces caresses. Ianto fixa son visage puis il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant et l'incita à se lever pour le suivre dans la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, épuisés mais repus, ils prirent une douche rapide avant d'aller dîner puis ils se couchèrent, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils prévinrent la base qu'ils arriveraient en retard, ils avaient des maisons à visiter. Quand ils retrouvèrent leurs collègues, ils avaient fait leur choix et attendaient les papiers pour finaliser l'achat. Finalement, Ianto avait eu raison, la dernière villa était celle qui l'avait emporté et ils prévoyaient de s'y installer dès que de menus travaux seraient faits comme l'installation d'une alarme ou la modification de la cuisine. En attendant, ils resteraient dans l'appartement qui avait déjà trouvé acquéreur en la personne de Prescott qui se réjouissait de pouvoir se rapprocher de son lieu de travail.

Juste avant de monter ouvrir l'office, le Gallois s'arrêta auprès de sa collègue, il désirait savoir comment Owen avait réagi lors de la soirée précédente.

– Alors Tosh, s'est-il sauvé cette fois ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

– J'avoue que je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion, répondit-elle en rougissant quelque peu. En arrivant, j'ai fermé la porte à clé comme je le fais d'habitude, mais cette fois, je n'ai pas laissé le trousseau sur la serrure. Nous avons dîné ensemble et au moment de partir, il s'est aperçu qu'il était bloqué.

– J'aurais aimé voir ça ! fit le jeune homme.

– Ça valait le coup d'œil, crois-moi. Il m'a dit texto : _Je comprends ce que Ianto peut ressentir quand Jack le boucle à la base !_

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, faisant lever la tête de leurs collègues qui se demandaient d'où leur venait cette bonne humeur, puis le médecin comprit qu'ils parlaient de lui et se réfugia dans l'infirmerie.

– Je suppose donc qu'il est resté pour la nuit, dit Ianto une fois calmé.

– Oui, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, une délicieuse rougeur colorant ses joues.

À n'en pas douter, Tosh et Owen avaient progressé dans leur relation et le jeune homme était heureux pour eux. Le cœur léger, il monta à la surface et s'occupa des visiteurs.

Quinze jours après, l'immortel et le Gallois emménageaient dans leur nouvelle demeure et firent un barbecue avec leurs amis pour fêter le début de cette nouvelle vie qui se poursuivrait par un mariage deux semaines plus tard.

* * *

Ce matin-là, lorsque l'immortel s'éveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Ianto avait déserté la couche depuis un moment déjà. Il se leva et passa dans le salon. Il fut surpris de constater que son compagnon n'était pas dans la maison. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro du Gallois qui répondit presque aussitôt.

– Bonjour Cariad !

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? fit le leader bougon.

– Tu dormais bien, tu avais besoin de te reposer. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Un peu barbouillé, mais ça va.

– Ok, j'ai laissé du café dans la verseuse. Lorsque tu seras prêt, viens nous rejoindre. Nous avons eu une intervention ce matin, c'est Garrett qui s'en est chargé, fit rapidement le jeune homme, sentant que l'immortel allait répondre.

– Comment es-tu allé au Hub ? s'enquit Jack.

– Owen m'a pris au passage, j'ai préféré te laisser le SUV. Je sais que tu ne veux toujours pas que je sorte seul !

– Demain, c'est le grand jour, fit le leader.

– Oui, il me tarde d'y être.

– J'avoue que moi aussi, souffla-t-il en laissant son regard se porter sur le jardin ensoleillé. Je dois te laisser, finit-il en sentant son estomac se révolter.

Il raccrocha rapidement et se précipita aux toilettes. Se redressant, il passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie indicible. Il prit une douche et alla s'habiller.

En passant dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il poussa et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci avait une grande baie vitrée et le soleil y entrait à flots. Il promena son regard, imaginant l'installation qui pourrait être faite. Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il ressortit, récupéra son manteau et passa dans le garage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait dans le centre-ville et entrait dans une boutique. Après avoir fait son choix, il régla son achat et retourna à la villa. Quand il eut déposé son paquet, il remonta en voiture et se rendit au Hub.

En le voyant passer le sas, Ianto s'approcha et lui vola un baiser. Puis il lui proposa une tasse de café que l'immortel accepta. Ce dernier se rendit auprès de Owen et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Au passage, il récupéra son mug et monta l'escalier, suivi par le médecin.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le praticien en s'asseyant en face de son leader.

– J'ai besoin que tu m'apportes une confirmation.

– Concernant quoi ?

– Une éventuelle grossesse !

– De qui ?

– Moi ! répondit l'immortel en surprenant un sursaut de son vis-à-vis.

– Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

– Absolument pas. C'est une autre de mes particularités.

– Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé !

– Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Cela ne concernait que moi, mais Ianto est au courant.

– Lui et pas nous ?

– Je te rappelle que nous allons nous marier, il était bien normal que je le lui dise.

– Effectivement. Donc, si je comprends bien, tu commences à ressentir certains symptômes !

– Je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreur, c'est une information importante !

– Ok, je vais chercher mon matériel, à moins que tu ne veuilles aller à l'infirmerie.

– Je vais t'accompagner, ce sera plus simple. Ianto est monté à l'office, je l'ai vu ouvrir aux visiteurs, répondit le leader.

Les deux hommes se rendirent en zone médicale et le praticien fit la prise de sang puis il la mit en analyse. Dans quelques heures, il pourrait donner le résultat au Capitaine qui l'attendait avec impatience.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour déjeuner et Tosh fit le topo des nouvelles au sujet d'Hannah. Le leader laissa son regard se porter sur chacun de ses collègues, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse de mettre ses papiers en ordre.

– Bien, il semblerait qu'elle prépare quelque chose, fit-elle. J'ai vu un gros mouvement d'argent sur son compte, mais impossible de savoir d'où elle l'a fait. Je pense qu'elle a dû intervenir par téléphone directement à sa banque de Cardiff.

– Gros mouvement ? s'enquit l'immortel, à quel point ?

– 10 000 livres !

– Que peut-elle bien préparer ? intervint le militaire.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère qu'elle attendra un peu. Demain, c'est votre mariage, fit-elle en regardant son leader.

– On verra bien, répondit celui-ci, de toute façon, nous restons en alerte, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

– Nous ne pouvons pas nous pointer à la mairie avec nos armes, fit Garrett. Ils ne nous laisseront pas passer.

– Je m'en doute bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle tente quelque chose là-bas. Il y aura trop de sécurité.

– Je suis d'accord, fit Owen, mais il faut quand même rester prudent. Elle ne reculera devant rien pour récupérer Ianto.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je serai là pour le protéger, répondit le leader.

– Qu'avez-vous prévu pour le repas ? demanda Tosh.

– Ianto a passé commande chez son traiteur. Nous aurons un buffet à la villa et des personnes pour s'en occuper. J'ai déjà tout vérifié et donné les accréditations. Ceux qui ne les auront pas ne pourront pas entrer, fit l'immortel.

– Tu ne crains pas qu'elle s'en prenne à l'un d'entre eux pour lui voler son pass ? s'inquiéta le militaire.

– Ça ne servirait à rien. Lorsque nous les avons rencontrés, ils ont accepté de porter une puce qui se désactivera après-demain et qui sera absorbée par leur organisme.

– D'où tiens-tu ça ? fit Tosh.

– J'ai beaucoup voyagé et rencontré des peuples bien plus avancés que les humains. Owen leur a implanté le dispositif et vérifié que tout fonctionnait.

– Tu ne m'as rien dit, s'indigna la jeune femme en regardant son compagnon.

– Je le lui ai demandé, intervint l'immortel. Il fallait que personne soit au courant, c'était bien mieux. Nous n'étions que trois à le savoir, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant silencieux.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, le Gallois leur apporta le café puis tous reprirent leurs occupations jusqu'au soir.

Après avoir nourri les pensionnaires, le jeune homme quitta la base avec l'immortel qui avait vérifié que tout était en ordre.

* * *

De son côté, Hannah pensait qu'elle tenait enfin sa vengeance. Elle ne pouvait pas récupérer son ex-fiancé, elle ferait donc en sorte pour qu'il ne voie pas la fin de sa première journée d'homme marié. Le mercenaire qu'elle avait engagé lui avait demandé le règlement de l'opération afin de pouvoir s'acheter une arme qui lui permettrait de tuer sa cible sans avoir à s'en approcher. Il y avait deux scénarios possibles, soit le couple serait avec leurs amis, soit il serait seul. Dans le premier cas, le tir serait fait de loin, dans le second, il pourrait se permettre de tirer à bout touché pour ne pas le louper !

Sa commanditaire tenait à être présente, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'accéder à sa demande. Il ferait donc en sorte que son contrat soit rempli sans accroc.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Hannah jubilait, demain serait le jour de son triomphe !

_À suivre…_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Kimmy Lyn_ **: Désolée de te frustrer, mais ce n'est pas volontaire (ou si peu oups !).

Nous voyons à l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette aventure ensuite, il faudra attendre que les idées reviennent quoi que je suis actuellement sur une Sebaciel que j'écris pour ma fille. Cela m'a fait plaisir de vous lire et j'espère que vous apprécierez la fin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 27_**

Au matin, le Capitaine regarda son compagnon dormir. Il était heureux. Aujourd'hui, il allait unir sa vie à cet homme qu'il chérissait plus que tout et lui avait réservé deux cadeaux de mariage dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Debout devant la glace, il passa sa main sur son abdomen en souriant. Avant de partir, la veille, le médecin lui avait confirmé ce dont il se doutait. Dans quelques mois, ils allaient accueillir leur premier enfant.

En sortant de la salle d'eau, il vit que le jeune homme commençait à se réveiller. Il s'assit près de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ianto glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, le retenant pour approfondir l'échange.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent sans rien dire. Il n'était besoin de nul mot pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là.

– Il faut que je passe au Hub avant la cérémonie, dit finalement le jeune homme. Il faut que je m'occupe de nos pensionnaires.

– Nous le ferons ensemble, ne t'en fais pas et nous irons à la mairie directement après.

– Si tu veux. Aurais-tu envie d'un café ?

– Oui, mais allonge-le, je suis un peu barbouillé ce matin.

– Serait-ce l'angoisse de l'avenir ? le taquina le Gallois.

– Peut-être, qui sait ! fit l'immortel, se gardant bien de lui donner la véritable raison de son malaise.

– Très bien, répondit Ianto en quittant le lit.

Quand le Capitaine le rejoignit dans la cuisine, il venait de verser la boisson et tendit la tasse à son compagnon. Celui-ci la prit et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le Gallois s'installa près de lui et ils discutèrent des prochaines heures importantes qui les attendaient.

Ils allèrent s'habiller et au moment où ils allaient partir, le traiteur arrêta sa camionnette devant la villa. Le leader leur ouvrit et le personnel qui accompagnait l'artisan commença à vider le véhicule, s'appropriant la cuisine du jeune homme.

– Tout va bien ? s'enquit Jack.

– Nous avons eu une défection, mais ça ne posera pas de problème pour le service, le rassura le prestataire.

– Quelqu'un de malade ?

– Non, il n'est pas venu ce matin et je n'arrive pas à le joindre chez lui.

– Je demanderai à mon équipe de voir ça. Comme vous le savez, nous nous attendions à une intervention extérieure, fit Jack.

– Vous pensez que ça pourrait être cela ?

– En effet, mais j'espère simplement qu'il n'est rien arrivé à votre homme !

– Il savait ce qu'il risquait, mais je ne pense quand même pas qu'elle irait si loin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

– Il est possible qu'elle le garde enfermé pour éviter qu'il ne vous prévienne, mais la puce a une géolocalisation, nous nous en occuperons après la cérémonie si vous le voulez bien.

– Pas de souci. Profitez de cette magnifique journée et nous en parlerons demain. Ne vous mettez pas en retard, fit le traiteur voyant que le Gallois regardait sa montre.

Les deux hommes le saluèrent et grimpèrent dans le SUV avant de quitter rapidement le garage pour la base. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se garaient dans le parking souterrain et descendaient dans les voûtes.

Après avoir fait le tour de toutes les cellules, ils remontèrent en zone centrale et Jack jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur de surveillance de la faille. Tout semblait être calme et il attendit que son compagnon le rejoigne pour retourner au véhicule.

En peu de temps, ils retrouvèrent les autres membres devant le City Hall où devait être célébrée leur union.

Le militaire était accompagné par la jeune femme de l'agence immobilière. Elle était ravissante et intimidée, mais la main de Garrett, serrant la sienne, la rassura.

– Je vois que tu es venue avec une amie, fit Jack avec un sourire enjôleur.

– Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère. Anita…

– Vous êtes la personne qui nous a fait visiter les maisons, intervint Ianto.

– Oui, c'est bien cela, répondit-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

– Si on y allait ? lança le Capitaine.

Le groupe s'engagea dans l'escalier et se dirigea vers la salle où les attendait le maire de Cardiff.

La cérémonie fut simple mais empreinte d'émotion et Tosh écrasa une larme en voyant ses amis échanger leurs anneaux. Owen lui serra la main et lui adressa un sourire. Quand l'officier tendit le carnet au Capitaine après qu'il eut signé le registre, la jeune femme s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son leader.

– Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible, fit-elle le regard embué.

– Ce sera bientôt ton tour, répondit-il en essuyant la larme qui glissait sur sa peau.

Quand Ianto vint les rejoindre, elle l'embrassa également en lui adressant un sourire. Les autres membres s'approchèrent pour les féliciter et des rires fusèrent.

Après quelques minutes, tous sortirent de la salle afin de laisser entrer les autres couples qui attendaient leur tour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parvis du City Hall, un photographe leur demanda de prendre la pose et officia pendant quelques minutes. Jack tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui sourit.

– C'est à toi que nous devons cela ? fit-il doucement.

– Je voulais avoir de beaux souvenirs, répondit le Gallois en serrant ses doigts. Un jour, nous aurons un enfant et j'aimerais qu'il sache à quel point nous étions heureux.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'homme qui les mitraillait et tout à leur bonheur, ils ne virent pas les deux personnes qui les surveillaient. Quand ce fut terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers les véhicules.

Tous prirent la direction de la villa des deux hommes et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse, ils furent surpris de voir que des décorations avaient été posées. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Ianto et celui-ci le regarda à son tour, surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

– C'est toi qui a commandé cela ? fit-il

– Non, je pensais justement que ça venait de toi, répondit le leader.

– Je n'aurais rien décidé sans t'en parler. À ton avis, qui est responsable ?

– Tosh peut-être, ce serait bien quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu planifier. Et je pense avoir raison, regarde, fit l'immortel en montrant la jeune femme qui rayonnait.

Ils quittèrent le véhicule et s'approchèrent tout sourire.

– Alors, vous en dites quoi ? lança-t-elle.

– C'est donc bien à toi que nous devons tout ça, répondit le Gallois.

– Ça vous plaît ?

– Beaucoup, nous te remercions, intervint Jack.

Garrett et Owen vinrent les rejoindre et le groupe pénétra dans la maison. Le traiteur les attendait dans le salon et leur proposa de passer dans le jardin où avait été dressé le buffet.

La fin de la journée se passa dans une bonne ambiance générale, les membres de l'équipe goûtèrent enfin à la tranquillité d'une après-midi sans alerte et espéraient que la faille et les Weevils sauraient se faire oublier.

Après le cocktail, le militaire fut le premier à offrir son paquet au nouveau couple qui l'accepta en souriant. Le Gallois en sortit un album recouvert de cuir destiné à accueillir un grand nombre de photos.

– Je pense que tu trouveras rapidement son utilité, fit-il en songeant au photographe qui devait livrer les clichés dès le lendemain.

– Merci beaucoup, il est très beau, répondit Ianto en caressant du bout du doigt les lettres d'or de leurs deux prénoms.

– Nous n'avions pas trop d'idée, fit Owen en tendant une enveloppe, alors nous vous laissons choisir ce qui vous fera plaisir.

– Il ne fallait pas, dit le leader, vous avoir avec nous aujourd'hui est déjà un cadeau en soi.

– Merci, intervint Tosh, mais ça nous fait plaisir.

Jack accepta le présent et le posa sur l'album que son époux tenait toujours.

– Je te confie tout cela, fit-il doucement en posant un baiser sur la tempe du Gallois.

– Je vais aller les ranger, murmura le jeune homme, la gorge serrée devant tant de gentillesse.

Il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il franchit sans un regard en arrière. La Japonaise avait vu des larmes sur ses joues et le suivit sans rien dire. L'immortel allait en faire autant, mais Garrett le retint.

– Laisse-la lui parler, fit-il, je pense qu'elle saura trouver les mots.

– Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Non, je ne pense pas, mais n'oublie pas qu'il vient de se marier, c'est normal d'être remué ! fit Owen.

– Tu as raison. Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Il s'éloigna pour aller voir le traiteur et discuta un moment avec lui. Puis ce dernier demanda aux serveurs de s'approcher.

– Je voudrais que vous vous joigniez à nous pour boire un verre, proposa l'immortel. Votre patron est d'accord, finit-il en souriant.

Tous acceptèrent de bon cœur et le suivirent jusqu'à la table. Garrett et Owen vinrent les rejoindre et portèrent un toast aux nouveaux mariés bien que l'un d'eux soit absent. Le médecin jetait des coups d'œil en direction de la maison et sourit en voyant apparaître sa compagne au bras du Gallois.

Jack se tourna et tendit la main à son époux qui vint près de lui après avoir murmuré quelques mots de remerciement à son amie.

– Tout va bien ? s'enquit le leader.

– Oui Cariad, répondit-il en acceptant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

Le personnel retourna à son travail et commença à rassembler les plats qui étaient vides. Certains rapportaient les verres et les assiettes oubliés et d'autres s'assuraient que les victuailles étaient toujours en nombre suffisant pour les invités.

En fin d'après-midi, le Capitaine leur proposa d'emporter de la nourriture, car la quantité restante était encore importante.

Les membres de l'équipe prirent également congé et laissèrent les deux hommes profiter de leur première soirée de couple marié.

La nuit venait de tomber. Ianto, blotti dans les bras de son époux, regardait la voûte céleste s'éclairer peu à peu de minuscules points lumineux. La journée avait été riche en émotions et épuisante, mais il n'en regrettait pas une seule minute.

– Tu as froid ? demanda l'immortel en le sentant frissonner.

– Un peu.

– Tu vois que mon manteau aurait pu servir, fit le leader taquin.

– J'en conviens, mais…

– Je sais, le coupa Jack, tu voulais que je sois différent.

– Non, en aucune façon, répondit le Gallois en se retournant pour le regarder, mais un mariage est une chose importante et bien que ton manteau fasse partie de toi, tu portes également très bien le smoking.

– Tu crois ?

– Oh oui et je peux t'assurer que certaines femmes te fixaient avec envie. Des hommes aussi, finit-il dans un murmure.

– Ianto, fit le Capitaine en voyant son époux baisser les yeux, Ianto regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas et la douleur que ressentit l'immortel surprit ce dernier.

– Ianto, il n'y a que toi, tu le sais bien, fit-il doucement en lui relevant le menton. Personne n'est plus important que toi et ne le sera jamais.

– Mais un jour, je partirai…

– Malheureusement, mais tu resteras dans mon cœur mon seul et unique amour. Personne ne prendra ta place.

Jack le serra contre lui puis il prit délicatement ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit plus sensuel, une larme roula sur la joue du Gallois. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Capitaine l'essuya de son pouce.

– Nous devrions y aller, fit-il. Tu vas finir par attraper froid.

– D'accord. Au fait, il faut que nous passions au Hub, les pensionnaires n'ont pas été nourris ce soir.

– Très bien, mais je vais aller me changer, si tu veux bien.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la villa et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Tandis que Ianto sortait des vêtements de l'armoire, le leader eut une idée. Il s'éclipsa de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha du Gallois qui terminait de nouer sa cravate et lui fit un sourire.

– Je ne sais pas s'il est de coutume d'offrir un cadeau de noces à son mari, mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et lui tendit une enveloppe. Le jeune homme la regarda puis fixa les pupilles azur qui brillaient de bonheur.

– C'est pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ouvre-la !

Ianto la prit en tremblant, son cœur battant la chamade. Il sortit plusieurs feuilles puis lut la première et une larme tomba sur le papier. Il essaya de parler, mais les mots se refusaient à sortir.

– Ian, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le Capitaine.

– Non, tout va bien Cariad, mais ce… c'est…

– Est-ce la joie qui te fait perdre tes mots ?

– Je suis désolé, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il te l'a vendu ? finit-il par demander.

– Oui, il préférait qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un qui saurait en prendre soin. Je sais combien tu aimes cet endroit et maintenant, il est à toi.

– À nous, fit le Gallois, il est à nous ! Je t'aime Cariad, je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de t'avoir placé sur mon chemin.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un baiser ardent, mais ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

– Moi aussi, répondit l'immortel, et je te montrerai à quel point lorsque nous reviendrons du Hub.

Ianto sourit et alla ranger l'enveloppe tandis que son époux revêtait des habits plus pratiques. Quand Jack sortit de la chambre, le jeune homme l'attendait dans le salon et lui présenta son manteau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'engageaient dans la circulation. À cette heure tardive, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et le trajet se fit en moins d'un quart d'heure. Ils se garèrent devant l'office de tourisme et s'approchèrent de la porte.

Jack s'arrêta brusquement, scrutant la place déserte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il ressentait un danger imminent, mais n'arrivait pas à en déterminer l'origine.

Un coup de feu résonna dans le calme de la nuit et le Capitaine s'écroula. Ianto se baissa rapidement près de lui.

– Protège-toi, fit le leader avec une grimace de douleur.

– Jack, je t'en prie, pas ce soir ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ce soir ! fit-il en le voyant fermer les yeux.

– Ce n'est pas mon intention, ni maintenant ni plus tard, répondit l'immortel en serrant les dents.

– Je t'avais dit que tu n'épouserais personne d'autre que moi ! lança soudainement une voix féminine.

Le Gallois se tourna lentement en se mettant debout pour faire face à l'arrivante.

– Hannah ! Mais tu es folle !

– Oui, de toi !

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Jack et moi sommes mariés à présent !

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant votre groupe ce matin devant le City Hall, fit-elle en agitant son arme, mais il ne sera pas dit que j'aurai laissé faire ! Marié ce matin, veuf ce soir ! Dis-lui adieu !

Elle pointa son révolver sur l'immortel, mais Ianto se mit devant lui, essayant de le protéger.

– Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, mon homme de main s'en chargera ! cracha la jeune femme, les yeux pleins de haine.

– Comment peux-tu agir ainsi ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes, alors laisse-moi vivre ma vie et être heureux.

– Ta vie est avec moi ! Nous étions heureux ensemble ! s'entêta-t-elle. Je ne permettrai pas que tu le sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! lança-t-elle presque hystérique.

L'immortel écoutait sans rien dire. Il se rendait compte que son compagnon ne parvenait pas à raisonner la jeune femme. Discrètement, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et trouva son téléphone. Il appuya sur une touche et ferma les paupières.

Entendant un gémissement, le Gallois baissa les yeux sur son époux.

– Hannah, sois raisonnable, il faut appeler les secours, il a besoin de soins !

– Il peut bien mourir, cela m'importe peu !

Elle se tut en penchant la tête pour voir le blessé puis elle sourit.

– Qu'attendez-vous pour faire votre travail ! lança-t-elle soudainement.

Ianto chercha du regard la personne à qui elle s'adressait, mais il ne voyait pas âme qui vive en dehors d'eux. Brusquement, il vit un individu s'approcher. À mesure qu'il avançait, le Gallois eut une vision plus précise et frissonna en voyant l'arme qu'il portait. Bien utilisée, elle permettait de toucher une cible à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et peut-être même des centaines entre les mains d'un sniper professionnel.

– Je n'avais pas d'angle, lâcha l'homme.

– Hannah, tu ne vas quand même pas faire abattre un homme qui ne peut pas se défendre ! tenta Jones.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Quand il ne sera plus là, nous pourrons reprendre où nous en étions.

– Jamais !

_À suivre…_


	28. Chapter 28

Désolée Kimmy, mais il fallait bien en laisser pour aujourd'hui (hi hi hi). Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre je trouverai grâce à tes yeux...

Merci de m'avoir lue et commée pour tous ceux qui l'ont fait. Pour ceux qui ont lu sans rien dire, j'espère que ça leur a plu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 28**_

La réponse claqua dans la nuit et la jeune femme poussa un cri de rage.

– Dans ce cas, tu l'accompagneras !

Elle fit quelques pas, pointant le révolver sur lui. À si peu de distance, elle ne raterait pas son tir. L'homme s'était arrêté près d'elle et tenait le Capitaine en joue.

Tout se passa très vite. Au moment où ils allaient tirer, des coups de feu claquèrent et les projectiles frappèrent le sol juste à leurs pieds, les faisant sursauter.

Ianto, pensant à une seconde équipe, se saisit de son arme et posa un genou au sol, se mettant en position de tir tout en faisant obstacle aux balles qui auraient pu être tirées sur son époux.

– Ian, souffla le leader à voix basse, c'est la cavalerie.

Le Gallois n'écoutait qu'à moitié, mais il perçut des mouvements rapides. Trois personnes arrivaient en courant et il finit par les reconnaître.

Revenue de sa surprise, Hannah se prépara à faire feu, mais la balle tirée par le militaire la toucha à la main, lui faisant lâcher son revolver.

– Tirez ! Mais tirez donc ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette, une déflagration retentit et il s'écroula, touché à la tête par le tir de Tosh.

Comprenant que les deux hommes allaient s'en sortir, Hannah ramassa prestement son arme et une détonation résonna. Jack hurla au même moment, fixant son compagnon qui avait porté sa main à sa poitrine. Mais Ianto restait debout tandis que la jeune femme s'effondrait lentement.

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

La voix de Garrett s'éleva, leur faisant reprendre conscience de la réalité.

– Je vais bien, fit Ianto en s'agenouillant près du leader. Elle ne m'a pas touché.

Owen s'approcha pour examiner son chef. Le Gallois s'écarta pour le laisser officier. Tosh se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– J'ai eu si peur, fit-elle doucement.

– Mais… pourquoi êtes-vous là ? s'enquit le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas la présence de ses amis.

– Nous avons reçu une alerte, répondit Garrett. Jack a programmé une touche sur nos téléphones qui permet de contacter toute l'équipe en cas d'urgence.

– Je n'ai rien entendu, fit Ianto en fouillant ses poches. J'ai dû oublier mon portable, finit-il en ne le trouvant pas.

– En tout cas, heureusement qu'il est prévoyant, vous étiez mal embarqués, fit le militaire.

– J'en conviens, d'autant qu'elle a blessé Jack. Où est Anita ?

– Je l'ai laissée à mon appartement. Dès que j'aurai fini ici, j'irai la rejoindre.

– Elle m'a l'air d'une agréable personne.

– Elle l'est, répondit Garrett. Nous nous sommes trouvé beaucoup de points communs.

– Est-elle au courant pour ton travail ?

– Elle sait seulement que je suis dans la sécurité, il vaut mieux qu'elle n'en sache pas plus.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit le Gallois.

Il se tourna et regarda son époux. Le médecin parlait à voix basse comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

– Es-tu mort ?

– Non !

– C'est une bonne chose. Lui as-tu dit ?

– Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps. La journée a été bien remplie, je voulais lui en parler ce soir.

– Ok. Je voudrais quand même que nous allions au Hub. Je veux t'examiner.

– Si tu veux, répondit le leader en se levant lentement.

Le Gallois s'approcha pour l'aider. Garrett tira les deux corps à l'intérieur de l'office et suivit ses collègues après avoir soigneusement refermé. Il remonterait un peu plus tard pour nettoyer le sang sur la place et descendre les cadavres dans la crypte en attendant de savoir ce que le leader déciderait d'en faire.

– Tosh, prends la place de Ianto, fit Owen lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Nous avons tous besoin d'un bon café, répondit-il espérant que son collègue ne relèverait pas.

– Je peux le faire plus tard.

– S'il te plaît, intervint l'immortel. Tu viendras nous rejoindre, je ne suis pas loin et ce n'est qu'une vérification.

Le Gallois le regarda puis s'éloigna, se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas assister à l'examen. Lui cachait-on quelque chose ?

Le médecin installa son patient et la Japonaise s'écarta. Le praticien ouvrit la chemise tachée de sang et vit la blessure qui terminait de se refermer.

– Tu l'as échappé belle, fit-il, un peu plus…

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? le coupa la jeune femme.

Owen grogna des mots incompréhensibles et reprit ses examens. Tosh quitta la baie médicale et s'arrêta près de Garrett qui les regardait du haut de l'escalier. Après un dernier coup d'œil, ils rejoignirent la zone informatique et elle s'installa à son poste. Elle devait vérifier que les vidéos étaient verrouillées afin d'éviter une ingérence de la police.

Ianto s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une tasse. Prescott prit la sienne et le laissa continuer son chemin vers l'infirmerie.

Le Gallois s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et regarda les deux hommes discuter à voix basse. Que se passait-il ?

– Je peux vous déranger ? lança-t-il brusquement.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'enquit le leader en tournant la tête vers lui.

– Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression de gêner depuis…

– Mais non voyons, le coupa son époux. Viens, approche-toi. Tu peux nous laisser ? fit-il en s'adressant au médecin.

– Oui, bien sûr. Merci Ianto, finit Owen en prenant sa tasse.

Il quitta la baie médicale et rejoignit les autres membres qui discutaient. Quand il arriva près de Tosh, celle-ci l'informa qu'Argos avait tenu parole, un dossier assez important avait été transmis concernant les diverses drogues dont ils avaient parlé lors du passage de l'alien. Le praticien récupéra les documents et s'assit sur le canapé sans rien dire, étonnant le militaire et la jeune femme.

– Que se passe-t-il ? fit la Japonaise en s'installant près de lui.

– Je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir, mais je ne peux rien dire, désolé.

– Pourquoi ? Ça concerne Jack ?

– Oui.

– Il va…

– Non, la coupa-t-il en posant sa main sur son genou. Ce n'est rien de grave, rassure-toi, mais je suis tenu au secret médical. S'il veut vous en parler, ce sera à lui de le faire.

Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, elle n'insista pas et retourna à son poste. Garrett descendit faire un tour dans les voûtes et nourrit les pensionnaires tout en vérifiant que tout allait bien.

Dans l'infirmerie, le leader attira son époux pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il vrilla son regard dans le sien et lui caressa doucement la joue.

– Que se passe-t-il Jack ?

– J'ai appris quelque chose hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Je voulais le faire ce soir, mais Hannah…

Il baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots. Il devait avouer à son époux qu'il attendait son enfant et qu'il avait failli le perdre par la faute d'une femme.

– Parle ! insista le jeune homme. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

– Tout va bien… maintenant.

Le Capitaine cherchait ses mots, ceux-ci n'étaient pas faciles à exprimer. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

– Je suis enceint !

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, mais l'expression de son visage inquiéta le leader. Il restait fermé sans aucune réaction. Puis soudain, le Gallois eut un large sourire et embrassa son époux à pleine bouche, enflammant l'échange d'un soudain accès de bonheur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Ianto se pencha et écarta la chemise pour déposer un baiser sur l'abdomen.

– Déjà ? Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

– Hier, Owen m'a fait un examen, je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis quelques jours.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

– Je voulais le faire, mais le temps m'a manqué et je pensais que ça pourrait clore cette journée.

– Mais, ta blessure ! fit soudain le Gallois. Tu es certain…

– Tout va bien de ce côté-là, le coupa Jack. Owen s'est assuré qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème. La balle n'a pas touché d'organe vital, ni la matrice. Il est toujours là, il me l'a montré sur le scanner.

– Tu l'as vu ? fit le jeune homme incrédule.

– Oui, d'après les dates, il semblerait que nous l'ayons conçu un peu après que l'on t'ait retrouvé.

– Mais… je ne comprends pas, tu m'avais dit… Et tu n'as rien ressenti ? Pas de malaises…

– J'avoue que non, mais il paraît que c'est normal. Certaines femmes ne s'aperçoivent que très tard qu'elles sont enceintes, elles n'avaient jamais ressenti de désagrément.

– Heureusement que tu n'es pas mort, continua le jeune homme en laissant ses doigts caresser le ventre. Tu crois que je pourrais le voir ? finit-il après un instant.

– Pourquoi pas ? Il suffira de demander à Owen, c'est lui le spécialiste.

Le Gallois resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, Jack écoutait ses pensées, il avait compris les angoisses qu'il ressentait et se devait de le rassurer.

– Je vais te laisser prendre la direction des interventions, fit-il. Garrett t'accompagnera, il sera responsable de toi. Je vous attendrai ici comme cela, je ne risquerai rien.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. De toute façon, je me doute que Owen mettra son veto, alors autant devancer sa décision. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que je n'avais rien planifié, il s'agit, je dirais, d'un accident, bien que je sois heureux que ça se soit produit, tu peux en être certain.

Le jeune homme le regarda, se disant que leurs vies, désormais, allaient changer. Dans quelques mois, ils accueilleraient ce bébé qui leur apporterait un bonheur supplémentaire.

– Jack, je te remercie pour cette journée et ce cadeau que tu me fais maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que je le suis aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha et embrassa l'immortel tendrement, passant ses doigts sur sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux, sentant des frissons courir sur la peau de son partenaire.

S'étonnant de ne plus entendre de bruit, le médecin se risqua à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit les deux hommes tendrement enlacés et toussota pour annoncer sa présence.

– Owen ! lança le leader. Demande aux autres de venir s'il te plaît.

Quelques minutes après, l'équipe se trouva rassemblée autour du Capitaine qui serrait toujours les doigts de son époux dans les siens. Le Gallois couvait son compagnon d'un regard amoureux qui n'échappa à personne.

– Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit la Japonaise un peu inquiète.

– Je vais très bien, rassure-toi. Ianto et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, fit-il avec un large sourire. Dans quelques mois, nous allons avoir un enfant, finit-il en mettant la main sur son ventre.

La jeune femme sursauta puis ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir parler. La voyant pâlir, le médecin la fit asseoir et le militaire dut s'appuyer également pour ne pas tomber sous le choc de cette information. Il savait que son chef était particulier, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce fut à ce point !

– Tu… tu ne nous avais pas tout dit ? fit l'informaticienne en reprenant doucement des couleurs.

– Cela faisait partie de mon privé, dit-il doucement. Ianto était au courant que je pouvais procréer, mais il vient juste d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa. Owen le savait puisque c'est lui qui a fait les examens hier.

Tournant les yeux vers son époux, il vit des larmes glisser sur ses joues et les essuya de son pouce.

– Je suppose donc que tu ne sortiras plus en intervention, s'enquit le militaire.

– Non, effectivement, mais comme je l'ai dit à Ianto, je souhaiterais qu'il s'en occupe et j'aimerais que tu le secondes.

– Pas de problème pour moi, fit-il. Une question, on fait quoi des deux corps qui sont là-haut ?

– Owen va les mettre dans un caisson pour le moment et lorsque nous serons certains que personne ne les recherche, on fera en sorte qu'ils réapparaissent à la morgue de l'hôpital, répondit le Capitaine.

– Très bien. Alors je vais aller nettoyer avant le lever du jour.

– Je t'accompagne, intervint le médecin. Je pourrais m'occuper des corps.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'infirmerie et remontèrent à la surface. Tandis que le praticien se chargeait des cadavres, Garrett faisait disparaître le sang à coup de jet d'eau. Les rares passants qui étaient sur la place, jugèrent que le personnel tenait l'endroit très propre, ne se doutant pas du drame qui s'y était déroulé un peu plus tôt.

À l'infirmerie, le leader s'était levé et tenait son époux dans ses bras sous l'œil attendri de la Japonaise. Celle-ci s'éclipsa rapidement, les laissant seuls.

Jack sourit en entendant les pensées de son compagnon, celui-ci s'était lancé dans un récapitulatif des choses importantes à faire avant l'arrivée du bébé : travaux dans la chambre, aménagements divers dans la maison et surtout, repos maximum pour le futur parturient !

Lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance du Capitaine, il était loin de s'imaginer que son existence prendrait une telle tournure, mais maintenant, Hannah n'étant plus un danger pour eux, ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'une vie tranquille.

L'immortel ressentit la douleur qui émana soudain de son époux, douleur de devoir un jour le laisser continuer sa vie sans lui ! Il le serra un peu plus et l'embrassa sur la tempe, essayant de lui communiquer sa foi en l'avenir. Il le protégerait au mieux de ses possibilités afin de lui permettre de l'accompagner encore de longues années, d'élever son enfant… ses enfants pourquoi pas et de le rendre heureux à chaque minute que Dieu voudrait bien leur accorder.

– Je t'aime Ianto, je t'aimerai toute ma vie, peu importe le nombre d'années ou de siècles qu'il me reste. Tu seras dans mon cœur pour l'éternité, n'en doute surtout pas, murmura-t-il doucement.

Le Gallois resta silencieux, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux, de se noyer dans cet océan bleu qui le couvait avec tendresse. Il profiterait du bonheur qui lui était accordé, il en profiterait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier soupir dans les bras de son amour, ne regrettant aucune des minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme d'un autre siècle.

Dans la villa, au milieu de la chambre, éclairé par un rayon de lune trônait un gros nounours solitaire qui attendait l'enfant qui allait bientôt habiter ce lieu.

**FIN**


End file.
